Diamant Brut Partie 1
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Bella Swan est une fillette de 6 ans qui vit avec un père abusif. Lorsque la professeur stagiaire, mademoiselle Hale, arrive, la vie de Bella va-t-elle changer ? Histoire sombre. Abus sur enfant. Basée sur des faits réels.
1. Le lait

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 1 : Le lait -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Je dois faire très attention," pensai-je en sortant la cruche de lait du frigo. Elle était presque vide, donc il n'y avait aucune raison que j'en renverse, mais si ça arrivait, Papa serait très fâché et ça ferait mal. Je savais qu'il détestait quand je faisais quelque chose de travers donc j'essayai d'être aussi gentille que possible, malgré les choses méchantes qu'il me disait. Heureusement, je réussis à aller jusqu'à la table, où était mon verre, sans rien renverser. J'étais une fille maladroite, et c'était un miracle pour moi. Papa regardait toujours la télé, il ne savait pas que j'étais dans la cuisine à lui voler son lait. Je savais que voler était mal, mais j'avais très soif, et je savais que si je lui avais demandé, il se serait fâché et m'aurait envoyé au lit sans me laisser boire, donc j'avais décidé de me servir toute seule.

Je me versai prudemment et silencieusement un verre de lait, m'assurant qu'il regardait toujours la télé. Je savais comment agir quand il y avait un match à la télé, tant que je ne faisais pas bruit, il se moquait de ce que je faisais. Il ne remarquerait jamais qu'il manquait un verre de lait tant que je garderais le secret.

Tout changea lorsque je retournai au frigo, parce que comme d'habitude, je trébuchai dans le vide. La cruche de lait et mon verre tombèrent par terre en faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller un lion, et je tombai aussi. J'atterris avec un gros boum, et Papa commença à crier des choses depuis son canapé. Je sentis la peur monter en moi en l'entendant se rapprocher pour voir ce que j'avais fait cette fois.

"Putain, Isabella !" cria-t-il lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais fait. Je commençai à pleurer, sachant qu'il avait encore bu son horrible bière. La bière le rendait violent et enragé et maintenant, il avait une raison de l'être. Je pleurai et me relevai alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, enjambant le lait renversé.

Je fus terrifiée lorsque Papa m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me forcer à le regarder. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de ne pas pleurer plus, sachant qu'il serait encore plus en colère et qu'il tirerait plus fort. Il faisait toujours ça, peu importait à quel point je me débattai, donc je restais silencieuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec le lait ?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Il avait l'air calme, mais je savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Son souffle, si près de mon nez, sentait la bière et la cigarette, et j'avais envie de hurler.

"Je suis désolée !" criai-je tristement, et il se renfrogna. Il me regarda fixement avant de m'envoyer valdinguer d'une gifle. Ma joue picota et je sentis des larmes brûlantes rouler sur mes joues. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était aussi méchant parfois, mais je savais que je devais nettoyer mes bêtises.

"Stupide petite merde," me cria-t-il en se rapprochant. Il me poussa du pied, me faisant mal, avant de fouiller dans un tiroir pour en sortir un rouleau d'essuis-tout qu'il me jeta à la tête. Le rouleau me toucha au front et je m'agenouillai pour nettoyer ce que j'avais fait tomber, en essayant de ne pas l'énerver encore plus. Peut-être qu'il serait plus gentil aujourd'hui et qu'il ne crierait plus.

"Ne t'approche plus de ce putain de frigo !" cria-t-il. Non. Pas gentil aujourd'hui. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser que j'avais fouillé dans son frigo, il s'approcha et me frappa à nouveau, me faisant tomber. Il était tellement plus grand que moi, et je savais qu'il pouvait me faire très mal, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Ou pire, il y avait son placard...Je détestai ce placard. Quand je tombai à cause de sa gifle, il s'énerva encore plus et il m'agrippa par le bras pour me relever.

"Aïe, Papa !" criai-je en essayant de me dégager. Il grogna et me gifla.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet de m'appeler comme ça ?" rugit-il, en ressemblant au tueur que j'avais vu une fois à la télé après qu'il soit partit se coucher. Ses yeux étaient énervés et plissés à la fois et je voyais ses dents, comme un chien qui voudrait mordre le facteur à la télé. Je gémis, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle Papa. Je l'appelais rarement, mais quand c'était le cas, je disais Papa. C'était qui il était, donc c'est comme ça que je l'appelais. Je l'avais appellé Charlie une fois, et ça l'avait mis encore plus en colère que 'Papa'.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et nettoie ton foutu bordel !" cria-t-il avec colère, en me poussant vers le lait. Je le regardai, terrifiée et choquée, retourner dans le salon pour voir la fin du match. Je nettoyai immédiatement les saletés que j'avais fait dans la cuisine, sans faire de bruit et en essayant d'arrêter de pleurer. Papa détestait quand je pleurais, et il m'insultait quand c'était le cas.

Quand le lait fut nettoyé, je restai dans la cuisine, sans savoir quoi faire. Si j'allais dans le salon, il me frapperait à nouveau. Si j'allais dans ma chambre, il viendrait me chercher et me dirait que je suis paresseuse. Si je restais là, il me dirait que je suis stupide et m'enverrait dans ma chambre. Je ne savais pas où il voulait que j'aille, donc je me remis à pleurer parce que je savais que je n'arriverais pas à le rendre plus heureux. J'aurais aimé que Papa soit plus heureux qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Je détestais qu'il crie et qu'il frappe parce qu'il était en colère après moi.

"Est-ce que tu as fini ?" cria-t-il depuis le salon. Ça voulait dire que je devais aller le voir et je marchai jusque dans le salon pour hocher la tête. Il grogna et me lança un coup d'oeil, notant mes larmes.

"Oh, putain," cracha-t-il. "Arrête de pleurer," m'ordonna-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Je reniflai et me forçai à arrêter de pleurer alors que mes bras et mon visage brûlaient de douleur. Je détestais ça quand Papa me faisait mal. Je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de pleurer pendant longtemps et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, mes larmes coulaient à nouveau. Je les essuyai sur ma manche, espérant qu'il ne les verrait pas, mais mes efforts furent gâchés lorsqu'il se tourna pour me regarder. Il était à nouveau fâché.

"Tu veux aller dans le placard ?" me menaça-t-il. Je ne réussis pas à retenir un hurlement et il se leva. Il m'attrapa le bras avec colère et il me fit monter les escaliers. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre à la porte cassée et il me jeta à l'intérieur, fermant la porte du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Si tu veux pleurer comme un bébé, alors tu peux rester loin de moi," dit-il simplement. Je l'entendis mettre une chaise sous la clenche pour que je ne puisse pas m'échapper de la chambre avant qu'il ne me laisse sortir. Je pleurai fort, parce que j'avais peur d'être enfermée. Je n'aimai pas être enfermée parce que je savais que quand Papa fermait les portes, il me ferait plus mal que d'habitude.

"La ferme !" me cria-t-il d'en bas alors que je pleurai de plus en plus fort. Je plongeai mon visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs.

Pourquoi papa me détestait-il autant ? Je ne savai pas, et ça me rendait triste de savoir qu'il était tout le temps en colère après moi. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Papa me disait souvent que c'était à cause de moi que maman était morte, et que personne ne pouvait être heureux si elle n'était pas là. Je n'avais jamais connu ma maman, mais je me demandais toujours si papa était aussi en colère après elle, ou si il était plus gentil. Papa me disait qu'il aimait maman, et que si je n'avais pas été là, elle l'aurait été. Je me sentai toujours mal, sachant que j'avais fait partir maman, mais je ne savai pas comment j'avais fait. Papa m'avait emmené sur sa tombe une fois, et je ne l'y avais pas vu. Il m'avait dit qu'elle était morte, mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Est-ce qu'elle reviendrait des morts ? Je ne pensai pas, et c'était pour ça que Papa était triste et énervé tout le temps. Si j'avais laissé Maman ne pas être morte, alors elle serait là, Papa serait heureux et il ne ferait pas mal comme il le faisait C'était ma faute si Papa frappait et criait, et je me sentais mal de le rendre si triste et énervé.

Je fus coincée dans ma chambre toute la journée, sans rien faire d'autre que pleurer. J'entendis souvent Papa faire du bruit en bas, mais il ne remonta pas et il ne cria pas non plus, donc je me sentis mieux. Ma joue me faisait très mal à cause de sa gifle, mais je ne pleurerais pas pour ça. Je ne pouvai pas. Il fallait que je sois une gentille fille et je ne devais plus pleurer autant si je voulais le rendre plus heureux. Papa ne remonta pas, et rapidement, ce fut la nuit, et l'heure de dormir.

**

* * *

Voilà, comme vous le savez maintenant, j'enverrais un Teaser du prochain chapitre à tous ceux qui m'en feront la demande par review. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, alors lâchez-vous !**

_Prochain chapitre : L'école_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. L'école

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 : L'école -**

__

-PoV Bella-

Je restai toute la nuit dans ma petite chambre, mais je ne dormis pas, parce que je savais que Papa était en bas et qu'il pourrait venir n'importe quand. Je dormis un peu avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et qu'il jette la chaise dans ma chambre, me touchant presque avec alors que j'essayai de me lever très vite. Il se dirigea vers mon placard et il me jeta un pantalon et une chemise, avant de me laisser m'habiller. Je fis très vite et j'essayai de brosser mes cheveux du mieux possible avant de descendre avec mon sac à dos. J'étais très fatiguée et j'avais faim, mais j'avais école aujourd'hui et je devais y aller autrement Mme Flay me poserait encore une fois de drôles de questions au sujet de papa.

Mme Flay était ma maîtresse de CP, et elle me demandait toujours comment se passaient les choses à la maison. Une des règles de Papa était que je ne devais dire à personne qu'il me tapait. Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère, donc j'obéïssai à toutes ses règles, même celle-là. Mme Flay me demandait toujours ce que je faisais avec papa à la maison, et parfois elle voyait les bleus sur mes bras. Je me sentais mal quand je lui mentai et que je lui disais que j'étais tombé de mon vélo, mais au moins Papa était content comme ça, même si ça me faisait mal. Aujourd'hui ce serait pareil.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu diras quand Mme j'sais-plus-son-nom te demanderas comment tu t'es fait ces marques ?" me dit-il en regardant ma joue bleue. Je reniflai.

"Que j'ai trébuché sur mon sac et que je me suis cognée ?" demandai-je faiblement, en pensant que quelque chose comme ça aurait pu m'arriver. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, me poussant dehors pour attendre le bus. Je n'avais même pas pris de petit déjeuner ce matin, et Papa ne me préparait jamais mon déjeuner donc je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour manger. Je marchai jusqu'au signe stop au bout de la route et je regardai mon bus jaune venir me chercher. Le chauffeur savait que je n'aimai pas lui parler donc il ne fit que regarder ma joue au lieu de me poser des questions comme le ferait Mme Flay. Je m'assis à ma place et reniflai, sans regarder les autres enfants.

Ces enfants ne m'aimaient pas du tout, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les grandes filles au fond se moquaient de moi et de mes vêtements trop grands, et les garçons m'ignoraient. Les enfants de ma classe m'insultaient, et ils ne m'aimaient pas du tout. Mme Flay était gentille avec moi, mais elle devait être gentille avec tous les enfants parce qu'elle la maîtresse, et qu'on était ses élèves.

"Salut, Laida," dit une fille à côté de moi, en me regardant méchamment. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant ce nom et je soupirai avant de tourner la tête. Elle n'était pas une fille gentille, et je ne connaissai même pas son nom. Elle rigola méchamment, me donnant envie de pleurer. Je ne le fis pas cependant, parce que je me rappelai de Papa et de ses méchants mots. Je ne pleurai pas quand Papa me disait ce genre de chose, et je ne pleurerais pas quand elle me les dirait. Je ne la connaissai même pas.

"Laisse moi tranquille," dis-je doucement. Elle rigola.

"Aw ! Laida veut ête' tout' seule," dit-elle avec une voix de bébé. Je n'étais _pas _un bébé. Le chauffeur la vit et il fronça les sourcils.

"Lauren, laisse la," ordonna-t-il en lui montrant le siège juste derrière lui. Cette fille de ma classe, Lauren, me lança un regard mauvais et alla s'asseoir devant. Je fronçai les sourcils durant tout le trajet, ignorant les autres enfants qui chuchotaient et me montraient du doigt avec colère, sachant que c'était de ma faute si leur amie avait dû s'asseoir devant.

L'école arriva vite, et je sortis du bus avec tristesse. Lorsque le bus fut partit, Lauren me poussa, mais je m'en moquai. Je savai que ce n'était rien comparé à quand Papa me poussait, donc je la laissai partir sans rien dire. Elle s'éloigna, ses longs cheveux se balançant alors que ses copines gloussaient. Puis la cloche sonna.

Je marchai lentement jusqu'à ma classe et mis mon sac dans mon casier avant d'en sortir ma trousse. Je savais comment ça se passait ici et je me rendis silencieusement à ma place, attendant en silence que les annonces et l'hymne national soient diffusés, et que Mme Flay commence sa leçon.

On commença, comme toujours, avec le calendrier et la météo. On choisit le capitaine du jour - qui ramènerait le billet d'absence à la vie scolaire. John avait perdu une dent hier soir, donc son nom fut marqué sur la feuille de la petite souris, accrochée à côté du calendrier. C'était aussi l'anniversaire de Jessica donc on lui chanta Joyeux Anniversaire - mais je ne chantai pas. Papa n'aimait pas mes chansons, donc je ne chantai jamais à la maison, et je ne chanterais pas ici non plus. Lorsque les dates, les anniversaires, les dents tombées et la méteo furent fini, Mme Flay nous sourit.

"J'ai une annonce à faire," dit-elle joyeusement. On l'écouta tous et elle fit un large sourire.

"Demain, quelqu'un nous rejoindra dans la classe pour le reste de l'année. Elle est étudiante au lycée de Forks, où vous irez quand vous serez trop grands pour cette école. Son nom est Mademoiselle Hale et elle sera votre professeur stagiaire," dit Mme Flay. Tout le monde commença à parler de la nouvelle, mais je restais silencieuse parce que je savais qu'il n'était pas l'heure d'en parler. Si papa avait été là, il aurait giflé tous ces enfants parce qu'ils sont malpolis. Je me demandai si Mme Flay le ferait...

"On se tait !" dit-elle joyeusement, sans aucune trace de colère. La classe devint silencieuse et je me posai beaucoups de questions.

Pourquoi Mme Flay ne frappait pas ces enfants comme l'aurait fait papa ? Papa les aurait tapé, et une fois qu'il aurait eu fini, ils seraient tous très silencieux, et ils parleraient plus jamais comme ça dans toutes leur vie. Pourquoi papa ne me _demandait_-il pas d'être silencieuse comme le faisait Mme Flay ? Pourquoi frappait-il et giflait-il tout le temps sans en parler d'abord ? Papa était si bizarre parfois. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui et ça me faisait peur.

La récréation vint plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, et Mme Flay me força à sortir avec les autres enfants, qui seraient méchants et moqueurs. Lauren m'appella encore une fois Laida et Jessica me dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'être dans leur partie de la cour parce que je ne lui avais pas offert de cadeaux. Je ne recevai pas de cadeaux pour mon anniversaire à moi alors pourquoi devrais-je en offrir un à la méchante Jessica Stanley ? Je la laissai donc seule et restai loin d'elles, en m'asseyant sous des marches en bois pour être tranquille. Je fis un petit château de sable et mis une feuille dessus pour faire le drapeau parce que j'étais très contente de mon travail. Je fus surprise lorsque la cloche sonna et je courus à l'intérieur avant d'être en retard. Parce qu'autrement, Mme Flay appellerait papa et ça le mettrait en colère. J'arrivai avant tous les autres enfants et Mme Flay vint me voir gentiment.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta joue, ma chérie ?" me demanda-t-elle en grimaçant. Je levai la tête vers elle et soupirai.

"J'ai trébuché sur mon sac d'école," dis-je en me sentant triste de lui mentir. Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda de plus près.

"T'es tu cogné la joue ?" me questionna-t-elle. J'hochai la tête et me reculai avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher. Elle fronça les sourcils et je pensai pendant un moment qu'elle me frapperait aussi, donc je courus jusqu'à mon bureau et je m'assis rapidement alors que les autres enfants arrivaient et que Mme Flay les faisait taire.

Elle ne me posa plus aucune question sur ma joue pendant le reste de la journée.

Quand ce fut l'heure de déjeuner, elle quitta la classe et laissa les autres filles qui nous surveillaient pendant le déjeuner venir. Elles ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup et elles se moquaient que je ne mange pas. Aujourd'hui, j'étais assise avec ma tête baissée et les yeux fermés parce que j'avais choisi de ne pas aller dehors avec les autres enfants quand ils avaient fini de manger. Mme Flay revint et s'assit à son bureau pour me regarder. Elle sourit gentiment alors qu'elle me laissait rester et je dûs m'endormir parce la chose suivante dont je me rappelai fut que Mme Flay me secouait doucement pour me réveiller avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

"Le déjeuner est fini," chuchota-t-elle en déposant une feuille devant moi pour les devoirs de l'après-midi.

Je passai le reste de la journée à faire un dessin et à écouter une histoire. J'adorais écouter des histoires parce que j'adorais les livres. Les livres m'avaient toujours intéréssé, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose avec un livre. Papa ne me lisait jamais d'histoires et j'attendai le jour où je pourrais lire toute seule, comme une grande. Mme Flay nous lut 'Le Chat Chapeauté', et je rigolai un peu parce que le chat du livre était rigolo mais ensuite, la cloche sonna et on dût retourner dans le bus. Dès qu'elle sonna, j'arrêtai de rire, en me rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois où j'avais rigolé quand papa était là...

_Je gloussai en regardant la télé. Ce Bugs Bunny était très rigolo avec le chasseur et son fusil... Quand il mangea sa carotte, je rigolai à nouveau et papa entra dans le salon après avoir passé toute la nuit dehors._

_"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" me demanda-t-il lentement en tenant une bière dans la main. Je me mis immédiatement debout, et j'étais inquiète parce que je ne savais pas qu'il était rentré._

_"Est-ce que tu trouves ça drôle d'avoir tué ta mère ?" cria-t-il avec colère. Il marcha vers moi et me gifla, me faisant mal à la tête. Sans dire un mot de plus, il m'attrapa et me mis dans le placard._

_"Rigole encore," me prévint-il, en fermant la porte. "Rigole encore, sale petite peste et je jure devant Dieu que tu ne sortiras plus jamais de là..."_

Je vérifiai que je n'avais plus envie de rire avant de partir. Je détestai ce placard et je ne voulais pas y retourner parce que Le Chat Chapeauté était rigolo. Non...Je serais silencieuse à la maison, et je m'entraînai dans le bus. Je ne regardai pas le chauffeur, les autres enfants ou même mon propre reflet dans la vitre, et je restai silencieuse jusqu'à ce que le chauffeur me dépose et je lui murmurai juste un merci. Je marchai lentement jusqu'à la maison parce que je ne savais pas si papa était à nouveau en colère ou s'il dormait, comme il le faisait toujours après sa bière. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je découvris rapidement qu'il ne dormait pas.

"Putain, où est-ce que tu étais ?" demanda-t-il dès que je fus à l'intérieur. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

"A l'école," dis-je doucement, en le regardant loucher pour me fixer. Il m'observa avec une expression choquée et énervée sur le visage avant de se précipiter vers moi et m'attraper pour me jeter dans le salon désordonné.

"Nettoie ça," m'ordonna-t-il avec colère. J'hochai rapidement la tête et j'attrapai quelques bouteilles vides en faisant de mon mieux pour essuyer la table et balayer. Je n'étais pas vraiment douée pour le ménage, et ce n'était pas aussi propre que lorsque papa nettoyait, mais ça devrait être suffisant.

Papa ne fut pas d'accord avec ma vision du 'suffisant', et il me le fit comprendre avec une autre gifle. Il était vraiment méchant cette semaine, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je suspectai la bière et les cigarettes, parce qu'il en avait des nouvelles qui sentaient encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. La fumée était beaucoup plus épaisse que la fumée grise normale et je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'approcher de ces cigarettes. Elles rendaient papa complètement différent, et ça me faisait très peur. Quand papa arrêta de me taper, il recommença à m'insulter et il me dit que si je savais ce qui était bon pour moi je resterais loin de lui et j'irais au lit. J'avais toujours très faim mais je ne le lui dis pas, parce que je savais que j'irais dans le placard si je disais quoi que ce soit. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre avant de m'autoriser à pleurer.

Papa était méchant. Lauren était méchante. Jessica était méchante. Les autres enfants dans le bus le bus étaient méchants. Mme Flay était gentille, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce que me faisait papa. Je pleurai beaucoup quand j'étais seule et que papa ne pouvait pas s'énerver. Il s'en moquait que je pleure, du moment que je restais loin de lui et que j'allais dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas m'entendre. Pleurer le mettait encore plus en colère.

Je sentis mes yeux devenir gonflés et rouges alors que je les frottai en essayant de ne plus pleurer. J'étais très fatiguée et j'avais très faim. J'avais tendance à pleurer quand j'avais faim, et la seule chose qui pouvait me calmer était la nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrêtai quand même de pleurer et je m'endormis.

* * *

**Okay, je me répète mais je vais essayer de faire court !**

**Nouvelle histoire, 's'appelle 'Te Sauver', allez y jeter un oeil.**

**Sondage sur mon profil, allez y faire un tour.  
**

**Assez court ?^^**

**Oh et comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !  
**

_Prochain chapitre : Rosalie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !!!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Rosalie

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 3 : Rosalie -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je ne me rappellai que lorsque j'arrivai à l'école le lendemain que Mademoiselle Hale devait arriver. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit là quand j'entrais dans la classe, mais elle se tenait dans le coin près du bureau de Mme Flay. Mme Flay avait l'air gênée d'être là, et elle me sourit lorsque j'entrai.

"Rosalie, voici Bella," dit gentimment Mme Flay. "Bella, voici ta nouvelle maîtresse, Mademoiselle Hale," dit-elle ensuite. J'hochai la tête, sans sourire ni la regarder.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Hale," dis-je doucement, parce que je savais que je devais être polie. Je vis la dame me sourire et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de la regarder. Je fus choquée par ce que je vis.

C'était une très jolie dame avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés. Elle avait l'air nerveuse et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de la regarder alors qu'elle me regardait. Mme Flay me regardait aussi, parce qu'elle savait que je ne prêtais jamais attention à rien - enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Mademoiselle Hale me regardait prudemment, elle avait l'air un peu nerveuse donc je me dirigeai vers mon siège pour m'asseoir sans plus la regarder. Je posai prudemment mes yeux marrons sur le tableau noir et ne les retirai pas de là avant que la cloche ne sonne et que les autres enfants entrent dans la classe.

Je remarquai que tous les enfants fixaient la belle dame dans le coin lorsqu'ils entraient, et ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir un peu peur d'elle. Mademoiselle Hale resta dans le coin, sans bouger. Elle avait l'air d'une peinture vivante, avec son visage si parfait et son immobilité. Elle regarda dans la classe et je la vis froncer les sourcils quand elle vit le bleu sur mon visage, mais elle resta où elle était jusqu'à que les annoncements et l'hymne nationale ait été diffusés. Mme Flay avança lentement pour nous présenter la nouvelle maîtresse qu'elle était entrain de regarder.

"Les enfants, voici Mademoiselle Hale, votre nouvelle maîtresse," annonça-t-elle joyeusement avant un grand sourire sur le visage. Mademoiselle Hale nous fit un petit sourire hésitant, un sourire hésitant que personne ne lui rendit et je me sentis triste pour elle parce que je savais que personne ne voulait lui sourire à elle non plus.

"On va parcourir la classe et tout le monde dira son nom," dit Mme Flay. Mademoiselle Hale sourit joyeusement en traversant la classe, se rapprochant de moi. Je savais que j'allais devoir dire mon nom, mais j'étais affreusement timide et effrayée. Madame Flay me regarda et sourit alors que je levais des yeux plein de larmes vers elles et que je prenais une profonde inspiration.

"Bella," chuchotai-je en faisant sourire madame Flay. J'avais terriblement peur de parler devant qui que ce soit depuis que papa m'avait dit que les autres enfants se moqueraient de moi si je leur parlais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi.

J'étais nerveuse lorsque madame Flay fit le calendrier et qu'on parla de la météo de la classe, décidant qu'il pleuvrait, comme toujours à Forks. Mademoiselle Hale me regardait attentivement maintenant et je la regardai aussi.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être méchante, et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi les autres enfants avaient peur d'elle. Elle leur souriait, elle ne criait pas, et elle n'avait frappé personne, donc je pensai qu'elle était gentille - pas qu'elle faisait peur. Madame Flay nous donna des feuilles d'exercices de math, et laissa Mademoiselle Hale venir nous aider. Personne ne voulait lui demander de l'aide, et j'étais trop timide pour lever la main lorsque j'étais coincée. Mademoiselle Hale dut comprendre que j'avais besoin d'aide parce qu'elle vint prudemment vers moi en me regardant avec gentillesse.

"Est-ce que tu es coincée ?" me demanda-t-elle doucement. Je fus surprise en entendant sa voix. Elle était douce, mais jolie - comme de la musique. J'hochai la tête et elle sourit avant de s'agenouiller à côté de mon bureau.

"Si tu as 4 bonbons dans une main et 3 dans l'autre, combien en as-tu en tout ?" me demanda-t-elle gentimment en regardant la question. Je les comptai rapidement.

"Sept," dis-je en écrivant soigneusement le chiffre. Elle rayonna et hocha la tête.

"Autre chose ?" me demanda-t-elle. Je souris un peu et secouai la tête, la laissant repartir. Je la regardai avec tristesse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Lauren qui avait l'air d'avoir peur d'elle. Je souris et finis mes calculs avant que madame Flay ne les récuppère et qu'elle nous envoie en salle de jeu. Je n'aimai pas la salle de jeu contrairement aux autres enfants - personne ne jouait jamais avec moi, donc j'étais seule et je m'ennuyai toujours. Je regardai autour de moi et allai au seule endroit libre - aux légos. Je construisis une petite tour et sursautai lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face de moi en me souriant gentimment.

"Salut," me dit Mademoiselle Hale en me regardant prudemment. Je devins toute rouge et relevai la tête.

"Coucou," répondis-je doucement, en me concentrant sur mes légos. Je me demandai pourquoi elle était là avec moi au lieu d'être près des déguisements avec Lauren et Jessica.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Je soupirai joyeusement et regardai fièrement mon chateau.

"Un chateau," répondis-je en réfléchissant longuement au meilleur endroit pour poser mon prochain légo. Elle sourit et hocha la tête en me regardant travailler. Je finis rapidement mon chateau avant de le casser, la faisant rire.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ?" me demanda-t-elle. Je la regardai avec choc pendant un moment alors qu'elle me regardait avec curiosité.

"Vous voulez jouer avec moi ?" demandai-je en me sentant excitée à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer. Elle hocha la tête et je rayonnai pour la première fois depuis longtemps en poussant quelques légos vers elle. Elle rigola de mon impatience et on commença à faire des constructions. Je décidai que j'aimais beaucoup Mademoiselle Hale, même si elle faisait peur aux autres enfants. Elle joua aux légo avec moi pendant un long moment, ne se fatiguant jamais de moi alors qu'on construisait et qu'on détruisait chateau après chateau jusqu'à ce que madame Flay annonce la récréation.

"Est-ce que vous sortez ou vous restez à l'intérieur ? demanda madame Flay à Mademoiselle Hale.

"Je pense que je vais sortir," décida-t-elle, faisant sourire la maîtresse. Je rangeai nos légos et allai ensuite jusqu'à mon casier pour y attraper mon k-way. Il était déchiré mais ça suffirait. Mademoiselle Hale alla chercher sa veste et je la trouvai jolie. Je sortis sous la pluie et courut jusqu'à mes escaliers pour être un peu plus à l'abri que ne le serait les autres. Je restai assise là jusqu'à ce je sois surprise de voir une paire de pieds devant moi. La personne s'accroupit et regarda sous les escaliers.

"Salut," me dit Mademoiselle Hale, en me regardant avec curiosité. Je lui souris et elle s'assit sur le sol mouillé en me regardant attentivement. Je fronçai les sourcils et me poussai pour la laisser me rejoindre dans mon petit abri. Elle était trop grande pour ça mais elle s'assit quand même avec moi, avant de me regarder.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ?" me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Je soupirai tristement.

"Rien, Mademoiselle Hale," répondis-je doucement. Elle grimaça.

"Tu peux m'appeller Rosalie," dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je lui souris aussi, me surprenant moi-même. C'était mal de sourire, et je ne devrais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

"Rosalie ?" demandai-je prudemment. Elle me sourit et hocha la tête.

"Ca me fait bizarre d'entendre Mademoiselle Hale," admit-elle. Je souris à nouveau et elle me regarda avec interêt.

"Ils sont méchants," dis-je doucement, sans savoir si elle m'entendrait.

"Méchants comment ?" me demanda-t-elle tristement. Je soupirai.

"Ils m'appellent Laida," dis-je avec colère, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

"C'est grossier," dit-elle simplement. J'haussai les épaules et hochai la tête.

"Je préfère être là," dis-je en regardant le petit espace dans lequel on était. Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et soupira avant de me regarder.

"Alors, tu aimes les légos ?" me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

"Ouais," admis-je. Elle me regarda comme si je la fascinais.

"Huh," dit-elle. Je trouvais que Rosalie était une personne silencieuse, et je l'aimai pour ça. Elle se contenta de me regarder alors que je restai assise là, sans qu'on ne parle jusqu'à ce qu'elle me repose une question.

"Est-ce que tu es tombé ?" me demanda-t-elle gentimment, en me touchant la joue. Je la surpris en me reculant avant d'hocher la tête.

"J'ai trébuché sur mon sac à dos," admis-je avec tristesse parce que je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Je savais qu'il le fallait cependant, ou papa se mettrait en colère avec moi et avec elle, et papa ne devait pas taper une gentille dame comme elle.

"Aïe," dit-elle avec une grimace en regardant à nouveau mon visage. Avant qu'on ne puisse continuer à parler, la cloche sonna et ce fut l'heure de retourner en classe.

"Viens!" criai-je presque dans ma hâte de ne pas être en retard. Rosalie me suivit facilement alors que je me précipitai à travers les portes, et une fois de plus, on fut les premières à arriver en classe. Madame Flay était là, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre.

"On est pas en retard," dis-je doucement, en changeant de chaussures avant d'aller à ma place. Rosalie s'assit sur la chaise devant moi, et me regarda gentimment. Je l'aimai vraiment beaucoup, et elle était très gentille avec moi - quelque chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

"Est-ce que tu reviens demain ?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité en espérant que oui. Elle soupira.

"Je ne pense pas," admit-elle gentimment en me regardant. Je me sentis triste à l'idée qu'elle s'en aille. Je ne la reverrai jamais, et elle était ma seule amie.

"Oh," dis-je tristement en ayant envie de pleurer. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que je la regardai et elle eut l'air abasourdie.

"Ne pleure pas," me dit-elle doucement. Je me forçai à retenir mes larmes et je la regardai en me demandant si elle allait me frapper, elle aussi.

"Désolée," m'excusai-je rapidement avant de tourner la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de baisser la tête, me sentant triste maintenant. Rosalie hésita avant de me toucher du bout de ses doigts gelés et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je revienne ?" me demanda-t-elle gentimment. Je me redressai et hochai rapidement la tête avant qu'elle ne puisse penser le contraire. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, au lieu de ça, elle me regarda avec curiosité et surprise.

"Tu m'aimes bien ?" me demanda-t-elle avec une expression choquée sur le visage. Je fronçai les sourcils et hochai à nouveau la tête en la regardant attentivement.

"T'es mon amie," décidai-je. Ces mots la firent sourire gentimment alors que les autres enfants entraient.

"Alors, je suppose que je te verrais demain," me dit-elle. Je sentis un grand sourire heureux apparaître sur mon visage alors que je soupirai de soulagement. Je fus heureuse pour le reste de la journée.

Je m'étais fait une amie et elle m'aimait bien - enfin je pensai. Elle avait joué au légos avec moi, s'était assise avec moi en classe, et était restée avec moi à la récréation, et tout ça c'était des choses que les amis faisaient. Elle me regardait bizarrement mais je m'en moquai. Je l'aimai beaucoup, donc je l'avais laissé me regarder pendant toute la classe et elle m'avait aidé à mettre mes chaussures et ma veste à la fin de la journée, et Madame Flay l'avait même autorisé à m'accompagner jusqu'au bus.

Je souris pendant tout le trajet, me sentant mieux que jamais. Je me sentai détendue et contente alors que je marchai jusqu'à ma maison - où papa m'attendait.

_

* * *

_

**Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez !**

_Prochain chapitre : La rage_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. La rage

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **---**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 4 : La rage -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le trajet de bus fut plus agréable et plus rapide que jamais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de revoir Rosalie demain et j'attendais impatiemment ce moment. Même si ça ne faisait qu'un jour que je la connaissais, c'était la seule amie que j'avais jamais eu, et je l'aimais beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Elle était si gentille et-

"Bella," me dit le chauffeur de bus. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était arrivé à mon arrêt, et je descendis du bus avec le visage rouge, regrettant d'avoir énervé le chauffeur de bus. Et je me sauvais avant qu'il ne pense lui aussi à me frapper. Je souriais toujours à cause de Rosalie, et pour une fois, je n'eus pas peur de rentrer chez moi même si je savais que papa m'y attendait. Peut-être qu'il serait plus gentil ce soir et qu'il me laisserait tranquille.

J'aperçus ma maison et je me dépêchai d'y aller, en souriant toujours légèrement en pensant à mon amie. Je savais que la plupart des enfants n'étaient pas heureux pour des choses comme ça, mais elle était ma première amie, et je l'aimais pour ça. Elle était la seule personne qui avait _jamais _joué avec moi et qui avait réussit à me trouver dans ma cachette. Elle s'était assise avec moi, même si elle aurait pu choisir un autre des nombreux enfants. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie m'ait choisie.

Je marchai jusqu'à ma porte et entrai, ne prenant même pas la peine de froncer les sourcils comme je le faisais d'habitude lorsque papa me voyait. La cuisine était très sale aujourd'hui parce que papa avait été à la maison toute la journée avec des amis, mais je m'en moquai pour le moment. Je laissai mon sac et mes chaussures dans l'entrée, où ils étaient toujours, et j'accrochai prudemment ma veste au porte-manteau, en évitant de faire du bruit qui risquerait de réveiller ou d'énerver papa. Je me tournai ensuite et criai de peur lorsque je vis que papa était là, complètement ivre, et entrain de me regarder méchamment.

"Pour quelle merde est-tu aussi heureuse ?" me demanda-t-il avec colère en me fixant méchamment. Je le regardai avec peur et ne dis rien alors qu'il m'observait. Il détestait quand je ne répondais pas, et je le sentis aggriper mon bras.

"Dis-moi," grogna-t-il, et la peur remplaça ma joie alors que je pensai au visage de Rosalie. Si je lui parlai d'elle, il la frapperait probablement. Je ne répondis pas parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être en sécurité chez elle et pas blessée ici. Il me gifla parce que je l'ignorai et il s'énerva encore plus.

"Stupide petite garce," me dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant les méchants mots qu'il me disait, et il répéta ensuite sa question, en parlant très fort et très lentement, comme si j'étais stupide.

"Rien," répondis-je doucement, en le faisant grimacer. Il me secoua avec colère.

"Ne me mens pas !" cria-t-il. Je reculai et gémis parce mes bras et mon cou me faisaient mal parce qu'il m'avait secoué.

"Rien !" répétai-je. Je ne lui parlerais jamais de Rosalie, au cas où il déciderait de la blesser aussi. Je le taperai s'il essayait, et je m'en moquai qu'il me frappe ensuite. Tant qu'il laisserait mon amie tranquille...

Clac.

"Tu mens, sale petite merde," dit-il simplement. Je sentis sa main me frapper à nouveau, et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses nouvelles cigarettes sur lui, le mettant encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Je décidai que si je trouvais le truc qu'il utilisait pour les faire, je le jetterai dans les toilettes quand il ne serait pas là.

"Je ne mens pas !" criai-je, en le faisant grimacer. Je me sentais un peu plus courageuse maintenant, parce que j'avais une amie à l'école.

"Ferme la !" rugit-il, en me jetant derrière lui. J'atterris par terre avec un boum, hébétée et avec le souffle coupé. Il se précipita vers moi et me remit sur mes pieds. J'étais terrifiée par ce nouveau côté de papa. Il avait son côté calme, son côté énervé, son côté méchant, et ce côté - son côté tueur. Il me faisait très mal maintenant, et il était plus violent que d'habitude.

"Je suis désolée !" criai-je, en espérant qu'il me laisserait tranquille. Parfois, quand je criais comme ça, il me punissait en m'enfermant dans ma chambre, mais au moins, il n'était pas là. Je n'eus pas cette chance ce soir et il me secoua encore une fois, me faisant encore plus mal au bras. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues pendant qu'il me frappait et me faisait mal partout où il pouvait jusqu'à ce que je tombe par-terre et que je n'ai plus d'air. J'avais très mal et j'avais très peur. Mes larmes coulaient comme des rivières sur mes joues pâles et papa arrêta de me frapper pour me remettre debout. Il me regardant en respirant comme un taureau sauvage.

"Est-ce que tu es heureuse _maintenant _?" me demanda-t-il en me regardant. Je le regardai sans savoir quoi répondre. Si je disais oui, est-ce qu'il me frapperait encore ? Si je disais non, est-ce qu'il dirait que je suis ingrate et me taperait encore ? Je ne savais pas donc je restai silencieuse.

"Stupide petite briseuse de ménage," cracha-t-il en me lançant un regard noir. "Tu as tué ta mère, et ensuite tu as le cran de montrer ton sale petit visage dégoûtant tout sourire. Est-ce que tu es contente qu'elle soit morte ? Est-ce que tu es contente qu'elle soit morte en te mettant au monde - toi, une pâle imitation d'humain ? Tu ne peux même pas te servir un putain de verre de lait sans en foutre partout !" cria-t-il. Je pleurai plus fort en l'entendant dire que j'avais fait du mal à ma maman. Je me demandai comme ce serait si je n'_avais pas _tué maman. Papa s'énerva en voyant mes larmes et il me gifla encore.

"Continue de chialer, sale conne !" me prévint-il, en baissant les yeux vers moi. "Continue et je vais te donner une bonne raison de chialer!" me menaça-t-il. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, et je restai assise par terre devant mon papa, entrain de pleurer et de trembler.

"DEGAGE !" cria-t-il en me montrant l'escalier. J'avais mal partout, et j'essayai de me lever, mais je n'y arrivais pas assez vite, et il me remit sur mes pieds avant de me pousser vers les escalier.

"Chambre. Maintenant," m'ordonna-t-il, en soufflant fort. Je montai l'escalier aussi vite que possible avec papa derrière moi. Il me poussa dans ma chambre, près de mon lit, et il ferma la porte, en remettant la chaise. Je m'en moquai maintenant, parce que je pleurais de peur et de douleur à cause de ce qui venait de se passer. Je pensais que les enfants de l'école seraient morts si papa les rencontrait un jour. Ils étaient toujours entrain de sourire, d'être malpolis, ou entrain de rire, et il aurait été très en colère après eux.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal alors que j'essayai de mettre mon pyjama et je remarquai alors mon bras ensanglanté. Il l'avait cogné contre le coin du mur et il y avait une coupure maintenant. J'enfilai mon pyjama, en tremblant et en pleurant encore et je sautai ensuite dans mon lit, me moquant qu'il soit à peine l'heure de souper. Ma tête me faisait très mal, et j'essayai de pleurer moins fort. C'était une bonne chose que papa ne m'entende pas sangloter pour ma nouvelle amie à l'école, même si elle était très loin et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'entendre. S'il entendait son nom, je ne la reverrais jamais, et il lui ferait mal. Je commençais à me sentir malade, allongée dans mon lit, et ça me donnait envie de vomir - mais j'étais trop blessée et fatiguée pour ça. Mes rideaux étaient fermés et ma couverture était sur moi alors je fermai mes yeux, m'endormant avant que les coups de papa ne puissent me faire encore plus mal.

_

* * *

_

**Horrible non ? Comme d'hab, un teaser si vous me le demandez ! **

**Oh, et une nouvelle histoire ! Un Jasper/Bella magnifique ! Donnez-lui une chance !**

** _Prochain chapitre : Les remarques_**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Les remarques

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 5 : Les remarques -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par papa qui tournait autour de mon lit en me jetant des vêtements à la tête.

"Lève toi et mets ça," m'ordonna-t-il méchamment. Je pris donc le long pantalon et le pull à col roulé qu'il m'avait choisi. J'avais toujours très mal à cause de hier, et ça me faisait encore plus mal de bouger, mais je le fis quand même pour rendre papa plus heureux. Je me forçai donc à mettre les vêtements qu'il m'avait choisi avant de le laisser vérifier qu'on ne voyait aucun de mes bleus.

Papa me tira brutalement jusqu'en bas et il me fourra une pomme dans les mains quand on entra dans la cuisine. J'avais tellement faim, et la pomme avait l'air tellement bonne que je la mangeai en entier, tout en étant heureuse d'avoir pensé à lui dire 'merci' cette fois. Il ne me répondit pas mais il me donna mon sac et m'envoya dehors pour attendre le bus.

Je marchai jusqu'à mon arrêt en me retenant de pleurer. Mes jambes, mes bras, mon dos, mon ventre, ma tête et tout le reste de mon corps me faisaient mal à cause de ses coups de hier, et j'avais encore plus mal parce que je marchai. J'arrivai rapidement à mon arrêt, essouflée et avec des larmes aux yeux et je vis mon bus s'arrêter pour me laisser monter. Le chauffeur me regarda avec inquiétude parce que j'étais presque entrain de pleurer. Je décidai de m'asseoir devant, comme ça Lauren et les autres enfants ne pourraient pas s'en prendre à moi, et je restai silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'école et que je descende du bus. Je ne voulais parler à personne.

Aujourd'hui, le bus était un peu en avance et je dûs rester dehors avec les autres enfants. Je me forçai à marcher jusqu'au gazon où je m'allongeai et posai ma joue sur le sol froid. L'herbe fraîche me fit me sentir un peu mieux, donc je ne bougeai pas de là jusqu'à ce que ça sonne. Je m'en moquai aujourd'hui - Madame Flay pourrait me taper si elle voulait, mais l'herbe m'avait fait trop de bien. Et je pensai que madame Flay ne me frapperait _jamais_ aussi fort que papa.

"Viens," me dit une femme. Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant la maîtresse qui m'avait parlé. Elle me regarda avec une expression légèrement choquée alors que je me forçai à me relever parce que je ne voulais pas être trop méchante. Elle me suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école et me fit entrer, en me disant d'aller en classe. J'avais très mal encore une fois, et j'avais envie de pleurer.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

J'arrivai encore une fois à l'école aujourd'hui, légèrement ennuyé d'être revenue. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais de retour dans cette prison c'était pour une petite fille - la seule enfant qui m'avait jamais approché. Bella. Quand elle m'avait demandé de revenir, les larmes aux yeux et le menton tremblotant, je n'avais pas pu lui dire non. Elle avait eu l'air si triste et si blessée à l'idée que je la quitte, et aucun enfant de moins de dix ans n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour moi. Une enfant - une vraie fillette vivante - voulait me revoir, et je ne refuserais jamais ça.

Après m'être garée, je marchai jusqu'aux portes et me rendis ensuite dans la classe de CP où madame Flay préparait encore ses leçons. J'eus envie de rire lorsque je vis une lueur de méfiance passer dans ses yeux, mais elle me sourit gentiment et elle me demanda de déposer quelques papiers sur tous les bureaux. Je restai silencieuse, ne souhaitant pas parler à une maîtresse de CP primitive, jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, signalant l'arrivée des enfants que je terrifiai.

Lentement, les enfants se précipitèrent en classe et je fus choquée en voyant que Bella n'était pas la première. Elle s'était comportée très bizarrement hier, s'étant précipitée pour être la première en classe parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les enfants s'inquiétaient d'être ponctuels, mais apparemment si. Les enfants entrèrent et s'assirent, et je commençai à croire que Bella était restée chez elle lorsqu'elle entra, beaucoup plus petite que la plupart des enfants de la classe.

Elle était une très jolie humaine, même pour une enfant, avec de longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux marrons, des joues toutes rouges et un adorable petit nez. Quand elle souriait, ce qui était très rare, tout son visage s'illuminait. Pour le reste de mon existence, je me rappellerai de l'expression de son visage quand je lui avais dit que je jouerais aux légos avec elle. On aurait dit que c'était le matin de Noël, et c'était très satisfaisant de savoir qu'elle était heureuse de me voir.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle était l'exacte opposé d'une enfant au matin de Noël. Elle avait un froncement de sourcils sur son adorable visage, et ses yeux étaient baissés et triste. Elle boîtait légèrement, et je me demandai ce qu'elle s'était fait cette fois après être tombée chez elle. Elle se précipita pour récupérer ses affaires, et ne me regarda même pas lorsqu'elle s'assit. Elle garda les yeux collés à son bureau.

Ce fut là, dans cette classe, que je remarquai quelques différences chez Bella. Quand on avait joué aux légos et qu'on avait été dehors, elle avait eu l'air d'une fillette polie, pas très bavarde, mais guère différente de ses camarades de classe. Mais maintenant, que je la voyais avec eux, elle était différente.

Elle était considérablement plus petite qu'eux, aussi bien en taille qu'en poids. Elle était l'une des plus petites et la plus mince. Son visage était plus pâle que ceux des autres, et elle semblait être la seule à être couverte de nombreux bleus visibles. Était-elle une enfant maladroite ? Ou était-elle juste inconsciente ? Je pariai sur le premier d'après ce que j'avais vu la veille, mais je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être sûre. Elle fixa longuement son bureau avant de relever la tête pour me regarder, avec toujours la même expression triste. Lorsqu'elle me regarda comme ça, quelque chose de bizarre se passa.

Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux. Pas physiquement - physiquement, ils étaient parfaits, mais il y avait quelque chose qui me hantait. Elle avait l'air effrayée. Reprenait-elle enfin ses esprits et commençait-elle à avoir peur de moi - le vampire de ses cauchemars ? Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais mes réflections furent interrompues par les annonces et l'hymne nationale. Elle se leva et resta immobile et silencieuse durant toute la chanson avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise. Elle se laissa simplement tomber, atterrissant plutôt durement sur son bureau. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que la maîtresse leur montrait le calendrier et annonçait que quelqu'un avait perdu une dent. Bella restait silencieuse - chose que les autres enfants n'arrivaient pas à faire. Ses lèvres restèrent serrées alors que les autres enfants chuchotaient, gloussaient et bavardaient ensemble, sous le nez de la maîtresse.

La leçon continua encore et encore sur les choses les plus basiques. Comment lire certaines lettres, quel son faisaient-elles, que signifiait chaque nombre, et comment s'écrivaient-ils, comment de la peinture verte s'obtenait en mélangeant de la peinture bleue et de la peinture jaune, et des trucs de ce genre. J'observai toujours la petite Bella qui était aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe alors qu'elle regardait la maîtresse écrire des calculs au tableau avec ennui. J'aimai beaucoup cette petite fille, et j'étais inquiète pour elle. Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle ? Était-elle tombée trop durement et s'était-elle blessée au point d'avoir besoin de voir un médecin ? Devait-elle aller voir Carlisle aux urgences ? Je me sentais comme une mère surprotectrice, la regardant prudemment alors qu'elle écrivait ses calculs, sans avoir besoin d'aide aujourd'hui.

"Okay, la classe !" s'exclama madame Flay. Cette femme commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs à ne pas arrêter de parler. "C'est l'heure de jouer ! Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui !" dit-elle tendrement alors que les enfants se levaient et se dirigeaient tous vers leurs jouets favoris, prêts sans aucun doute à se battre contre entre eux pour les obtenir. Une seule resta à son bureau - Bella.

Je marchai lentement vers elle, en essayant de ne pas trop l'effrayer. J'essayai de faire du bruit en marchant, me cognant volontairement dans un bureau pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là, mais elle fixait le sol d'un regard vitreux, et elle ne m'avait pas vu approcher. Quand je m'assis derrière elle, elle sursauta et me regarda avec méfiance avant de soupirer et de rebaisser la tête.

"Salut Bella," dis-je doucement. Elle me jeta un autre coup d'oeil et renifla. Je vis des larmes apparaître dans ses yeux marrons et ça m'inquiétat.

"Salut Rosalie," répondit-elle doucement. Au moins, elle se rappelait de mon nom.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demandai-je prudemment, en m'assurant qu'aucun autre enfant ne nous écoutait alors que je lui parlai doucement, souhaitant avoir un peu d'intimité. Je fus choquée et confuse lorsqu'elle refusa de me répondre et qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en reposant la tête sur son bureau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, donc je restai moi aussi silencieuse, me sentant mal à l'aise.

"Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ?" demandai-je, en abordant un sujet plus léger. Elle leva la tête et me regarda.

"Non," dit-elle d'une voix morne. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer et je me sentis très triste pour elle et en colère contre ce qui lui avait fait de la peine, quoi que ça puisse être.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demandai-je gentiment en me penchant vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle resterait calme et tranquille. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, semblant encore plus triste. Elle regarda fixement devant elle et une larme coula sur sa joue, me faisant paniquer. Est-ce que je l'avais vexée ? Avait-elle mal ? Je ne savais pas et j'étais terrifiée par cette larme.

"Ne pleure pas," dis-je rapidement. Elle se redressa et essuya sa larme, sans en laisser d'autres couler. Elle était très obéissante et ça me choquait. Elle me regarda avec de la terreur dans les yeux.

"Je suis désolée," me dit-elle rapidement, en me suppliant silencieusement de la pardonner. Elle était désolée de pleurer ?

"C'est pas grave," dis-je rapidement et gentiment, en m'assurant de lui montrer que je n'étais pas en colère, ni rien. Je n'aimais pas voir ses larmes. Je vis une expression plus joyeuse apparaître dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait prudemment, avec curiosité, mais aussi avec méfiance et tristesse. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas moi qui la rendait triste, mais je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait bien être. C'était dans des moments pareils que je maudissais ma nature asociale et que je souhaitais avoir plus d'expérience avec les enfants. Bien sûr, je savais leur parler simplement et gentiment, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'ils aimaient ou quoi leur dire pour gagner leur confiance. La télévision et les livres étaient les seuls choses dont parlaient les enfants. Ils étaient si imprévisibles. Elle continua à me fixer, toujours sans parler ni bouger. Elle avait l'air si distante et triste assise là, plus petite et plus délicate que jamais.

"Es-tu sûre que ça va ?" lui demandai-je avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher. Elle soupira tristement et se détourna en hochant légèrement la tête. Je me doutai qu'elle mentait mais je ne relevai pas. Les enfants pouvaient être bizarres parfois, et je savais que malgré leur jeunesse et leur innocence, ils éprouvaient facilement de la honte, et c'était quelque chose que je voulais éviter avec Bella. J'aimais de plus en plus cette mystérieuse fillette, et j'avais envie que ça continue. Aimer était peut-être un mot fort, mais j'avais attendu près d'un siècle qu'un enfant m'approche, et je commençai à croire que ça n'arriverait jamais lorsque Bella l'avait fait hier. Je voulais la connaître et je voulais qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance, qu'elle pourrait me parler de ses problèmes sans que je ne me moque d'elle. J'étais bien trop gênée pour lui dire ça cependant, donc un silence pesant s'ensuivit. Elle leva les yeux du sol pour regarder les autres enfants jouer. Madame Flay était entrain d'interrompre une bagarre au sujet d'une robe bleue, et Bella eut l'air interessée en voyant une petite blonde l'avoir, faisant bouder une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés. Bella eut l'air intriguée par la scène qui avait eu lieu à cause d'une simple robe et les observa. Je me levai pour m'approcher d'elles, après avoir compris que Bella n'était pas d'humeur à parler, quand elle me surprit.

"Où tu vas ?" me demanda-t-elle tristement, en me regardant intensément. Je fronçai les sourcils et me rassis.

"Nulle part," décidai-je, en restant là où j'étais. Un petit sourire presque invisible apparut sur son visage mais ce fut suffisant pour me convaincre de rester à ma place, sachant que je ne l'ennuyai pas. Elle voulait que je sois là, et j'en étais fière. Aucun autre de ces enfants ne voulaient me voir, et si Bella le voulait, je resterai collée à elle. Maintenant qu'elle savait que je ne partais pas, elle me regardait intensément, sans parler ni bouger. Sa tête était toujours baissée et elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Elle resta là durant toute l'heure de jeu, sans jamais bouger de sa chaise. Madame Flay nous regarda avec interêt et elle sourit gentiment lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Bella se moquait complètement de ce que sa maîtresse regardait, elle gardait ses yeux fixement posés sur moi. Elle avait l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose mais elle ne prononça jamais aucun son. Bien trop tôt, je fus rappellée devant et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se redresser avec une grimace. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son visage - elle avait l'air d'avoir mal et d'être triste, mais elle se rassit tout de même et écouta sa maîtresse jusqu'à la fin des cours, jusqu'à ce que je sois forcée de l'éloigner de moi en la mettant dans son bus.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : La tristesse_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. La tristesse

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 6 : La tristesse -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'avais eu très mal et j'avais été très triste toute la journée et je n'avais parlé à personne parce que je savais que je me serais mise à pleurer. Rosalie m'avait parlé plusieurs fois et j'étais très contente qu'elle l'ait fait, parce qu'autrement j'aurai pensé qu'elle ne m'aimait plus parce que j'étais une mauvaise amie et que je ne lui avais pas du tout parlé. Je savais que j'allais pleurer quand elle me mit dans le bus pour rentrer chez papa, et dès que je ne la vis plus et que le bus commença à rouler, mes larmes coulèrent.

Je sentais chaque bleu que papa m'avait fait la veille, et ça, plus la tristesse de quitter ma gentille amie, me fit pleurer encore plus. Je pleurai doucement sur mon siège alors que ma maison était de plus en plus près. Peut-être que je pourrais juste habiter dans le bus et ne jamais retourner chez papa. Peut-être que le chauffeur me laisserait rester sur mon siège toute la nuit, et alors je pourrais revoir Rosalie demain sans être triste. Je n'eus pas cette chance et le chauffeur s'arrêta à mon arrêt et me laissa sortir avec inquiétude parce qu'il m'avait vu pleurer. Je n'avais pas osé lui demander de me laisser rester.

Je reniflai sur tout le trajet de retour, et je me moquai que les voisins me voient alors que je rentrai chez papa. J'approchai de ma maison et je vis papa tourner en rond dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque. Il ferma alors les rideaux pour que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il me faisait parfois. Ça lui ferait des problèmes et il ne voulait pas être puni parce que j'étais une méchante fille. Je marchai jusqu'à la porte avec un mauvais pressentiment et j'entrai, faisant encore une fois face à la colère de papa.

"Pas si heureuse que ça aujourd'hui ?" se moqua-t-il à l'instant même où j'étais à l'intérieur. Je fronçai les sourcils en enlevant ma veste et mes chaussures, sans répondre à ses méchantes questions. Il rigola sombrement et il regarda les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

"Arrête de pleurer," m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix sévère. Je connaissais cette voix et si je n'arrêtais pas, il se mettrait encore une fois très en colère. J'essayai de toutes mes forces, mais Rosalie me manquait et elle n'était pas là, et ça me fit pleurer encore plus. Papa n'aimait pas ça donc il poussa un grognement et il commença à faire les cent pas.

"Arrête !" cria-t-il, énervé de m'entendre pleurer depuis quelques minutes. Ça me fit pleurer encore plus, parce que je savais qu'il me ferait encore mal et il se précipita vers moi. Mais il n'était pas ivre comme hier. Il attrapa mon bras et le serra.

"Arrête," dit-il en serrant plus fort. Je pleurai encore plus parce qu'il me faisait mal et qu'il me laissait encore plus de bleus, mais ça le mit encore plus en colère. Il relâcha mon bras et m'agrippa les cheveux pour me tirer la tête en arrière.

"Arrête ça, ou je t'envois dans le placard," me menaça-t-il dangereusement. Je me sentis trembler à l'idée du placard et je me forçai à arrêter de pleurer, ne voulant pas y aller. C'était l'endroit le plus effrayant au monde, et je préférai que papa me frappe plutôt que de me mettre là-dedans. Papa disait que des fantômes, des araignées et des montres vivaient là-dedans, et quand il m'y enfermait, j'étais terrifiée. Il me faisait toujours peur en faisant des drôles de bruit et en tapant contre la porte. Il me disait de faire attention que le boogeyman ne vienne pas me chercher pendant que je dormais et qu'il m'emmène comme toutes les autres méchantes petites filles.

Papa fut plus content quand j'arrêtai de pleurer et il relâcha ma tête. Dès que la menace du placard disparut, je recommençai à pleurer encore plus fort et papa se retourna vers moi en me regardant de travers.

"Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?" me demanda-t-il. "Arrête de pleurer !" cria-t-il, en articulant chaque mot. Je sentis ma terreur augmenter, parce que je savais que la menace du placard revenait.

"Ça suffit !" cria-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi. Papa détestait que je pleure et j'étais entrain de le mettre en colère. Je m'attendais à la gifle qu'il me donna, mais ça me faisait quand même mal et je pleurai encore plus fort.

"C'est fini," décida-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras. Il me traîna vers le placard du salon et je commençai à hurler de terreur, le faisant tirer plus fort.

"Est-ce que tu veux y aller !" me demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête, et pleurai encore plus qu'avant.

"Non ! Je suis désolée papa !" criai-je, en espérant que ça le rendrait plus gentil. Il grogna.

"Alors ferme ta putain de gueule !" hurla-t-il. Je me forçais à retenir mes larmes alors qu'il me faisait mal en me rattrapant le bras et en me tirant vers les escaliers, dans lesquels il me poussa, me faisant tomber dessus.

"Va dans ta chambre et arrête de pleurer," m'ordonna-t-il. Je reniflai en montant à l'étage et je me dirigeai vers ma chambre alors qu'il me suivait en me faisant peur. Il claqua la porte cassée et il plaça encore une fois la chaise sous la clenche. Je ne me rappelai même plus comment papa avait cassé la porte...

"Et si je t'entends, tu iras dans ce placard pour un long moment !" cria-t-il en redescendant. Je pleurai encore plus fort et enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs afin qu'il ne m'entende pas. J'avais encore une fois si mal à cause de lui et je m'assis contre le mur en serrant mon oreiller et en souhaitant être en sécurité. D'habitude j'étais déjà entrain de dormir à cette heure-là, mais la menace du placard me terrifiait. Et si parlais en dormant ou que je ronflai et qu'il m'entendait ? Je serais encore une fois enfermée dans ce placard et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Non, je resterai réveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormi pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Je restai assise par terre, des larmes coulant tristement sur mon visage alors que je pensai à ce que m'avait fait papa. Je me demandai si le papa de Rosalie la frappait aussi quand elle était méchante ou qu'elle renversait du lait ou qu'elle pleurait là où il pouvait la voir. Je trouvai que c'était une gentille fille, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait dans sa maison avec sa famille. Est-ce que _son _papa me frapperait s'il découvrait quelle méchante fille j'étais ? Je renversais du lait, pleurais devant papa, je le mettais en colère et j'avais tué ma maman - c'était la pire chose que j'avais fait. Papa ne me laissait jamais oublier que je l'avais tué, et je ne savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Il disait que c'était à cause de moi qu'elle était devenue 'morte' mais je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait. Est-ce que j'étais tellement méchante que je l'avais fait partir aussi ? J'espérais que non parce que les mamans étaient supposés aimer les bébés qu'elles avaient - ou en tout cas, c'est ce que madame Flay nous disait quand on apprenait des choses sur les familles. Les papas étaient censés être gentils aussi, donc ça m'avait fait me demander si papa était cassé comme la voiture en plastique à l'école. La voiture était supposée aller vite quand on la poussait, mais une des roues était cassée, donc elle tournait en rond à la place. Est-ce que mon papa allait en rond au lieu d'aller tout droit ? Je ne le savais pas, et j'étais tellement confuse.

Madame Flay nous avait dit que toutes les familles étaient différentes. Certaines avaient une maman, un papa et des enfants, mais parfois, certaines avaient juste une maman ou juste un papa, pas les deux. Parfois les papas et les mamans se mariaient avec d'autre personnes, alors les enfants avaient des beaux-pères et des belles-mères et ils étaient supposés être gentils aussi. Parfois cependant, ils restaient seuls avec leurs enfants, ce qui faisaient d'eux des 'parents célibataires'. C'est comme ça qu'elle disait quand il n'y avait qu'un papa ou une maman avec les enfants dans la maison. Papa était un de ces 'parents célibataires', et je me demandai si c'était ça qui le mettait en colère. Je savais que ma famille n'était pas comme les familles dont nous avait parlé madame Flay, parce qu'elle n'avais jamais dit que les papas étaient censés taper leurs enfants. Elle disait qu'ils étaient gentils et doux avec les gens, et qu'ils nous aimaient, mais je ne savais pas si papa m'aimait ou pas. Si oui, alors pourquoi il me faisait mal tout le temps ? Pourquoi personne d'autres disaient que leurs papas les frappaient, les rendant tristes et leur faisant peur ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait un placard effrayant pour quand ils étaient méchants et que papa était en colère avec eux ? Je me demandai si Rosalie avait un placard comme ça chez elle. L'idée qu'elle soit mise dans un placard noir pour le boogeyman me rendait triste, et je pleurai encore plus. Je ne voulais pas que le papa de Rosalie la tape, et j'espérais qu'il ne faisait pas des choses comme ça quand elle était méchante. C'était beaucoup mieux quand madame Flay me parlait que quand papa me tapait, mais je savais que taper marchait pour papa et que c'était pour ça qu'il le faisait.

Je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, et ça me laissait épuisée, mais papa était toujours réveillé donc je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je le savais parce que papa criait après les joueurs de baseball de la télé parce qu'ils avaient perdu. Je restai au sol, reniflant doucement parce que mon nez coulait, et je ne voulais pas pas qu'il voit mes yeux rouges parce qu'il m'avait dit d'arrêter de pleurer _et_ que son match avait mal fini. Ça faisait deux raisons d'être en colère et quand il était en colère, il frappait. Je restai silencieuse lorsqu'il monta et qu'il s'arrêta devant ma porte pour être sûr que je ne pleurais plus. Je l'entendis grogner et il marcha jusque dans sa chambre qu'il ferma. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'entendis ronfler, et je soupirai, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas venu dans ma chambre. Maintenant que je savais qu'il dormait, je m'allongeai sur l'oreiller que j'avais serré dans mes bras, et je m'endormis par terre, bien trop fatiguée et blessée pour aller dans mon lit.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Fatiguée_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Fatiguée

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 7 : Fatiguée -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je pensai que papa allait me laisser rester à la maison après ses coups, c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours, mais je fus choquée et triste quand il m'habilla le matin et qu'il m'envoya dehors sans me donner un petit-déjeuner ni me dire aurevoir. Ce matin allait être très mauvais, et je savais que madame Flay me poserait des questions, comme elle le faisait toujours quand j'arrivai à l'école très fatiguée et avec les yeux rouges. Aujourd'hui, je m'étais vue dans le miroir, et j'avais découvert que j'avais toujours un gros bleu sur la joue, que mes yeux étaient rouges et fatigués, que j'avais le visage très blanc comme quand j'étais malade. J'avais mal et j'étais très fatiguée et je reniflai parce que mon nez coulait. Le chauffeur du bus me regarda avec inquiétude, ses yeux bleus se posant très souvent sur le miroir au-dessus de sa tête. Il m'emmena à l'école sans dire un mot.

J'arrivai presque en retard en classe, mais j'entrai dans la salle juste avant que la cloche ne sonne et je m'assis à ma place, affamée et épuisée. Mon estomac me faisait mal à cause de la faim, mais personne ne le savait donc tout le monde s'en moquait. Je m'allongeai sur mon bureau et j'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsque Rosalie vint me voir avec inquiétude après avoir parlé à Madame Flay. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et me regarda attentivement avec une expression effrayée sur le visage.

"Ma puce, est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda-t-elle tristement, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je ne répondis pas et restai silencieuse parce que je savais qu'autrement je me mettrais à pleurer parce que j'avais faim, que j'étais triste et fatiguée. Et je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère. Elle s'inquiéta à cause de mon silence et elle s'assit à côté de moi pour me caresser les cheveux.

"Est-ce que tu es malade ?" me demanda-t-elle doucement, en se penchant vers moi. Elle sentait très bon, et ça me donnait encore plus envie de dormir. Je secouai la tête au cas où elle aurait prit mon silence pour un oui et voudrait appeler mon papa. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils et elle posa sa main froide sur mon front, et c'était agréable. Elle avait l'air très inquiète et madame Flay l'autorisa à m'emmener sur le tapis de jeu, au fond de la salle, pendant qu'elle faisait le calendrier et la leçon de math. Rosalie s'assit sur le tapis avec moi et me regarda, en empêchant les autres enfants de se tourner pour nous regarder. On resta silencieusement assise sur le tapis, et j'eus besoin d'être plus proche d'elle, donc j'avançai prudemment vers elle, la touchant presque. Elle me sourit gentiment alors que je bougeai avec difficulté et elle me laissa venir aussi près que je le voulais, sans m'arrêter. Elle me vit essayer de m'approcher autant que possible et elle se rapprocha de moi elle aussi, pour me toucher. D'habitude, j'avais peur quand on me touchait, parce qu'il n'y avait que papa qui le faisait quand il me frappait, mais je ne pensai pas que Rosalie me taperait comme papa et j'aimais qu'elle soit près de moi. Elle était comme le sol froid dehors, et c'était agréable contre les bleus que papa m'avait fait.

"Tu peux me le dire si t'es malade," me chuchota-t-elle, comme si c'était un secret. En vérité, je me _sentais _malade, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils appellent papa et qu'ils me renvoient à la maison donc je secouai la tête et m'allongeai contre son corps froid parce que j'aimais cette sensation. Elle me fit un sourire curieux et elle me serra lentement dans ses bras, comme si elle était très prudente. Je n'avais jamais eu de câlin auparavant, et je décidai que j'aimais beaucoup ça, donc je la laissai faire. Madame Flay nous vit et elle nous sourit alors qu'elle répétait l'alphabet aux autres. Je connaissais déjà mon alphabet donc je restai où j'étais, sur le tapis, me sentant fatiguée et ayant mal.

Pendant que madame Flay continuait sa leçon, Rosalie me prit doucement dans ses bras et elle m'emmena vers les poufs qui étaient à l'autre bout du tapis et elle en mit un contre le mur pour s'asseoir. Quand elle fut dessus, elle croisa ses jambes et m'installa confortablement sur elle, en m'étreignant par derrière cette fois. Cette position me donnait très sommeil, et elle le vit quand elle me regarda alors que les autres enfants apprenaient la lettre 'v'. J'écoutai les mots qui pouvaient être formés avec cette lettre et quels sons ça faisait, mais je n'appris rien parce que j'étais presque endormie.

"Aujourd'hui, au lieu de jouer, on va lire une histoire," dit madame Flay en nous regardant Rosalie et moi. J'étais contente qu'elle lise parce que les enfants ne feraient pas trop de bruit en jouant. Personne d'autre ne fut content, mais elle lut quand même. Rosalie n'écouta pas l'histoire, et je remarquai qu'elle me regardait moi, ses bras froids me serrant toujours contre elle. Je ne savais pas que les gens pouvaient être aussi gentils et doux, et je me sentais en sécurité avec elle - quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle ne me frapperait jamais, et je le savais sans même avoir à lui le demander. Si elle me tapait un jour, je serais si triste et effrayée en sachant que quelqu'un d'aussi doux et gentille puisse devenir si méchant et violent, mais je ne pensai pas qu'elle frapperait quelqu'un, surtout un enfant comme moi.

Madame Flay commença à lire une histoire qui s'appelait 'Le Plus Petit Dinosaure'. Ça parlait d'un petit dinosaure coincé avec des grands et qui finissait par les surprendre. Je l'écoutai jusqu'à ce que la cloche de la récréation ne sonne, me faisant sursauter de surprise et ça me fit très mal.

"Okay, tout le monde dehors," dit-elle à la classe et tout le monde sortit pour jouer dans la cour. Rosalie me remit debout et elle me prit la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à mon casier. Je ne voulais pas sortir, mais je mis quand même ma veste et mes bottes, laissant Rosalie aller chercher ses propres affaires. Elle avait aussi un parapluie, et quand elle me prit la main, elle me laissa me mettre à l'abri. Elle me regarda prudemment avant de me sourire gentiment.

"Où ?" me demanda-t-elle en regardant tout autour de nous. D'habitude, j'aurai été sous mes escaliers, mais il y avait une flaque géante de boue, et je ne voulais pas m'asseoir dedans. Je vis un coin d'herbe sous un arbre et je le montrais du doigt. Elle sourit et m'y emmena lentement, en marchant à ma vitesse au lieu de la sienne. Elle me regarda avec une drôle d'expression alors que je m'asseyais sous l'arbre et que je la regardai faire pareil. Elle planta son grand parapluie dans la terre et il resta au-dessus de nous comme un toit qui bloquait la pluie. Rosalie continua à me regarder jusqu'à ce que je fronce les sourcils en voyant Lauren approcher prudemment, ses yeux fixés sur Rosalie.

"Mademoiselle Hale ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix pleurnicharde. Je n'aimais pas du tout Lauren. Rosalie eut l'air surprise alors qu'elle regardait prudemment Lauren.

"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle, mais pas d'une voix aussi gentille que quand elle me parlait à moi. Rosalie savait que Lauren m'appelait 'Laida' et elle trouvait ça grossier.

"Est-ce qu'on peut jouer avec de la craie ?" dit-elle en regardant ses copines. Rosalie sourit un peu et hocha la tête.

"Je reviens ma puce," me dit-elle gentiment. J'hochai la tête et elle partit, sans prendre son parapluie, me laissant seule avec Lauren.

"Mademoiselle Hale m'aime plus que toi," me dit-elle joyeusement, en regardant Rosalie entrer dans l'école pour aller chercher de la craie. J'haussai les épaule et Rosalie nous regarda avec colère, presque comme si elle avait entendu les mots de Lauren. Mais elle était trop loin pour ça...

"Vraiment," me taquina encore une fois Lauren, en me regardant méchamment. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'allongeai sous le parapluie, en n'écoutant plus la vilaine fille. Elle ricana joyeusement, avant de partir voir l'autre méchante fille - Jessica. Je restai allongée sous le parapluie, laissant mes cheveux se mouiller dans la boue parce que je m'en moquai. Je me sentis m'endormir sous le parapluie de Rosalie. Je laissai ma fatigue me submerger rapidement alors que la pluie tombait autour de moi et que les autres enfants rigolaient et jouaient.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

J'entrai dans l'école pour aller chercher de la craie pour cette sale petite gosse, énervée par ce qu'elle avait dit à Bella. J'avais vu la tristesse de Bella quand elle lui avait dit que je l'aimais plus et j'avais eu du mal à me retenir de faire volte-face pour lui dire d'aller la chercher elle-même sa craie. J'étais vraiment en colère après elle pour être aussi méchante avec une petite fille qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Je trouvai rapidement la craie et retournait dehors avant qu'elle ne puisse embêter encore plus Bella.

Je trouvai facilement Lauren et elle me remercia gentiment, comme si elle pensait que je l'aimerais plus que cette adorable petite fille qu'elle venait de tourmenter. Quand je ne répondis pas à son sourire, elle fronça les sourcils avec indignation et s'éloigna avec sa petite copine de six ans pour aller dessiner sur le sol mouillé. Bon sang, je savais que les lycéennes pouvaient être des garces, mais je n'aurai jamais crû que ça apparaissant déjà à six ans. C'était quelque chose qui me choquait et que j'inclurais définitivement dans mon rapport de stage.

Je retournai jusqu'à l'arbre sous lequel Bella était allongée et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de ressentir une vague d'amour pour cette petite chose. J'avais parlé d'elle à Emmett hier soir, et il avait été content de m'entendre parler d'elle et d'en apprendre plus sur les enfants. Les enfants avaient peut-être peur de moi, mais ils trouvaient Emmett cauchemardesque, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à leurs parler. Ils pleuraient et criaient comme des banshees ou des démons jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett s'en aille et que leurs mères soient énervées et embarassées par leurs comportements. Mais elles ignoraient à quels points leurs instincts étaient excellent...

Alors que je m'approchai de l'arbre, je vis que Bella n'était pas simplement allongée - elle était endormie. La pauvre petite chose était si épuisée qu'elle s'était endormie à même le sol boueux, au beau milieu de la cours de récréation. Elle était trempée et elle tremblait de froid. Je me rappelai de son comportement silencieux et câlin pendant la classe et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était malade ou quelque chose comme ça, et je voulais appeler ses parents pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Madame Flay m'avait dit que Bella me ferait savoir si elle voulait qu'on appelle chez elle et que si je lui le proposai de moi-même, elle serait enervée. La maîtresse était choquée de voir que Bella m'aimait bien, parce qu'apparemment, elle était toujours triste et distante. Toujours polie et gentille, mais très timide. Elle ne laissait approcher personne, et encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer.

Malgré le fait que Bella soit endormie, je savais bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester dehors avec les cheveux mouillés, le visage dans la boue sans en tomber malade. Je me penchai pour soulever doucement son petit corps du sol gelé, et j'eus un large sourire lorsqu'elle se colla instinctivement à moi, avec une expression paisible sur le visage. Je récuppérai ensuite mon parapluie et le tint d'une main au-dessus de Bella. Elle était si petite que j'étais sûre que ses propres camarades de classes pourraient la porter sans problèmes et je marchai donc autour de la cour, surveillant les enfants qui jouaient tout en tenant ma petite amie endormie dans mes bras.

Je l'aimais vraiment de plus en plus alors qu'elle m'acceptait et me laissait me rapprocher d'elle - ce que je savais être l'événement de toute ma vie. Carlisle et Esme étaient aussi heureux d'entendre que j'appréciai ma place à l'école primaire au lieu de détester ça comme je le croyais avant. Bella m'avait donné une bonne raison d'avoir hâte de revenir chaque jour, et j'en étais heureuse.

Bizarrement, Bella me voyait comme une sorte d'amie, mais de mon côté, c'était un lien plus profond - une sorte d'attraction qui me rapprochait d'elle et qui me faisait l'aimer. Je ne savais pas si c'était sa gentillesse, ses rares mais intenses sourires ou son acceptation, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'appartenait - comme un enfant appartient à ses parents. Je savais que c'était absurde, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir ça. Son sang sentait bon aussi, mais ce n'était qu'une simple remarque dans les tréfonds de mon cerveau, pas quelque chose à laquelle je pensai fréquemment. J'avais un excellent contrôle, et je ne ferais jamais de mal à un humain - et encore moins à une adorable petite fille innocente comme elle. Les seuls humains qui avaient subis ma colère étaient ces sept hommes durant les années 30...

La cloche sonna, me sortant de mes pensées. Je souris légèrement et me dirigeai vers la porte, où je réussis à fermer mon parapluie sans réveiller ni faire tomber la petite humaine endormie. Elle continua à dormir alors que je l'emmenai à l'intérieur. Elle avait mis ses bras sur mes épaules et sa tête balançait à chacun de mes mouvements. Je regardai son petit visage endormi tout en l'emmenant en classe, où la maîtresse me sourit alors que je la déshabillai sans la réveiller, éloignant ses bottes et sa veste trempées. Madame Flay avait l'air déchiré entre la réveiller et la laisser dormir. A la fin, elle décida qu'elle pourrait retourner sur le tapis pour se reposer mais qu'elle devrait être réveillée au cas où le directeur entrait et la surprenait entrain de dormir. Je la réveillai donc doucement, et la portai jusqu'au tapis, la laissant s'appuyer à nouveau contre moi, me moquant du fait que ses cheveux trempaient mon chemisier. Je n'aurai pas froid, mais elle si, donc je pris une des couvertures de la sieste pour enrouler son petit corps tremblant avant de la reposer contre moi pour écouter la leçon. Je vis une jalousie intense brûler dans les yeux de Lauren lorsqu'elle vit où était Bella mais je posai rapidement mon regard sur madame Flay, la regardant avec détermination alors qu'elle leur enseignait une leçon que Bella s'efforçait d'apprendre.

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et ne bougea pratiquement pas de tout le reste de la matinée. Elle ne déjeuna pas avec les autres, et je choisis de rester avec elle durant cette période, de peur qu'elle ne doive faire face à la colère de ces pré-adolescentes sous hormones qui les surveillaient. Elles se moquaient de ce que faisaient les enfants, tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas. Bella ne bougea pas, elle resta allongée contre moi, en me regardant régulièrement.

Quand la classe reprit, elle resta là où elle était, contente et apparemment bien réveillée, même si je pouvais voir ses paupières tomber régulièrement alors que madame Flay parlait et faisait des activités avec les autres enfants.

Trop tôt, ce fut la fin de la journée et je me fis un devoir d'aider Bella à s'habiller et de l'amener à jusqu'à ce son bus alors que madame Flay s'occupait des autres enfants. Lauren me demanda de lui fermer sa veste cependant, et je le fis sans enthousiasme.

Une fois que Bella fut habillée, je l'emmenai elle et quelques autres enfants - Lauren y compris - jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Lorsqu'il arriva, j'y fis monter Bella, et fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle me regarda depuis sa place.

Elle me regarda à travers la vitre, avec l'expression la plus triste et la plus déprimée que j'avais jamais vu, surtout sur le visage d'une enfant de six ans. Après avoir regardé son bus s'éloigner, je marchai jusqu'à ma voiture, prise d'un doute et d'une peur qui me collèrent au corps jusqu'à ce que je rentre chez moi.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Absente_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Absente

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 8 : Absente -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque je rentrais à la maison, je savais que Rosalie m'avait vu pleurer dans le bus quand elle m'avait regardé partir. J'espérai seulement qu'elle ne serait pas trop en colère de m'avoir vu pleurer devant elle, et j'espérai aussi que je la reverrais bientôt. Demain on serait vendredi, et je devrais passer tout le week-end sans elle, et avec papa à la place. Ça me rendait triste et ça me faisait peur rien que d'y penser, donc je me concentrai pour arrêter de pleurer au lieu de penser à ce week-end.

Avant que je ne sois prête à descendre du bus, il s'arrêta à mon arrêt, et je fus forcée d'en descendre. Ce serait juste comme tous les jours - je rentrerais, papa se mettrait en colère après moi, ensuite il m'enverrait au lit sans dîner. Je détestai passer cette porte, mais je le faisais quand même, parce que je savais qu'il se mettrait en colère si je ne rentrais pas à la maison.

En entrant dans la maison, je savais que j'avais une expression effrayée sur le visage et j'avais les mains qui tremblaient. S'il me tapait encore une fois, je pleurerais et je pleurerais, et peu importe ce qu'il déciderait de faire ensuite. Je pleurais déjà de douleur et il ne m'avait même pas encore frappé, donc lorsqu'il le ferait, ce serait horrible. Je fus surprise lorsque je m'aperçus que papa n'était pas là pour me crier dessus.

J'accrochai ma veste et enlevai mes bottes mouillées en fronçant les sourcils à l'idée que papa ne soit pas là pour me frapper. Où était-il, s'il n'était pas là ? Je posai mon sac et entrai doucement dans la maison, sans savoir quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que j'avais le droit de toucher si papa n'était pas là ? Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'aller dans le salon pour regarder des dessins animés, ou est-ce que ça le mettrait en colère ? Je n'étais pas sûre, donc je décidai de le chercher dans la maison.

Il n'était pas dans la salle de bain ni dans la cuisine, donc je décidai de monter vérifier dans sa chambre. Sa porte était ouverte, donc il n'était pas là non plus, et la salle de bain était vide aussi. Je commençai à me sentir nerveuse de ne pas le trouver - est-ce que le boogeyman du placard l'avait attrapé pour pouvoir venir me prendre ensuite ? Je ne savais pas. Je vérifiai la dernière pièce de la maison - la pièce qui me terrifiait : le salon. La porte du placard était fermée et effrayante mais j'entrai quand même.

C'est là que je trouvai papa, endormi sur le canapé avec ses sales cigarettes et des canettes de bière tout autour de lui. Sa cigarette était entrain de faire un trou dans le canapé et je savais que ça risquait de prendre feu, donc je la fis tomber de sa main et je sautai dessus en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop en colère plus tard. Cette chose puait donc je m'en éloignai et j'examinai papa à la place.

La bouche de papa était grande ouverte et il ronflait un peu à cause de toutes les bières qu'il avait bu. Il avait l'air très fatigué, donc je le regardai encore un peu, en me demandant s'il se réveillerait un jour et s'il me surprendrait entrain de le regarder. Il n'aimait pas ça non plus, et il me disait toujours de partir quand il me surprenait entrain de le regarder. Il ne se réveilla et il continua à ronfler et à grogner dans son sommeil. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai que papa avait décidé de se coucher tôt aujourd'hui et j'en profitai pour manger.

Papa n'aimait pas me donner de la nourriture lorsque j'étais méchante, et j'avais été très méchante dernièrement donc j'avais très faim. J'étais chanceuse de ne pas avoir encore été dans le placard cette semaine, mais ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de nourriture. J'avais mangé une pomme mais c'était tout, et je voulais avoir quelque chose pour que mon estomac aille mieux. Je pris une chaise et je l'emmenai jusqu'au plan de travail. La chaise était très lourde pour moi et je me demandai comment papa arrivait à me la jeter dessus parfois quand il était en colère. J'arrivais à peine à la lever, et je n'aurais jamais réussis à la jeter à travers toute la pièce et faire un gros trou dans le mur avec. Je montai sur la chaise et cherchai quelque chose à manger sur le plan de travail.

En regardant bien, je vis du pain posé là où papa le mettait toujours quand il avait fait les courses. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix donc je pris deux tranches de pain avant de le remettre exactement à la même place pour que papa ne se rende pas compte que j'en avais pris. Voler la nourriture de papa, c'était pire que de voler son lait et il serait très, très fâché s'il me surprenait. Je mis un peu de beurre dessus et remis la chaise à sa place avant de manger rapidement mes tartines, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose dans l'estomac. Je fis très attention de rester silencieuse pour ne pas réveiller papa. Peut-être que si j'étais suffisamment silencieuse, il resterait endormi et je ne recevrais pas de gifles. Je nettoyai tout avant d'aller voir si papa dormait encore. Je fus heureuse de voir que oui, il ronflait toujours sur le canapé, sans même savoir que je le regardai et que je lui avais volé son pain. J'étais aussi très fatigué parce que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement parce que j'avais peur et j'avais mal. Je m'étais endormie dans la boue aujourd'hui, et Rosalie avait été très gentille et elle m'avait porté jusqu'à l'intérieur, me laissant me serrer contre elle pendant la leçon. J'aimais Rosalie, décidai-je, et je décidai aussi de lui le dire la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Elle était si gentille et si douce avec moi, pas comme papa qui était méchant.

J'étais très fatiguée donc j'allai dans ma chambre pour voir si je pouvais dormir aussi, juste comme papa. J'entrai et n'enlevai même pas mes vêtements parce que j'étais toute sale et je savais que je salirais mon pyjama tout propre, et ensuite papa devrait tout laver et ça le mettrait en colère. Je dormis dans mes vêtements cette nuit-là, et ce fut la meilleure nuit de sommeil que j'avais eu depuis longtemps.

**ooOoo**

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais très mal à la tête. Je toussai et je reniflai aussi, donc j'étais malade - probablement parce que j'étais resté dans la boue hier. Je me demandai si c'était déjà l'heure d'aller à l'école, parce qu'aujourd'hui serait une très mauvaise journée, et je savais qu'ils appelleraient papa pour qu'il vienne me chercher et alors il mettrait en colère. Tous les enfants qui étaient malades devaient rentrer à la maison, et je ne voulais pas énerver papa en le faisant venir me chercher à l'école alors qu'il pleuvait. Je sortis lentement du lit et marchai vers la porte, réussissant à ne pas pleurer ni tomber en sortant de ma chambre.

Je descendis les escaliers et entrai dans la cuisine pour voir où était papa et pour voir s'il verrait que j'étais malade. Je traversai toute la maison pour découvrir que papa s'était levé du canapé et qu'il n'était plus à la maison maintenant. Je me demandai où il était partit et si il rentrerait bientôt pour m'envoyer à l'école.

Je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et attendis longtemps. Le micro-onde me disait qu'il était 9:12, donc l'école avait déjà commencé, mais je n'y étais pas. Je me sentais encore fatiguée, et j'avais encore mal et je savais qu'on avait des médicaments pour ça dans l'armoire à pharmacie. J'allai dans la salle de bain et montai sur les toilettes pour prendre quelques médicaments pour calmer ma toux et avoir moins mal à la tête pour pouvoir retourner dormir et ne pas me réveiller avant que ça aille mieux. Je trouvais une bouteille de sirop et l'emmenai jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une cuillère spéciale. Je ne pouvais pas lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, mais j'avais trouvé mon âge, un 6 avec un autre nombre à côté. Je trouvai cet autre nombre sur une cuillère dans la cuisine et versai du sirop dedans avant de l'avaler. J'espérais que j'avais bien fait et que je me sentirais vite mieux. Il y avait un oeil presque fermé sur la bouteille, donc je savais que ça me ferait dormir.

J'allai dans le salon parce que j'étais trop fatiguée pour monter les escaliers, et je m'allongeai par terre parce que je savais que papa serait très en colère si je lui volais sa place sur le canapé. Je sentis le sirop faire son travail, et bientôt, je fus endormie par terre, à attendre que papa rentre.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Je revins encore une fois à l'école aujourd'hui, en sachant qu'on était vendredi et qu'après cette journée, je devrais attendre un long moment avant de revoir Bella. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi attachée à elle mais j'étais contente de l'être. Elle me donnait une chance de voir ce qu'était la maternité, et j'aimais les sentiments qu'elle faisait naître en moi.

Je fus choqué et irrationellement paniquée lorsque je ne la vis pas à son bureau ce matin-là et qu'elle fut notée absente. Madame Flay vit mon agitation et elle me sourit tristement avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Généralement, elle loupe soit le Lundi soit le Vendredi," admit-elle doucement. "Elle est intelligente cependant," m'assura-t-elle et je savais qu'elle avait de bonnes notes. J'hochai la tête, pas le moins du monde apaisé. Était-elle malade à cause de sa sieste dans la boue ? S'était-elle encore fait mal ? Cette fillette était si petite et si délicate, il ne lui en fallait probablement pas beaucoup pour se faire mal. Elle était pâle aussi, donc elle devait facilement marquer...

La journée continua, et je continuai à espérer qu'elle était juste en retard - peut-être qu'elle avait loupé le réveil, ou peut-être qu'elle avait un rendez-vous chez le docteur ou chez le dentiste et qu'elle serait là après le déjeuner. La journée fut très morne sans qu'elle soit là pour que je m'occupe elle, et je notai que tous les enfants m'évitaient comme la peste - pas que ça me dérangeait encore. Je ne serais blessée que si une enfant bien particulière m'évitait - et elle n'était pas là.

Même si j'aimais énormément Bella, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Elle était si mignonne et silencieuse, mais elle avait toujours des nouveaux bleus et de nouvelles marques, sans mentionner qu'elle était l'exemple même de la peur. Elle était timide et discrète, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et elle n'interrompait jamais personne. Elle s'excusait toujours pour les plus petites choses, même quand elle pleurait, et elle avait toujours l'air tendue. Peut-être qu'elle avait des troubles de l'anxiété ou quelque chose de ce genre - enfin, si ça existait chez les enfants. Je ne connaissais pas ce genre de choses parce que je n'aurais jamais penser me rapprocher d'une petite fille, mais maintenant je me fustigeai mentalement de ne rien connaître sur les petits enfants. Je devrais revoir mes connaissances sur les enfants si je voulais la comprendre convenablement.

Ce jour fut ennuyeux et emplit d'inquiétude pour moi. J'aidai un garçon à faire une addition, je dessinai un arbre sur le tableau noir pour madame Flay, je lus un livre aux enfants, et je marchai dans la cours pour m'assurer que les enfants ne s'entre-tuaient pas pendant la récréation. Je fus heureuse de rentrer cette après-midi là et je roulai à toute vitesse pour arriver rapidement dans mon garage.

"Hey," me dit Emmett, en me regardant. Je lui souris prudemment et il ouvrit ma portière, me rendant un peu plus heureuse.

"Salut," répondis-je. Il me connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre donc il fronça les sourcils alors qu'on entrait dans le salon là où Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient entrain de discuter. Ils sourirent tous lorsqu'on entra mais Jasper fronça ensuite les sourcils.

"Pourquoi es-tu inquiète ?" me demanda-t-il gentimment, en m'envoyant une vague de calme. Je soupirai.

"Elle n'était pas là," dis-je tristement, en faisant légèrement sourire Emmett.

"La petite fille ?" me demanda-t-il prudemment. J'hochai la tête et le regardai.

"Et si elle était malade ?" demandai-je nerveusement, alors que de nombreux scénarios la représentant malade me traversaient l'esprit.

"Les enfants tombent tout le temps malade," m'apaisa Edward en voyant mes pensées. Je soupirai et hochai la tête, laissant Jasper me calmer.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien," me dit joyeusement Alice. Je lui aurai bien demandé de vérifier son futur, mais Alice ne connaissait pas Bella, donc elle aurait du mal à la voir, si jamais elle y arrivait.

"Probablement," dis-je à contre-coeur. Emmett vit ma tristesse et me serra dans ses bras. Même si j'aimai énormément cette fillette, ça me blessait de savoir qu'elle était tout ce que je n'aurai jamais, et la seule chose pour laquelle je serais prête à mourir. Les enfants n'étaient pas une option pour nous, étant ce qu'on était, à moins qu'on adopte. Emmett me réconfortait vraiment quand il n'était pas immature, et je m'appuyais contre lui, le laissant m'embrasser.

"Tu la verras lundi," me dit-il en me souriant gentiment. J'acquiesçai et soupirai avant de regarder le reste de ma famille. Edward me regardait avec une étrange sympathie, sachant ce que je pensai de Bella. Elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de mon propre enfant - ou en tout cas, j'imaginai que ce que je ressentais pour elle était ce que je ressentirais pour mes propres enfants, s'ils existaient. Seulement Edward, et peut-être Jasper, savaient ce que je pensais d'elle, et Edward éprouvait toujours de la compassion pour moi lorsque je pensais au fait que ma fertilité m'avait été volée en même temps que mon humanité.

"Je t'aime," me dit Emmett d'une voix chantante. Je lui souris et hochai la tête.

"Moi aussi, Em," répondis-je, en l'étreignant. Il rayonna et sembla fier, comme il l'était toujours lorsque je lui montrais mon affection - ce qui était très souvent.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une virée shopping ?" demanda Alice, en me regardant avec excitation. Je souris joyeusement et me préparai pour la longue conversation qu'elle venait de décider qu'on aurait.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le placard_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Le placard

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 9 : Le placard -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?" J'entendis la grosse voix de papa juste au-dessus de moi. Je me sentis me réveiller et j'eus peur. Il était en colère.

"Lève-toi," m'ordonna-t-il en me poussant un peu du pied. Je m'assis sur le sol du salon et me frottai les yeux en reniflant tristement. Papa me regardait avec colère, il tenait une bouteille de bière. Je fronçai les sourcils et me mis debout avant qu'il ne m'attrape par le bras.

"Pourquoi t'es là ?" me demanda-t-il. La télé me disait qu'il était 2:00 maintenant. L'école se terminerait dans une heure, et j'avais dormi toute la journée. Papa grogna et il me gifla.

"Bordel ! Répond moi !" me cria-t-il au visage. Je frissonnai à cause de sa grosse voix et essayai de m'éloigner de lui.

"Je suis malade," répliquai-je, en reniflant pour le prouver. Il me regarda fixement avant de me taper à nouveau.

"Stupide garce. Tu vas à l'école à moins que je ne t'ordonne le contraire !" me cria-t-il avec colère. J'étais bien trop malade et fatiguée pour me protéger des coups qui suivirent. J'avais peur et j'avais mal maintenant, et rapidement, il me frappa fort au visage, et je criai et je pleurai en sentant les bleus apparaître.

"Arrête !" criai-je à travers ses coups. Il me secoua avec colère, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

"Quoi !" me cria-t-il au visage, en me faisant encore plus peur. J'essayai de m'éloigner, sachant que je n'avais pas le droit de parler en sa présence, et que je venais de lui crier dessus. Il me frappa plus fort que jamais et ça me fit voir des points blancs pendant un instant avant qu'il ne se recule, en soufflant fort.

"Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à cette putain d'école aujourd'hui ? Ta maîtresse m'a appellé et m'a demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas là. Elle m'a aussi demandé si tout allait bien à la maison parce que tu agissais bizarrement. C'est quoi ce bordel, Bella ?" cria-t-il. Il recommença à me gifler avec colère, me faisant crier de plus en plus pour le faire arrêter mais il continua.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'école demain," me prévint-il avec colère. Je pleurais et m'étouffai avec ma salive.

"C'est le week-end !" pleurai-je, en espérant que j'arriverais à lui faire comprendre que je ne _pourrais pas _y aller demain, parce que mon bus ne passait pas. Il me fixa en montrant les dents et il me frappa avec frustration, me faisant pleurer.

"Papa, ne me tapes pas !" pleurai-je avec tristesse. "Ce n'est pas gentil !" criai-je, en repensant à ce que madame Flay avait dit aux deux garçons qui s'étaient tapés dessus à la récréation. Il rigola méchamment et recommença à me frapper.

"Tu penses honnêtement que j'en ai quoi que ce soit à foutre d'_être gentil _?" se moqua-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils. "On n'est pas chez Brady Bunch ni chez Barney ! 'Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on est une grande putain de famille' ?" cita-t-il, en me criant la chanson de Barney au visage.

"C'est pas comme ça que ça marche ici !" cria-t-il, en me secouant , me faisant très mal au bras. Je pleurai encore plus fort et criai la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

"Je vais dire à Rosalie que tu me tapes !" criai-je, en essayant d'arracher mon bras à ses mains douloureuses. Il me regarda pendant un moment, choqué, et je pensai que j'avais gagné pour cette fois quand il me relâcha. Je me détendis presque mais je sentis une très grosse gifle sur ma joue et je tombai avec un gros boum, plus effrayée et confuse que jamais. Il ne ressemblait plus à papa, mais plus à un tueur à la télé. Il m'agrippa les cheveux et tira dessus, en en arrachant quelques-uns alors qu'il me remettait debout, uniquement pour me frapper à nouveau. Il me secoua avec colère en parlant, m'effrayant plus que jamais.

"Tu vas le dire à qui ?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais effrayante. Je pleurai fort, me moquant qu'il soit déjà en colère.

"Personne !" corrigeai-je en espérant qu'il serait plus gentil.

"Sale petite garce menteuse !" cria-t-il. Sans un autre mot, il me leva par mon petit bras et m'entraîna à l'autre bout du salon.

"NON !" criai-je, en essayant de me débattre. Il m'emmenait _là_. Dans le placard. Je criai plus fort que je n'aurai jamais pu croire le faire alors qu'il me tirait.

"Papa, s'il te plaît !" pleurai-je, en voulant qu'il me laisse aller en haut. Je ne menacerais plus jamais de le dire à quelqu'un, et je le lui promis alors qu'il me tirait dans la petite pièce vide.

"Espères juste que le croque-mitaine vienne te chercher avant que je le fasse," se moqua-t-il avec un regard effrayant. Je courais vers la porte ouverte mais il me repoussa à l'intérieur et claqua la porte, me laissant dans le noir. Il ferma le loquet et je criai encore et encore.

Il y avait des monstres là-dedans. Ils viendraient me chercher, et papa les laisserait faire donc je tapais contre la porte avec mes poings.

"PAPA !" criai-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je l'entendis s'éloigner alors que je criai de terreur pure dans cette petite pièce toute noire. J'essayai d'enfoncer la porte mais je réussis juste à me faire mal à l'épaule, mais j'essayai encore, des larmes coulant sur mes joues alors que je criai de toutes mes forces.

"Laisse moi SORTIR !" hurlai-je, voulant desespérememnt sortir de là. Il y faisait trop noir et c'était bien trop petit, et la porte était fermée et...

Je criai à nouveau, parce que cette pièce me terrifiait de plus en plus. Je tombai par terre avec un boum, et tapai la porte avec mes pieds encore et et encore, en essayant de la casser ou de l'ouvrir. Elle claqua et trembla alors que je tapais dedans, mais je n'arrêtai pas et bientôt, mes jambes me firent mal.

"Ne t'avise pas de casser cette putain de porte !" me menaça papa. Je m'en moquai de ce qu'il disait, et je voulais sortir. Je pleurai plus fort que jamais lorsque l'ombre de ses pieds apparut derrière la porte.

"PAPA !" cirai-je désespéremment, parce que je voulais sortir. Il ne répondit pas alors que je criai et que je pleurai. Je criai de terreur lorsque je vis la lumière sous la porte disparaître alors qu'il mettait quelque chose devant pour la bloquer. Je tapai à nouveau la porte avec mes poings, je n'arrivais presque pas à parler dans cette petite pièce. Je toussai fort et criai dès que la lumière disparut, en espérant qu'il me laisserait sortir.

"Bonne nuit, Bella !" renifla papa derrière la porte.

"NON ! Papa s'il te plaît !" pleurai-je parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je le préférais lui au placard. Je criai quand j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner, me laissant seule . Il monta les escaliers.

Maintenant, les monstres viendraient définitivement me chercher. Rien ne pourrait les empêcher de venir et je criai et pleurai jusqu'à ce que ma voix soit rauque et que mes poings saignent parce que j'avais tapé la porte. J'haletai et sanglotai sur le sol du placard vide. J'avais besoin d'en sortir avant que les monstres ne viennent me chercher.

**ooOoo**

Je ne dormis pas du tout et je pleurai et frappai la porte jusqu'à ce que mes poings soient douloureux et qu'ils commencent à saigner, mais je continuai à taper, espérant que ça se casserait ou que ça s'ouvrirait et que je pourrais sortir. Je respirai fort depuis longtemps maintenant, terrifiée par le noir du placard fermé. Je ne pouvais même pas voir une lueur de lumière, et il faisait trop sombre. Je voulais que quelqu'un me laisse sortir, et je le voulais maintenant. Je pensai à Rosalie, et à comment elle me laisserait sortir de là. A travers mes sanglots, j'essayai de l'appeler sans savoir si elle pourrait m'entendre ou non. Peut-être qu'elle se promenait dans le coin, dehors, et qu'elle pourrait m'entendre à travers la fenêtre cassée du salon.

"Rosalie," m'étranglai-je à travers mes sanglots. Son nom me rendit encore plus triste qu'avant et je recommençai à vouloir desesperement sortir. Je tapai la porte aussi longtemps que possible, criant son nom pour qu'elle vienne m'aider, mais elle ne vint jamais. Je supposai qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre parce qu'elle était dans sa propre maison avec son propre papa, et elle n'avait probablement pas peur que le croque-mitaine vienne la chercher.

Je pleurai très longtemps, assise dans mon placard, en attendant que la lumière revienne. Je pleurai et pleurai mais je ne criai plus aussi fort maintenant que j'avais trop crié et que ma voix était toute rauque. J'entendis papa descendre, et je retrouvai ma voix.

"Papa !" criai-je, et j'entendis ma propre terreur. Il m'ignora longtemps avant que je ne l'entende se rapprocher. La chose qui cachait le bas de la porte s'enleva et je vis de la lumière entrer. Papa ouvrit la porte du placard et me regarda. Il était toujours en colère.

"Arrête de crier," m'ordonna-t-il méchamment. Il se déplaça pour laisser la lumière entrer et il me regarda, et il vit mes poings ensanglantés et le sang sur la porte du placard. Il sourit et ne dit rien, se contentant de me regarder. Il soupira essaya de refermer la porte, mais je fus trop rapide et je trottinai dans le salon, le mettant en colère.

"Ramène ton cul ici !" cria-t-il, en lâchant la porte du placard et en me rejoignant en deux grandes enjambées. Il m'attrapa et ma voix revint bruyamment, me laissant crier à nouveau.

"NON !" criai-je tristement alors qu'il me poussait à nouveau vers le placard. J'essayai de le taper, mais il était trop grand et il me tenait les bras. Il me rejetta à l'intérieur du placard et il claqua à nouveau la porte, mais je réussis presque à la rouvrir.

"PUTAIN !" cria-t-il. Il ne prit pas la peine de faire attention lorsqu'il la reclaqua, mais mon bras se coinça juste avant. Mon bras était toujours dehors quand il claqua la porte et ça l'écrasa.

Je sentis une très grosse douleur exploser dans mon bras et il y eut un crac qui le fit grimacer. Je criai lorsqu'il repoussa mon bras, à l'intérieur du placard avec le reste de mon corps. Il vérouilla la porte et remit la serviette qui cachait la lumière à sa place. Mon bras me faisait plus mal que jamais. Papa ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant, et ça me faisait si mal que j'arrivai presque plus à respirer. Je pleurai aussi fort que possible, allongée sur le sol, alors que papa faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, se moquant que mon bras me fasse si mal que j'avais vomi. Heureusement que je réussis à aller dans le coin avant que ça n'arrive, mais c'était très dégoûtant. La douleur ne disparut pas, et je m'assis en serrant mon bras contre ma poitrine. Il était très chaud, et il me faisait plus mal que tout ce que j'avais connu. Je sanglotai, absolument terrifiée, pendant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ma punition soit finie.

**

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plaît^^ : Mon homme et moi partons dans quelques heures passer la semaine avec des amis dans un chalet dans les bois. Il s'est vraiment surpassé pour me surprendre, il a fait énormément d'heures supp pour avoir une semaine de congés donc la moindre des choses c'est que je ne me concentre que sur lui, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce qui veut dire, pas d'update cette semaine, pour aucune de mes histoires. De toutes façons, j'suis même pas sûre qu'on aura une connexion internet. Mais vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerais quand même de travailler un peu sur mes traductions. Y'aura bien un moment où les hommes auront besoin d'affirmer leur masculinité... Donc, prochain chapitre, le 11 juillet.^^ Et que ça vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Suivi_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Suivi

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire parle malheureusement **d'abus physiques et moraux, d'insultes et de violence **sur un enfant. Certains passages ne seront pas faciles à lire. Donc soyez prudents.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 10 : Suivi -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand j'arrivai à l'école aujourd'hui, mon esprit me cria que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je fus encore plus alarmée lorsque j'entrai dans la classe et que Bella n'était pas là. Bien sûr, elle avait été fatiguée et malade dernièrement, mais je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose. Rien n'avait pu l'empêcher de venir auparavant, et je me sentis nerveuse en repensant à vendredi. Était-elle gravement malade ? S'était-elle fait mal ? Allait-elle bien ? Avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Je me sentais ennuyée et alarmée à la fois par mes sentiments et mes besoins, parce que je savais qu'elle pourrait être blessée. Je savais que ça ne me regardait pas si ses parents avaient décidés de la garder à la maison, et pourtant je sentais que j'avais le droit de savoir, aussi égoïste que ce soit. Au fond de moi, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de rester chez elle si elle était malade, mais pour quelques raisons que ce soit, je la voulais là où je pourrais la voir tout le temps, peu importait ce qu'en disaient ses parents.

Je passai la première heure de mathématique et de lecture dans la classe, me sentant tendue et nerveuse tout le temps. Quand ce fut l'heure de noter les exercices de math, je commençai à m'imaginer d'horribles scénarios ayant pu lui arriver chez elle.

"Rosalie, est-ce que ça va ?" me demanda gentiment madame Flay alors que je fixai le sol, en ne l'aidant pas comme je l'aurais fait d'habitude. Je fus choquée de voir qu'elle réussit à me surprendre, et je me saisis de cette opportunité.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien," dis-je doucement, en mentant d'une manière éhontée. Il m'était impossible d'être malade mais je voulais sortir de là. J'avais besoin de m'assurer que Bella allait bien, et qu'elle n'était pas mourante comme je me l'étais imaginé dernièrement. Aussi absurde que ce soit, je ne me détendrais pas avant de l'avoir vu allongée dans son lit, entourée par ses parents qui l'aideraient à guérir de la maladie qu'elle avait attrapé, quelque qu'elle soit. Madame Flay me fit un sourire compréhensif.

"Je ne pense pas que Bella se sentait très bien non plus," me dit-elle en me souriant gentiment. J'hochai la tête et lui souris à mon tour, essayant de prétendre que j'étais une 'humaine malade' mais si je n'en avais vu que dans les films. On était suffisamment pâles pour avoir l'air malade dès qu'on le voulait, donc elle me crut facilement.

"Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas vous reposer ?" m'offrit-elle gentimment, et je lui souris. Excellent. Je soupirai et hochai la tête, me levant lentement alors qu'elle me faisait signe.

"Au revoir," marmonnai-je alors que je me dirigeai lentement vers la porte, évitant de courir jusqu'à ma voiture et me contentant de marcher à vitesse humaine. Personne ne me posa de questions alors que je m'installai dans ma voiture, et la démarrai, accelérant dès que je ne fus plus en vue de l'école.

Il n'était que dix heures du matin et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je voulais aller voir Bella, mais je ne savais pas comment faire, vu que je ne savais pas où elle vivait. Je savais qu'elle prenait un bus qui se dirigeait vers le sud de la ville, mais je ne savais rien de plus et j'étais irritée par mon manque de connaissance. Je soupirai de frustration et décidai que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison donc j'accélérais en direction de ma maison.

Je vis que j'approchai de la maison et je savais qu'Esme y était. Edward et Alice étaient au lycée, Jasper était un professeur stagiaire au lycée, et Emmett était en stage à l'hôpital, suivant Carlisle comme son ombre. Esme était à la maison, et elle regarda par la fenêtre lorsque je me garai.

"Rose ?" me demanda-t-elle gentiment, avec une expression momentanément inquiète. Je lui souris légèrement et elle soupira, son inquiétude remplacée par de la curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ?" me demanda-t-elle doucement , en me faisant froncer les sourcils.

"J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose," dis-je, toujours incertaine de mon plan. Elle hocha la tête, ne me posant aucune question alors que j'entrai et que je m'assis dans la cuisine alors qu'elle rangeait quelques assiettes qu'elle avait acheté, bien qu'on en ait pas besoin. Je réfléchis pendant un moment.

Comment pourrais-je trouver son adresse? Je ne pouvais pas m'introduire dans les dossiers de l'école, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Je la trouverais et je jetterais juste un petit coup d'oeil pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle n'était pas trop malade. Je ne me ferais pas attraper, mais si c'était le cas, je dirais la vérité à ses parents. J'étais inquiète quand au bien-être de leur enfant, et je voulais m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il ne faisait aucun doute que des parents aimants seraient ravis de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiétait pour leur enfant, non ? Je fixai Esme, qui travaillait, jusqu'à qu'elle me regarde à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?" me demanda-t-elle gentiment, en rangeant quelques verres. Je soupirai.

"Je veux aller voir Bella," lui dis-je doucement, la faisant sourire tristement. Tout le monde savait qui était Bella maintenant, grâce à mon enthousiasme. J'étais sûre qu'Em la connaissait presque aussi bien que moi.

"Elle n'est pas à l'école ?" me demanda Esme, un peu confuse. Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

"Non," dis-je avec accablement. Esme sourit et tendit la main vers le haut du frigo pour y attraper un panier. Elle me tendit un livre et je rayonnai.

L'annuaire.

Je savais que son nom de famille était 'Swan', et il n'y avait pas autant de monde que ça à Forks...

"Merci Esme," dis-je, heureuse de sa bonne idée. Elle sourit et rigola légèrement alors que je me précipitai dans ma chambre à toute vitesse pour m'installer sur mon lit.

Je trouvai un Charles Swan, le seul Swan de l'annuaire, qui habitait au 183 Harper Drive, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. 183 Harper Drive. Je gravai cette adresse dans ma mémoire alors que je jetai le livre par terre et que je me précipitai en bas. Je dis un rapide aurevoir à Esme et me précipitai dans ma voiture, impatiente de revoir ma petite amie, même pour un instant. Ça m'apaiserait l'esprit, et je me sentirais bien mieux une fois que je me serais assurée qu'elle allait bien, et la semaine passerait beaucoup plus facilement que si je ne la voyais pas. Et si elle n'était pas chez elle...? Non. Elle y serait, et je la v_errais_.

Je sortis de mon allée, accélérant comme une folle jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ce que les humains appelaient une autoroute, ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un chemin pavé à double voies. Je roulai aussi vite que possible vers le sud de la ville, en essayant de ne pas cramer ma voiture, et je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque j'arrivai aux feux séparant le nord du sud de la ville. Les gens admiraient ma voiture comme d'habitude, mais personne ne me regardait, parce qu'on avait une bonne technique pour intimider les gens qui nous fixaient trop souvent. Quand le feu passa au vert, je fus enchantée de rouler vers le sud, à la recherche de Harper Drive, où Bella se trouvait.

Tout alla très bien pour atteindre le sud, mais trouver la rue exacte me prit du temps. Il y avait de nombreuses rues là, et il me fallut un peu de temps pour trouver la rue que je cherchai. C'était dans des moments pareils que je maudissais mon inattention. N'importe qui d'autre à Forks saurait où se trouvait Harper Drive, mais pas moi. Carlisle, Emmett et Alice le savaient probablement, mais Edward, Esme, Jasper et moi l'ignorions, parce qu'on n'avait jamais essayé de se rapprocher des humains, contrairement à mon père, ma soeur et mon mari. Avant que je ne sois trop frustrée, cependant, je trouvai Harper Drive - une rue très peu habitée, avec des maisons éloignées les unes des autre. Est-ce que ma petite amie vivait là ? Sans vouloir être snob ou rude, je me sentais privilégiée lorsque je voyais comment certains humains vivaient. Je sentis une vague de nervosité me submerger à l'idée que Bella vivait dans de telles conditions, mais je la repoussai et garai ma voiture au bout de la rue, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je descendis la rue, essayant de passer innaperçu, mais ça ne fonctionna pas aussi bien que je l'aurai aimé lorsque j'arrivai au numéro 183. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le jardin abandonné, et la maison abîmée, mais je pris une profonde inspiration et m'approchai tout de même. Qu'allais-je dire ? Je ne le savais pas, mais je continuai à avancer malgré tout, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas me blesser.

Alors que je marchai dans l'allée, je me concentrai pour écouter ce qui se passait dans la maison, en espérant que j'arriverais à un bon moment. Je m'arrêtai brusquement lorsque j'entendis ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

J'entendais des pleurs - des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la maison, ils étaient légèrement étouffés, mais intensément douloureux alors que quelqu'un frappait sur quelque chose. En écoutant attentivement, je pus entendre deux coeurs bien distincts - un fort, et un plus petit que je reconnus comme celui de Bella. Au lieu d'être calme, il était bruyant et irrégulier - elle avait peur. De quoi avait-elle peur ? J'écoutai la terreur et la douleur augmenter mais je ne vis rien parce que les rideaux étaient tirés.

"Putain," murmura une voix dans laquelle je pouvais entendre de la colère. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte. Dans un effort pour rester invisible, je me précipitai vers l'arrière de la maison, où je pus voir la scène à travers des rideaux entrouverts. Ce que je vis me surprit et m'alarma, mais je continuai à regarder.

"Ferme ta gueule !" cria l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Il est torse nu et ivre, d'après ce que je pouvais voir, et il tenait une bière et criait après une porte fermée. J'avais été si fixée sur cet homme que j'avais oublié les cris et les pleurs provenant du placard. Maintenant que j'y prétais plus attention, je pouvais aussi sentir quelque chose - et ce quelque chose c'était le sang de Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Je sentis la rage monter en moi alors que je le regardai, prête à m'élancer. L'homme leva le loquet et ouvrit la porte en grand, révélant une vision horrible.

La petite Bella était assise dans le placard, elle tremblait et ses yeux étaient fous. Elle avait aussi les poings ensanglantés. La porte était couverte de sang et elle regardait l'homme avec terreur. Je fus momentanément choquée et je fixai la scène, immobile et folle de rage.

"Ça suffit !" cria l'homme, et ce que je vis ensuite me fis me précipiter vers la porte. J'avais besoin d'arrêter cette folie. Je vis l'homme tendre la main et la gifler, me faisant grogner et voir rouge. Je me précipitai donc vers la porte d'entrée, me moquant désormais d'être vue. Je venais de voir un homme maltraiter sa fille, et je ne le laisserais pas faire.

D'un simple geste du poignet, j'ouvris la porte en grand, provoquant l'accélération des deux coeurs dans la maison. Je pouvais clairement entendre les pleurs de Bella alors que je traversai la maison pour aller jusqu'au salon. Le soûlard me regarda stupidement avant de s'approcher de moi.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" me demanda-t-il. Cet homme avait l'audace de frapper sa fille - ma petite Bella, et je n'allais pas lui répondre. En ce qui me concernait, il pouvait brûler en enfer. Je ne me concentrai que sur la pauvre petite chose qui était toujours dans le placard et qui me fixait. Ses vêtements et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, et elle pressait son bras contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais sentir son sang et je repoussai mon côté monstrueux alors que je me tournai vers l'homme qu'il lui avait infligé cette douleur. L'homme se tourna vers moi en levant le poing pour me frapper jusqu'à ce que Bella ne crie de terreur.

"Papa, non !" hurla-t-elle en sachant ce qui allait arriver. Mon coeur mort se brisa lorsque je l'entendis crier 'papa', et j'eus envie de frapper quelque chose. 'Papa' était près de moi maintenant, les poings levés. Je l'esquivai et lui mis mon poing dans la tête, l'assomant en un instant. Ma force brute combinée à l'alcool fit des merveilles sur lui et il tomba comme un sac, atterrissant par terre avec un gros boum. Bella cria et enroula son bras libre autour d'elle, en fixant son père avec une expression terrorisée sur le visage. Je me calmai immédiatement et la regardai avant de m'agenouiller prudemment devant elle.

"Bella ?" demandai-je, en sentant ma rage me revenir en voyant son état. Elle était encore plus minuscule, enfermée dans ce placard, toute sale et couverte de sang, sanglotant de terreur en me fixant. Au temps pour venir m'assurer qu'elle était vivante et en bonne santé. Vivante ? Peut-être. En bonne santé ? Définitivement pas. Elle était certainement blessée et folle de peur, et elle me regarda avec choc alors que je m'approchai d'elle, moi aussi effrayée. Et si elle était gravement blessée ? Est-ce que ce bâtard lui avait fait autre chose ? Je regardai son bras et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de grogner.

Je n'étais pas docteur comme Carlisle, mais je savais reconnaître un bras cassé quand j'en voyais un - et il était définitivement cassé. La manière dont elle le tenait m'indiquait qu'elle souffrait - quelque chose qui me fit paniquer.

"Rosalie ?" me demanda-t-elle. Elle était confuse et abasourdie. Je la regardai et hochai la tête, avant de jeter inconsciemment un coup d'oeil à son père. Elle fronça les sourcils et poussa un long cri de détresse, me faisant me précipiter vers elle. Je me sentais comme une mère pour elle, mais je savais que c'était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Je lui tendis prudemment la main, comme je l'avais fait à l'école, et la levai du sol, n'osant même pas jeter un coup d'oeil dans le placard où elle avait été enfermée. _Quel bâtard._ C'était tout ce à quoi je pensai alors que je portai la fillette blessée et hystérique dehors, dans le froid, sans même penser à lui prendre une veste. J'enlevai donc ma propre veste, exposant ma peau pâle, pour la couvrir, protégeant ses bras nu du vent froid qui était habituel à Forks. Je sentais le poids mort qu'était actuellement Bella sur mon épaule - même si elle n'était pas si lourde que ça - alors que je courais à vitesse humaine jusqu'à ma voiture pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Carlisle y travaillait, et Emmett y était aussi, et c'était les deux personnes dont j'avais besoin maintenant. Bella agrippa tristement mon chemisier de son bon bras. Elle avait l'air d'être prête à se battre pour rester là où elle était si jamais j'essayai de la déloger de là. Je notai que les voisins me regardaient tristement alors que je l'emmenai, et je sentis une vague de colère me submerger. Est-ce qu'ils savaient ce que ce bâtard lui faisait ? Avaient-ils volontairement laissés cette petite fille se faire frapper et terroriser sans rien faire ? Mon coeur était mort - il ne battait plus, et pourtant j'avais plus de coeur que ces humains. Mais j'arrêtai d'y penser lorsque j'essayai d'installer Bella à l'arrière de ma voiture, parce que je savais qu'elle n'était pas censée monter devant. Je supposai que j'aurais aussi dû l'installer dans un siège pour enfant, mais je ne pouvais définitivement pas m'arrêter à Wal-Mart pour en acheter un maintenant.

"Non..." dit-elle lorsque j'essayai de la détacher de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant sa supplique et décidai d'ignorer la loi pour le moment, et je l'assis sur mes genoux, sans même prendre la peine de nous attacher. Je n'aurais jamais d'accidents, et je verrais la police bien avant qu'ils ne me voient. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait me refuser quoi que ce soit, parce qu'ils espéraient toujours avoir un peu d'action dès que je les regardais de la bonne façon. En fait, même si je ne les regardais pas du tout, ils voulaient tous se glisser dans mon pantalon. J'avais été attrapée pour excès de vitesse plus d'une cinquantaine de fois au cours des dernières années, et je n'avais jamais eu d'amende. Bella me serrait fortement la taille, ses petites jambes et son bras se serrant autour de moi alors que j'accélérai, tout en gardant un oeil sur elle et sur la route à la fois. Ses petits poings saignaient encore et je sentis son sang tâcher mes vêtements mais je m'en moquai, trop occupée à rouler à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital Memorial de Forks, où était mon père.

"Chut," dis-je gentiment, en tournant momentanément le volant avec mes genoux pour pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras. Les passants me regardaient bizarrement, mais je les ignorai alors qu'elle pleurait tristement dans ma chemise, triste et effrayée. Elle renifla et essaya de reprendre son souffle mais elle échoua. Je me garai dans le parking et sautai hors de la voiture, emmenant l'enfant terrifiée et blessée avec moi.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Le docteur_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Le docteur

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 11 : Le docteur -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Rosalie m'emmena de la maison de papa et me porta jusqu'à sa voiture, et je la serrai plus fort et pleurai parce que je ne voulais plus jamais la quitter. Elle courut très vite et essaya de me mettre dans sa voiture mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher, donc je dis la seule que je pouvais dire en pleurant aussi fort.

"Non..." dis-je tristement, la faisant hocher la tête et s'installer devant. Je m'assis sur elle et posai ma joue contre la sienne alors qu'elle démarrait la voiture et roulait très vite, m'emmenant loin de papa et du placard. J'avais eu si peur quand elle était entré et que papa l'avait presque frappé, juste comme j'avais pensé qu'il le ferait...

"Chut," dit-elle gentiment, en me serrant contre elle alors qu'elle roulait. Elle ne fit pas d'accident, et bientôt, on arriva sur un parking où il y avait un hôpital. Elle arrêta la voiture et me porta à l'intérieur, poussant des petits grondements qui faisaient peur alors qu'elle marchait vers une dame en habits rose qu'elle regardait avec colère.

"Docteur Cullen, s'il vous plaît," dit-elle rapidement, et la dame en rose hocha la tête. La pièce était pleine de gens qui nous regardaient et Rosalie les regarda avec méfiance avant de me voir moi, toujours entrain de trembler et de pleurer sur elle.

"Tout va bien," me dit-elle. "Mon père arrive, et il va te soigner," m'assura-t-elle. Je tremblais à la pensée de son papa. Se mettrait-il en colère parce que je pleurais, comme mon papa ? Je me sentais terrifiée en pensant à lui, et je n'étais pas prête lorsque la dame en rose revint avec deux personnes.

L'un d'entre eux était un grand homme mince avec des cheveux blond comme ceux de Rosalie. Une expression triste et inquiète apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il nous vit et ensuite il lança un regard bizarre à Rosalie. L'autre homme était absolument immense, il avait des cheveux noirs et pleins de muscles. Il nous regarda avec choc avant de venir vers nous. L'homme blond essaya de me prendre et à ma plus grande horreur, Rosalie essaya de me donner à lui. Je poussai un grand cri et m'accrochai à elle, faisant peur à tout le monde.

"Venez avec moi," dit doucement l'homme blond. Rosalie hocha la tête et passa à côté du musclé sans dire un mot et on entra dans une pièce avec une table de docteur et des instruments que les docteurs utilisent sur les bras et pour voir dans les oreilles.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda l'homme blond en me regardant. Le musclé était là aussi et je vis Rosalie le regarder avec des yeux tristes.

"Papa est passé par là," dit-elle avec colère. L'homme arrêta de bouger et son visage devint triste en me regardant pleurer. Le musclé s'approcha, en fronçant les sourcils mais je m'éloignai avec terreur et criai à nouveau de toutes mes forces parce que j'étais absolument terrifiée par lui. Si il me tapait...ça ferait très mal. Il ne s'approcha pas plus près et Rosalie me regarda attentivement avec une expression encore plus triste sur le visage.

"Bella ?" m'appela-t-elle doucement. Je la regardai de mes yeux plein de larmes et toussai bruyamment.

"Laisse-le regarder, mon coeur," me dit-elle gentiment en me relâchant. Je gémis.

"Non..." dis-je doucement, en la faisant me serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle soupira et regarda les deux autres avec une expression énervée. Des grosses larmes continuaient à couler sur mon visage et j'avais peur.

"Pourquoi ?" me demanda-t-elle doucement en me regardant pour avoir ma réponse. Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai de parler à travers mes pleurs.

"Ils vont me taper !" réussis-je à gémir. Elle me fixa.

"Ils ne feront rien de tel," me dit-elle sévèrement, me faisant pleurer encore plus. "Carlisle est un docteur, et il va soigner ton bras," dit-elle en regardant mon bras blessé. Je regardai l'homme blond avec peur et il me sourit gentiment, même si yeux étaient toujours tristes et prudents. Il s'approcha et je me figeai, mais me forçai à écouter Rosalie et je le laissai donc regarder mon bras. Il dit à Rosalie de me lâcher et de m'allonger sur la table. A ma plus grande surprise, elle courut vers le musclé pour le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et il lui embrassa les cheveux tout en continuant à me regarder. Elle lui parla doucement et il lui répondit gentiment sans jamais crier ni s'énerver alors que l'autre homme venait s'agenouiller près de moi.

"Je m'appelle Carlisle," me dit-il gentiment en attrapant mon bras blessé. Il le leva doucement et lentement et regarda le gros bleu qui virait au violet. Il fronça les sourcils et je notai que ses mains étaient aussi froides que celles de Rosalie.

"Tout va bien, ma puce," me dit-il gentiment quand je recommençai à pleurer. Il reposa mon bras sur la table et me dit de ne pas bouger avant de demander au musclé de dire à une infirmière d'amener le 'nécessaire à plâtre'. Il toucha doucement mon bras et appuya à plusieurs endroits et ça me fit très mal. Je regardai vers Rosalie avec tristesse, je voulais qu'elle revienne et qu'elle me serre encore une fois dans ses bras. Elle le vit et elle s'éloigna du musclé pour revenir vers moi avec une expression triste et effrayée sur le visage.

"Détends-toi," m'apaisa-t-elle alors que je pleurai plus fort. L'homme blond laissa entrer une infirmière, la dame en rose, et elle ramena un chariot pour mettre un plâtre sur mon bras. Il la remercia et la laissa repartir avant d'attraper mon bras doucement. Il me fit mal en le bougeant un peu et il enroula un truc blanc autour avant de commencer à mouiller d'autres trucs qui durcirent ensuite. Il les enroula jusqu'au-dessus de mon coude et je me sentis mieux une fois que ça ne bougea plus. Il le sécha un peu et me sourit gentiment, mais il avait toujours l'air très triste. Le musclé ne s'approcha pas de moi mais il me sourit lorsque je le regardai avec peur. Mon bras était presque dur maintenant, et il m'aida prudemment à m'asseoir.

"Ma puce, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé," me dit-il gentiment, en me faisant pleurer à nouveau. Rosalie le regarda avec colère alors qu'elle m'arrachait à ses bras, me laissant me coller à nouveau contre elle. Je savais que je devais le leur dire maintenant, donc je le fis.

"Papa tape," répondis-je doucement, le faisant soupirer et faisant gronder Rosalie. Le musclé fronça les sourcils mais il ne s'approcha pas d'elle.

"Où ?" me demanda doucement Carlisle. J'haussai les épaules.

"Partout," répondis-je et ses yeux dorés devinrent plus sombres. Il hocha la tête et me demanda de lever mon t-shirt pour lui pour qu'il puisse voir mon ventre et les marques que papa m'y avait fait. Il fronça les sourcils et les examina attentivement comme certains des enfants examinaient les insectes pendant la récréation. Il regarda mes jambes et mon dos aussi avant de vérifier ma tête et mes joues. Quelque chose ne lui plût pas et ses yeux devinrent encore plus sombre. La dernière chose qu'il regarda furent mes mains.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là ?" me demanda-t-il en regardant mes coupures et mes bleus. Je pleurai en me rappelant du placard et regardai Rosalie pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle me regarda attentivement.

"Le placard," dis-je en frissonnant à cette pensée. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Que se passe-t-il dans le placard ?" me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

"Papa me met dedans quand je suis méchante, et il dit que le boogeyman va venir me chercher. J'ai eu peur et j'ai tapé contre la porte," admis-je. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

"Il t'a enfermé dedans ?" me demanda-t-il tristement. J'hochai rapidement la tête, sentant mes larmes couler alors qu'il me regardait attentivement en hochant un peu la tête. Les grondements de Rosalie étaient plus forts et plus longs maintenant et ses yeux n'étaient plus dorés foncés mais noirs, une couleur effrayante - comme le placard de papa...

"Rosalie," dit sévèrement Carlisle, en la faisant arrêter. Ses yeux restèrent noirs et fixés sur moi, mais ses bruits s'arrêtèrent. Carlisle prit mes mains et les nettoya, en me regardant dans mes yeux rougis.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant," me dit gentiment Rosalie en me regardant. Je la fixai et tendis les bras pour me serrer à nouveau contre elle, voulant qu'elle me donne l'impression d'être en sécurité, puisqu'elle avait dit que j'étais en sécurité. Je serais en sécurité jusqu'à ce que papa découvre que Rosalie et moi nous étions enfuis pendant qu'il dormait, surtout après que Rosalie l'ait frappé...

Juste comme je le voulais, elle me laissa poser ma tête sur son épaule.

"Sois prudente," dit doucement Carlisle en se levant. "Elle a une commotion," prévint-il. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était une bonne chose, et Rosalie non plus.

"Emmett ?" appela Carlisle. Le musclé le regarda avant de se tourner vers moi en me souriant tristement.

"Va chercher de quoi faire une intra-veineuse, s'il te plaît," dit-il. Le musclé, Emmett, hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce, sans dire un mot à qui que ce soit.

"Une intra-veineuse, une prise de sang et de la nourriture," décida Carlisle. Rosalie hocha la tête et me serra plus fort contre elle.

"Quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois ?" me demanda-t-elle. Je réfléchis et haussai les épaules, sans me rappeller du jour.

"Papa m'a donné une pomme et j'ai volé son pain," dis-je tristement et j'eus mal au ventre en pensant à de la nourriture. J'avais très faim, et ça mit Rosalie et Carlisle en colère.

"Okay," dit gentiment Rosalie en regardant Carlisle.

"On va l'emmener en pédiatrie," dit-il en faisant signe à Rosalie de le suivre. Elle me porta prudemment et on passa devant beaucoup de gens qui me regardèrent tristement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans un ascenseur qui nous emmena à un étage où il y avait des peintures sur les fenêtres. Carlisle parla avec une infirmière et on fut emmené dans une pièce où Rosalie me posa sur le lit, me faisant gémir. Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et elle s'assit à côté de moi en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Je me sentais en sécurité et heureuse avec elle, et je relevai la tête en me rappelant que je ne lui avais pas encore dit que je l'aimais. Je décidai de le faire maintenant avant qu'elle ne se lève et qu'elle me laisse là, comme je m'attendais à ce qu'elle le fasse.

"Je t'aime, Rosalie," dis-je en la serrant contre moi avec un bras et en pressant mon visage contre son ventre. Elle eut l'air choquée pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers Carlisle qui lui sourit gentiment. Elle me serra prudemment dans ses bras et me sourit.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma puce," me répondit-elle gentiment. Ces mots me rendirent plus heureuse que jamais, découvrir que Rosalie m'aimait, même si mon papa ne m'aimait pas. J'entendis un bruit dehors et Emmett revint avec une infirmière qui poussait un autre chariot et une grande barre. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rapprocha et qu'elle plaça la barre près de mon lit. Elle me sourit gentiment et me dit que l'intra-veineuse ne me ferait pas de mal alors qu'elle plaçait un pansement sur ma main. Ca me picota un peu et elle sourit en attrapant quelque chose d'autre.

"Pendant que ça ça fait son travail, on va te faire ta prise de sang, okay ?" me demanda-t-elle. Je la regardai avec confusion parce que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Rosalie resta immobile alors que la dame attrapait une aiguille qui me fit haleter. Je recommençai à trembler en y pensant et elle me sourit gentiment en attrapant mon bras. Je la regardai enrouler un fil autour de mon bras et y planter l'aiguille pour tirer du sang dans le tube. Je pleurai un peu, mais la laissai faire, parce que je ne voulais pas mettre quelqu'un en colère. Elle me sourit quand elle eut fini et m'enleva ensuite le pansement qui rendait ma main bizarre. Elle le jeta et revint avec une autre aiguille qui me fit pleurer encore plus fort. Elle soupira tristement en m'attrapant la main et y planta l'aiguille avant de la scotcher à ma main. Elle plaça une planche sous mon poignet et l'attacha pour que je ne puisse pas bouger la main. Je tremblai de fatigue et de peur et elle accrocha un tube à l'aiguille avant de le relier à la longue barre avec les sacs d'eau. Elle appuya sur quelques boutons et ça commença à cliquer, envoyant de l'eau dans ma main. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

"Voilà," dit gentiment Carlisle en me regardant. Je reniflai bruyamment et le regardai me sourire avant de me tapoter la main.

"Maintenant, de la nourriture," me dit-il doucement en me regardant. Je ne lui dis rien alors qu'il quittait la pièce, laissant Rosalie et Emmett rester. Rosalie me regarda tristement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'avaler sa salive.

"Je dois y aller," dit-elle avec tristesse en me regardant pleurer.

"Non," dis-je. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse toute seule. Elle soupira et m'éloigna d'elle en baissant les yeux.

"Emmett sera là avec toi, et je reviendrais dès que possible," me dit-elle gentiment en me faisant paniquer. Elle m'embrassa la joue et se précipita hors de la chambre sans prononcer un autre mot. J'avais peur.

Emmett me regarda attentivement et s'approcha lentement de moi tout en continuant à me regarder pleurer. J'avais très, très peur de lui et quand il s'approcha, je me raidis et pleurai. Je me sentais comme un bébé qui le mettrait en colère.

"Ne pleure pas," me dit-il en répétant ce que papa me disait toujours. Je ne pus pas arrêter et il fronça les sourcils, se rapprochant encore plus de moi. Je pleurai encore plus lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi.

"Chut," me supplia-t-il gentiment. Je retrouvai ma voix et le regardai avec peur.

"S'il te plaît, ne me tape pas..." le suppliai-je. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

"Je ne te frapperais jamais," m'assura-t-il doucement. Je le regardai et il tendit lentement la main pour essayer de me toucher mais je m'éloignai et pleurai encore plus fort, le faisant arrêter et il ne bougea plus. Juste à ce moment-là, Carlisle entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de nourriture pour moi qu'il posa sur la table devant moi avant d'enlever le couvercle. Il y avait de la soupe et un sandwich, avec des crackers, du lait et de la gelée. Est-ce que c'était pour moi ? Il me regarda alors que je fixai le plateau avant de relever la tête vers lui. Il me sourit gentiment et me tendis une cuillère avant de me dire de manger. Donc je mangeai lentement un peu de soupe et mon sandwich alors qu'ils me regardaient. Quand j'eus fini, je bus un peu de lait et mangeai la gelée rouge. Ensuite, la table fut enlevée de devant moi et je reniflai tristement, et regardai l'homme blond avec timidité.

"Où est Rosalie ?" demandai-je tristement en le faisant soupirer.

"Elle reviendra bientôt," m'assura-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et sentis mes larmes revenir. J'étais en sécurité avec elle et j'avais besoin qu'elle revienne maintenant, pas plus tard ou bientôt.

"Je veux qu'elle revienne..." dis-je en sentant mes larmes couler. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et s'assit au bord de mon lit alors qu'Emmett me regardait avec tristesse.

"Elle reviendra bientôt," répéta-t-il, et mon menton commença à trembler. Il soupira et s'approcha de moi. Il prit un mouchoir et sécha mes larmes.

"Calme-toi," me dit-il doucement, en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai en souhaitant que Rosalie revienne.

"Elle va venir," m'assura-t-il. Et sur ces mots, je pleurai plus fort en attendant que mon amie revienne.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Retour_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Retour

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 12 : Retour -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

J'eus l'impression d'être une garce maléfique en sortant de la chambre d'hôpital, laissant Bella avec mon mari alors que je partais chasser et m'assurer que son père serait arrêté. Je courus hors de l'hôpital et quand je fus sûre qu'aucun humain me regardait, je me précipitai dans les bois, invisible et silencieuse.

Je devais être rapide pour pouvoir retourner auprès de Bella et de mon mari dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Je trouvai un cerf pas trop loin, et ça me soulagea. Alors que je courrais vers l'école, j'en trouvai deux de plus, et ma soif s'apaisa.

Le bâtiment apparut à l'horizon et je vis immédiatement les voitures de police garées devant. Bien. Quelqu'un avait appelé la police pour dénoncer ce malade. J'entrai dans l'école à vitesse humaine pour dissimuler notre secret et je fis instantanément face à trois officiers en uniforme. Il était temps de 'jouer à la fille polie du docteur'. Je devais être polie, et courtoise envers ces agents de l'ordre, et il me fallut beaucoup de patience.

"Mademoiselle Hale," nota l'un d'entre eux en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses notes. Je supposai que quelqu'un lui avait dit que j'étais celle qui avait emmené Bella. Les 'enfants' du docteur Cullen étaient facilement identifiable. J'hochai la tête et me préparai à l'interrogatoire que j'allais subir.

Ils me posèrent de nombreuses questions, et je leur donnai les détails qu'ils voulaient sans hésiter ni balbutier. Ils semblèrent satisfait par mon témoignage, et me posèrent une dernière question après une demi-heure de discussion.

"Et où est Isabella, maintenant ?" me demanda un des policiers en me regardant attentivement. Je lui souris aussi gentiment que possible tout en résistant à mon envie de le gifler. Se moquait-il donc qu'une petite fille terrifiée m'attende sur son lit d'hôpital ?

"Elle est au service pédiatrique de l'hôpital Memorial de Forks," dis-je d'une voix monotone pour éviter toutes autres questions.

"Rien d'autre ?" demandai-je, et mon irritation résonna même à mes propres oreilles. Il regarda ses notes et secoua gentiment la tête.

"Vous pouvez y aller," dit-il doucement en se levant.

"Est-ce que je pourrais vous poser une question ?" demandai-je rapidement en le faisant sourire.

"Vous pouvez toujours demander, mais je peux pas vous garantir que je répondrais," me dit-il doucement. J'acquièscai.

"Est-ce que vous avez l'intention d'arrêter ce malade de fils de pute que cette petite fille appelle papa ?" demandai-je directement, et il me fixa pendant un moment.

"Entre vous et moi, je vais vous dire oui," me dit-il discrètement avant de rejoindre ses collègues alors que je sortais de l'école, ayant la réponse que je voulais. Ils avaient prévu d'arrêter Mr Swan et j'en étais heureuse.

Je retournai dans les bois pour me trouver quelques proies pour garder ma soif sous contrôle avant de retourner à l'hôpital pour faire face à la petite fille qui voulait me voir.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je pleurai _toujours_. Depuis que Rosalie avait quitté la pièce, j'avais pas arrêté d'avoir peur et de pleurer comme un petit bébé. Est-ce que je pouvais croire ces hommes quand ils me disaient qu'elle reviendrait bientôt ? Je ne pensai pas, et je savais qu'ils étaient pas content parce que je pleurais. Carlisle était resté assit près de moi, entrain de me chuchoter gentiment des choses, et Emmett nous regardait depuis la porte, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter mes larmes. Papa me récuppérerait et il me taperait à nouveau, et Rosalie était partie. Tout allait de travers et j'avais besoin d'elle...

"Ma puce, s'il te plaît," me dit doucement Carlisle en me touchant gentiment la joue. Je continuai à pleurer et à serrer mon oreiller comme je l'avais fait depuis que Rosalie était partie. J'avais mon dos pressé contre le mur et une couverture sur mes pieds.

"Rosalie..." dis-je avec tristesse en pleurant de plus en plus. Ils me regardèrent et soupirèrent tous les deux, et à ma plus grande horreur, Emmett se rapprocha à nouveau en me regardant calmement. Je criai de terreur et il s'arrêta à mi-chemin parce que j'avais peur.

"Elle va revenir," m'apaisa-t-il sans s'approcher. Je secouai la tête et pleurai dans l'oreiller, le faisant froncer les sourcils. J'avais peur de ses froncements de sourcils.

"Si, elle va revenir," confirma-t-il gentiment, mais j'eus peur sans raison. Il était juste si grand et si fort... Je pleurai de plus en plus fort alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau, s'arrêtant au pied de mon lit. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me tape parce que je pleurais, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quand il tendit la main vers moi, je grimaçai et me précipitai à l'autre bout du lit, le faisant froncer tristement les sourcils.

"Je ne te frapperais pas," m'assura-t-il à nouveau, et il mit sa grande main froide sur mon épaule. Je pleurai et pleurai jusqu'à ce qu'il grimace et qu'il l'enlève en me regarda avec une expression triste et blessée. J'entendis quelqu'un approcher et la porte s'ouvrir, laissant entrer quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas papa. C'était Rosalie. Elle me regarda avec tristesse pendant une minute avant que je gémisse et que je lui tende la main, et les hommes se déplacèrent pour la laisser passer.

"Ne pleure pas," me dit-elle gentiment en se rapprochant. Dès qu'elle fut assez près, j'attrapai sa taille et la serrai de toutes mes forces, heureuse qu'elle soit revenue mais incapable d'arrêter de pleurer malgré tout. Elle fronça les sourcils et me souleva prudemment sans m'enlever l'intra-veineuse.

"Okay," m'apaisa-t-elle doucement avec une expression triste. Emmett et Carlisle la regardèrent attentivement alors qu'elle me berçait un peu pour me faire arrêter de pleurer. Quand je fus plus calme, elle me reposa dans mon lit et s'assit à côté de moi.

"Tu devrais dormir," me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon front. Je fronçai les sourcils et elle soupira avec une expression encore plus triste. Elle m'allongea sur le lit, mais dès qu'elle enleva ses mains, je me rassis, ne voulant pas être allongée si elle était assise. Elle fronça les sourcils et le refis, mais je me remis assise.

"Allonge-toi," me dit-elle calmement en me regardant avec prudence. Je fronçai les sourcils et me décalai pour qu'elle s'allonge aussi, si elle voulait que je le fasse. Elle me regarda avec confusion jusqu'à ce que je m'allonge lentement, en lui laissant de la place. Elle sourit et s'allongea à côté de moi, me laissant me rapprocher d'elle et la serrer tristement dans mes bras. Elle répondit à mon étreinte et me regarda attentivement alors que mes paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

**ooOoo**

_-PoV Emmett-_

Je me sentis absolument horrible en regardant ma femme consoler la petite puce. Après l'avoir regardé pleurer pendant une heure pour Rosalie, c'était un moment doux-amer. Je regardai ses paupières tomber avec fascination et je l'observai encore plus attentivement lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, que son souffle s'apaisa et que son coeur ralentit. Rosalie continua à lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle dormait tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas.

"Rose ?" appelai-je doucement, en la voyant si triste et immobile. Je la rejoignis pour l'aider à sortir du lit et la regardai couvrir tendrement cette minuscule fillette humaine avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était un vrai soulagement de la voir calme et endormie au lieu de tendue et terrifiée. Rosalie la regardait avec attention et amour, et mon coeur se serra pour elle. Carlisle la regarda aussi, sachant à quel point elle était triste.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demandai-je doucement et elle se tourna vers moi. Elle fronça les sourçils et m'étreignit comme elle l'avait fait dans la salle d'examen. Je répondis à son étreinte. J'aimai ma femme...

"Sale bâtard," dit-elle dans ma chemise, elle avait l'air folle de rage et folle de tristesse à la fois. J'acquièscai et regardai une fois de plus la fillette endormie. Elle était absolument minuscule comparé à ce dont j'avais l'habitude... comment quelqu'un pouvait lui faire du mal ? Et elle avait cru que _je _la frapperais aussi - c'était absolument barbare. C'était une petite fille, et son _père _était celui qui avait fait naître cette terreur en elle...

"Elle est en sécurité, maintenant," l'apaisai-je doucement en regardant Carlisle qui nous souriait. Rose me regarda, un feu que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant brillant dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air si déchirée et si triste, et pourtant si déterminée à la fois. C'était son côté tenace, même si je ne savais pas ce qui la rendait aussi têtue pour le moment.

"Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, Em," dit-elle tristement, sa résolution féroce se transformant en tristesse devant mes yeux. Ça me brisait le coeur de voir ça, et je ne sus pas quoi lui dire, donc je me contentai de la serrer contre moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?" demanda Rose. Je soupirai et regardai la petite humaine, je m'étais légèrement attachée à elle moi aussi. Elle était trop mignonne pour ne pas le faire, et Rose l'adorait absolument - ce qui faisait que moi aussi.

"Je ne sais pas," admis-je gentiment en l'embrassant sur la joue. Carlisle regarda notre entretien avec tristesse, ses yeux voyageant entre nous et Bella.

"Il lui a _cassé le bras_, Em," me dit Rosalie avec dégoût. "Il lui l'a cassé et il l'a enfermé dans un placard." Je sentis la colère monter en moi à cette idée et me forçai à me détendre, pour le bien de tous.

"Je sais," dis-je calmement, la faisant grommeler. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces - presque douloureusement, mais je la laissai faire, sachant que ça la rassurait.

"Que lui a-t-il fait d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant. Elle avait cette expression dans les yeux - une expression de peur et de douleur. Je ne l'avais que quelques fois comme ça, et ça m'a toujours terrifié. Elle avait cette expression quand elle se rappelait de ces bâtards qui l'avaient agressés avant sa transformation, et je sus immédiatement ce à quoi elle pensait. Est-ce que Charles Swan avait fait ça à sa petite fille ? Cette pensée me rendit fou de rage et Rosalie le vit.

"Et si il l'a fait, Emmett ?" me demanda-t-elle hystériquement. Carlisle soupira en comprenant de quoi on parlait. Il savait que ce genre de choses affectait ma femme, et ça l'attristait toujours.

"Je ne sais pas, Rose," admis-je à contre-coeur. Elle me fixa avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers Bella.

"C'est suffisamment dur pour moi, et je suis une adulte. C'est un bébé..." dit-elle, en s'interrompant avec terreur. Je la serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces.

"N'aurait-elle pas dit quelque chose ?" demandai-je raisonnablement. Rosalie secoua fermement la tête.

"Je n'ai rien dit," me dit-elle tristement en me regardant. Je soupirai, sachant à quel point c'était vrai. Il m'avait fallut des mois pour la convaincre de me dire pourquoi elle fuyait mon affection au début. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque finalement et qu'elle me raconte tout en s'attendant à ce que je la déteste.

"Et si quelqu'un l'avait fait ?" me demanda-t-elle en cédant à toutes ses inquiétudes. "Ils l'enverront dans une famille d'accueil, et tu sais ce qu'il peut arriver là-bas," dit-elle tristement. J'acquièscai sans savoir quoi dire. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire sans l'énerver.

"Rosalie," dit fermement Carlisle. Il était aussi triste qu'elle.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Bella. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était éloignée de moi et s'était assise sur la chaise près du lit.

"Comment l'as-tu découvert ?" questionnai-je, en me demandant comment ma femme avait réussi à récuppérer Bella chez elle alors qu'elles auraient dû être à l'école. Rosalie soupira et me regarda avant de m'expliquer comment elle avait trouvé son adresse dans l'annuaire et ce qu'elle avait découvert. Je fus content d'apprendre que la police s'occupait de ça, même si la fillette était terrifiée parce qu'il lui avait fait. Et si Rose avait raison, et que Charles Swan lui avait fait pire ? Serait-il possible qu'il ait touché sa propre fille comme ça en lui interdisant d'en parler ? Et si ?

Carlisle soupira et se dirigea vers elle pour prendre son pouls, me sortant ainsi de me pensées.

"Vous restez ?" nous demanda gentiment Carlisle en nous regardant tour à tour. Rose acquièsca pour nous deux et il sourit gentiment.

"Je reviendrais bientôt," décida-t-il en quittant la pièce. Rosalie ne prononça pas un mot pendant que Bella dormait, mais elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de Bella, pour avoir une bonne vue de son petit visage endormi. Je plaçai ma main sur son dos pour essayer de lui offrir un peu de réconfort, mais elle resta immobile comme une statue en regardant Bella. Je soupirai et m'assis sur la chaise à côté près du mur, regardant les derniers instants de ma femme avec l'enfant qu'elle avait apprit à aimer.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Une proposition_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	13. Une proposition

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 13 : Une proposition -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

Je sortis de cette chambre d'hôpital avec mon esprit fixé sur le plan le plus absurde que j'ai jamais eu, et pourtant je savais aussi que c'était le meilleur. Je passai à côté des infirmières qui me reluquèrent comme toujours mais je les ignorai et accrochai ma blouse avant de me rendre dans ma voiture et de démarrer. Je devais discuter de quelque chose avec ma famille - quelque chose qu'Emmett et Rosalie accepteraient de bon coeur. Je roulai à toute vitesse, me moquant du fait que ma garde ne soit pas finie. Les infirmières m'aimaient beaucoup trop pour s'offusquer de mon départ, et il était évident que je ne partirais pas à moins que ce soit absolument nécessaire.

Ma maison apparut rapidement et je sautai hors de ma voiture en repensant à mon plan. J'étais sûr qu'Esme et Alice seraient elles-aussi d'accord, mais j'étais incertain des réactions d'Edward et Jasper. J'entrai en espérant sincèrement que tout le monde serait là. Avant même que je ne puisse parler, Alice apparut devant moi.

"On est tous dans le salon," me dit-elle avec un sourire. "Je vote oui," ajouta-t-elle, confirmant mes convictions. J'acquièscai et entrai dans le salon, regardant ma famille, sauf les deux présent à l'hôpital, répartie dans la pièce. Heureusement, j'eus le bon sens de bloquer mes pensées d'Edward et de son don de télépathie, ce qui lui froncer les sourcils.

"Je veux vous demander quelque chose," dis-je et Alice rayonna.

"Dis oui, Jasper," dit-elle d'un ton suppliant, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et acquiescer légèrement, bien qu'il ne sache pas à quoi il venait de dire oui. Alice rayonna et le serra dans ses bras, réglant la question pour lui. Il ne refuserait jamais quelque chose qui la rendrait aussi heureuse.

"Rosalie a fait une découverte horrible, aujourd'hui," commençai-je, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

"La petite fille pour laquelle elle s'est prise d'affection à l'école a été maltraitée," dis-je. Esme me regarda avec choc et horreur, et elle sembla très triste. Les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

"Pour faire court, Rose l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Je lui ai plâtré le bras et elle est sous intra-veineuse." Esme fronça encore plus les sourcils et se leva pour se rapprocher de moi. Je lui souris lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de moi et qu'elle se serra contre moi, me rendant légèrement plus heureux.

"J'ai une proposition à vous faire," dis-je lentement, en leur donnant un avant-goût de mes intentions.

"Puisque son père a été arrêté, elle va être placée dans un foyer d'accueil, et Rosalie en souffre beaucoup," dis-je en décidant de jouer sur les liens familiaux pour obtenir l'approbation d'Edward. Si il réalisait que c'était plus qu'un caprice, il accepterait peut-être plus facilement ma requête au lieu de refuser et de faire une scène comme d'habitude.

"Je veux savoir si vous seriez opposés à l'idée de la prendre avec nous," dis-je. Un lourd silence suivit mes mots et ma femme et mes fils me regardèrent avec une expression choquée alors qu'Alice rayonnait en regardant Jasper avec impatience. Jasper hocha doucement la tête, comprenant enfin ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Esme me fit un large sourire en me serrant encore plus fort, me signifiant son approbation par des gestes plutôt que par des mots. Edward resta bouche-bée et je le regardai avec méfiance, étudiant son expression choquée et incrédule.

"Absolument pas," dit-il fermement, énervé par cette simple idée. Je soupirai et lui lançait un regard suppliant, nous choquant lui et moi. Je devais bien l'admettre, cette petite fille avait une manière bien à elle de gagner l'affection des gens sans même essayer. Elle était mignonne, gentille et absolument pitoyable, et je voulais qu'elle et ma fille aînée, sans oublier ma femme, soient heureuses.

"S'il te plaît, Edward ?" demanda Alice en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu auxquels Jasper ne pouvait jamais résister. Edward et Jasper froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils en voyant son expression pitoyable et Edward se détourna, triste mais déterminé.

"On finira par la tuer," dit-il simplement, en me défiant de le contredire. Je soupirai.

"On est sous contrôle. Elle n'a nulle part où aller," raisonnai-je, le faisant ainsi froncer les sourcils.

"Il y a des millions de personnes en Amérique et on est plus de 6 milliards dans le monde entier. Il y a de nombreux endroits où elle pourrait aller," dit-il doucement. J'acquiesçai.

"Mais personne qu'elle aime ou à qui elle fait confiance," dis-je. Edward fronça les sourcils alors que je laissai le souvenir de Bella annonçant qu'elle aimait Rosalie traverser mes pensées. Il soupira tristement.

"Elle peut aimer quelqu'un d'autre," dit-il doucement. J'entendis sa résolution fléchir et je fus un plus heureux.

"Rosalie ne peut pas," répliquai-je, le faisant grimacer. Il savait mieux que quiconque, à part Rosalie elle-même, à quel point elle voulait ça et ce que ça signifierait pour elle. Esme se redressa légèrement et regarda notre plus vieux fils avec tristesse, le faisant grimacer à ses pensées.

"Esme..." dit-il avec tristesse. Elle soupira et interrompit ce qu'elle lui disait avant de s'appuyer contre moi. Jasper prit la parole.

"Je pense que ce serait bien," dit-il avec un petit sourire, faisant grogner Edward lorsque celui-çi réalisa que personne ne le soutiendrait. Je pouvais la prendre sans son accord, mais il était un membre de cette famille - et mon premier compagnon, à part les Volturi. Ses opinions et ses choix comptaient pour moi, parce qu'il avait généralement de très bonnes raisons.

"Carlisle, non," dit-il à nouveau en secouant la tête et en regardant autour de lui.

Je soupirai et lui lançai un autre regard suppliant, essayant de le faire changer d'avis. Il entendit mes pensées et fronça les sourcils en réalisant que moi aussi je voulais accueillir cette enfant. Je pouvais voir le conflit entre nos souhaits et nos besoins et ce qu'il considérait comme les meilleurs intérêts de l'enfant.

"Tu sais ce que ça signifierait pour Rosalie," dis-je doucement. Il soupira.

"La fillette trouvera quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, quelqu'un qui ne la tuera pas," dit-il doucement. Je secouai la tête, j'en doutai. Je laissai mes souvenirs d'Emmett et moi essayant d'apaiser l'enfant blessée et terrifiée en vain alors qu'elle pleurait pour que ma fille revienne se rejouer dans mon esprit. Puis je rejouai mon souvenir du moment où elle nous avait demandé de ne pas la frapper, ce qui tira un grognement indigné à Edward.

"Elle a besoin de ça," dis-je, en parlant de Bella et de Rosalie, qui avaient toutes les deux besoin de l'autre pour guérir. Rosalie offrirait une mère à cette enfant blessée, et en échange, sans même le savoir, Bella la laisserait goûter aux joies de la maternité - la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait et pleurait depuis sa transformation. Esme récuppérerait aussi l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu, alors qu'Alice, Emmett et Jasper gagneraient une petite soeur - ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois souhaité à un moment ou à un autre de leur vie avec nous. Jasper pourrait maîtriser sa soif avec elle, et se faire une amie, donnant à cette petite fille quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et à qui faire confiance.

"Carlisle..." me dit Edward avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Je lui souris, sachant qu'il avait abandonné et qu'il accepterait notre souhait maintenant. Je fus surpris par le calme qu'il avait montré au cours de cette conversation, sachant comme il réagissait généralement quand quelqu'un concoctait un tel plan, mais je réalisai que Jasper contrôlait ses émotions, le gardant calme et ouvert pour la conversation.

"S'il te plaît, Edward ?" demanda une petite voix à côté de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai ma femme, qui avait un feu dans les yeux maintenant, brûlante de désir et d'espoir. Elle n'avait jamais supplié pour quoi que ce soit et je savais qu'elle le voulait vraiment.

"Esme," dit Edward, alarmé et attristé en voyant le visage triste et suppliant de la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère.

"Très bien," accepta-t-il gentiment, et les femmes s'illuminèrent. Alice se leva rapidement et choqua son mari et Edward en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue avant de venir vers moi. Elle fit de même pour moi et ma femme avant de rejoindre Jasper. Il sourit, s'attendant au même traitement, mais il fut plaisamment surpris lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant sourire dans le baiser.

"On devrait adopter des enfants plus souvent," dit-il sournoisement quand elle se recula et qu'elle s'installa sur lui. Elle gloussa et me regarda avec un large sourire.

"Je le dirais à Rosalie," décidai-je en souriant à tout le monde. Tout le monde rayonna et hocha la tête en sachant à quel point elle serait extatique.

"Prépare d'abord les papiers," me conseilla Alice. J'acquiesçai et me levai, prêt à éblouir tout le monde et à tirer sur toutes les ficelles possibles pour obtenir ces papiers d'adoption aussi rapidement que possible.

_

* * *

_**Je pars en vacance la semaine prochaine ! Le prochain chapitre sera posté le 5 Septembre !**

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Pensées_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	14. Pensées

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**

* * *

- Chapitre 14 : Pensées -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Carlisle se précipita hors de la maison, ressemblant plus que jamais à un humain impulsif. Il se dirigea vers sa Mercedes et je l'entendis démarrer, ses pensées remplies des meilleurs moyens d'obtenir les papiers d'adoption aussi rapidement que possible, se décidant même à utiliser ce qu'il appelait notre éblouissement, à savoir, le fait que nos apparences physiques nous permettaient d'obtenir tout ce qu'on voulait si on l'utilisait sur les bonnes personnes. Je soupirai et regardai ensuite Jasper, Alice et Esme, qui avaient tous les trois l'air très excités.

"Merci," me dit Esme avec un large sourire. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et regarda Alice, commençant à décorer une chambre de fille dans ses pensées alors qu'on parlait. Je soupirai et les laissai partir, restant seul avec Jasper. Dès qu'Alice fut hors de la pièce, il se ratatina et soupira en dissimulant ses pensées.

"Quoi ?" demandai-je en le regardant attentivement. Il me jeta un coup d'oeil et me dévoila ensuite ses pensées.

_'Et si on la blesse ?'_ me demanda-t-il mentalement, exprimant le même sentiment que moi auparavant. Je soupirai.

"Tu as dit oui," dis-je doucement, le faisant sourire et hocher la tête.

'_Je la veux chez nous, mais elle a du sang,'_ songea-t-il, me révélant ses inquiétudes. J'hochai la tête.

"Tout ira bien," dis-je, bien déterminé à être aussi positif que possible. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre enfant, j'aurais clairement refusé et empêché l'adoption à n'importe quel prix. Mais cette enfant était différente. Elle était victime d'abus - quelque chose qui me faisait frissonner. Savoir que quelqu'un voulait blesser son propre enfant était épouvantable. Malgré le fait qu'on puisse la blesser aussi, je savais que ma famille l'aimerait comme elle avait jamais été aimée auparavant, surtout par Esme et Rosalie. Ensembles, elles seraient les meilleures mères qu'un enfant pourrait rêver avoir.

_'Pour toi,'_ songea amèrement Jasper. Il avait l'air en colère et effrayé à la fois. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Pour toi aussi," lui assurai-je. "Tu ne feras jamais de mal à un enfant, et on pourra se mettre à six contre toi," raisonnai-je. Il soupira et se rassit en hochant la tête.

"Alice est heureuse," dit-il avec un sourire, et ses pensées me transmirent son plaisir à cette idée. J'hochai la tête et souris en entendant les deux femmes faire des plans à l'étage. Esme dessinaient déjà quelques idées avec sa fille cadette. Elle considérait déjà la fillette comme sa benjamine, avant même qu'elle l'ait rencontré. C'était classique pour Esme.

"Je devrais chasser," dit-il sérieusement; en pensant à l'arrivée possible de la fillette. J'hochai la tête et il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

"Amuses-toi bien !" cria Alice depuis l'étage. Jasper rigola et lui dit au revoir beaucoup plus doucement avant de se précipiter vers les arbres à proximité de la maison. J'étais tout seul maintenant, et je soupirai lourdement en pensant à l'arrivée prochaine de cette fillette.

Si Alice et Esme planifiaient tout ça, Alice devait alors avoir vu Carlisle 'éblouir' les gens pour obtenir les signatures et approbations bien plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû, donc elle serait bientôt là. Jamais de toute ma vie avais-je envisagé de devenir une sorte de figure parentale pour un enfant - surtout que physiquement, je n'avais que dix-sept ans. Les enfants venaient un peu plus tard dans la vie, surtout dans les temps modernes, donc ça n'avait jamais été ma top priorité.

A quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Je devais bien admettre que, même si j'étais contre l'idée de la recueillir, elle m'intriguait tout autant qu'elle intriguait le reste de ma famille. Je pensai qu'elle serait une petite chose intéressante avec ses qualités humaines, et puisqu'elle venait, je m'assurerais d'apprécier ses différences. Je connaissais beaucoup de choses sur les humains, mais je n'avais jamais été à proximité de l'un d'entre eux, sauf à l'école. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un enfant dans ma maison, vivant avec moi et ma famille. C'était excitant et angoissant à la fois. A un certain moment de sa vie, on devrait lui dire ce qu'on est. Elle finirait par remarquer que Rosalie et ses frères et soeur ne vieillissaient pas et que ses nouveaux parents restaient jeunes et plein d'énergie. On ne pourrait jamais manger avec elle à moins d'être malades plus tard, et on louperait l'école à cause du soleil. On déménagerait régulièrement, et elle devrait suivre des cours à domicile parfois lorsqu'on ne s'installerait que pour quelques semaines. On devrait constamment aller chasser, surtout avec son sang à proximité, et elle risquerait de se demander pourquoi Jasper gardait ses distances, si son sang sentait trop bon pour elle. Elle aurait des millions de questions, et un jour, il faudrait qu'on y réponde pour l'apaiser.

Les miracles que cette enfant serait en mesure de faire chez nous étaient phénoménaux. Elle pourrait apprivoiser et satisfaire le besoin de Rosalie d'avoir un bébé, elle donnerait à Esme une seconde chance de maternité, elle donnerait à Carlisle l'opportunité d'être un vrai père, elle permettrait à Emmett et Jasper de devenir des grands frères et elle donnerait à Alice quelqu'un à habiller et à coiffer, et quant à moi...Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que cet enfant pourrait m'apporter. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les enfants vu que je ne savais presque rien sur eux et je ne me sentais pas vraiment l'âme d'un grand frère. Elle me donnerait...rien. Cette fillette apporterait la paix et la normalité à ma famille, et en retour, ça me donnerait la joie de les voir tous heureux. Rien ne viendrait directement à moi, mais ça m'allait. Après tout, elle n'avait que six ans, et je ne pouvais pas attendre d'elle qu'elle soit une fabrique à miracles et qu'elle nous rende tous magiquement heureux .

_'Edward ?'_ m'appela mentalement Esme depuis l'étage, me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

"Oui ?" demandai-je gentiment. J'entendis ses pensées excitées et attendis qu'elle me réponde.

_'Lui apprendras-tu à jouer ?'_ me demanda-t-elle avec excitation, en me faisant froncer légèrement les sourcils.

J'étais le pianiste de la famille, et Esme me demandait de prendre cette petite fille comme élève - quelque chose d'autre dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Je souris à l'idée de lui apprendre à jouer, si elle me laissait faire.

"Si elle veut apprendre," répondis-je doucement. Ses pensées gonflèrent de fierté et de bonheur.

"Merci," me dit-elle sans plus utiliser ses pensées. "Alice, mettons-ça là..." dit-elle en me faisant retourner à mes pensées au lieu de leurs décorations.

Dans un recoin de mon esprit, il y avait toujours l'idée qu'on risquait de la blesser, voir même de la tuer en un seul geste. Un faux mouvement et elle disparaîtrait, morte comme la plupart des humains qui croisaient notre espèce. Et si elle tombait et s'égratignait le genou alors qu'un d'entre nous n'aurait pas chassé depuis quelques temps ? Et si elle s'entaillait le doigt ou un truc comme ça et que l'un d'entre nous perdait le contrôle ? C'était dangereux, d'amener un humain, surtout un petit enfant, dans notre famille tout en sachant ce dont on était capable. Les enfants étaient généralement si innocents et naïfs, si faciles à convaincre et à abuser, que quelques mots de notre parts seraient suffisant pour la tuer. Comment vivrions-nous avec ça ? Si l'un d'entre nous la tuait, les fondations entières de notre famille s'effondreraient, nous laissant dans un état irréparable, rampants comme des mendiants. Rosalie assassinerait quiconque serait coupable, y compris elle-même, alors qu'Esme sombrerait dans une profonde dépressions à l'idée qu'un autre de ses bébés soit mort. Jasper ressentirait toutes les émotions et j'entendrais toutes les pensées alors que Carlisle et Emmett - les deux membres de notre famille les plus orientés sur la famille - devraient regarder leur monde s'effondrer. Alice se rendrait malade de culpabilité de ne pas avoir tout ça à temps et on séparerait tous...

C'était la pure vérité - sans censure ni mensonges. Je savais avec certitude que si quelqu'un la tuait ou la blessait, ce serait fini et quelqu'un mourrait. Rosalie s'en assurerait. J'étais nerveux à l'idée que cette petite fille entre dans nos vies et apporte une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'on arriverait à défier le destin et à garder cette fillette en vie et en sécurité sous notre toit - la maison de ses plus dangereux prédateurs.

_

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Euphorie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	15. Euphorie

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 : Euphorie -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Bella était toujours profondément endormie dans son petit lit d'hôpital, les horribles aiguilles et tubes toujours attachés à sa minuscule main délicate, comme des parasites. J'avais envie de les arracher, et c'est juste parce que je savais que c'était entrain de réhydrater son corps meurtri qu'ils étaient toujours dans sa main - pour le moment. Emmett était silencieux et me regardait la regarder, me laissant passer du temps avec elle et la laissant dormir paisiblement. Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait besoin...

J'avais envie de pleurer, parce que je savais que ce seraient quelques-uns des derniers moments que je passerais avec elle avant que l'état ne l'enlève d'ici, l'emmène loin de son bâtard de père. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour m'attacher à elle aussi rapidement, mais c'était le cas. Elle était une enfant, et elle avait avidement accepté l'affection hésitante que je lui avais montré, faisant instantanément fondre mon coeur mort et froid. Elle était la seule enfant à m'avoir jamais prêté attention, et la seule à m'avoir jamais dit 'Je t'aime'. Ça me réchauffait et me brisait le coeur à la fois, la tristesse et l'euphorie se battant pour prendre le contrôle, menaçant toutes les deux de me rendre folle. Je ne savais à laquelle céder, donc je les laissai se battre en moi, me moquant désormais de qui gagnerait.

Je voulais que Carlisle revienne rapidement pour pouvoir le convaincre de la garder un jour ou deux de plus en observation afin que je n'ai pas à la laisser partir aussi rapidement. Je savais que c'était obscènement égoïste, mais c'était ce que je ferais dès qu'il reviendrait avec son diagnostique. Je le supplierais à genoux s'il le fallait, et je me moquai que quiconque me voit faire. Personne ne savait à quel point je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, et c'était plus que triste d'essayer de me faire lâcher prise. Je caressai sa joue chaude doucement, souriant tristement lorsque le sang se précipita à la surface pour la réchauffer là où ma main froide était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Emmett sourit aussi et je soupirai, en regardant sa joue rose de plus près. C'était si adorable. Chaque partie d'elle était absolument adorable, y compris son rougissement.

"Carlisle est de retour," me dit gentiment Emmett en brisant ainsi le silence délicat de la pièce. Je soupirai et me préparai à tout ce que je devrais faire pour la garder un petit peu plus longtemps, réfléchissant à ce que je pourrais lui dire. Carlisle entra dans la chambre et nous sourit gentiment, il avait un dossier dans les mains. Je me demandai ce que c'était, vu qu'il s'était absenté pendant plusieurs heures et qu'il avait même complètement quitté l'hopîtal. Ça ne pouvait pas être sa feuille de soin...

"Hey," nous dit gentiment Carlisle en faisant un sourire triste à la petite fille endormie.

"Est-ce qu'elle s'est réveillée?" demanda-t-il. Je secouai doucement la tête, me préparant à lui demander si elle pouvait rester un peu plus longtemps. Avant même que je ne puisse parler, Carlisle me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour me tendre le dossier. Je fronçai les sourcils et le pris, pas vraiment sûre d'avoir le droit de le lire. Emmett et Carlisle me regardèrent tous les deux avec intérêt, Emmett était curieux lui aussi. Carlisle sourit et ouvrit le dossier pour moi, me permettant ainsi d'en lire son contenu.

Je fus incroyablement choquée lorsque je lus la première page du dossier, et au début, je crus que c'était une blague de mauvais goût en voyant le nom de Bella sur des papiers d'adoption. Carlisle me regarda les lire à vitesse humaine, lire son nom, son dossier médical, son âge, sa date de naissance, son livret de famille et sa carte d'identité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandai-je dans un souffle. Carlisle sourit et tourna la page, et je vis son certificat d'adoption, signé et scellé par l'état de Washington. Je regardai le papier avec choc et incrédulité, le papier qui annonçait l'adoption de la petite fille endormie devant moi.

"On peut la garder?" demandai-je, incapable d'empêcher un large sourire d'apparaître sur mon visage. Carlisle sourit aussi et acquiesça, en tournant la feuille. C'était un papier sur lequel sa signature, celle d'Esme et celles de quelques agents de l'état avaient été aposées, et me qui me fit rayonner. Carlisle et Esme l'avaient adopté... Je poussai un cri ressemblant beaucoup à ceux d'Alice et me jetai sur lui, le serrant dans mes bras plus fort que jamais, le faisant trébucher avant qu'il ne retrouve son équilibre et nous redresse avant que je ne fasse une scène. Emmett rigola en me voyant faire et fit un large sourire à Carlisle. Je me reculai, craignant soudainement qu'on ait réveillé Bella, mais à mon plus grand soulagement, elle avait continué à dormir, sans ce soucier des deux vampires qui venaient de faire un bruit monstre dans sa chambre parce qu'elle rentrait avec nous. J'étais plus que contente. J'étais plus qu'heureuse. J'étais absolument euphorique en apprenant ça, et tout le monde le savait. Alors que je regardai Bella, je vis son petit visage différemment. Ce n'était plus l'enfant que je ne verrais plus que pour quelques heures, mais celle que j'aiderais à élever et dont je m'occuperais toute sa vie. Je pourrais la voir aujourd'hui, demain, la semaine prochaine, le mois prochain, l'année prochaine et même la décennie prochaine si je le voulais.

"Wow," dis-je en me précipitant vers mon siège à côté de son lit, plus triste et mélancolique mais emplie d'une nouvelle vigueur et d'un nouvel enthousiasme que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

"Wow, en effet," me dit Carlisle, qui avait l'air très amusé. Je lui fis un sourire rayonnant avant de soupirer.

"Edward a accepté?" demandai-je, soudainement choquée par cette idée. Carlisle sourit.

"Il a fallut le convaincre, mais oui, il a accepté," m'assura-t-il. Je rayonnai et hochai la tête avec approbation, plus impatiente que jamais.

"Quand peut-on la faire sortir de là?" demandai-je doucement. Il sourit tristement et vérifia son cathéter. Je le regardai sourire et soupirer, il avait l'air satisfait par ce qu'il voyait.

"Soyons prudent et disons demain matin," dit-il gentiment, en me faisant sourire largement une fois de plus.

"Je vais le dire à Esme et aux autres. Je suppose que tu restes ici?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Je hochai à nouveau la tête, je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser toute seule - jamais. C'était enfantin de penser comme ça mais tant pis. Emmett rigola une fois de plus et reprit sa place près du mur, prêt à rester avec moi pendant que je surveillais le sommeil de l'humaine.

"Je reviendrais plus tard, après mes visites," dit Carlisle en nous souriant gentiment une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre et de partir faire ce qu'il avait à faire, quoi que ce soit. Emmett avait l'air songeur alors qu'il me regardait avec intérêt alors que je regardais Bella.

"Es-tu heureuse?" me demanda-t-il gentiment, me faisant à nouveau sourire largement.

"Je suis plus qu'heureuse," dis-je en souriant à Bella. Emmett rigola doucement et se leva pour se rapprocher. Il me souleva de ma chaise pour me serrer dans ses bras, une étreinte à laquelle je répondis avec énergie et enthousiasme. Emmett rayonna et attendit que je desserre un peu mon étreinte pour me relâcher et m'embrasser doucement, avant de me laisser me rasseoir. Il alla chercher sa chaise et la posa près du lit, à côté de la mienne. Il resta aux pieds de Bella cependant, afin de ne pas l'effrayer lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle se méfiait bien assez des gens comme ça, et mon immense mari n'avait pas besoin d'empirer les choses pour elle. Elle était si délicate et fragile, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour la blesser. L'idée qu'une porte en bois avait été capable de lui briser le bras était encore plus effrayante, sachant qu'elle allait vivre dans une maison pleine de vampires qui seraient capable de détruire une porte en métal sans même y penser. On pourrait la briser en deux simplement en calculant mal notre force, donc on devra être ultra-prudent avec elle et s'assurer de la toucher doucement.

"Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle dort?" me demanda Emmett en regardant la montre accrochée au mur.

"Deux heures et demi environ," dis-je en la regardant attentivement. Emmett fronça les sourcils.

"Est-ce que les humains ne dorment pas la nuit?" me demanda-t-il avec confusion. Je hochai la tête.

"Elle était complètement épuisée," dis-je doucement, en effleurant à nouveau sa joue chaude. Je vis le bleu qu'elle avait reçu avant et ça me mit en colère, sachant désormais qu'elle n'avait pas trébuché sur son sac, mais que son père avait dû la frapper pour la faire obéïr ou quelque chose d'horrible comme ça. Je soupirai, et me dis qu'il s'effaçait lentement, et qu'une fois qu'il aurait disparu, elle n'en aurait plus jamais, tant que j'aurais mon mot à dire. Elle n'aurait jamais un autre bleu provoqué par quelqu'un tant qu'elle serait avec nous, et je m'assurerais de faire en sorte que ça soit le cas. Le sol, les murs et les portes, n'étaient pas sous mon contrôle, mais si quelqu'un la poussait contre un mur ou la jetait au sol, ou lui claquait une porte dessus, alors je m'assurerais personnellement qu'ils soient punis. Je leur ferais beaucoup plus de mal qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu lui en faire à elle...

"Rose?" m'appela Emmett, me sortant de mes pensées. Je le regardai avec méfiance et il sourit, avant d'attraper sa petite main perfusée dans la sienne, plus grande et plus forte.

"A quel point est-elle fragile?" me demanda-t-il tristement, me faisant soupirer alors qu'il étudiait attentivement ses petits membres.

"Très," dis-je en pensant aux horribles choses qu'on pourrait lui faire si on voulait. Emmett hocha la tête et toucha ses petits doigts pâles avec prudence, tout en évitant le cathéter.

"Okay," dit-il en sachant pertinemment ce que je voulais dire. Tout le monde, et lui en particulier, devrait apprendre à être doux avec elle, pour ne pas la blesser ou l'effrayer. Emmett avait tendance à être brusque et violent avec ses affaires, d'une étrange manière affectueuse. Rien que la semaine dernière, il avait été excité d'avoir passé un niveau d'Halo et dans son excitation, il avait détruit sa manette de X-Box. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça avec elle, et il devrait apprendre à se contrôler. Elle était si minuscule et délicate, il devrait être très, très prudent. Emmett était maintenant occupé à étudier ses petits doigts pâles, à les comparer aux siens.

"Elle est si petite comparée à moi," dit-il. Je hochai la tête. Tout son bras faisait la taille des deux pouces d'Emmett, et il le remarqua alors qu'il comparait ses doigts de bébés aux siens. Ceux de Bella ressemblaient à un ver de terre comparé à un serpent.

"Minuscule," marmonna-t-il à nouveau, avec toujours autant d'incrédulité. Il me choqua lorsqu'il souleva son bras et le renifla profondément, souriant lorsque ses yeux restèrent dorés.

"Je le savais," dit-il fièrement. Emmett avait un bon contrôle, il n'avait tué qu'une seule fois au tout début, lorsqu'il avait croisé un humain alors qu'on chassait. Et il n'a chassé une humaine, comme les vampires le font, qu'une fois et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. Carlisle avait mentionné sa Chanteuse une fois, mais personne ne pouvait en être sûr parce que la fille était morte...

"Tu as toujours eu un bon contrôle," notai-je et il eut l'air encore plus fier. Je souris alors qu'il la reniflait à nouveau, plus curieux qu'autre chose. Il imprimait son odeur dans son cerveau au cas où il aurait jamais besoin de la traquer. Emmett était un étonamment bon traqueur, le meilleur après Jasper qui avait l'habitude de traquer lorsqu'il était avec Maria et son armée. Le talent d'Emmett était naturel cependant, et Jasper était sûr qu'Emmett pourrait devenir meilleur que lui si il le voulait.

"Ouais," me dit Emmett en jouant à nouveau avec sa petite main. Elle nous surprit tous les deux en fronçant les sourcils dans son sommeil avant de reculer sa main et de la rapprocher de son corps pour la réchauffer, nous faisant rire Emmett et moi. Elle marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, me rendant plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je souris et soupirai avant de me réinstaller sur ma chaise et de regarder Emmett suivre mon exemple.

On resta assis en silence, à regarder Bella et à attendre le moment où elle se réveillerait, et où on pourrait partager la bonne nouvelle avec elle.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Secrets_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	16. Secrets

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 16 : Secrets -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me réveillai dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec Rosalie et Emmett qui me regardaient attentivement. J'étais heureuse que Rosalie soit là, mais Emmett était toujours aussi grand qu'avant, et il me faisait toujours peur, même si Rosalie semblait bien l'aimer. Rosalie me sourit quand je me réveillai et rapprocha sa chaise de mon lit et je la regardai faire prudemment; je l'aimais toujours beaucoup.

"Salut ma puce," me dit-elle gentiment, et ça me fit sourire.

"Coucou Rosalie," répondis-je doucement. Emmett me sourit et j'eus encore plus peur qu'avant parce que je savais que si il voulait me frapper, ça ferait très mal. Je savais qu'il avait dit qu'il me taperait jamais, mais j'avais quand même peur de lui. Rosalie me regarda pendant un moment avant de parler et je détournais les yeux d'Emmett pour la regarder à la place.

"On a quelque chose à te dire," me dit-elle gentiment, me rendant curieuse. Elle voulait me dire quelque chose? Je hochai la tête et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Emmett avant de sourire et de reprendre la parole.

"C'est une bonne nouvelle," me dit-elle joyeusement. Je l'écoutai.

"On a reçu des papiers très spéciaux aujourd'hui," annonça-t-elle. "Ces papiers nous disent que tu vas venir avec nous à la maison demain, et que tu vas vivre avec nous," me dit-elle joyeusement. J'étais heureuse et confuse à la fois.

"Je vais vivre dans ta maison?" lui demandai-je et elle hocha la tête. Je pouvais rester avec Rosalie pour toujours et ça me rendait très contente. Emmett sourit quand je tendis les bras à Rosalie pour un câlin et que je posais ma tête sur son épaule parce que j'étais encore fatiguée.

"Tu viendras avec nous demain et on rentrera à la maison. Tu rencontreras ta nouvelle famille," me dit-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils en pensant qu'il y aurait plus de monde, mais si Rosalie était là alors j'irais.

"Il y aura Alice, Esme, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle et moi," me dit-elle en me faisant penser à toutes les personnes qui seraient dans la maison avec elle.

"Carlisle va venir nous parler dans une minute, okay?" me demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête et au même moment, le docteur Carlisle entra dans la pièce en me souriant. Il bougeait lentement et prudemment, et je n'avais pas aussi peur de lui qu'avant quand il vint s'asseoir au bord de mon lit.

"Bonjour, Bella," me dit-il prudemment, et je lui fis un petit sourire en le regardant. Est-ce que j'allais aller à sa maison maintenant?

"Comment vas-tu?" me demanda-t-il gentiment. Je haussai les épaules et rougis, le faisant sourire.

"Est-ce que Rosalie t'a dit ce qui allait se passer maintenant?" me demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête parce que je ne voulais pas parler.

"Okay," me dit-il avec un sourire. Il laissa soudainement son sourire disparaître de son visage et me regarda sérieusement, ça me rendit nerveuse.

"On a quelque chose à te dire avant que tu ne viennes vivre chez nous," me dit-il doucement et je hochai la tête. Rosalie fronça tristement les sourcils et s'approcha de moi pour me faire un câlin.

"N'aie pas peur, okay?" me demanda-t-elle, avant que Carlisle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je hochai la tête et elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'asseoir derrière moi. Elle me tapota le dos et resta près de moi alors que Carlisle reprenait la parole.

"Ma famille est différente," me dit-il et je hochai la tête. "On est pas comme toi."

"Pourquoi?" demandai-je, en oubliant que papa me tapait quand je parlai sans en avoir l'autorisation. Il me sourit gentiment.

"Parce que tu es humaine," me dit-il et je hochai la tête. Les grands à l'école avaient déjà utilisé ce mot, mais ils étaient quoi alors?

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un vampire?" me demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

"J'ai vu Dracula à la télé une fois," lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils lorsque je me rappelai que c'était un monstre qui mangeait le sang des gens. Carlisle me sourit gentiment et hocha la tête.

"Ma famille est composée de vampires aussi," me dit-il. J'étais très confuse maintenant.

"Vous mangez le sang des gens aussi?" lui demandai-je prudemment, faisant rire Emmett. Je sursautai en entendant ce gros bruit et soudainement j'eus encore plus peur de lui parce que je savais qu'il pouvait me manger.

"Non ma puce," me dit Carlisle. "On ne mange pas les gens, juste des animaux. On va chasser," me dit-il gentiment en tendant la main pour me toucher. Je le laissai faire et il sourit alors que Rosalie me serrait dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que tu manges aussi des animaux, Rosalie?" lui demandai-je et elle sourit.

"Oui," admit-elle en me regardant attentivement.

"Est-ce que tu as peur de moi?" me demanda-t-elle tristement en me regardant. Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête en lui tendant à nouveau les bras. Elle rayonna et me fit un câlin alors que je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

"Merci," me dit-elle doucement alors que je m'endormais en nouveau sur son épaule en pensant au film Dracula et à ma nouvelle famille.

* * *

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Bella s'endormit sur mon épaule, me surprenant plus que jamais. Lorsque Carlisle lui avait dit qu'on était des vampires - l'essence même des cauchemars d'enfants - elle l'avait accepté sans la moindre peur et m'avait prouvé son amour une fois de plus, même après qu'il lui ait dit qu'on était des monstres. Elle était très ouverte d'esprit et gentille, et je l'aimais pour ça. Emmett me regarda attentivement alors que je la rallongeai sur le lit, la couvrant alors qu'elle continuait à dormir, faisant de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

"Elle est quelque chose d'autre," me dit joyeusement Emmett en regardant la petite fille endormie. Elle était si épuisée, ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle dorme autant. Carlisle la regardait aussi.

"Pourquoi lui a-t-on dit?" demanda Em, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils tout en la regardant tendrement.

"Elle va vivre avec nous donc elle a le droit de savoir ce qu'on est et ce qu'on fait," lui dit doucement Carlisle en souriant à la petite fille si accueillante sous les couvertures.

"Ouais," dit Em, désormais convaincu. Emmett avait été plus que choqué lorsque Carlisle avait révélé notre plus grand secret à une petite fille de six ans qui allait venir vivre avec nous.

"Elle a peur de moi," dit tristement Em, en me faisant soupirer et tourner la tête vers lui.

"Tu es immense," lui dit gentiment Carlisle pour apaiser Emmett avant qu'il ne puisse être trop blessé par son rejet. Il hocha la tête et regarda tristement ses bras larges.

"Je la convaincrais du contraire," décida-t-il et ça me fit sourire. Emmett la convaincrait de ne pas avoir peur de lui et il en ferait un jeu qui les amuserait tous les deux. Il essayera tout ce qu'il connaît pour gagner son approbation et quand il ne trouvera plus rien, il inventera de nouveaux moyens de gagner la confiance de cette petite fille. Je pensai que ce serait facile pour Emmett vu qu'il était toujours si heureux et excité. Personne ne pouvait résister à l'attitude enfantine d'Emmett, et Bella craquerait elle aussi une fois qu'elle aurait réapprit à vivre et à faire confiance aux autres.

"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aime MarioKart?" me demanda-t-il avec curiosité et j'éclatai de rire.

"Peut-être," supposai-je en imaginant la petite fille maladroite derrière le volant d'une voiture virtuelle. J'avais déjà pitié des personnages de jeu qu'elle choisirait en pensant à toutes les chutes et à tous les accidents qu'ils expérimenteraient sans aucun doute.

"Je m'assurerais que oui," me dit Emmett avec excitation, et je reniflai de rire à son désir enfantin. Il avait presque un siècle et il voulait jouer à MarioKart avec une petite fille de six ans. Emmett ne grandirait jamais, et je l'aimais pour ça. Sa jeunesses serait une excellente addition à la triste vie de Bella et si quelqu'un pouvait lui réapprendre à être une enfant, alors ce serait Emmett. Elle serait très heureuse et enthousiaste avec Emmett une fois qu'elle aurait apprit qu'il ne la frapperait pas ou qu'il ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal contrairement à ce que son père lui avait fait. Je soupirai avant de sourire à mon mari, qui complotait déjà sans aucun doute pour gagner la confiance de la fillette, ce qui nous fit sourire encore plus Carlisle et moi.

"Elle t'aime, Rose," me dit joyeusement Emmett et ça me fit sourire fièrement.

"Ouais," dis-je simplement en regardant à nouveau la fillette endormie. Emmett fit de même avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Je t'aime aussi," ajouta-t-il ensuite avec un sourire et je le serrai dans mes bras. Je me sentais très aimée maintenant, assise avec des personnes qui m'aimaient et m'acceptaient pour qui j'étais, la vampire qui voulait la seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. J'avais désiré avoir un enfant avant même ma transformation. Depuis que mon amie Vera avait eut son petit Henry, j'avais voulu avoir un bébé à élever et à aimer. Bella me donnerait cette chance maintenant, et je lui en étais plus reconnaissante qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

"Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux?" me demanda Emmett en lui jetant un coup d'oeil. J'avais toujours parlé de bébé, mais elle serait parfaite pour moi.

"Elle est exactement ce que je veux," lui dis-je fermement, le faisant sourire. J'étais aussi heureuse qu'Esme serait sa mère officielle, que ce serait elle qui aurait la tâche de la punir et tout. Je pouvais être une figure maternelle pour elle, mais aussi son amie et sa soeur, au lieu d'être une vraie mère qui la punit et la dispute quand elle fait quelque chose de mal. Je ne pensais pas que je serais capable de l'envoyer au coin ou dans sa chambre si jamais elle faisait quelque chose de mal, et j'étais secrètement heureuse qu'Esme et Carlisle aient cette tâche à ma place. Ça me déchirerait le coeur de l'envoyer loin de moi, et tout le monde le savait."

"Bien," me dit Emmett. Il avait toujours voulu que je sois heureuse avec un enfant, et je savais que ça le rendait fou de rage de ne pas pouvoir m'en donner un, peu importe à quel point il essayait. Une vampire ne porterait jamais un bébé vu que nos corps étaient incapables de changer pour accommoder la grossesse. Il n'y avait pas de sang dans nos veines pour nourrir le foetus, donc il serait incapable de grandir et même de s'implanter en nous, ce qui était déjà très triste en soi-même. Les bébés n'étaient pas fait pour notre espèce, et Bella serait ce qui se rapprocherait le plus d'un bébé dans nos vies. Elle serait la jeunesse et l'humanité qu'il manquait à notre maison.

"Je dois y aller, mais appelez l'infirmière quand elle se réveillera. Elle doit manger," nous dit Carlisle en se levant de sa chaise située dans un coin de la pièce. Je le regardai attentivement lorsqu'il passa devant le lit de Bella et je ne pus pas m'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'oeil paternels qu'il lui lançait en sortant de la pièce. Carlisle était très paternel et attentif même si on était pas vraiment des enfants, et je savais rien qu'en le regardant qu'il était tombé amoureux de Bella tout comme moi.

Ce jour fut le plus long et le plus heureux de toute mon existence. La regarder dormir était agonisant, vu que je voulais la réveiller, mais j'étais heureuse de savoir que je serais là à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillerait et qu'on avait des années devant nous. On avait tout le temps au monde, et rien ne pourrait s'immicer entre nous maintenant.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : A la maison_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	17. A la maison

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 17 : A la maison -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Aujourd'hui, le docteur, Carlisle, avait dit que je pouvais quitter l'hôpital et rentrer à la maison avec eux parce que l'aiguille dans ma main n'était plus là, même si le plâtre est toujours là lui. J'avais peur de rentrer à la maison avec eux parce que je ne savais pas si ils frappaient les enfants qui étaient méchants. Ils m'avaient dit qu'ils ne le feraient pas, mais est-ce qu'ils mentaient comme papa le faisait parfois? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'ils me renvoyaient chez papa et qu'il était encore une fois une colère après moi? Je ne savais pas et ça me faisait un peu peur. Maintenant, l'aiguille avait été enlevé de ma main, j'avais un pyjama propre sur moi, mes cheveux étaient brossés et Rosalie me portait parce que je refusais de la lâcher. Emmett et le docteur étaient là aussi et ils me sourirent gentiment lorsqu'on sortit de la chambre d'hôpital, Rosalie et moi. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'on montait dans un ascenseur pour descendre. Rosalie me porta jusqu'à une jolie voiture noire, mais je ne la relâchai pas pour m'asseoir donc elle s'assit avec moi, laissant Emmett s'asseoir devant alors que le docteur conduisait.

"Tout le monde t'aimera," me dit gentiment Rosalie en repoussant une mèche de mes cheveux de mon visage. Je relevai la tête vers elle, et elle me sourit. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Je reniflai et lui fis un câlin.

"Et si je suis méchante?" chuchotai-je avec peur, et ça la fit froncer les sourcils. Elle soupira et me regarda pendant un moment.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," me dit-elle gentiment en se rapprochant de moi. Je la regardai avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'avant de la voiture, d'où Emmett nous regardait attentivement Rosalie et moi. Il ne souriait pas mais il ne fronçait pas les sourcils non plus. J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était en colère ou content...

"Est-ce qu'ils vont me taper?" lui demandai-je avec peur, et les jolis yeux de Rosalie devinrent plus foncés. Elle soupira tristement et secoua la tête.

"Non," me dit-elle fermement. "C'est mal et méchant de frapper quelqu'un, et on ne frappe personne," me dit-elle. Elle m'avait dit ça souvent, mais j'avais toujours peur qu'ils le fassent si je regardais dans leur frigo ou si je nettoyais pas bien. J'espérai que Rosalie avait raison, et qu'ils seraient plus gentils que papa. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un endroit où personne ne frappait jamais quand on était méchant, et j'étais confuse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient s'ils ne frappaient pas? Est-ce qu'ils avaient un placard aussi? Je ne savais pas, mais j'étais trop timide et nerveuse pour leur demander. Le docteur se tourna vers moi et me sourit tout en roulant.

"Quand on est méchant, on peut en parler et changer les choses," me dit-il gentiment pour m'expliquer les choses. Je le regardai avec peur, mais avec curiosité aussi, et il sourit.

"On pourra décider quoi faire lorsque la situation se présentera, mais on ne te frappera jamais," m'assura-t-il, tout comme Rosalie l'avait fait.

"Tu vois?" me dit gentiment Rosalie alors qu'on roulait. Je hochai la tête avant de la poser à nouveau sur son épaule, silencieuse pour le moment. Elle me regarda attentivement alors qu'on continuait à rouler, et je ne parlais plus au cas où ils voulaient que je reste silencieuse. Je laissai Rosalie jouer avec mes cheveux qu'elle avait brossé pour moi ce matin, et bientôt, on arriva à une maison qui était au bout d'une longue route entourée d'arbres. Elle était toute seule, mais j'aimais bien la maison. Elle était grande, jolie, blanche et lumineuse, avec une grande porte et plein de fenêtres. Il y avait aussi plein de voitures brillantes et des fleurs roses et violettes autour des fenêtres et de la porte. Le docteur arrêta la voiture et me regarda alors qu'Emmett sortait de la voiture et ouvrait la portière de Rosalie pour nous. Rosalie me porta à nouveau, même si je pouvais marcher, et elle m'emmena vers la porte, suivant le docteur et Emmett de très près. Le docteur me sourit gentiment et ouvrit la porte, avant de nous laisser entrer avant lui, alors qu'Emmett me souriait de derrière Rosalie. Ça me rendait nerveuse d'entrer et tout le monde le savait. Rosalie entra. Je tremblai de peur et fronçai les sourcils et pressai mon visage contre son épaule, et tout devint plus sombre et rassurant. Je sentis quelqu'un m'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau, me laissant en pyjama et pieds nus, mon visage toujours caché par Rosalie. On recommença à avancer et Rosalie me tapota gentiment le dos alors que je continuais à regarder son épaule parce que j'avais peur des gens qui vivaient là. Je savais qu'ils étaient différents des autres personnes aussi, parce qu'ils étaient des vampires.

On avança jusque dans une autre pièce mais je ne relevais toujours pas la tête. Rosalie s'arrêta et quelqu'un parla doucement pour dire à ces nouvelles personnes qui j'étais.

"Voici Bella," dit la voix douce du docteur. J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et s'approcher, et je dus relever la tête pour voir qui c'était. Une dame se tenait là, elle était très jolie et elle avait l'air très gentille. Elle me regardait de derrière Rosalie avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle regarda mon plâtre pendant un moment avec une expression triste sur le visage avant de s'approcher et je tremblai un peu et fronçai les sourcils parce qu'elle était nouvelle. Elle me sourit et me toucha gentiment la main; elle avait l'air contente. Je n'avais pas _trop_ peur d'elle alors qu'elle me regardait.

"Bonjour ma puce. Je m'appelle Esme," me dit-elle gentiment, d'une voix aussi douce que son visage. Je la regardai et reniflai.

"Coucou," chuchotai-je timidement et nerveusement. Mon mot la fit sourire largement et elle s'approcha un peu en réalisant que je n'étais pas horriblement terrifiée par elle et sa gentillesse. Elle réussit à s'approcher et je fus contente qu'elle n'essaye pas de m'enlever à Rosalie, mais qu'elle me laisse rester avec elle et qu'elle se contente de me regarder. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de me regarder, une autre fille apparut devant moi, en souriant et en sautant. Elle était petite et joyeuse, et ça me fit sourire un peu aussi. Je me dis que je l'aimais déjà bien, même si je ne savais pas vraiment qui elle était.

"Salut," me dit-elle en souriant encore plus. "Je m'appelle Alice," me dit-elle. Je souris à Alice et relevai un peu la tête. Je l'aimais _bien._

"Coucou," lui dis-je, plus fort que quand j'avais parlé à Esme. Alice rayonna et s'étira pour m'embrasser sur la joue, me faisait rougir et la regarder avec choc parce que personne ne m'embrassait. Jamais.

"Tu es mignonne," décida-t-elle en souriant. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux me voir et je lui souris, et Rosalie et elle me sourirent toutes les deux en réponse. Elle rigola un peu et s'éloigna, me faisant froncer les sourcils et tous les autres rigolèrent. Elle me regarda prudemment et Rosalie me posa par terre, mais me laissa lui tenir la main avec inquiétude parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse toute seule. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que les garçons, et ils me faisaient peur. Alice glissa jusqu'à un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, qui me regardait avec un petit froncement de sourcil. L'autre avait de cheveux rigolo, de la couleur d'un penny brillant, mais il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils aussi, il avait irrité par quelque chose. J'eus immédiatement peur d'eux deux, parce que je savais que les froncements de sourcils signifiaient que les gens étaient en colère, et les gens en colère tapent, même si Rosalie et le docteur m'avaient dit le contraire.

"Voici Jasper, et ça c'est Edward," me dit Rosalie en me souriant. Le blond, Jasper, me sourit légèrement, me rendant confuse. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et me regarda alors que l'homme aux cheveux-penny, Edward, me regardait toujours en fronçant les sourcils. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougea pendant un moment et je serrai la main de Rosalie aussi fort que possible, ce qui fit qu'elle baissa les yeux vers moi avec inquiétude. Sa main était très dure, remarquai-je. Jasper et Edward échangèrent un regard pendant un moment, et ils s'approchèrent en même temps tout en me regardant. J'avais de plus en plus peur alors qu'ils venaient de plus en plus près, et j'essayai de ne pas pleurer comme un bébé mais j'avais si peur. Jasper était le plus proche de moi et lorsqu'il tendit la main vers moi, je sautai en arrière et faillis presque tomber, ce qui fit qu'il recula rapidement sa main et qu'il recommença à me regarder. Edward s'approcha ensuite et cette fois, je me _mis_ à pleurer. Rosalie, Alice, Esme et le docteur furent tous surpris lorsque je poussai un cri aigu et que je me cachai dans les jambes de Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'elle me reprenne dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'ils me frapperaient aussi comme papa quand il fronçait les sourcils? Je n'en étais pas sûre, mais je pensai que oui. Edward et Jasper reculèrent en fronçant encore plus les sourcils, ce qui me rendit nerveuse dans les bras de Rosalie.

"Vous lui avez fait peur," dit Rosalie pour disputer les hommes avant de me bercer doucement. Je fronçai les sourcils et pressai à nouveau mon visage contre l'épaule de Rosalie. Je la laissai me tapoter le dos alors qu'elle me portait jusqu'au canapé et qu'elle me mettait assise dessus tout en me laissant m'appuyer contre elle. Bizarrement, je me sentis à nouveau fatiguée, et je me sentais aussi plus calme qu'avant. Rosalie continuait à lancer des regards noirs aux garçons qui m'avaient fait peur alors que je fermai mes yeux et m'endormis pendant qu'elle me caressait le dos, me faisant me sentir en sécurité.

* * *

_-PoV Edward-_

La pauvre petite fille terrifiée s'endormit rapidement grâce à l'intervention de Jasper alors que Rosalie continuait de nous regarder de travers parce qu'on lui avait fait peur. Jasper arrêta de lui envoyer des vagues de léthargie dès qu'elle fut profondément endormie et Rosalie souffla avec indignation, l'image même de la mère indignée qu'elle était devenue pour cette petite fille au cours de la dernière semaine. Je savais, d'après ses pensées, qu'elle adorait avoir une enfant dans la maison, même une enfant aussi effrayée et timide que Bella, mais il y avait quelque chose de très bizarre chez cette petite fille, et ça m'alarmait. Lorsque j'avais entendu Carlisle se garer, j'avais tout de suite pu sentir son sang au parfum de freesia, lavandes et fraises, mais je n'avais pu entendre que trois esprits entrer dans la maison. Même si il y avait eu quatre odeurs, son esprit m'était inaccessible, et je trouvais ça étrangement déconcertant. J'essayai de la lire à nouveau, sans succès. Et maintenant, les pensées de Rosalie me criaient de garder mes distances, surtout quand elle se réveillerait, et de la laisser faire le premier pas, mais cette fillette était un espace vide. C'était presque comme si son esprit n'était pas là, bien que je savais que c'était le cas. Rosalie surprit mon regard alarmé et me regarda.

"Quoi?" me demanda-t-elle avec circonspection en pensant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez la fillette qu'elle avait apprit à aimer. Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête avant de réessayer de l'entendre. C'était à la fois dérangeant et irritant vu que ça faisait pratiquement 100 ans qu'aucune pensée ne m'avait été secrète vu que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé depuis ma transformation.

"Je ne peux pas la lire," lui dis-je avec colère et elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la petite fille endormie. Rosalie repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'enfant tout en la regardant intensément. Je pouvais entendre son souffle paisible et son coeur battre, pompant son sang dans ses veines, mais son esprit était silencieux.

"Pourquoi pas?" me demanda Rosalie, indignée à l'idée que Bella soit défective. Je secouai la tête.

"Je ne sais pas," admis-je doucement en regardant à nouveau la fillette. Carlisle s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

"Peut-être que son esprit s'est fermé pour le moment," suggéra-t-il, en pensant à tous les abus qu'elle avait subis. Je secouai la tête.

"J'ai entendu des personnes abusées auparavant," répliquai-je en cherchant une explication. Tout le monde fronçait les sourcils maintenant, leur regard voyageant de la petite fille à moi, sans savoir quoi penser de ça.

"Peut-être qu'elle est trop jeune," offrit Carlisle. "Une fois qu'elle sera plus grande, tu seras peut-être en mesure de l'entendre."

"J'ai entendu des foetus dans l'utérus de leur mère avant même que leurs parents ne soient au courant de leur existence.," dis-je avec irritation. Il soupira et me regarda.

"Je ne sais pas alors. Ce n'est pas notre problème principal pour le moment," me dit-il, ses pensées attristées par la détresse que la fillette expérimentait. Je hochai la tête, d'accord avec lui. Je me dirigeai vers la fillette endormie avec hésitation, tout en écoutant les pensées menaçantes de Rosalie qui m'indiquaient ce qu'elle me ferait si je réveillai ou que j'effrayai à nouveau la fillette. Je m'assis et regardai son visage paisible alors qu'elle dormait avant de toucher doucement sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et arracha sa main à la mienne avant de la coincer sous son corps alors que je me reculai rapidement pour éviter la rage de Rosalie. Rosalie me lança un regard d'avertissement et je me contentai de la regarder au lieu de toucher sa peau douce et chaude. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent, nous faisant sourire, Rosalie et moi.

"Est-ce qu'elle parle dans son sommeil?" demanda Jasper avec curiosité. Ça ne se voyait pas sur son visage mais Jasper éprouvait une curiosité morbide pour la petite fille qui dormait sur l'épaule de Rosalie. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être aussi près d'un humain, mais elle vivrait ici avec lui donc il pouvait choisir à quel point il voulait être proche d'elle.

"Ouais," lui dit gentiment Rosalie en tapotant doucement les boucles brunes de la fillette alors qu'elle souriait dans son sommeil et se collait encore plus à Rosalie, enflammant les pensées de Rosalie. A chaque fois que Bella faisait quelque chose de ce genre, Rosalie s'attachait encore plus à elle, l'aimant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Habituellement, Rosalie était la plus irritable et la plus obstinée d'entre nous et je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer mère auparavant. Je savais qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant, mais je l'avais toujours considéré froide et sévère, pas du genre à élever un enfant tendrement. Maintenant, avec Bella, elle était douce et très gentille, le parfait opposé de son comportement habituel, sauf avec Emmett. Elle était gentille avec lui, même s'il était le dernier d'entre nous à avoir besoin de gentillesse. J'étais heureux de la voir aussi heureuse, même si elle était protectrice et inquiète de l'état de la petite créature.

Alors que je regardai Bella dormir, je vis la réelle étendue des tortures et de la souffrance qu'elle avait enduré auprès de l'homme qu'elle appelait son père. Je n'avais jamais été du genre à m'intéresser aux enfants, mais je décidai que je ferais un effort avec celle-çi, vu qu'elle allait rester avec nous, que je sois civil ou non. Je me sentis triste pour Bella alors qu'elle dormait - ses peurs et ses inquiétudes abolies par les vagues de calme et sérénité que Jasper lui envoyait - et je sus que je m'assurerais qu'elle se sentirait aimé tant qu'elle serait là et que je l'aiderais à vaincre les démons qui hantaient son esprit.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le sommeil_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	18. Le sommeil

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 18 : Le sommeil -**

_-PoV Jasper-_

Bella dormait sur l'épaule de Rosalie, ne ressentant plus aucune tension mais envoyant des petites vagues de calme et de léthargie dont l'intensité égalait son petit corps. J'avais sentis sa terreur plus tôt, et je m'étais demandé comment quelque chose d'aussi immense et puissant pouvait émaner d'une petite chose comme elle, vu qu'elle était comparable à Alice pour le moment, minuscule et fine, définitivement pas la taille habituelle d'une enfant de six ans. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant en maternelle et non pas d'une élève de CP. Je n'étais pas un expert en enfants, mais je pouvais voir les effets que sa vie avait eu sur elle.

D'une part, Bella était la petite fille la plus timide que j'avais jamais vu au cours de toutes mes années de vampire. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas vu beaucoup d'enfants, mais quand ça m'arrivait, j'étais toujours enjoué et amusé par ces petites choses qui courraient partout et passaient leur temps à jouer. Que ce soit au parc, au centre commercial, dans la cour de l'école ou dans leurs jardins, les enfants me semblaient toujours sans soucis et joyeux. Leur curiosité me submergeait à chaque fois que j'en voyais, et je me retrouvai à me demander ce qu'il se passerait si j'écrasai la fourmi qui courrait innocemment devant moi, même si je savais très bien qu'elle mourrait. Les enfants m'avaient toujours attiré et repoussé à la fois, parce qu'ils étaient si innocents et différents, mais qu'en même temps, ils risquaient tout le temps d'avoir un accident. Je savais que c'était eux qui avaient toujours les genoux égratignés et des pansements aux doigts, et ça me faisait peur de savoir que je pouvais perdre mon faible contrôle et attaquer n'importe lequel d'entre eux, les tuant à cause de mes propres tendances masochistes.

En plus de la terreur inhabituellement puissante de Bella, j'avais aussi ressenti l'amour immuable et l'adoration que ma soi-disant jumelle éprouvait pour la fillette qu'elle serrait contre elle en refusant de jamais la relâcher. J'avais ressenti l'excitation de Rose, et sa joie, sa tristesse, et son inquiétude à la fois, et c'était plutôt déconcertant pour l'empathe que j'étais. Je savais qu'Edward serait en mesure d'entendre les pensées aimantes de Rosalie, mais je ressentais ce qu'elle ressentait, et ça me donnait envie d'aimer et de protéger cette petite chose moi-aussi, encore plus que ce que je voulais déjà. Rosalie était vraiment attachée à elle, et c'était évident pour tout le monde qu'elle avait voulu que la fillette reste et qu'elle était extatique que ce soit le cas.

Alors que je regardai attentivement la petite humaine depuis ma place, je sentis ma propre curiosité et tendresse poindre, et non pas celle des autres. Même si je ne me rappelais pas beaucoup de ma vie humaine, je savais que mes parents avaient eu plusieurs enfants et que j'avais été l'aîné lorsque j'étais partis à la guerre. J'avais de nombreux frères et soeurs au Texas, et ça avait été très dur pour ma famille que son aîné, le fils le plus compétent soit partit à la guerre. Je ne me rappelai pas des détails, mais je me rappelai de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mes frères et soeurs, surtout les plus jeunes, qui n'avaient pas plus de sept ans lorsque j'étais partis. C'était des jumeaux, les plus jeunes de la famille, qui m'adoraient plus que tout. J'avais été leur modèle et leur idole, et ils m'avaient manqué après ma transformations, surtout lorsque j'avais vu des enfants au cours de mes voyages avec Maria.

Je voulais devenir quelque chose pour cette fillette; si elle me laissait faire, je voulais devenir son ami. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître, je voulais qu'elle me fasse confiance et je voulais redevenir un grand frère, vu que ça m'avait été volé lorsque Maria m'avait volé mon humanité. Si Bella me laissait faire, je serais son grand frère comme j'avais été le grand frère des enfants de ma famille, et je l'aimerais tout autant que je les avais aimé. Bien sûr, ça me demanderait du contrôle, mais si ça voulait dire qu'elle m'aimerait, alors je le ferais. Je vis Edward me regarder avec curiosité pendant un moment en entendant mes souvenirs de mes propres frères et soeurs parce que je ne repensais pas souvent à ma vie humaine.

Bien que je désirai qu'elle m'accepte et qu'elle m'aime, je redoutai beaucoup qu'elle me craigne à cause de ce que j'étais. Je savais que les enfants avaient besoin de se sentir en sécurité et aimés pour faire confiance aux autres, et j'étais un vampire - qui avait très peu de contrôle en plus. Je pourrais la tuer sans même m'en rendre compte, et cette idée me terrifiait autant qu'elle la terrifierait elle si jamais elle apprenait ce fait. Je savais qu'ils lui avaient dit ce qu'on était, mais j'étais presque certain qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ça, surtout vu qu'elle semblait inconsciente du danger qu'on représentait. N'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait la tuer en un faux-mouvement, probablement sans même le vouloir. Ses os étaient comme des cure-dents pour nous, et si on la serrait trop fort dans nos bras ou si on bougeait trop vite, on risquait de lui faire du mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si elle tombait et s'égratignait le genou comme ça arrivait souvent aux enfants? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je perdais le contrôle? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'arrêterait avant que je la tue? Je ne serais pas capable de me le pardonner si j'assassinai une enfant simplement parce qu'elle était tombé de son vélo ou qu'elle avait trébuché. J'espérai que je serais capable de m'empêcher de lui faire du mal, surtout une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à me faire confiance. Si je gâchais ça et que je trahissais sa confiance en moi, je devrais recommencer depuis le début et personne ne pourrait la convaincre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, vu qu'elle saurait ce que j'avais fait...

"Jazz?" m'appela Alice, en s'approchant de moi par derrière. Je fis volte-face, détournant toute mon attention de la fillette. Alice me prit dans ses bras et m'étreignit de toutes ses forces parce qu'elle savait probablement ce à quoi je pensais.

"Ça ira," m'assura-t-elle avec confiance; elle n'avait probablement vu aucun danger planer sur la petite fille. Je hochai la tête et répondis à son étreinte en faisant tout de même attention à ma force. Autant commencer dès maintenant au lieu de m'en inquiéter lorsque j'aurais Bella dans les bras.

"Ouais," lui dis-je doucement, pas vraiment sûr de moi-même. Elle me sourit et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'humaine endormie avant que je ne l'entraîne vers la causeuse et que je m'assois à côté d'elle. Rosalie s'installa sur un accoudoir et laissa Edward s'asseoir à côté d'Emmett vu qu'elle avait Bella dans les bras. Carlisle et Esme se mirent eux-aussi assis et on regarda tous autour de nous, aucun de nous ne sachant vraiment quoi dire aux autres. Carlisle fut celui qui rompit le silence en nous donnant des conseils à tous, surtout à ceux dont Bella avaient peur.

"Quand elle se réveillera, laissez-la tranquille," nous prévint gentiment Carlisle en regardant la petite fille endormie dans les bras de Rosalie avec tendresse. On hocha tous la tête, enfin, sauf Rosalie, parce qu'on savait qu'elle avait peur de nous et que ça la rendait méfiante.

"On devra être prudent avec elle," nous prévint tristement Carlisle, en attirant à nouveau tous nos regards sur lui. Il avait un peu étudié la psychologie auparavant, et il savait à quoi s'attendre avec elle pour le moment, donc on écouta tous attentivement les choses à faire et à ne pas faire avec Bella.

"Quand elle se réveillera, laissez-la vous approcher," dit-il en se tournant tout spécialement vers nous, les hommes. "Vous ne voudriez pas que des hommes vous approchent si votre propre père osait lever la main sur vous," nous prévint-il. Je hochai tristement la tête en essayant de penser à des choses plus joyeuse qu'un homme frappant sa petite fille. Je savais qu'il pourrirait en prison pour un long moment maintenant, et ça me faisait extrêmement plaisir. Je continuai à écouter Carlisle.

"Essayez d'être calme et gentil avec elle aussi," dit-il. Je trouvais ce petit séminaire très utile, et j'étais content que quelqu'un sache quoi faire avec elle dans son état actuel.

"Ne criez pas et ne proférez aucune menace," nous dit-il en nous jetant un coup d'oeil. Je l'écoutai attentivement pour savoir ce qu'il entendait par là, incertain de ce qu'il entendait par 'cris' et 'menaces'.

"Ne la menacez même pas de l'envoyer dans sa chambre," nous prévint-il. "En tout cas, pas pour le moment," dit-il avec compassion en regardant Rosalie et Bella.

"Et ne criez pas," dit-il en regardant sévèrement Emmett. Em lui fit un sourire honteux et hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il ne devrait pas crier de joie non plus. Pour l'esprit triste et brisé de Bella, n'importe quelle sorte de cri était mauvaise, et on ne la laisserait pas paniquer à cause de ça.

"Rien d'autre?" lui demanda Emmett en regardant Bella attentivement, bien décidé à ne pas ruiner tout ça. Carlisle soupira et y réfléchit pendant un moment.

"Ne la poussez à rien," dit-il en haussant les épaules. "On va bientôt emménager en Alaska, et elle sera heureuse là-bas," dit-il avec confiance, et je hochai la tête. Je me sentais à nouveau vraiment triste pour Bella alors qu'elle dormait profondément - probablement pour la première fois depuis longtemps - sur l'épaule de ma soeur, parce que je savais que ce que lui avait fait son père pour faire naître une telle terreur et douleur dans son petit esprit.

Alors que je la regardai dormir, je sus que je devrais gagner sa confiance et être le grand frère dont elle avait besoin.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée: James/Bella, l'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs! J'espère que ceux qui iront lire aimeront!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Grandir_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	19. Grandir

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 19 : Grandir -**

_-PoV Jasper- _

Une heure après que Bella se soit endormie, Rosalie l'allongea sur le canapé avec un oreiller sous la tête et une couverture sur le corps pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas trop froid à cause de sa peau glacée. Elle resta allongée là, sans bouger pendant un long moment alors qu'on la regardait tous dormir, fascinés et curieux. Ça faisait plus de 90 ans qu'aucun de nous n'avait dormi, et personne ne se rappelait de ce que ça faisait, donc c'était une toute nouvelle chose pour tout le monde, sauf Carlisle. Il voyait des gens dormir chaque jour donc ça ne l'amusait même plus, mais il la regardait tout de même attentivement, en éprouvant de l'amour et de la joie. J'étais plus que fasciné, et je trouvais ça plus intéressant que n'importe quelle émission de télé. Le seul qui semblait être plus enthousiaste que moi, c'était Edward, et j'étais sûr que sa curiosité morbide et impatiente déteignait sur moi, augmentant ma propre impatience.

On fut tous légèrement surpris lorsqu'on entendit son souffle et son rythme cardiaque accélérer un peu alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Rosalie fut à ses côtés en un instant, planant au-dessus d'elle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste ou qu'elle ait peur en se réveillant dans un lieu inconnu. Je la regardai attentivement alors que ses yeux chocolat papillonnaient avant de s'ouvrir et elle prit un instant pour cligner des yeux avant que son regard ne commence à voyager dans la pièce et qu'un froncement de sourcil apparaisse sur son visage. Elle était groggy, confuse, et légèrement inquiète, et je sentis sa peur imminente, ce qui me fit soupirer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et on fronça tous les sourcils jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent Rosalie, et elle se détendit immédiatement. Pour la toute première fois, je vis à quel point Rosalie était importante pour cette petite fille, et c'était une vision douce-amère. Je savais que Rosalie appréciait cette situation, et peu importait l'état de santé de Bella, mais je savais aussi que ça voulait dire que Bella ne s'était attachée à personne d'autre au cours de ses six courtes années de vie, et qu'elle n'avait connu aucune gentillesse jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes ces nouvelles choses seraient déroutantes pour une fillette de six ans, même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment fonctionnait son jeune esprit.

Rosalie sourit doucement lorsque Bella la vit, et Bella lui tendit les bras pour un câlin, quelque chose qu'elle avait probablement découvert récemment. Rosalie accepta avec énormément de plaisir, et s'assit avec Bella, qui était toujours fatiguée, sur ses genoux. Bella semblait ressentir la protection que Rosalie lui offrait et elle se détendit, laissant sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de Rose en soupirant lourdement et en nous regardant tous, moi en dernier. Elle me regarda avec curiosité pendant un moment, et je serais devenu tout rouge si j'avais pu. Son regard était très intense et scrutateur pour une petite fille, et elle ne laissa jamais ses yeux méfiants et craintifs se détourner des miens, plus calmes. Lorsque je lui souris, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement de surprise et sa curiosité augmenta. Elle regarda silencieusement Rosalie.

"C'est Jasper," lui rappela gentiment Rosalie. Elle hocha la tête et me regarda à nouveau alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rose vif. Je sentis la brûlure revenir dans ma gorge, mais je la repoussai avec colère parce que je savais pourquoi ça me faisait mal. C'était à cause de Bella, et je _ne _lui ferait _pas _de mal. Manger cet enfant était interdit.

"Salut," lui dis-je bravement en regardant Alice me faire un large sourire parce que j'avais osé lui parler. Je restai généralement silencieux, mais je savais qu'elle devait s'habituer à tout le monde, moi y compris, donc j'avais décidé de commencer dès maintenant. Lorsque je pris la décision de parler, les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à nouveau et une pointe de peur envahit sa curiosité. Je me sentis horrible en sachant qu'elle avait peur de moi, mais je gardai tout de même mon sourire, bien déterminé à lui montrer que je n'étais pas une menace pour elle, même si ce n'était pas vrai. Elle me fixa en retour, son regard ne se détournant jamais du mien. On s'observa pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne rougisse à nouveau et qu'elle prenne une profonde inspiration tout en regardant Rosalie pour être rassurée. Rose vit son inquiétude et fronça un peu les sourcils en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

"Jasper est mon frère," lui chuchota-t-elle. Bella, pensant clairement qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'entendre, sourit légèrement et me regarda à nouveau, plus calmement mais toujours aussi méfiante. Rosalie sourit légèrement de ses progrès avec Bella et je hochai la tête.

"Viens ici," me dit Rose en regardant Bella. Je sentis une pointe de peur lorsque je fus invité à m'approcher, mais je me levais tout de même, sentant la réluctance et la terreur de Bella s'élevait à un niveau alarmant pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle me regardait avec un froncement de sourcil inquiet, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Rose.

"Ça ira," l'apaisa-t-elle doucement en me regardant avec un regard perçant. Je n'étais pas certain de ce que je devais faire maintenant, mais les sentiments encourageants et l'intense curiosité d'Edward me firent avancer. Carlisle regardait notre interaction de ses yeux sages, et je soupirai en m'avançant à nouveau plus près. Son petit menton trembla violemment, et je lui envoyais une vague de plaisir en espérant qu'elle se calmerait. Elle le fit, et les larmes se tarirent alors que Rosalie lui chuchotai à l'oreille.

"Personne ne te tapera ici," l'apaisa-t-elle doucement, me rendant fou de rage, comme tout les autres, à l'idée que qui que ce soit lève la main sur elle, et encore plus l'un d'entre nous. Emmett était tout particulièrement indigné par cette idée, et j'avais envie d'éclater de rire aux sentiments hautains qui provenaient de lui.

"Il peut venir," lui dit Rose, en l'amadouant pour obtenir son accord. Bella hocha légèrement la tête et renifla un peu en plaçant son bras plâtré sur ses genoux pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Une vague de tristesse me submergea lorsque je pensais à son bras cassé, mais je la repoussai en m'approchant avant de m'asseoir lentement et doucement à l'autre bout du canapé tout en regardant la petite fille qui me fixait avec méfiance, nervosité et curiosité. Son intérêt enfantin était très intéressant comparé aux émotions habituelles qui régnaient dans la maison, et, d'une certaine manière, c'était un soulagement de ressentir différemment que d'habitude. C'était un changement, et j'aimais ça.

"Alors..." dis-je en me sentant stupide. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui dire, et elle non plus, apparemment. Elle me regarda silencieusement, m'étudiant depuis les bras de Rosalie alors que je la regardais attentivement pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus aussi peur qu'avant. Je fus ravi de découvrir que mon pouvoir avait éliminé sa peur pour le moment, et qu'elle me regardait curieusement, plus timide qu'autre chose. Toute la famille me regardait attentivement pour voir ce que je ferais pour communiquer avec elle. Elle me fixait encore, sans parler ni bouger, depuis les bras de Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?" lui demandai-je, en me tournant vers les questions qui étaient faciles à répondre. Elle rougit parce que je lui parlais directement et me sourit timidement.

"Les livres," l'entendis-je dire très doucement. C'était la première chose qu'elle m'ait jamais dit directement, et j'étais content d'avoir réussi à lui tirer une réponse. J'étais encore plus content en entendant le mot qu'elle m'avait dit, parce que les livres étaient l'un de mes plus grands intérêts à moi aussi. Elle me regarda avec curiosité, le visage tout rouge, et je lui fis un large sourire.

"Moi aussi," lui dis-je, la faisant se redresser. Je ressentis sa soudaine impatience impulsive et elle me regardait désormais différemment, avec un intérêt renouvelé.

"Quels livres aimes-tu?" lui demandai-je, encouragé par sa réponse. Elle y pensa pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules en rougissant et d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de Rosalie avec timidité. Je retins le petit rire qui menaçait de m'échapper parce que je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Est-ce que tu connais...le Dr. Seuss?" lui demandai-je, en citant le premier auteur de livres pour enfants qui me vint à l'esprit. Elle me regarda à nouveau et hocha frénétiquement la tête, apparemment ravie par cette idée. Je hochai la tête et repensai à ma chambre en me demandant si j'y avais ces livres. Je savais qu'Alice m'avait acheté toute la collection il y a quelques années, en me disant que ma bibliothèque manquait de couleur, et que ces livres étaient définitivement colorés. Je n'étais pas sûr de l'endroit où je les avais rangé cependant... Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me serviraient un jour, cela étant, pas jusqu'à maintenant. Edward sourit en entendant mes pensées, en m'entendant décider que je les chercherais dès que possible, ravi qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse actuellement apprécier de faire avec Bella au lieu de faire semblant d'apprécier quelque chose comme les Barbies ou d'autres trucs que les petites filles semblaient apprécier. Pourquoi qui que ce soit s'amurerait à faire bondir une poupée en plastique dans une maison en plastique me dépassait, mais je savais que les petites filles aimaient leur brosser les cheveux et les habiller. Ça me faisait penser à Alice et son obsession pour la mode. Alice aimait transformer de vraies personnes en poupées de taille réelle, ce qui me donnait souvent de nouvelles garde-robes. Je n'avais pas été m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements moi-même depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, et je ne m'en plaignais pas.

"Est-ce que tu as 'Le Chat Chapeauté'?" me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, détournant ainsi mes pensées des Barbies pour un moment. J'y réfléchis, et je fus presque sûr que c'était un de ceux qu'Alice avait acheté.

"Je pense," lui dis-je gentiment parce que je ne voulais pas lui dire oui tout de suite. Je décidai que si je ne l'avais pas, j'irais l'acheter à la librairie de Port Angeles, pour elle, si elle voulait.

"J'aime bien celui-là," dit-elle tendrement, toute trace de peur ayant disparue. Elle avait une étrange sorte de respect pour moi maintenant, et c'était bizarre, vu que je n'avais fait que mentionner le Dr. Seuss. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment analyser les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, mais ils étaient positifs maintenant, plus négatifs, contrairement à ce qu'ils étaient depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Je lui souris à nouveau et elle se redressa, se glissant tout au bord des genoux de Rosalie pour me regarder intensément. Je vis un étrange feu s'allumer dans ses yeux, presque comme si elle voulait me demander quelque chose mais qu'elle était trop timide pour le faire. Je pouvais sentir son hésitation, et je restai silencieusement assis en attendant de découvrir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tourna à nouveau le regard vers Rosalie et Rose lui sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers moi et se laissait glisser des jambes de Rosalie pour s'installer entre nous sur le canapé. Elle s'agenouilla, les bras le long du corps alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi en souriant. Elle se sentait fière d'elle-même en s'approchant de plus en plus, centimètre par centimètre au cas où je décidai soudainement de lui faire peur, mais bientôt, elle me touchait presque. Je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais ravi et choqué par ce développement soudain, ravi et choqué de découvrir qu'elle me faisait suffisamment confiance pour s'approcher autant de moi. Elle était assise à moins d'un centimètre de moi lorsque je la sentis s'approcher encore plus, et son genou effleura ma jambe, me faisant frissonner. Je n'avais jamais touché un humain que je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer, et sa peau était très chaude pour moi, même à travers les deux couches de tissus entre nous. Elle me regarda, abasourdie, pendant un moment, ses sentiments trahissant une extrême fierté et une extrême timidité à la fois, avec seulement une pointe de méfiance. Je lui souris gentiment et elle se redressa pour se retrouver face à face avec moi. Je lui souris gentiment et elle rayonna, excitée par quelque chose - la proximité peut-être? Je savais que mon don abolissait la moindre étincelle de peur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et qu'on avait un aperçu de la fillette qu'elle serait lorsque la peur de son père ne contrôlerait plus sa vie. Elle avait l'air si radieuse et intéressée par moi, et je sentis ma main se tendre pour la toucher doucement. Elle regarda ma main avec méfiance mais lorsque je touchai sa main, elle me sourit et se jeta dessus joyeusement, agrippant ma main glacée dans la sienne. Ma propre fierté augmenta, et je fus momentanément submergé par son intérêt prudent.

Malgré son avidité, je sentis les sentiments protecteurs de Rosalie. Même si elle n'était pas exactement hostile, ses sentiments me prévenaient de faire très attention à ne pas faire mal à Bella ni à la surprendre alors qu'elle était aussi près de moi. Rosalie se pencha en avant, elle avait l'air prête à attraper la fillette en moins d'une milliseconde s'il le fallait. Bella ne remarqua pas que Rosalie était prête à bondir en cas de besoin, et elle relâcha ma main et me surprit en me tapotant doucement le nez. Je supposai qu'on était bizarre à ses yeux, vu qu'on était si blanc, durs et froids, donc elle examina l'étrangeté de ma peau doucement et prudemment, laissant une traînée palpitante, voir même dérangeante là où ses petits doigts couraient sur mon nez. Je voulais le gratter, mais je me forçai à la laisser terminer son examen avant de le faire.

"Tu es froid," me dit-elle gentiment avec un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Rosalie aussi, réalisant probablement qu'on était pareil.

"C'est une part de ce qu'on est," lui dis-je gentiment, ne souhaitant pas répéter le mot 'vampire'. Elle hocha la tête, acceptant tout simplement ce fait, et je soupirai en pensant à sa nature tolérante. J'étais content qu'elle semble nous accepter, mais c'était effrayant de savoir qu'elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie. La plupart des personnes nous fuyait, contrairement à Bella qui nous accueillait dans son petit coeur, même si elle avait encore peur de nous. Puis la révélation me frappa. Je suppose qu'elle avait fait face à des monstres pire que nous.

Elle me regardait depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle ressentit une curiosité morbide. Elle me regarda attentivement, examinant mon visage pendant un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer, avec une expression à nouveau hésitante sur le visage.

"Jasper?" m'appela-t-elle doucement, me faisant sourire. Elle avait un petit froncement de sourcil adorable sur le visage en essayant de comprendre quelque chose.

"Ouais?" lui demandai-je gentiment en la faisant soupirer.

"Est-ce que tu as des crocs comme les gens dans Dracula?" me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Toutes mes pensées rationnelles disparurent à cette question. Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, un rire bruyant m'échappa, suivi par des ricanements de tous les autres. Bella fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi avant que je ne puisse me reprendre suffisamment pour lui répondre.

"Non, chérie," lui dis-je gentiment en la faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité. Pour souligner mon propos, j'ouvris la bouche et elle examina mes dents aiguisées en fronçant les sourcils. Elle hocha ensuite la tête alors que je refermai la bouche et elle soupira en me regardant. Je sentis une vague de courage monter en moi, et avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je lui tendis les bras avec hésitation, en me demandant si elle s'assiérait avec moi comme elle l'avait fait avec Rosalie. A mon plus grand choc et à mon plus grand plaisir, je la sentis se pencher vers moi pour être portée, et je le fis très doucement, et l'installai sur mes genoux où elle se mit à l'aise avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi, plus embarrassée et plus fière que jamais. Je lui souris gentiment et Rosalie sourit joyeusement parce qu'on savait qu'elle finirait par apprendre à nous faire confiance.

"T'as quels autres livres?" me demanda-t-elle avec curiosité en se penchant vers moi. Du venin emplit ma bouche, mais le monstre en moi fut facilement repoussé par l'amour bourgeonnant que j'éprouvais pour cette fillette assise sur mes genoux, et je commençai à lui parler des livres que je possédais en espérant qu'elle apprendrait à m'aimer aussi.

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Temps_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	20. Temps

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 20 : Temps -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Les jours suivants l'arrivée de Bella dans la maison furent délicats et pourtant incroyables dans mon esprit. La petite Bella était si timide avec tout le monde dans la maison, mais elle avait apprit à accepter chacun d'entre nous, et je commençai à me dire qu'elle se sentait plus à l'aise avec tout le monde. Même si Emmett et Edward étaient définitivement des 'non' dans son esprit, Jasper avait un peu plus de succès; il était capable de la toucher et de lui parler tant qu'il était doux et calme. Je pouvais faire ce que je voulais avec elle, et elle s'asseyait souvent avec moi, pour être réconfortée je suppose, vu qu'elle était si timide et effrayée par les gens. Alice était une incertitude pour moi. Bella ne la détestait pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'elle était surprise par l'énergie enthousiaste d'Alice. Elle l'observait à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la pièce, et même si elle autorisait Alice à la porter parfois, je savais que ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle aimerait Alice bien assez tôt, comme nous tous.

Esme était son choix favori, après moi. Personne ne pouvait résister à Esme, et encore moins une fillette de six qui n'avait jamais connu aucune mère dans toute sa vie. Esme était si douce et gentille avec elle; elle lui parlait de sujets d'enfants de sa voix douce, et je savais que Bella l'aimait beaucoup. Esme pouvait la tenir et la porter aussi, même si je savais qu'elle me préférait moi. Je n'avais aucun problème à partager ma Bella avec ma mère, et j'étais heureuse que Bella puisse penser tendrement à nous deux, sans avoir besoin de choisir.

Carlisle était différent de tous les autres. Même si Emmett et Edward la faisait pleurer et que Jasper avait le droit de l'approcher, Carlisle était très inconstant. Même s'il n'avait jamais crié, ni même haussé la voix; je crois qu'il l'intimidait. Il n'était pas sûr dans l'esprit de Bella, et je savais que c'était dur pour lui de la voir l'éviter tristement à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'approcher. Elle lui parlait poliment, mais sa voix tremblait à chaque fois et elle restait souvent silencieuse, et ce, peu importe avec quelle douceur il lui parlait. Je savais qu'il persévérait et qu'il finirait par gagner sa confiance, surtout en voyant les progrès qu'elle avait en moins de trois jours.

Au cours de ces trois jours, elle n'avait dormi nulle part ailleurs que dans notre chambre, à Emmett et moi, sans Em bien sûr. Je savais que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être chassé de notre chambre pendant la nuit, surtout en connaissant la cause de son évacuation. Quand j'avais dit à Bella que la chambre était tout autant à moi qu'à Emmett, elle m'avait demandé pourquoi un garçon aurait un miroir rose dans sa chambre, surtout un garçon aussi musclé qu'Emmett. Cette question m'avait fait rire joyeusement et je lui avais expliqué qu'on faisait des compromis, et que parfois, il avait des trucs de garçons dans la chambre, comme des boxers. Ça la fit rire à son tour, et ce son fut magique pour moi - comme un nouveau style de musique. Son nom, 'Bella', qui signifiait belle en italien, ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire cette mélodie merveilleuse. Je savais que j'avais besoin d'entendre ce son plus souvent, et je demanderais l'aide de tout le monde pour l'entendre.

Bella dormait maintenant, allongée à côté de moi dans le lit. Elle dormirait encore pour au moins cinq heures - vu qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin, et j'avais hâte qu'elle se réveille. Même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours, j'avais déjà l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été là, et c'était dur d'imaginer à quoi ressemblaient nos vies avant que cette jeunesse et cette innocence y soient mêlées. Emmett l'adorait, même s'il la terrorisait, et je savais qu'il gagnerait bientôt son coeur. J'étais sûre qu'il avait déjà formulé un plan amusant pour qu'elle arrête de le craindre. Em était doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et il voulait une petite soeur à corrompre et à convaincre de devenir sa complice. Il savait qu'elle pourrait devenir sa co-blagueuse et une bonne amie - quelqu'un qui pourrait profiter de sa nature immature et enfantine. Même si j'aimais Emmett, il était vraiment un enfant. Il_ pouvait_ être sérieux et convenable, mais il agissait rarement comme ça. Il avait choisi d'être la jeunesse et le comique de la famille, et il était prêt à céder sa place à Bella - la véritable enfant de la famille maintenant.

Alors que je surveillai son sommeil; je souris en pensant à tous les rêves que je pouvais désormais réaliser grâce à elle. Je pouvais être une amie, une soeur et une mère à la fois, tout en laissant le sale boulot, du genre punitions à Carlisle et Esme, qui saurait probablement beaucoup mieux la punir que moi. Je ne connaissais rien à la discipline d'un enfant, mais j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas le cas de Carlisle et d'Esme. Esme disciplinait Emmett au moins une fois par semaine, et Carlisle avait bien dû apprendre une chose ou deux au cours de ses 300 ans sur terre. Il en savait beaucoup plus sur la meilleure manière d'élever un enfant que moi, même s'il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu un. Je devrais rarement, voir même jamais, la punir ou la faire pleurer, et j'éviterais de le faire à tout prix. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tourner la tête de l'autre côté si elle se comportait mal, mais je ne pensais pas que je risquais grand chose en voyant comment elle se comportait actuellement.

J'éprouvais aussi de la pitié pour Bella en pensant à tous les changements dans sa vie au cours des quatres derniers jours. Elle avait été littéralement volée à son père, emmenée à l'hôpital, perfusée et plâtrée, réconfortée, aimée, et installée dans une nouvelle maison. C'était beaucoup à gérer pour son petit corps et son petit esprit, même si c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Je savais que ce serait plus facile pour elle une fois qu'on aurait emménagé en Alaska. Elle serait dans une nouvelle maison, dans une nouvelle ville, avec sa nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie. Ça me faisait énormément plaisir et je souris avant de me sortir de mes pensées en entendant un petit coup sur la porte. Emmett entra avec un expression prudente sur le visage. Il sourit en me voyant et s'approcha avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Elle dort?" me demanda-t-il en chuchotant, un art qu'il commençait à maîtriser. Je hochai la tête et me levai pour me diriger vers la causeuse en l'entraînant à ma suite. Il voulait passer du temps avec moi, mais si Bella se réveillait et voyait Emmett dans le lit, elle paniquerait.

"Alors..."commença-t-il sans savoir quoi dire. Je souris, et me fis plaisir en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Il réagit impatiemment et répondit à mon baiser tout en s'assurant qu'on ne soit pas trop bruyant. Bella dormait, nous ignorant complètement lorsque je me reculai et soupirai en serrant joyeusement son corps musclé dans mes bras. Il rigola et ma tapota gentiment le dos en regardant Bella.

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle m'aimera un jour?" me demanda-t-il déprimé. Je soupirai et lui souris gentiment en hochant la tête.

"Un jour," lui dis-je, sûre de moi, parce que je savais qu'il était difficile de résister au charme spécial d'Em.

"Quand?" me demanda-t-il, impatient comme toujours.

"Quand elle sera prête," répondis-je. Il soupira et fronça les sourcils, il était presque entrain de bouder.

"Pourquoi me déteste-t-elle autant?" me demanda-t-il tristement; il ressemblait à un petit garçon ayant reçu du charbon à Noël. Je soupirai.

"Elle ne te _déteste _pas," lui dis-je. "Tu l'intimides."

"Comment?" me demanda-t-il, indigné. Il n'avait été que gentil et doux avec elle, mais je gloussai tout de même.

"Tu es immense," dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à son corps. J'adorais sa taille, mais il n'était vraiment pas fait pour calmer une petite fille de six ans terrifiée - une fillette minuscule en plus. Emmett hocha tristement la tête.

"Elle aime Jasper," dit-il sombrement. J'éclatai de rire mais réussis à ne pas réveiller Bella.

"Et Jasper aime les livres," lui dis-je en me rappelant de leur toute première conversation. La mention des livres l'avait facilement attirée, et depuis, elle éprouvait un amour timide et pudique pour Jasper - presque du respect. Elle le regardait toujours de ses grands yeux curieux quand elle le voyait et je savais qu'elle l'aimait bien. Jasper était ravi qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec lui, même si elle était trop timide pour le lui dire. Elle se méfiait toujours de lui, mais c'était l'homme à qui elle faisait le plus confiance dans la famille, à la plus grande fierté d'Alice. Je savais que ça la rendait heureuse de voir Jasper heureux, et l'acceptation de Bella le rendait heureux.

"J'aime les livres," me dit faiblement Emmett en sachant que c'était des mots vides. Je ris.

"Ouais, Playboy et Motocross," lui dis-je, le faisant sourire.

"C'est toujours des livres," répliqua-t-il.

"Les femmes nues et les motos n'intéressent pas les petites filles. Lis Mon Petit Poney ou Charlotte aux Fraises et elle t'aimera peut-être un peu plus," suggérai-je narquoisement. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce 'Mon Petit Poney'?" me demanda-t-il. "On dirait une position sexuelle ou un truc comme ça." Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir mon rire et il fronça les sourcils, réellement curieux. Emmett n'avait aucun problème à parler de sexualité, et c'était pas surprenant qu'il se fasse des idées sur un livre pour enfant.

"Ce sont des chevaux colorés, Em," lui dis-je gentiment. "Ils parlent," ajoutai-je ensuite en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il hocha la tête.

"Et Charlotte quoi?" me demanda-t-il en regardant prudemment Bella, presque comme si elle avait une maladie mentale. "On dirait de la nourriture," dit-il à contre-coeur. "Est-ce qu'elle aime les livres de recettes?" me demanda-t-il. Je gloussai.

"Non, mais les charlottes aux fraises sont de la nourriture," lui dis-je en confirmant une partie de ses mots. Il était confus maintenant et je le savais.

"C'est un livre pour fille et il y a des poupées et des trucs," dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment je le savais, mais je le savais.

"Huh," dit-il en regardant Bella.

"Et pourquoi pas Halo ou un truc de ce genre?" me demanda-t-il. L'idée de poupées ou de poneys ne l'attiraient clairement pas. Je reniflai.

"Non, Em," dis-je en le faisant froncer les sourcils. "C'est trop violent," ajoutai-je fermement en lui lançant un regard sévère. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus et soupira en pensant à autre chose.

"Je suis sûre qu'ils ont des jeux Barbie," plaisantai-je et son froncement de sourcil s'accentua.

"Peut-être," dit-il en pensant à un plan.

"3 ans et plus," le prévins-je. "Halo est interdit aux moins de 18 ans," accusai-je, parce que j'avais vu ce jeu trop de fois pour compter. Il hocha la tête et soupira, songeur.

"Je penserais à quelque chose," me dit-il. "Et ensuite elle m'aimera aussi," décida-t-il fermement, et ça me fit rire.

"Bien sûr qu'elle t'aimera," lui dis-je. Avant qu'aucun de nous ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, j'entendis Bella s'agiter dans le lit et se tourner avec difficulté à cause de son bras cassé. On fis tous les deux volte-face, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour me regarder prudemment, une expression songeuse sur le visage. Avait-elle besoin de quelque chose? Un verre d'eau? Aller aux toilettes peut-être? Je ne savais pas donc je me levais pour lui le demander mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de la rejoindre, ses yeux se refermèrent et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, me faisant sursauter.

"Sympa," dit Em, clairement amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je restai levée encore un peu pour m'assurer qu'elle s'était bien rendormie avant de me rasseoir.

"Elle est intéressante," décida Em, en fixant la petite chose allongée dans notre immense lit. Je souris et hochai la tête, j'aimais la voir dormir si paisiblement. J'aimais aussi son odeur, qui avait brutalement envahi notre lit comme un délicieux parfum. Bien qu'elle me donnait soif, son odeur m'apaisait aussi parce que je savais qu'elle était en sécurité et près de moi. Emmett sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

"Elle _m'aimera_," décida-t-il joyeusement en se renfonçant dans son siège et en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de gagner son affection, même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Livres_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	21. Livres

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 21 : Livres -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'avais fait quelques dodos depuis que j'étais venue à la maison avec Rosalie et le Dr. Cull- je veux dire Carlisle, et j'aimais beaucoup plus cette maison que la vieille maison de papa. Rosalie m'avait dit que papa ne me ferait plus jamais mal, et que personne ne me ferait mal ici, et je commençai à savoir qu'elle ne mentait pas. Rosalie semblait être trop gentille pour me mentir, et Esme était trop gentille pour taper quelqu'un donc ça me faisait me sentir mieux.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais pas été tapée une seule fois, même quand j'avais renversé un verre d'eau par accident dans la cuisine, avec Rosalie. Alors que je m'attendais à une gifle, elle m'avait sourit et prit une serviette pour essuyer l'eau et elle ne m'avait même pas forcé à le faire moi. Elle l'avait fait pour moi, et je n'avais jamais été aussi surprise qu'à ce moment-là. Si elle avait été papa, elle m'aurait lancé la serviette, m'aurait giflé et m'aurait fait nettoyer. Rosalie m'avait même redonné de l'eau après que je l'ai renversé, sans se mettre en colère, et j'avais été choquée. Depuis, j'avais fait bien attention à ne plus rien renverser, juste au cas où elle se mettrait en colère la prochaine fois. Je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère, ni mettre n'importe lequel des autres en colère, donc je faisais très, très attention.

Tout dans cette jolie maison était tout nouveau pour moi. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit que je pouvais m'asseoir avec eux pour regarder la télé, personne n'avait jamais changé de chaîne en plein milieu de leurs informations pour que je puisse regarder Bob l'éponge, personne ne m'avait jamais raconté de blagues sur Patrick et Bob l'éponge comme Alice l'avait fait, et personne ne m'avait jamais laissé manger des bretzels dans le salon. Je ne pense pas que papa m'ait jamais laissé manger des bretzels n'importe où mais j'aimais beaucoup ça.

Une autre chose bizarre s'était passé le jour après que je sois arrivée ici. J'avais été au lit avec Rosalie, même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne dormait pas, et le matin suivant, quand je m'étais réveillée, Alice et Jasper n'étaient plus là. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'ils reviendraient dans la soirée, et ça m'avait suffit, mais quand Alice était revenue, j'avais été vraiment surprise. Elle était entrée avec Jasper derrière elle, et ils tenaient des millions de sacs de shopping. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant dans les pubs, et ils étaient tous là, devant moi.

Pendant un long moment après ça, Alice m'avait fait asseoir avec elle et elle m'avait montré tous les nouveaux vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheté. Je m'étais dit que ces vêtements avaient dû coûter beaucoup d'argent, et j'avais rougi quand elle me les avait montré mais ils étaient tous jolis, et il y en avait même des roses. Rosalie était restée avec moi pendant qu'Alice m'avait tout montré, et elle avait été contente de ses choix. J'avais aussi vu qu'Edward, l'homme-penny, et Emmett, le grand, n'arrêtaient pas de me regarder avec des sourires sur leurs visages. Edward arrêtait pas de me regarder et ça me rendait nerveuse.

Maintenant, je portais une de mes nouvelles tenues, et j'avais les cheveux coiffés et le corps nettoyé par le bain de ce matin, et je regardais Dora l'Exploratrice avec une couverture sur les genoux. Esme était assise dans un fauteuil et elle regardait un magazine pendant que les autres étaient ailleurs. C'était différent pour moi, d'être quelque part où Rosalie n'était pas, mais Esme était là, et je l'aimais presque autant que Rosalie. J'avais appris beaucoup de chose grâce au dessin animé que je regardais et Dora m'avait appris à dire des mots en anglais. J'aimais beaucoup Dora. Peut-être que quand je serais grande, je pourrais être comme elle et découvrir des endroits rigolos comme la Colline aux Myrtille et la Tanière de Chipeur, mais je trouvais que Chipeur était vraiment méchant de voler les affaires de Dora et Babouche, même si je le trouvais mignon. Je voulais caresser Chipeur un jour. Il avait l'air si doux et je voulais lui faire des câlins, même s'il volait des trucs. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il volait Babouche ou Dora un jour? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait alors? Je ne savais pas, et je décidais d'attendre de regarder plus d'épisodes pour voir ce qu'il se passerait.

Je venais juste de finir de regarder Dora quand je vis Jasper descendre les escaliers en nous souriant à Esme et moi. J'aimais beaucoup Jasper, il était toujours gentil avec moi, même quand j'étais timide avec lui. Esme releva la tête et lui sourit avant de me regarder. J'étais un peu confuse quand elle se leva et me laissa seule avec lui, mais ça ne me dérangea pas vraiment quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi alors qu'Arthur commençait à la télé.

"Salut," me dit-il gentiment en me regardant. Je lui souris joyeusement et il sourit aussi, il avait l'air d'être content de quelque chose. Je le regardais lui au lieu de regarder Arthur chanter, même si j'aimais beaucoup Arthur, Jasper était beaucoup plus intéressant. Il était si dur et si froid et...joli, décidai-je. Toutes ces personnes étaient jolies, surtout Rosalie, mais Jasper était joli. Même Emmett était joli, même s'il faisait très peur parfois parce qu'il était très musclé.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui," me dit gentiment Jasper en me regardant attentivement. Je fronçais un peu les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'il avait trouvé.

"J'ai trouvé mes livres du Dr Seuss," me dit-il joyeusement et je sentis un immense sourire apparaître sur mon visage. Est-ce qu'il les lirait avec moi parfois? J'espérais vraiment que oui.

"Est-ce que tu aimerais monter avec moi à l'étage pour y jeter un coup d'oeil?" me proposa-t-il tout en continuant de me sourire. Je le regardai fixement. Jasper voulait lire avec moi, et je ne dirais jamais non.

"Okay," acceptai-je joyeusement en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait. Je me sentis très fière de monter à l'étage avec lui, surtout parce qu'on allait bientôt lire. Il m'entraîna dans une chambre à l'opposée de celle de Rosalie et me fit entrer en souriant. Alice était là, entrain de regarder des chaussures, mais quand elle me vit, elle vint m'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir, me laissant seule avec Jasper à la place. Jasper m'emmena vers son lit et me porta pour que je grimpe dessus, me laissant ramper jusqu'au milieu, où je me mis assise, avant de le regarder se diriger vers sa bibliothèque où il attrapa une pile de livres qu'il posa devant moi. Il fit tomber la pile de livres pour que je puisse tous les voir, et je souris en regardant chaque livre attentivement alors qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"Lequel?" me demanda-t-il gentiment en regardant tous les livres qu'il avait posé devant moi. Je relevai la tête vers Jasper et je l'aimais encore plus maintenant que je savais qu'il m'aimait assez pour vouloir lire avec moi. Il sourit alors que je regardais les livres et choisis le Chat Chapeauté pour qu'on le regarde. Il s'assit et s'installa contre ses oreillers en prenant le livre dans ses mains.

"Est-ce que tu sais lire?" me demanda-t-il et je secouai la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je le regardais en me demandant s'il savait lire. Je pensais que oui, parce qu'il était grand et que j'étais petite.

"Okay," dit-il en me souriant. "Est-ce que tu veux lire?" me demanda-t-il joyeusement. Je me sentis très choquée et très excitée à la fois. Est-ce qu'il allait m'apprendre à lire ce livre? Je hochai la tête et il rigola en ouvrant le livre.

"Est-ce que tu connais ton alphabet?" me demanda-t-il. Je hochai fièrement la tête et il sourit en m'en montrant quelques-unes. Je reconnus chaque lire qu'il me montrait. Il rayonna et me montra un mot.

"Quelles sont ces lettres?" me demanda-t-il. Je les regardais.

"C-H-A-T," dis-je joyeusement parce que je le savais déjà. Il hocha la tête.

"Sais-tu quel son font C et H ensemble?" me demanda-t-il. Je fis le son et il hocha la tête.

"Et le A?" me demanda-t-il à nouveau. Je lui répondis à nouveau et il sourit.

"Maintenant, pour lire ce moment, tu dois mettre les deux sons ensemble," me dit-il joyeusement.

"Che-Ah," dis-je en testant chaque son prudemment. Je fronçai les sourcils et répétai.

"Che - Cha!" criai-je joyeusement, d'une voix plus forte que jamais. Il rigola de mon bonheur et hocha la tête.

"Chat s'écrit C-H-A-T," me dit-il calmement. Je regardai Jasper avec admiration. Il m'avait appris à lire un mot - la chose que je voulais le plus.

"Et celui-là?" me demanda-t-il.

"L-E," dis-je en le regardant. Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

"Fais la même chose. Mets les sons ensemble et dis-moi ce que ça veut dire," me dit-il en attendant que je trouve toute seule. Je souris. J'aimais lire avec Jasper parce que c'était comme faire un puzzle et écouter une histoire en même temps.

"El-Euh," dis-je en testant les sons. Il sourit à nouveau et j'y réfléchis en répétant le mot.

"Le!" criai-je en espérant avoir raison. _Je _pensais avoir raison, mais il serait sûr.

"C'est ça, chérie," me dit-il. Je souris, et peu de temps après, j'avais lu tout le titre du livre avec l'aide de Jasper. J'avais appris que le 'T' pouvait parfois être muet comme dans 'Chat', et j'étais ravie de savoir que je ne referais pas la même erreur la prochaine fois. Après que j'ai lu le titre, Jasper me proposa de me lire l'histoire et je fus excitée de lui dire oui. Je l'écoutai me raconter les bêtises que faisait le chat, et je me sentis triste pour le poisson rouge. Je lui montrais des dessins et il me montrait des mots en me demandant parfois de les lire. J'étais plus heureuse que jamais maintenant que je savais ce que je devais faire pour lire, et il avait l'air heureux aussi en me regardant. J'étais vraiment fascinée par les mots et les images et je fus triste quand l'histoire fut finie.

"Merci Jasper," lui dis-je. Je décidai de faire un câlin à Jasper pour le remercier d'avoir lu avec moi, surtout que je ne lui avais jamais fait de câlin avant. Je le serrai dans mes bras, et il sourit en me serrant prudemment contre lui en retour avant de ranger le Chat Chapeauté sur sa pile.

"Un autre?" me demanda-t-il en me faisant sourire à nouveau. Je hochai la tête et le laissai choisir cette fois, heureuse qu'il choisisse 'Les Oeufs Verts et le Jambon'. Le livre était orange, et je décidai que j'aimais la couleur orange.

Jasper m'aida à lire beaucoup de mots de l'histoire et je fus contente quand je pus lire le titre du livre sans faire le puzzle. Je savais que vert s'écrivait V-E-R-T maintenant, et je savais que oeuf s'écrivait O-E-U-F. Je savais aussi que chat s'écrivait C-H-A-T, et que le s'écrivait L-E. J'étais heureuse de savoir lire quelques mots maintenant, et Jasper me promit que la prochaine fois, il prendrait du papier pour que j'apprenne à lire mon prénom, même si je savais déjà l'écrire. Il me dit que ce serait un bon entraînement pour moi et que comme ça, j'apprendrais à lire très vite, et ensuite je pourrais lire les livres toute seule, sans son aide. J'avais toujours voulu lire tout un livre toute seule, mais je n'avais jamais su comment faire avant. Mme Flay avait commencé à nous apprendre des mots qui commençaient par la lettre du jour, mais je n'avais jamais su exactement comment lire avant aujourd'hui, et j'étais très heureuse de mes efforts.

Jasper lut cinq livres du Dr. Seuss avec moi avant qu'on arrête et il reposa les livres sur ses étagères. Je décidai que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup Jasper, même sans ses livres, et qu'il était aussi mon ami maintenant. Je savais que Rosalie serait contente que je sois l'amie de son frère, vu qu'elle m'avait dit que son frère voulait devenir mon ami.

"Jasper?" lui demandai-je lorsqu'il me prit la main pour me ramener à Esme. Il me sourit comme il l'avait fait tout le temps où on avait lu.

"Ouais chérie?" me demanda-t-il. Je soupirai.

"Est-ce que tu es mon ami?" lui demandai-je avec espoir.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je sois ton ami?" me demanda-t-il prudemment en baissant les yeux vers moi. Je hochai la tête en rougissant et il sourit.

"Alors oui, je suis ton ami," me dit-il tendrement. Je m'approchai de lui et le laissai me porter prudemment en s'assurant qu'il ne m'écrasait pas. Je savais que Jasper était censé être un vampire, mais comment pourrait-il l'être? Il était si gentil, pas comme les méchants vampires dans le film Dracula à la télé. Je n'y pensais pas trop alors qu'on traversait le couloir pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Avant que j'y arrive, je vis la porte de Rosalie s'ouvrir et Emmett sortit en souriant. Il nous fit un signe de la main à Jasper et moi et je me cachai dans l'épaule de Jasper parce que j'avais un peu peur vu qu'Emmett s'était à nouveau rapproché.

"Hey gamine," me dit-il joyeusement et je le regardai. Il était si musclé...

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Jazzy et toi?" me demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Jasper. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Jazzy?" demandai-je, en rassemblant tout mon courage pour regarder Emmett. Il éclata de rire, et ce fut si fort que je sursautai de peur. Il arrêta son bruit et me sourit.

"Ouais," dit-il en souriant à Jasper. Je gloussai et le regardai.

"Est-ce que c'est aussi ton nom?" demandai-je à Jasper et il sourit.

"Parfois," admit-il en me laissant lui sourire tout en regardant Emmett.

"On était entrain de lire, Em," dit Jasper en répondant à la question d'Emmett. Emmett sourit et hocha la tête avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez lu?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix chantante en se penchant pour mieux me voir. Jasper me regarda, et décida de me laisser répondre et je rougis et reposai ma tête contre l'épaule de Jasper avant de répondre.

"Le Chat Chapeauté, Les Oeufs Verts et le Jambon, Un Poisson Deux Poissons Poisson Rouge Poisson Bleu, Le Retour du Chat Chapeauté et Le Grincheux Qui Voulait Gâcher Noël," lui dis-je doucement et il rigola.

"Le Dr Seuss?" devina-t-il et je hochai la tête. Emmett était si musclé, c'était vraiment très effrayant qu'il soit aussi près.

"Hey," dit-il en me regardant prudemment. "J'ai une idée." Il me regardait toujours.

"Je veux te montrer quelque chose," me dit-il. "Est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi?" me demanda-t-il en me regardant Je fronçais les sourcils et le regardais. Si je lui disais non, est-ce qu'il me taperait?

"Okay," acceptai-je, mais j'avais toujours peur de lui. Jasper sourit et me posa à côté d'Emmett et il eut l'air encore plus grand comme ça. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux avant de regarder à nouveau Jasper avec peur. Jasper sourit et hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre que ça irait, même si je n'en avais pas l'impression.

"Par ici, p'tit bout," me dit-il en utilisant un de ses surnoms rigolos. Je regardai une fois de plus Jasper avant de suivre Emmett dans sa chambre en espérant que j'aimerais ce qu'il me montrerait.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La Wii_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	22. La Wii

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 22 : La Wii -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Emmett m'emmena dans sa chambre, et j'eus plus peur que jamais en le regardant se diriger vers sa grosse télé accrochée au mur. Je le regardai ensuite se diriger vers une boîte blanche posée par terre, une boîte brillante, avec de la lumière et des boutons. Sans me regarder, il alluma le truc et mit un CD dedans avant de regarder la télé. Quelque chose changea et il eut l'air content, alors que je le regardai attentivement, debout près de son lit. Emmett me faisait tellement peur et je ne savais pas vraiment s'il était gentil ou méchant. Il n'avait pas encore été méchant, mais il pourrait le devenir s'il voulait...

"Est-ce que tu as déjà joué à MarioKart?" me demanda-t-il en ayant l'air excité. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce mot donc je secouai la tête et il sourit. Il ouvrit le tiroir d'un meuble et en sortit deux volants. Il m'en donna un et il enfonça une télécommande dans l'autre avant de cliquer sur des trucs à la télé. Rapidement, le dessin animé d'un monsieur dans une voiture apparut à l'écran en faisant des bruits rigolos. Emmett choisit sa voiture et son personnage avant de me demander celui que je voulais.

"Celle-là," dis-je en pointant une fille en robe jaune du doigt. Il sourit et cliqua dessus pour moi avant de se rapprocher. J'avais encore peur, mais il me parlait de son jeu, donc je décidai de le laisser s'approcher. Il me mit assise sur son lit, avec des coussins dans mon dos avant de m'expliquer ce que je devais faire.

"Alors ça c'est pour rouler, et tu tournes le volant comme dans une vraie voiture," me dit-il en posant mes mains au bon endroit.

"Okay," dis-je en le regardant jouer avec sa télécommande. Il me fit un sourire et appuya sur un bouton pour démarrer le jeu.

"Okay, t'es prête?" me demanda-t-il avec excitation. Je souris un petit peu en réalisant qu'Emmett était comme un grand enfant - il était pas aussi effrayant que ce que je pensais. Peut-être que tout le monde était v_raiment _gentil ici, comme l'avait dit Rosalie...

Le jeu me dit de me préparer, et je le fis avant d'appuyer sur le bouton lorsque la télé dit 'GO!' J'appuyai de toutes mes forces, et lorsque le premier virage arriva, je tournai le volant vers Emmett mais il fit tourner ma voiture sur elle-même.

"Hey!" criai-je, vraiment pas contente. Emmett m'aida à remettre ma voiture sur la route avant de faire redémarrer sa propre voiture verte qui était conduite par un dinosaure. Son petit truc vert faisait des bruits rigolos dans sa voiture pendant qu'on roulait. J'arrivai devant un pont et tombai dans l'eau.

"Oups," dis-je en fronçant les sourcils parce que j'avais fait tomber ma voiture d'un pont. Emmett se mettrait-il en colère? Il me choqua en éclatant de rire avant de m'aider à traverser le pont. Le jeu s'arrêta, et j'étais 12e, même si je savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Y'avait un 12 dans le coin de mon écran, et un 1 dans le coin d'Emmett.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demandai-je, en ignorant ses muscles pour lui parler. Il sourit.

"Tu es arrivée en douzième position," dit-il. "Et moi en première," ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Tu gagnes," dis-je en le regardant. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"Pour cette fois," dit-il en semblant heureux. Je le regardai réfléchir pendant un moment.

"Pourquoi on jouerait pas ensemble, comme ça on peut gagner tous les deux?" me demanda-t-il et je souris. Me laisserait-il tenir avec lui? Je pensais que oui, et je me sentais mieux avec Emmett maintenant que je lui avais parlé.

"Okay," dis-je en souriant. Il hocha la tête et me choqua en me prenant le volant des mains pour le poser par terre.

"Viens ici," me dit-il en tapotant la place devant lui. Pourrais-je vraiment être si proche de lui sans avoir peur? Je ne savais pas, et il me sourit alors que je le fixai.

"Je ne mords pas," me taquina-t-il, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Okay," répétai-je en rampant prudemment vers lui. Il sourit et me positionna à la place qu'il m'avait montré avant de placer le volant devant nous deux.

"Tu appuies, je conduis," dit-il me faisant sourire. Avec ma vitesse et la conduite d'Emmett, on gagnerait à coup sûr! Je ne pus pas retenir un sourire lorsque je commençai à appuyer, et qu'Emmett nous fit rouler sur les ponts. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que cette pieuvre apparaisse et recouvre notre voiture verte d'encre noir, nous faisant tomber du circuit.

"Hey!" criai-je à la preuve. Emmett rigola alors que je fronçai les sourcils et appuyai encore plus fort sur le bouton. Cette pieuvre ne revint pas, et on eu la chance de devenir une balle qui nous fit voler dans les airs et atterrir devant toutes les autres voitures qui faisaient la course.

"Ouais!" criai-je en voyant le chiffre 1 dans le coin. Emmett rigola à nouveau, mais je m'en moquai et gardai le doigt sur le bouton alors qu'on passait l'arrivée ensemble, et que notre dinosaure vert faisait des petits bruits. J'arrêtai d'appuyer sur le bouton et applaudis joyeusement avant de relever la tête vers Emmett qui me regardait.

"Alors, est-ce que je suis toujours un grand monstre effrayant?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine. Je rougis à ces mots et lui fit un sourire timide sans répondre. Il me sourit aussi.

"Oh oh," dit-il en me souriant. J'avais envie de glousser. Il était vraiment rigolo parfois.

"Je n'ai pas entendu de réponse!" me dit-il en agitant son doigt sous mon nez. Je fronçai les sourcils et il me fit un large sourire avant de se pencher vers moi.

"Alors je suppose que je suis un monstre," me dit-il. Je le regardai sans rien dire. "Un monstre chatouilleur!" Je criai de plaisir lorsqu'il m'attrapa et me chatouilla en rigolant. Je rigolai tellement que je pleurais de rire. Il s'arrêta un instant et me reposa la question.

"Non!" criai-je en rigolant alors qu'il m'aidait à m'asseoir. Je le regardai; j'étais très excitée maintenant. Il arrêta la course et me sourit.

"Comment ça s'appelle?" lui demandai-je en regardant la boîte blanche. Il sourit.

"C'est une Wii," me dit-il joyeusement, et je souris.

"Wouah," dis-je. Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de regarder lui aussi sa Wii. Il me regarda ensuite moi.

"Tu veux encore jouer?" me demanda-t-il avec excitation. Je hochai la tête et me laissai tomber devant lui à nouveau, prête à appuyer sur le bouton pour lui. Il me laissa choisir la route cette fois, et je choisis l'arc-en-ciel. Y'avait même une boucle à l'envers et ça me plu beaucoup.

"On a encore gagné!" criai-je joyeusement lorsque notre dinosaure vert franchit la ligne d'arrivée. Il hocha la tête et je le regardai. Je n'avais plus du tout peur de lui.

"Comment s'appelle le bonhomme?" demandai-je en regardant notre dinosaure vert. Je le trouvai mignon et je décidai que je voulais le rencontrer autant que je voulais rencontre Chipeur le Renard.

"C'est Yoshi," me dit-il en souriant. Je répétai le nom et décidai que j'aimais Yoshi.

"Comment elle s'appelle cette fille?" demandai-je en montrant la fille que j'avais choisi avant.

"Princesse Daisy," me dit-il joyeusement en me faisant un sourire. Je hochai la tête et montrai la fille en robe rose ensuite.

"C'est qui ça?" demandai-je, parce que je voulais connaître le nom de tout le monde.

"C'est la Princesse Peach," me dit-il joyeusement. Je souris et lui demandai le nom de tous les autres. Il me parla de Mario, de Luigi, de Boo et des autres. Boo était mignon aussi, décidai-je. Il ressemblait à une balle bondissante avec une queue.

"Je l'aime bien," décidai-je en regardant Boo. Emmett me sourit.

"Boo t'aime aussi," me dit-il et je souris. Il me regarda attentivement alors que je m'appuyais contre lui. Avant de savoir qu'il était gentil, il était juste si grand et si effrayant parfois, mais plus maintenant.

"Emmett?" appelai-je en le regardant prudemment. Il me sourit et je continuai.

"Est-ce que tu es aussi mon ami, maintenant, comme Jasper?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité. Il sourit et se pencha vers moi.

"Bien sûr," dit-il en me souriant. Je rayonnai en le regardant poser son volant de Wii. Il se pencha en avant et me fit un câlin. Son câlin était gros mais très doux, et il ne me fit pas mal du tout. Je lui fis un câlin aussi et grognai en essayant de serrer mes bras. Il était dur comme la pierre, et ça me fit un peu mal d'essayer donc je lui fis un câlin moins fort que le sien.

"Bien," dis-je joyeusement, et il sourit. Ensuite, je devins toute rouge lorsque mon ventre grogna très fort, faisant sursauter Emmett.

"Tu as faim?" me demanda-t-il en rigolant. Je hochai un peu la tête, et il rayonna en se levant.

"Embarquement sur Air Emmett, destination: la cuisine d'Esme," me dit Emmett d'une voix plus grave en se penchant en avant.

"Tous à bord," dit-il en me faisant monter sur ses épaules avant de sortir de sa chambre, me menant à Esme et sa cuisine.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Cookies_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	23. Cookies

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 23: Cookies -**

_-PoV Esme-_

Depuis ma cuisine, j'écoutai avec plaisir Emmett réussir finalement à se rapprocher de Bella grâce à un des ses rares jeux vidéos pour enfants. Bella avait eu tellement peur d'Emmett, et c'était triste à voir, parce que je savais que mon plus grand garçons n'était qu'un homme-enfant lui-même - et un camarade de jeu enthousiaste pour la petite Bella. Il serait définitivement son ami, et je savais qu'il voulait l'être. Je souris en les écoutant tout les deux, et mon sourire s'élargit lorsque j'entendis Bella crier lorsqu'Emmett la chatouilla à en juger par ce que je pouvais entendre. Emmett adorait les enfants, et c'était vraiment une honte que les enfants le craignent alors que je savais qu'il adorait jouer avec eux.

J'entendis quelque chose grogner et je sus qu'elle avait faim.

""Tu as faim?" entendis-je Emmett deviner avec amusement. Je les entendis ensuite bouger et sus qu'ils allaient venir dans la cuisine et que je devais lui préparer quelque chose

"Embarquement sur Air Emmett, destination: la cuisine d'Esme," entendis-je mon fils dire d'une voix grave

"Tous à bord," dit-il et je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'était-il entrain de faire maintenant? Tout en les écoutant attentivement, je me levai pour lui préparer quelque chose à manger et j'entendis Emmett faire des bruits d'avion pour amuse Bella. Je fus un peu surprise lorsqu'Emmett surgit dans la cuisine, avec la petite Bella sur ses épaules, les mains agrippant ses cheveux courts, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Elle rigola et cria lorsqu'il la descendit de ses épaules, lui faisant faire une pirouette avant de l'asseoir sur un des tabourets alignés devant le comptoir pour la laisser reprendre son souffle.

"Merci Emmett!" cria-t-elle, clairement amusée et fascinée par sa tactique. Emmett sourit et je vis la fierté sur son visage parce qu'elle l'avait accepté, même si elle ne le voyait pas elle-même.

"A plus tard, gamine," dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de partir. Bella le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres et le visage rouge. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me regarda avec timidité. Elle n'avait pas peur cependant, donc c'était une bonne chose.

"Coucou chérie," lui dis-je gentiment en me penchant pour mieux la voir. Avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, son ventre grogna à nouveau et elle rougit encore plus.

"Coucou Esme," dit-elle honteusement, me faisant sourire. J'aimais déjà cette enfant, et je pense qu'elle le savait.

"Qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui?" lui demandai-je en la regardant. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle aimait manger, et je savais qu'elle préférerait choisir. Ses joues s'enflammèrent à nouveau et elle me sourit, semblant plus confiante que d'habitude. Peut-être qu'elle s'adaptait enfin à sa nouvelle vie avec nous et qu'elle oubliait son monstre de père.

"Un sandwich?" me demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure. Je souris et hochai la tête.

"Très bien," dis-je en attrapant un livre de recette. Je ne savais absolument pas comment cuisiner et je ne voulais pas la rendre malade.

"S'il te plaît," ajouta-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle avait oublié de me le dire. Je souris et hochai la tête et trouvai la recette d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture.

"Beurre de cacahuète/confiture?" lui demandai-je pour m'assurer qu'elle aimait ça. Elle sourit et son visage s'illumina, me faisant comprendre qu'elle aimait beaucoup ça.

C'était bien assez simple à faire, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le préparer et le couper en quatre pour que ses petites mains puissent l'attraper plus facilement. Elle mangea de bon coeur, et je fus choquée de la voir manger la croûte aussi. J'avais lu quelque part que la plupart des enfants refusaient de la manger, pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

"Merci Esme," me dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini son sandwich. Je souris et lui tendis un verre de lait avant de récupérer son assiette pour l'empêcher de la laver elle-même. Elle rougit à nouveau et je souris en sachant à quel point tout cela était nouveau pour elle.

"Quand tu veux, ma chérie," lui dis-je gentiment en m'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté du sien. Je pris mon livre de cuisine et l'ouvris au hasard en attendant qu'elle finisse son lait.

Ce que je vis sur la page me donna une excellente idée, une idée que je pourrais utiliser pour gagner encore plus son affection si possible. Elle semblait déjà m'apprécier mais ça la mettrait encore plus à l'aise en ma présence. On allait préparer des cookies.

"Bella?" appelai-je doucement en la regardant. Elle me sourit.

"Aimerais-tu que nous préparions des cookies?" lui demandai-je en la regardant. L'excitation qui apparut sur son visage fut incroyable, et j'eus ma réponse avant même qu'elle ne parle. Elle avait la bouche pleine de lait donc elle hocha vigoureusement la tête, me faisant rire.

"Très bien," dis-je et elle sourit avec excitation. Pendant qu'elle finissait son lait, je sortis tous les ingrédients et ustensiles à vitesse vampirique en oubliant que Bella me regardait. Une vague de terreur m'envahit lorsque je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. Lui avais-je fait peur? Je me tournai et vis que Bella me souriait avec excitation, en tenant son verre vide.

"Tu es rapide," fut tout ce qu'elle me dit en me regardant prudemment. Je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas être dérangée par ma vitesse et soupirai.

"Oui, nous le sommes tous," dis-je en décidant de me montrer honnête. C'était difficile de se rappeler de ne pas être trop différents en sa présence vu qu'on avait jamais eu à le faire auparavant, en tout cas pas _moi_. Les enfants allaient à l'école et Carlisle travaillait, mais j'étais généralement à la maison, dissimulée aux yeux de tous le monde. En plus, aucun d'entre nous n'avait jamais eu à faire attention dans notre propre demeure auparavant.

"C'est cool," dit-elle, clairement impressionnée. Je souris et me précipitai hors de la cuisine en sachant qu'elle connaissait ma vitesse maintenant, et revins avec une chaise sur laquelle elle pourrait grimper pour me regarder et m'aider. Elle rayonna et trébucha dans sa hâte, manquant de tomber avant de grimper sur la chaise pour arriver à mon épaule. Elle me sourit et je répondis à son sourire, incapable de m'en empêcher en voyant son bonheur. C'était un tel changement comparé à la petite chose terrifiée qui était arrivé chez nous quelques jours plus tôt. Elle commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec nous maintenant, et je savais qu'un jour, elle serait complètement à sa place dans notre famille.

"Okay," dis-je en regardant le livre.

On passa au moins deux bonnes heures dans la cuisine, à préparer des cookies ensemble. Je savais que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire plus vite, mais je n'avais rien cuisiné depuis que j'étais humaine et j'étais un peu rouillée. Bella mélangea avec son bon bras, versa les ingrédients et réussit même à casser un oeuf proprement bien que je me chargeai des autres. Elle mélangea avec moi et mangea les pépites de chocolat pendant qu'on cuisinait, me faisant rire. Elle avait vraiment toute l'innocence d'une enfant et c'était adorable.

"Maintenant, ils cuisent!" cria-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent sur le plat. Je rigolai et hochai la tête en la regardant. Cuisiner avait fait des ravages sur son apparence et sur la mienne aussi. Elle avait de la farine sur le front et de la pâte à cookie sur la joue. Je savais que j'avais aussi de la farine sur moi, et probablement de la pâte à cookie quelque part. Sa petite main était couverte de pâte collante et dégageai une odeur dégoûtante. Ça ne me semblait pas du tout appétissant, mais je savais que Bella aimerait, surtout s'ils étaient aussi bon qu'elle avait dit que la pâte était.

Elle me regarda alors que je mettais les cookies dans le four préchauffé que je n'avais jamais utilisé auparavant. Le minuteur s'enclencha et Bella sourit avec anticipation, ayant hâte de voir ce que notre concoction donnerait..

"Pendant que ça cuit, allons nous nettoyer," lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Elle l'attrapa de sa petite main collante et je souris légèrement avant de monter dans notre salle de bain à Carlisle et moi où je la mis assise sur le comptoir. Je pris un gant de toilette et l'aidait à se nettoyer les mains et le visage, m'assurant qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de pâte sur elle avant de regarder son haut.

"Allons voir Alice," dis-je en attrapant sa main désormais propre. Je l'entraînai vers la chambre d'Alice où sa nouvelle garde-robe était rangée en attendant qu'elle ait sa propre chambre en Alaska. Je toquai et Alice apparut rapidement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'agenouilla et embrassa Bella sur la joue, la faisant rougir. Alice lui tendit ses vêtements propres et Bella la remercia avant que je ne la ramène dans ma chambre pour l'aider à se changer en faisant bien attention à son bras cassé. Je pouvais toujours voir les marques que son père lui avait laissé, et ça me brisait le coeur, surtout parce que j'avais moi aussi été maltraitée par un homme avant ma transformation. J'oubliai ces pensées lorsque j'entendis le minuteur sonner en bas. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

"Viens Esme!" cria-t-elle avec excitation. Avoir une petite fille tirant sur ma main dans sa hâte d'aller voir les cookies n'était quelque chose que je n'avais vu que dans ma plus folle imagination, et pourtant ça m'arrivait. Je décidai les escaliers à un rythme qu'elle qualifiait de course, et on atteignit rapidement la cuisine, Bella en tête. Elle courut jusqu'au four et regarda à travers la vitre avec un large sourire.

Les cookies étaient là, moites et cuits. Je lui souris et éteignis le four en lui disant de reculer avant de mettre un gant pour montrer l'exemple à Bella et de sortir les cookies. Il y en avait trois en tout et je souris en voyant les cookies parfaits qu'on avait fait. Je souris encore plus quand Bella applaudit et sautilla sur place, ressemblant beaucoup à Alice à cet instant, lorsqu'elle les vit. Elle savait qu'ils devaient refroidir donc elle s'approcha de moi et me surprit en étreignant fortement mes jambes.

"Merci Esme," me dit-elle sincèrement. Elle s'était clairement amusée aujourd'hui. Je souris et lui tendis les bras en me demandant si elle me laisserait la porter. Ce fut le cas, et je fus plus que ravie de constater les progrès qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, toujours aussi heureuse. Elle se recula et j'embrassai prudemment sa joue rouge, la regardant rougir encore plus.

"Mettons les cookies dans une assiette," lui dis-je en l'asseyant sur le tabouret situé en face des cookies encore fumant. Elle sourit et je lui tendis une spatule, la laissant décoller les biscuits de la plaque pour les empiler sur une assiette. Les ustensiles utilisés furent placés dans le lave-vaisselle avec l'assiette de son sandwich et son verre de lait. Bella empila joyeusement les cookies. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir feuilleté ce livre de cuisine...

"Tu en veux un?" lui demandai-je. Elle rayonna et hocha la tête et je lui tendis l'assiette, la laissant en attraper un pour le mâchouiller. Il était encore chaud, et elle sembla aimer ça, ce qui me fit plaisir aussi. Elle soupira lourdement au bout d'un moment mais continua à me sourire. Elle était si excitée qu'elle étreignit à nouveau mes jambes et pressa son visage contre mon pantalon.

"Je t'aime, Esme," me dit-elle en se faisant violence. Je sentis ses joues s'enflammer à cette confession et je baissai les yeux vers cette adorable petite chose. Incapable de mon empêcher, je la pris à nouveau dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi.

"Je t'aime aussi chérie," lui dis-je doucement en me sentant comme une mère. Techniquement, elle était ma fille maintenant et ça me rendait folle de joie. Je me demandai si elle voudrait jamais m'appeler maman... Elle rigola et m'embrassa sur la joue, ressemblant beaucoup à Alice, et je souris.

Alors que je la portai dans le salon pour qu'elle se calme un peu, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'apprécier le petit miracle que Rosalie nous avait ramené.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le croquis_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	24. Le croquis

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Cloums...Merci Clémence!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Okay, alors aujourd'hui, je vais faire quelque chose que j'ai jamais fait avant, je vais répondre à deux reviews anonymes que j'ai reçu. Au début, je voulais tout simplement les ignorer, c'est quoi deux reviews de ce genre dans 749 reviews positives? Mais ça me travaillait donc je me suis dit osef!**

**La première est encore assez gentillette, mais j'avoue, j'ai été irritée quand je l'ai reçu:**

_Pourquoi met tu autant de temps a poster ? Je te remercie de traduire cette histoire mais le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre est vraiment trop long pour une simple traduction (simple, car tu n'as pas eu a inventer un scénario mais juste réécrire l'histoire en francais).Tu as commencé en 2010 et te voila encore la en 2012, a quand la fin...?_

**Bon, j'avoue un mois d'attente, c'est pas l'idéal... Mais je fais honnêtement de mon mieux, maintenant, ce qui m'a mis les nerfs, c'est ce passage là: **_**une simple traduction (simple, car tu n'as pas eu a inventer un scénario mais juste réécrire l'histoire en francais).**_

**Dis-moi, bobotte, est-ce que tu as déjà traduit une histoire? Ou même un simple passage d'histoire? Parce que j't'explique le truc. Pour 'réécrire' l'histoire en français, faut déjà en comprendre toutes les subtilités. Donc je relis les chapitres en anglais plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que j'ai bien tout compris. Ensuite, et c'est le plus important à mon avis, les auteurs qui m'ont fait confiance et qui m'ont confié leurs histoires à traduire veulent que je raconte leur histoire, pas une autre. Donc je dois trouver comment tourner mes phrases pour qu'elles soient non seulement compréhensibles mais pour qu'en plus, elles fassent passer le même message que les auteurs avaient voulu faire passer et ça c'est pas une mince affaire. Je m'amuse pas, - comme mon autre très chère revieweuse le fait- à passer mes textes dans un traducteur. Chaque mot est choisi avec soin et réfléchi avant d'être écrit.**

**Ensuite, et là, j'avoue que c'est rare, mais il m'arrive de tomber sur des expressions que je ne connais pas... Donc ça veut dire des recherches sur internet, mais parfois, c'est des expressions typiques d'une certaine région, et donc pas de réponse sur internet, dans ce cas-là, j'envois un message à l'auteur original, donc faut attendre une réponse. Comme on est toutes très occupée, j'lui laisse quelques jours. Si je reçois toujours pas de réponses, je me tourne vers des amis à moi et c'est pareil, entre nos plannings chargé, le décalage horaire et tout ce qui se met en travers de nos chemins, faut parfois compter une semaine avant qu'ils ne puissent me répondre.**

**Le processus de traduction n'est pas aussi simple que tu penses le croire. Même si le chapitre est hyper court, je passe minimum 1 heure dessus, donc pour les chapitres les plus longs, ça monte, bien évidemment. En général, il me faut quatre ou cinq heures pour traduire un chapitre (si je peux me concentrer cela étant), j'ai passé jusqu'à dix heures à bosser sur certains chapitres donc crois-moi, c'est pas simple.**

**J'écris aussi mes propres histoires, et laisse-moi te dire que je trouve parfois plus facile d'écrire que de traduire. **

**Je fais de mon mieux, j'te jure, et honnêtement, que ça te plaise ou non, les chapitres seront posté à mon rythme!**

**Voilà, maintenant, on passe à la review qui m'a vraiment mis les boules: **

_C'EST POUR AUJOURD'HUI OU DEMAIN LA SUITE !_

_Pour ceux à qui sa intéresse, cette fiction existe en version originale écrite par Moonchild707._

_Pour comprendre l'essentiel de chaque chapitre, je les traduits grâce à un site de traduction._

_Je sais c'est long mais comme Saw-v1 ne c'est toujours pas décidé à traduire les restes des chapitres._

_Pour ma part, c'est ce que j'ai fait. mais j'attends toujours que MONSIEUR ou MADAME LA TRADUCTRICE traduise le reste. Et il y en a pour un moment car il existe 4 tomes de 35 à 40 chapitres chacun._

**Quelle délicatesse! Laissez-moi me mettre à son niveau.**

**LA SUITE CE SERA POUR QUAND JE L'AURAIS DECIDE!**

**Si ça t'intéresse, le nom de l'auteur original est mentionné en gras dans chacun de mes chapitres, pas besoin de lui faire de la pub. Tout le monde sait où aller si elles ne sont pas satisfaites par mon rythme.**

**Ensuite, honnêtement, un site de traduction sert absolument à que dalle pour lire une histoire, je trouve, mais c'est toi qui voit...  
Pour finir, c'est un secret pour personne que j'ai des problèmes de santé. Maintenant, honnêtement, j'adore mes traductions, et j'adore mes lectrices et les reviews qu'elles me laissent, mais sérieusement, ma santé passe avant mes histoires! Beaucoup de choses passent avant mes histoires, ma famille, mon homme, ma santé, mes amis, même le cousin germain de l'oncle de la cousine du cousin du frère de mon homme passe avant mes histoires. Tout ça pour dire que, que ça plaise ou non, mes traductions sont très basses sur ma liste de priorité! Alors que je me décide ou non à continuer ne changera rien, si je peux pas le faire, je peux pas, point barre!**

**Je fais de mon mieux, vraiment, mais de telles attentions ne me motivent pas!**

**Je peux comprendre que ce soit frustrant. Je sais ce que c'est d'attendre la suite d'une histoire. Mais ça me viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'envoyer un message de ce genre à un auteur, parce que je suppose que, comme chacune d'entre nous, l'auteur a sa vie, et ses raisons pour ne pas poster! Si t'es pas contente avec mon rythme, et que tu l'exprimes d'une manière aussi malpolie (tu te permets de me 'crier' dessus alors qu'on ne se connait même pas), ma foi, continue avec ton traducteur en ligne et éclate-toi. Parce que je continuerais à poster comme je veux et comme je peux, et non pas comme toi tu aimerais que je le fasse.**

**Oh, et je sais que c'est plus à l'ordre du jour apparemment, mais c'est MADEMOISELLE LA TRADUCTRICE pour toi!**

**A toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews d'encouragement et de soutien, merci! Je vous adore! Et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 23: Le croquis -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Esme avait cuisiné de délicieux cookies avec moi, et ça avait été vraiment amusant de mélanger la pâte et de l'aider à cuisiner. Même si Rosalie m'avait dit qu'ils ne mangeaient pas ma nourriture, jamais, Esme était une bonne cuisinière et elle avait fait de très bons cookies. J'avais eu un peu peur de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais je l'avais fait, et je pense que j'aimais peut-être Emmett aussi, même si j'avais eu vraiment peur de lui avant, quand il avait joué à la Wii avec moi. Maintenant, Esme avait mis Diego à la télé, et j'aimais bien les animaux du dessin animé, et Diego était le cousin de Dora, donc il pouvait parler anglais aussi, et j'apprenais encore plus de mots comme ça. J'étais si heureuse avec mes cookies et mon dessin animé que je ne remarquais même pas qu'Alice était entrée dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette assise à côté de moi avec excitation.

"Coucou," me dit-elle. Elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et sautillante. J'ignorai Diego pendant une minute et regardai Alice à la place en me demandant ce qu'elle ferait cette fois. Alice aimait beaucoup sautiller partout, et j'étais toujours excitée quand elle s'approchait de moi, tout comme j'étais excitée quand Emmett était avec moi.

"Coucou Alice," dis-je en souriant. "On a fait des cookies," lui dis-je fièrement. Alice sourit.

"Je sais," me dit-elle en appuyant son menton sur sa main. Je rayonnai et mangeai le reste de mon cookie, faisant sourire Esme.

"J'aimerais te demander quelque chose," dit-elle joyeusement. Je l'écoutai attentivement.

"On va bientôt déménager, dans une nouvelle maison, là où est ta nouvelle chambre, et tu pourras dormir dans ton propre lit au lieu de dormir dans celui de Rosalie," me dit-elle. J'étais excitée et effrayée à cette idée, mais je hochai quand même la tête parce que je voulais entendre la suite.

"Esme et moi avons fait quelques croquis de ce que tu pourrais aimer avant que tu n'arrives. Est-ce que tu veux bien venir les regarder avec moi, et on pourra décider de la décoration de ta nouvelle chambre?" me demanda-t-elle. Je souris joyeusement et hochai la tête en attrapant rapidement sa main. Elle gloussa et je gloussai aussi en pensant que je n'avais jamais passé autant de temps avec autant de gentilles personnes avant. D'abord Emmett, ensuite Esme, et maintenant Alice. J'avais déjà passé plein de temps avec Rosalie, et Jasper m'avait lu des livres. Alice me sourit et m'entraîna dans les escaliers, vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et je vis que Jasper était là, entrain de regarder une émission sur de vrais animaux à la télé alors qu'Alice m'installait sur un tabouret avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle attrapa un livre avec plein de feuilles dedans et l'ouvrit. Je fus émerveillée en voyant les couleurs et les choses parce que je savais qu'elle les avait dessiné elle-même. Alice était une artiste, décidai-je, et elle était très douée. Elle avait fait des dessins qui pourraient être dans des vrais livres, ou sur de grands posters dans les rues pour que tout le monde puisse les voir.

"Et voilà," dit-elle, joyeusement. Je rayonnai lorsqu'elle posa le livre devant moi et qu'elle me laissa regarder. Je vis toute sorte de chambres - des roses, des bleues, des jaunes et certaines avaient même plusieurs couleurs. Alice m'observa en train de regarder les feuilles, adorant chacune d'entre elle.

"Laquelle tu aimes?" me demanda-t-elle gentimment en se penchant pour mieux me voir. Je fronçai les sourcils et y réfléchis un instant.

"Je les aime toutes," décidai-je et elle rigola.

"Tu dois en choisir une, ou alors on peut en dessiner une nouvelle," me dit-elle; elle avait l'air contente. Est-ce qu'elle en dessinerait une avec moi?

"Est-ce qu'on peut dessiner?" demandai-je timidement en la regardant. Elle gloussa et hocha la tête avant d'attraper une feuille blanche. Elle essaya de me laisser dessiner, mais je voulais la voir faire à la place, donc elle attrapa la feuille et un crayon de papier.

"Bon," dit-elle en commençant par dessiner un coin de la pièce. Elle le dessina bien et je remarquai que c'était le même que dans toutes les autres chambres, et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à dessiner des choses dedans. Elle sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant. Mes joues devinrent toutes rouges et je regardai Jasper, qui était entrain de nous regarder nous plutôt que sa télé maintenant.

"Des livres," décidai-je, les faisant rire tous les deux. Le rire d'Alice était joli, et tout en continuant à rire, elle dessina très vite une bibliothèque. Elle était aussi rapide qu'Esme!

"Wouah," dis-je en regardant l'étagère qu'elle dessinait sur le mur. Elle sourit et soupira avant de dessiner un lit, à l'autre bout de la pièce avec de petites tables et de petites lampes de chaque côté. J'étais si enchantée par ça que je ne pus m'empêcher d'applaudir. Alice aima que j'applaudisse son dessin et elle ajouta quelques autres objets, comme un tapis et une télé. Elle mit un lecteur CD dans le coin avec une étagère pour des DVDs et des CDs à côté, me faisant encore plus plaisir. Elle me regarda ensuite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre?" me demanda-t-elle. Je rougis et haussai les épaules parce que je ne savais pas quoi mettre d'autre. Alice reprit son livre et chercha la chambre jaune, où il y avait un coffre à jouets et quelques poupées.

"Pourquoi pas ça?" me demanda-t-elle, me faisant sourire. Je n'avais jamais eu une poupée auparavant, et je pensais que ce serait amusant. Je hochai la tête et elle la dessina contre un autre mur, ajoutant un filet au plafond pour les peluches.

"Génial," dit-elle en posant son crayon. "Maintenant, quelle couleur voulons-nous pour les murs?" demanda-t-elle en me regardant. Je gloussai.

"Euh..." dis-je en réfléchissant de toutes mes forces. "Bleu!" criai-je. Elle hocha la tête et attrapa un crayon de couleur bleu. Très rapidement, les murs furent coloriés en bleu ciel, me faisant sourire.

"Ensuite tes draps," dit-elle en attrapant un crayon violet pour colorier le lit. Elle coloria mon filet à nounours et mon coffre à jouets en violet aussi, tout comme le tapis. Les deux portes furent colorié**es** en brun, comme le sol, parce qu'Alice m'expliqua qu'ils étaient en bois. Elle me montra la porte sur laquelle elle avait dessiné quelque chose et me dit que ce serait mon placard et que je l'adorerais. L'autre porte était pour la salle de bain, et elle dit que je l'aimerais beaucoup aussi. Lorsque je lui demandai à quoi ressemblait la salle de bain, elle la dessina et la coloria rapidement et m'expliqua qu'elle était grande, et bleue aussi, avec des trucs violets. Elle revint rapidement au dessin de la chambre et coloria les rideaux en violet aussi. Elle ajouta un bureau en bois pour moi et ensuite, elle fut contente et posa toutes ses affaires.

"Regarde, Jazz," dit-elle en lui montrant le dessin. Jasper nous sourit.

"Très joli," dit-il; il semblait content. Je souris joyeusement et regardai à nouveau le dessin avant d'enrouler mes bras autour du ventre d'Alice. Ça la rendit plus contente que jamais et elle dit 'aww', me faisant glousser. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, comme elle le faisait toujours, et ensuite, elle me souleva du tabouret et me reposa par-terre.

"Quand allons-nous à la nouvelle maison?" demandai-je à Jasper, le faisant sourire et éteindre sa télé.

"Demain," me dit-il, me faisant sourire. J'aurais ma nouvelle chambre demain? Jasper me sourit et je soupirai en y pensant. Il me regarda alors qu'Alice allait dans son placard, et je remarquai que tout était rangé dans des cartons.

"Où elle est?" lui demandai-je en m'installant sur son grand lit, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit et se tourna vers moi et me porta pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

"En Alaska," dit-il et je fronçai les sourcils.

"C'est où ça?" demandai-je. Il sourit et Alice revint avec un gros livre, me faisant applaudir. Elle gloussa en le tendant à Jasper et il l'ouvrit pour regarder une image - une carte.

"On est là," me dit-il en me montrant un point près d'une ligne noire. C'était un petit point que quelqu'un avait dessiné, et en-dessous, il y avait un mot d'écrit.

"Et on va là," dit-il. "Près de Fairbanks. Denali," dit-il. Je hochai la tête et regardai à quel point c'était loin.

"Où est Seattle?" demandai-je en sachant que j'y avais déjà été et que c'était loin. Jasper montra un point très près du point où on était, et je fus choquée. C'était très, très loin l'Alaska.

"C'est loin," dis-je et il hocha la tête.

"On ira vite," dit-il.

"Comment on y va?" demandai-je.

"En voiture," dit-il. Je souris et hochai la tête.

"Okay," dis-je en le laissant refermer son livre de cartes et aller le poser dans le carton d'où Alice l'avait sorti.

"Voilà," dit-il, me faisant sourire. Il me tendit les bras pour me porter et je le laissais faire. Je m'installai contre lui et il regarda Alice qui était entrain de fouiller dans un carton de vêtements.

"Est-ce que vousavez fini, Ali?" demanda-t-il en attirant l'attention d'Alice.

"Ouais," dit-elle en se précipitant vers nous. Elle sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, me faisant rougir. Je l'embrassai aussi et elle rigola.

"Amuses-toi bien," me dit-elle en retournant à ses cartons de vêtements. Jasper rigola et sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Il me porta dans tout le couloir, jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie. Rosalie était là, ses affaires dans des cartons aussi, et Emmett était entrain de fouiller dans sa commode. Il releva la tête lorsque j'arrivais et je souris.

"Salut p'tit bout," dit-il en souriant.

"Coucou Emmett," dis-je joyeusement. Il sourit et Rosalie vint me prendre des bras de Jasper.

"A plus tard," dit Jasper en me souriant. Il partit et je regardai Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Alice?" me demanda-t-elle. Je gloussai.

"On a dessiné ma chambre," dis-je et ils sourirent tous les deux.

"Alice dessine bien," dis-je et Rosalie hocha la tête.

"Oui. Tu devrais voir les dessins d'Esme. Elle adore peindre," me dit-elle. "Et elle fait des maisons aussi." Je fus choquée.

"Esme fait des maisons?" demandai-je, et elle hocha la tête.

"Oui," dit-elle. Je pensais à Esme entrain de faire une maison et je décidai que c'était quelque chose que je voulais voir.

"Où?" demandai-je en regardant autour de moi. Rosalie rigola.

"Esme a fait cette maison," me dit-elle. J'étais choquée et impressionnée qu'Esme puisse faire une maison. Rosalie sourit et me reposa par-terre avant de retourner à ses cartons. Emmett avait fini avec sa commode donc il s'approcha et s'assit devant moi. C'était plutôt rigolo parce que même assis, il était aussi grand que moi.

"Alors..." dit-il et je souris. J'étais si heureuse aujourd'hui, et j'étais contente d'avoir joué à la Wii avec lui. Emmett n'était plus du tout effrayant, surtout quand il me souriait comme ça. Je m'avançai vers lui et il sourit, me laissant approcher autant que je le voulais. Je l'observai attentivement et il me regarda faire en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demandai-je en regardant sa commode.

"J'emballe mes affaires," me dit-il et je souris.

"C'est loin l'Alaska," lui dis-je et il hocha la tête. "Jasper m'a montré dans son livre de cartes." Emmett rigola.

"Tu aimes les livres?" me demanda-t-il. Je hochai la tête et le regardai.

"J'aime ta Wii aussi," lui dis-je. Ça le fit rire encore plus fort et je sursautai parce que je fus surprise.

"Désolé," dit-il, en pensant qu'il m'avait fait peur. Je gloussai aussi; je me sentais plutôt excitée quand Emmett était là. Il conduisait des voitures MarioKart, il me chatouillait, et il faisait l'avion. Il était vraiment excité, pensais-je, comme une version garçon géant d'Alice. Alice était excitée aussi, mais Emmett me faisait pensait à un petit enfant, comme moi. Je m'approchai encore plus en m'assurant qu'il ne me chatouillerait pas. Rosalie me regarda alors que je me tenais devant lui, souriant joyeusement, m'approchant lentement jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent ses jambes. Il était droit devant moi, là, ses yeux dorés me regardant attentivement. Je me penchai en avant pour mieux les voir, et il rigola, plus doucement que la dernière fois, me laissant regarder autant que je voulais. Je devins toute rouge et me penchai en avant pour le serrer dans mes bras, même s'il était très grand. Mes bras, même avec le plâtre, semblaient tout petits à côté de lui, et je vis qu'il était surpris lorsque je le serrai dans mes bras, mais il me serra dans les siens, me faisant glousser. Je le relâchai et embrassai sa joue comme Alice me le faisait toujours et il sourit.

"Tu veux redescendre?" me demanda-t-il gentimment. "Esme a probablement un cookie pour toi," suggéra-t-il. Je rayonnai et attrapai sa main pour tirer dessus.

"Viens!" criai-je, et lui et Rosalie rigolèrent.

"Bye Rosalie!" criai-je alors qu'Emmett me prenait dans ses bras et courait dans le couloir, plus vite que d'habitude. Rosalie me cria au-revoir alors qu'il me ramenait en bas, chez Esme et ses cookies.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le jeu_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	25. Le jeu

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Cloums...Merci Clémence!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**Juste un petit chapitre histoire de me rappeler à votre bon souvenir et histoire de vous rassurer! Je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes traductions, je travaille dessus chaque jour dans la mesure du possible, je ne vous oublie pas, et j'ai tout à fait l'attention de revenir très prochainement avec un rythme plus régulier... En attendant, Enjoy !**

* * *

**- Chapitre 24: Le jeu -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'étais chanceuse parce que lorsque je descendis avec Emmett, Esmé avait _effectivement_ un cookie pour moi, et elle me laissa en manger un autre lorsque j'eus fini le premier. Après ça, Emmett dût retourner à l'étage pour que Rosalie ne soit pas toute seule et pour emballer ses affaires pour l'Alaska donc je restai avec Esme pendant qu'elle regardait un livre et que je regardai Bob l'Eponge - un autre épisode. J'étais si surprise de pouvoir regarder la télé quand j'en avais envie, et Esme ne se mettait même pas en colère, et elle ne disait jamais de gros mots à Bob l'Eponge comme papa le faisait avant. Non, elle était plus gentille que tous ceux que j'avais rencontré, et j'adorais rester assise avec elle pour regarder son magazine avec elle après que mon émission soit finie.

"Qui c'est ça?" lui demandai-je en montrant une madame du doigt. Esme me sourit gentiment.

"C'est Britney Spears," me répondit-elle, et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Pourquoi elle est dans le livre?" lui demandai-je en me penchant pour mieux la voir.

"Ça s'appelle un magazine, ma chérie, et elle est dedans parce que c'est une chanteuse," me dit Esme.

"Oh," dis-je en la regardant tourner la page. La page suivante avait un poster un géant d'un paquet de Big Red géant. Je gloussai.

"Les chewing-gums ne sont pas _si _grands," dis-je, et Esme sourit.

"Non, en effet, hein?" me demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et la regardai.

"Je pense que tu devrais être là-dedans aussi," décidai-je, en regardant la page suivante. Elle me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Pourquoi?" me demanda-t-elle et je souris.

"Parce que tu es plus jolie que cette madame," lui dis-je en lui montrant une fille qui portait un maillot de bain. "Et tu es gentille aussi," ajoutai-je. Elle sourit.

"Merci, ma chérie," me dit-elle, me faisant rougir.

"De rien, Esme," répondis-je, la faisant glousser. Elle tourna la page et je vis une publicité pour le Dr. Seuss.

"Le Chat Chapeauté!" criai-je en montrant le livre du doigt. Elle rigola et hocha la tête.

"En effet," dit-elle.

"Jasper m'a appris à lire ces mots," lui dis-je joyeusement en me rappelant comment lire. Je devais mettre tous les sons des mots ensembles et ensuite je pouvais le lire.

"Je sais," me dit-elle en souriant. Je me demandai si ça la dérangeait que je lise son livre - je veux dire son magazine - avec elle. Papa ne m'avait jamais laissé lire le journal avec lui, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûre qu'Esme soit d'accord pour que je lise avec elle, donc je fronçai les sourcils, me rassis et arrêtai de regarder le magazine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-elle gentiment. Je soupirai et la regardai avec tristesse.

"Papa ne me laisse pas regarder son journal," lui dis-je sérieusement et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Tu peux regarder," me dit-elle. Elle semblait triste maintenant. Je lui fis un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me tendit la main et me mit assise sur ses genoux avant de mettre le magazine devant nous.

"Voilà," me dit-elle. "Tu peux toujours regarder," m'assura-t-elle.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je en pensant que papa m'aurait dit de partir après m'avoir giflé si je m'étais assise sur ses genoux pour regarder son journal. Esme était tellement plus gentille que papa, et je pense que je l'aimais beaucoup plus que j'aimais papa.

"Esme?" appelai-je en relevant la tête vers elle. Elle me sourit.

"Oui, ma chérie?" me demanda-t-elle. Je souris et me pressai contre elle.

"Je pense que je t'aime plus que j'aime mon papa," lui dis-je doucement. Elle me regarda pendant longtemps avant de me sourire doucement et de m'embrasser sur la joue. Puis elle recommença à lire son magasine.

"Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie," me dit-elle. Je souris et rougis à cette idée, et elle rigola.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je avec excitation. Elle éclata de rire.

"Vraiment," me dit-elle sérieusement et je souris et serrai son bras alors qu'elle tournait la page.

Esme me laissa regarder son magazine avec elle pendant longtemps, et je fus heureuse et choquée lorsqu'elle me laissa le toucher et lui poser toutes les questions que je voulais sans se mettre en colère après moi. Elle ne fronça jamais les sourcils et elle ne me cria pas une seule fois dessus, et j'étais si heureuse de lire avec elle. Une fois, elle me lut même quelque chose lorsque je le lui demandais et c'était au sujet de Britney Spears. Je ne compris pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle me fasse la lecture quand même, et je l'écoutai aussi attentivement que possible parce que je voulais comprendre et la rendre heureuse. J'essayai d'être aussi sage que possible avec Esme, parce que je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère comme papa se mettait toujours en colère après moi. Je voulais qu'Esme soit heureuse et joyeuse, souriant toujours au lieu d'être triste et en colère comme mon ancien papa était. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était encore mon papa, parce que je n'habitais plus avec lui et je ne lui parlais plus non plus. Depuis que Rosalie m'avait pris dans la maison de papa, je ne l'avais pas revu. Je savais qu'il devait s'être réveillé de son dodo maintenant, mais je ne savais pas où il avait été après çà. Ils m'avaient dit que j'habitais avec eux maintenant, et qu'ils allaient même me prendre avec eux en Alaska, donc je savais que c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient de moi maintenant, et c'était vraiment différent. Si mon ancien papa n'était plus mon papa, alors c'était qui mon papa? J'avais entendu Alice appeler Carlisle papa, donc c'était mon papa à moi aussi maintenant? Je ne le savais pas, et j'étais trop timide pour lui demander donc j'avais décidé que j'attendrais qu'ils me disent qui était mon nouveau papa. Je devais bien avoir un papa, non? Et une maman? Mon ancien papa m'avait dit que j'avais tué ma maman, mais c'était vraiment vrai? Est-ce que je l'avais vraiment tué, surtout que tout le monde me disait que ce n'était pas vrai? Je ne savais pas, mais Esme me faisait penser aux mamans dont Mme Flay nous avait parlé - celles qui étaient sensées aimer leurs enfants et prendre soin d'eux. J'étais une enfant, Esme prenait soin de moi, et je l'aimais. Elle me l'avait dit aussi, donc elle m'aimait aussi. Est-ce que ça faisait d'elle ma maman? Est-ce que je ne l'avais pas tué quand j'étais un bébé? Ou est-ce qu'elle était une nouvelle maman, une maman différente? Si je pensais ça, est-ce que ça rendrait ma maman qui était morte triste, si elle pouvait être triste dans son endroit où elle était? J'étais si perturbée par toutes ces questions, mais je ne dis rien, parce qu'Esme avait recommencé à me faire la lecture.

* * *

_-PoV Carlisle-_

J'avais enfin fini de travailler pour aujourd'hui - mon dernier jour avant notre départ pour l'Alaska - où un poste m'attendait à l'hôpital de Denali. Nous déménagions à nouveau pour donner un nouveau départ à Bella, pour l'enlever à l'endroit qui hanterait ses cauchemars d'enfants pour les années à venir, et pour l'emmener quelque part où je savais qu'elle pourrait recevoir de l'aide. Le Dr Jordan était l'une de mes correspondantes qui avait accepté de prendre la petite Bella comme une de ses patientes régulières, si tout se passait bien. Elle était psychiatre pour enfant, et donc quelqu'un avec qui Bella pourrait parler convenablement de ses problèmes et de ses peurs, vu que je savais qu'ils flottaient juste sous la surface de sa nouvelle vie calme et routinière.

Le trajet du retour fut lent et calme aujourd'hui, vu que je n'avais rien de pressant. Alors que je conduisais, je me triturai le cerveau pour trouver ce que je pourrais faire pour 'créer des liens' entre Bella et moi. Rosalie avait déjà un lien avec elle, et d'après le coup de fil d'Esme, elle avait lu des livres avec Jasper, joué à la Wii avec Emmett, préparé des cookies avec Esme et dessiné sa nouvelle chambre avec Alice. Seuls Edward et moi n'avions rien, et c'était difficile de trouver quelque chose que j'aimais et qui pourrait plaire à une petite fille de six ans. J'étais sûr que mes encyclopédies médicales ne l'intéresseraient pas, et je savais que je devais trouver quelque chose d'autre. J'avais pris le rôle d'un père pour elle, et nous avions besoin d'une connexion. Je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire avec elle, et ça me dérangeait encore lorsque j'arrivai à la maison sur les coups de dix-neuf heures. J'entrai et dus sourire à la scène qui m'attendait.

Dans le salon se trouvait toute ma famille, plus humaine que jamais. Il y avait un dessin animé à la télé pour Bella, qui était allongée sur le torse d'Emmett pour le moment, en train de regarder avidement la télé alors qu'Emmett la regardait joyeusement, elle qui avait été complètement terrorisée ce matin. Rosalie était assise à côté d'eux, en train de regarder Bella aussi avidement qu'elle regardait la télé, et Esme en faisait autant depuis sa place sur la causeuse. Jasper et Alice étaient assis sur l'autre causeuse, en train de discuter doucement, pendant qu'Edward était perché sur un accoudoir, essayant encore et encore de pénétrer l'esprit de Bella - son incapacité à le faire l'inquiétant. Je n'avais jamais vu ma famille sembler si naturelle auparavant, et c'était incroyable de voir à quel point la simple apparition d'une minuscule humaine faisait ressortir les humains en nous. Lorsque j'entrai, tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi, et je souris à la paire d'yeux chocolat au milieu de tous les yeux dorés, me regardant avec curiosité et intérêt. Son attention retourna rapidement sur la petite fille à la télé, qui lui expliquait la différence entre 'grand' et 'petit' en Anglais. Dory, Doreen, Darla... Je n'avais jamais regardé cette émission, mais je savais que son nom était quelque chose comme ça et que son singe portait un nom de chaussure. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, il y avait aussi un renard voleur, un taureau bleu, un lézard et des créatures bizarres dont je pouvais à peine me rappeler. Alice avait regardé un épisode une fois quand l'émission avait été diffusée pour la première fois, et tous ces personnages étaient apparus à l'écran.

"Bonsoir mon chéri," me dit doucement Esme, en me regardant pendre ma veste au porte-manteau et en déposant mon sac pour pouvoir aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je souris et m'approchai d'elle alors qu'Emmett commençai à parler de Mario Kart sur la Wii avec la petite Bella. Je me sentis mal pour elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne la laisserait plus tranquille maintenant qu'elle avait montré de l'intérêt pour un jeu vidéo, mais je m'assis tout de même à côté de ma femme pour discuter avec elle, convaincu que Rose le ferait taire si ses babillages irritaient ou ennuyaient la pauvre fillette.

"Bonsoir," dis-je en embrassant joyeusement ma femme. Elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras avant de me regarder avec curiosité.

"Alice dit que tu vas faire quelque chose avec Bella ce soir?" me demanda-t-elle doucement. Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un coup d'œil à ma cadette.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je d'une voix normale, en pensant à ce que j'avais décidé de faire avec elle.

"Ouaip," me dit Alice avec un sourire. "Rien de très excitant, mais elle aimera ça," m'assura-t-elle. Je hochai la tête et elle sourit en jetant un coup d'œil à l'armoire contenant tous nos jeux.

Bien sûr! Je pouvais jouer ce jeu 'Candyland' qu'Alice avait acheté juste avant de rentrer. J'étais sûr que je pourrais m'y intéresser, et ça amuserait certainement Bella, surtout si le jeu était coloré et avec des cartes. C'était un moyen infaillible d'attirer l'attention d'un enfant, et j'étais plutôt fier de moi d'avoir pensé à ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" me demanda Esme et je souris.

"Je vais jouer au jeu qu'Alice a acheté," lui dis-je simplement et elle sourit. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et avant longtemps, Doreen, ou quel que soit son nom touchait à sa fin.

"Bella chérie," appela Esme, attirant l'attention de l'enfant. "Carlisle veut jouer à un jeu avec toi," lui dit-elle, m'ouvrant la route vers le succès. Je vis une étincelle d'intérêt s'allumer dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me regardait plus attentivement en souriant.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle, toute son innocence enfantine que j'adorais apparaissant immédiatement. Esme hocha joyeusement la tête et Bella rayonna avant de se tourner vers Emmett qui la tenait. Em rigola et la souleva pour la reposer sur ses pieds avant de la regarder trébucher avec amusement. Elle s'approcha de nous dans son pyjama violet et confortable.

"Génial," dis-je en me levant. Bella rayonna lorsqu'elle me vit approcher de l'armoire pour en sortir Candyland, qui était encore emballé.

"Et voilà," dis-je en déchirant l'emballage. Elle sourit et je m'approchai d'elle en lui souriant doucement. Son bras était toujours cassé et plâtré, mais elle semblait plus heureuse et en bien meilleure santé que lorsqu'elle était arrivée, ce qui me rendit heureux.

"Montons à l'étage," dis-je en pensant à mon bureau. Elle sourit et me laissa la prendre dans mes bras lorsque je lui les tendis, ses joues pâles rougissant sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la...fierté? La fillette était fière d'elle parce qu'elle me laissait l'approcher, et c'était absolument adorable. Je la portai rapidement à l'étage, avec le jeu sous le bras et la déposai devant la porte de mon bureau avant d'ouvrir la porte pour elle. Elle entra prudemment, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit.

"Nous y voilà," lui dis-je. Elle releva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

"Où on est?" me demanda-t-elle doucement en regardant mes livres. Je souris.

"Mon bureau," répondis-je gentiment et elle sourit.

"Tu as beaucoup de livres," me dit-elle, d'une voix pleine de surprise et d'émerveillement. Je rigolai doucement.

"En effet, oui," répondis-je en l'entraînant vers mon canapé. Je la mis assise et m'assis par terre de l'autre côté de la table basse pour installer le jeu.

"Quelle couleur?" lui demandai-je en regardant les jetons.

"Bleu," me dit-elle immédiatement en attrapant le petit morceau de plastique bleu avant de me laisser choisir le vert. Elle commença à jouer et je souris à son enthousiasme.

"J'aime ce jeu," décida-t-elle après avoir joué la moitié de la partie en silence. Je rigolai et elle me fit un petit sourire. Le jeu continua, et je suis ravi d'annoncer qu'elle gagna.

"Ne sois pas triste," me dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini de célébrer sa victoire. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire équipe la prochaine fois, comme on l'a fait avec Emmett dans sa Wii après que j'ai perdu à Mario Kart. Comme ça, on a gagné tous les deux," me dit-elle. Emmett savait vraiment comment remonter le moral de quelqu'un ayant perdu.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je en souriant. Elle hocha la tête, et je souris lorsqu'elle bailla et que des larmes de fatigue lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne m'avait pas encore dit qu'elle était fatiguée, mais il était presque vingt-heure trente maintenant, ce qui était plutôt tard pour une fillette de six ans.

"Fatiguée?" lui demandai-je et elle hocha la tête. Je rigolai doucement et rangeai notre jeu à vitesse vampirique, sans manquer l'émerveillement dans ses yeux en me voyant faire. Je le plaçai dans un des cartons et elle me fit un sourire fatigué.

"Tu emballes le jeu?" me demanda-t-elle joyeusement. Je hochai la tête et elle renifla en se frottant les yeux avec fatigue.

"Viens, on va au lit," lui offris-je. A mon plus grand choc et à ma plus grande confusion, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec tristesse.

"Pas encore," insista-t-elle en se rasseyant sur mon canapé. Je lui souris gentiment et m'approchai de mon canapé pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle. A ma plus grande joie, elle se mit à quatre pattes pour s'asseoir tout à côté de moi. Elle me regarda attentivement de ses yeux fatigués et je rigolai doucement lorsqu'elle me caressa le nez, comme elle l'avait fait à Jasper auparavant.

"Tu es froid aussi," décida-t-elle doucement, et je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que j'étais supposé l'entendre.

"Oui," acquiesçai-je joyeusement, juste avant d'avoir une illumination.

"Aimerais-tu dormir ici?" lui demandai-je, en me demandant si c'était ça le problème. Elle rayonna et hocha la tête avant que le sang ne lui monte aux joues.

"Très bien alors. Je reviens tout de suite," lui assurai-je en me levant. Elle me sourit et s'allongea sur mon canapé, se roulant en boule alors que j'allais dans la chambre de Rose et Emmett, où ils étaient en train de faire des préparations de dernière minute.

"Est-ce que tu as la couverture et l'oreiller qu'elle utilise?" demandai-je doucement, et Rose sourit. Sans un mot, elle me tendit l'un de leurs oreillers et une couverture bleue pour recouvrir son corps fin. Je retournai à mon bureau en souriant aux progrès que j'avais fait aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je m'approchai du canapé, je fus choqué et amusé de découvrir que notre minuscule humaine m'avait pris de vitesse et dormait déjà profondément, sans oreiller ni couverture. Je rigolai doucement et pris ensuite tout mon temps pour glisser l'oreiller sous sa tête avant de la couvrir. Je la regardai quelques instants et ne pus pas m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur sa joue chaude pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, même si je savais très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Elle ne broncha pas et resta endormie alors que je l'admirai encore un peu avant de me lever pour emballer les livres qu'elle avait admiré.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Les mots_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	26. Les mots

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 26: Les mots -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'eus l'impression d'être le pire type au monde lorsque Bella arriva chez nous et que je ne lui adressai même pas la parole. J'avais entendu les pensées de ma famille, se demandant quand je ferais mon approche, et lorsqu'ils me l'avaient demandé directement, je n'avais pas su leur répondre. Je ne savais absolument pas quelle méthode utiliser pour me rapprocher d'une petite humaine qui avait peur de moi, et presque toutes les techniques avaient été utilisées. Jasper avait bondi sur sa chance avec les livres, Rosalie avait déjà un lien spécial avec elle, Alice avait dessiné sa chambre avec elle, Esme avait cuisiné ces dégoûtants cookies pour son amusement, Emmett avait joué à ses satanés jeux vidéos avec elle et maintenant, Carlisle avait volé l'idée du jeu de société. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien intéresser une fillette de six ans et l'inciter à me parler? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et j'essayai toujours de trouver quelque chose.

"Edward, il va bien falloir que tu finisses par lui parler," me dit Alice, inconsciente du fait que j'essayai justement de concocter un plan pour y arriver. Je grognai en réponse, un bruit impatient.

"Ne me grogne pas dessus comme un homme des cavernes," me taquina-t-elle, me faisant sourire. Alice savait toujours comment me remonter le moral.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aime," dis-je tristement, me sentant stupide et inutile.

"Demande-lui, gros malin," me suggéra sarcastiquement Rosalie, mais ses pensées étaient ravies que je fasse des efforts.

"C'est ce que je vais faire," dis-je d'une voix défaite. "Je monte tout de suite," décidai-je.

"Elle dort, Edward," me fit remarquer Rosalie. "Elle sera debout à sept heure pour le départ," m'assura-t-elle.

Je monte quand même," décidai-je. Peut-être que si je la voyais, je pourrais trouver une idée pour gagner sa confiance, comme l'avait fait le reste de la famille. Rose n'ajouta rien d'autre que ce soit verbalement ou mentalement alors que je m'élançai dans les escaliers, sans faire de bruit pour atteindre le bureau de mon père. Il avait fini d'emballer ses affaires et regardait Bella dormir sur son canapé, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut," dis-je doucement en entrant. Carlisle me sourit et se leva.

_Je vais te laisser seul_, pensa-t-il à mon attention, me faisant sourire.

"Merci," dis-je doucement en le regardant quitter silencieusement la pièce. J'allais m'asseoir par terre à côté du canapé et regardai les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaître à l'horizon. Bella continuait à dormir, les joues rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés, et complètement adorable dans son petit pyjama violet, froissé et tordu.

C'était si bizarre de la regarder dormir, marmonner, gigoter à l'occasion et ne pas savoir de quoi elle rêvait. J'essayai de toutes mes forces de briser la barrière impénétrable que formait son esprit, mais n'arrivais à rien d'autre qu'à me frustrer encore plus que je ne l'étais. Elle continuait à dormir, sans même suspecter qu'un vampire observait son sommeil. Son rythme cardiaque était très apaisant, comme un battement de tambour, poussant son délicieux sang dans son petit corps pour la garder en vie. Lorsqu'elle bougea à nouveau, j'aperçus le gros plâtre qui recouvrait son bras et poussait un petit feulement de rage, bien conscient de ce qui s'était passé pour lui causer une telle blessure. Lentement, elle bougea jusqu'à ce que son petit bras soit à portée de ma main, et je fis ce que j'avais voulu faire depuis la première fois - je le touchai.

La fracture était plus chaude que le reste de son corps - enflammée et écchymosée, mais en cours de guérison. Je la regardai bouger prudemment son bras, le plaçant le long de son corps, me donnant un parfait accès. Je le soulevai en prenant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. La chaleur qui émanait du plâtre fin brûla presque ma peau froide. Je fronçai les sourcils et fis de mon mieux pour examiner son bras sous le plâtre sans l'enlever, ni la réveiller ou lui faire mal.

Sous le plâtre, son bras était d'une sale couleur - d'un bleu violacé, et très gonflé. Je pouvais voir une partie de sa main, mais pas trop. Son plâtre était encore simplement blanc, rien d'écrit dessus. J'avais deux diplômes de médecine - un spécialisé dans la pédiatrie, et je savais que sa fracture était nette. Carlisle n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui faire une radio vu qu'il avait pu voir à travers sa peau translucide. Il avait vu la fracture, et lorsqu'il l'avait touché, il n'avait senti aucune anomalie autre que la fracture elle-même. Alors que je l'examinai moi-même, une rage sans nom m'envahit à l'idée qu'un homme - un homme adulte - avait pu lui faire quelque chose de si horrible et vivre pour en parler. Je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de le tuer comme j'en avais envie, mais je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes instincts. Tout notre clan avait appris à aimer cette petite fille, moi moins que les autres, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas la voir triste ou blessée, sans mentionner le fait que je me triturai toujours le cerveau pour trouver le moyen de me rapprocher d'elle une fois qu'on serait en Alaska. Est-ce qu'elle aimait dessiner? Est-ce qu'elle aimait les jouets? Les peluches? Les Barbies? Est-ce que, par chance, elle aimait la musique? Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'un enfant de six ans aimait vu que je ne me rappelai pas en avoir été un.

Alors que je la regardai dormir, je me sentis étrangement fasciné par cette petite fille, dont je ne pouvais pas lire les pensées et dont les intérêts m'étaient inconnus. Cette fillette était plus mystérieuse que n'importe quoi d'autre dans ma vie - y compris les Volturis - et ils étaient le plus grand mystère que j'ai jamais connu. Plus de mille ans, mangeurs d'hommes, littéralement la royauté vampirique, sans passé ni histoire, et cette petite fille les surpassait entièrement. Elle était une inconnue dans mon pouvoir, et j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire contrairement à tous les autres.

Avant que mon esprit ne puisse s'emballer comme il le faisait toujours lorsque je me demandais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire les pensées de Bella, elle me fournit l'ultime distraction - elle commença à parler.

Au début, je crus que j'avais été trop brusque avec elle et que je l'avais réveillé, mais lorsque je vis que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, je réalisai qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Je souris et m'assis, m'approchant autant que possible de son visage, pour la regarder froncer les sourcils dans son sommeil, clairement irritée par quelque chose dans ses rêves.

"Non," dit-elle d'une voix triste; me faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Non, Britney, Esme est censée faire des cookies - tu es une chanteuse," expliqua Bella avec colère. Je ravalai un éclat de rire. J'avais enendu la conversation au sujet de Britney Spears dans l'esprit d'Esme, et je savais de quoi elle rêvait.

"Non, ce n'est pas là que va le poisson rouge," dit-elle en soufflant. Ça me rendit presque fou d'envie de savoir de quoi elle rêvait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuai à écouter.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Je souris et la regardai se tourner et se glisser un peu plus sous sa couverture.

"Pourquoi tu veux le voir?" demanda-t-elle. Elle marmonna un peu avant de reprendre sa conversation avec elle-même.

"Edward?" demanda-t-elle avec confusion. "Ses cheveux ressemblent à un penny," décida-t-elle. Je ris doucement et touchai mes cheveux. Je suppose que c'était de cette couleur aux yeux d'un enfant...

"Non, pas un dime. Les personnes âgés on des cheveux comme les dimes. Les siens ont la couleur d'un penny," débatit-elle avec véhémence. Je rigolai à nouveau, faisant presque un bruit qu'elle aurait pu entendre.

"Non, je ne parle pas avec lui, poisson," dit-elle tristement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je vis la tristesse sur son visage, alors même qu'elle dormait, et ça m'encouragea. Voulait-elle que je lui parle?

"Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime bien. Demande-lui," suggéra-t-elle, me faisant sourire.

"Non, pourquoi papa est là?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayée. Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai grimacer dans son oreiller.

"Non papa, ne le frappe pas!" cria-t-elle avec colère, me faisant feuler. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rosalie apparut, le visage défait par la tristesse. Elle tenait un petit sac à la main - le sac à dos de Bella, presque plein pour le voyage en Alaska, mais ses pensées étaient fixées sur la petite voix qu'elle avait entendu depuis le salon. Elle me contourna et murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille de Bella alors qu'elle dormait, faisant disparaître les démons de ses rêves.

"Elle fait ça souvent," remarqua tristement Rose, une fois que Bella fut calmée. "Ça a terrifié Em, la première fois," admit-elle.

"Ouais," dis-je en pensant à Emmett, effrayé par les rêves d'une enfant. C'était presque impossible, mais je savais qu'Em était nerveux avec Bella, parce qu'il ne savait pas à quel point elle était vraiment fragile. Il était terrifié à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait maintenant, ou qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il ne lui ferait pas de mal en lui retournant la faveur.

"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller pendant que je la réveille et que je la prépare," me dit-elle. "Elle est nerveuse le matin."

"Okay," lui dis-je, choqué par l'instinct maternel que Rose avait développé. Rose me sourit et je soupirai, laissant Rose à sa tâche en quittant la pièce silencieusement. Je me demandai comme je pourrais me rapprocher de Bella.

* * *

**Okay! J'ai une question pour vous! Je l'ai déjà posé sur FB mais il me semble que ce n'est que justice de vous la poser aussi ici, (bien que j'avoue penser rarement à poser des questions ici, en général je ne le fais que sur Facebook _ My bad!) J'ai fini de traduire la première partie de Diamant Brut, donc ma question c'est, est-ce que vous voulez que je poste un chapitre chaque dimanche, au risque de devoir ensuite attendre quelques semaines pour les outtakes et histoires suivantes, ou est-ce que vous préféreriez que j'espace un peu plus mes postes pour ensuite enchaîner directement sur la suite?**

* * *

Prochain_ chapitre : La musique_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	27. La musique

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27: La musique -**

_-PoV Bella-_

"Bella..." dit Rosalie, me réveillant de mon dodo sur le canapé de Carlisle. Je fronçai les sourcils et me forçai à me réveiller parce que je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère en ne me réveillant pas assez vite, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle me souriait, elle n'avait pas l'air en colère. Je lui souris aussi avant de me frotter les yeux, la laissant me prendre dans ses bras pour sortir du bureau et aller dans sa chambre où elle avait préparé des vêtements pour moi.

"Il est tôt," dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever et il y avait plein de brouillard, comme tous les matins.

"Je sais, bébé," me dit-elle doucement. "Désolée."

Je fronçai les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas grave," lui dis-je, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente mal.

"Très bien, alors," me dit-elle gentiment en me posant sur son lit. Emmett était là aussi, en train de mettre sa chemise et je lui souris et lui dis bonjour.

"Bonjour la naine," me dit-il joyeusement en ébouriffant les cheveux. Je gloussai en voyant Rosalie repousser sa main, le faisant rire. Rosalie et Alice n'aimaient pas que Jasper ou Emmett m'ébouriffent les cheveux vu que c'était encore plus dur pour elles de me coiffer et que ça me faisait mal parfois. Rosalie revint avec des vêtements à la main - un pantalon et un tee-shirt.

"Et voilà," me dit-elle en souriant. Je souris aussi lorsqu'Emmett partit, laissant Rosalie m'habiller pour la journée. Elle me fit une queue de cheval aussi, attachant mes cheveux avec un élastique décoré d'un papillon au lieu d'un normal. Elle me sourit et m'attrapa la main pour m'aider à descendre du lit.

"On déménage aujourd'hui," me rappela-t-elle et je souris.

"Ouais," dis-je en me rappelant qu'on partait pour l'Alaska aujourd'hui. Elle rigola et me prit dans ses bras pour descendre les escaliers en courant, avec sa super vitesse avant de me poser sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Esme me donna des tranches de pomme et un muffin et me laissa tout manger avant de laver mon plat pour moi. Ensuite, elle me tendit le nouveau sac à dos qu'Alice m'avait acheté.

"Merci," dis-je lorsque j'eus fini de manger et d'enfiler mon sac. Rosalie y avait mis des crayons de couleur et des livres de coloriage, des livres du Dr. Seuss de Jasper et quelque chose qui s'appelait un iPod avec de la musique dessus. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle me montrerait comment m'en servir dans la voiture vu que je ne savais pas encore comment faire.

"De rien, ma chérie," me dit Esme en s'approchant pour m'attraper la main. Elle m'entraîna ensuite dans le salon, où était tout le monde.

"Okay, il faut qu'on se répartisse tous dans les voitures," dit Carlisle en me souriant lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Je répondis à son sourire et il rigola avant de se tourner à nouveau vers les autres.

"Eh bien, Jazz et moi avons beaucoup de choses dans la Porsche, donc à moins que quelqu'un ne veuilles transférer tout ça dans leur propre voiture, on est complet," dit-elle. Carlisle hocha la tête et regarda Rosalie.

"Je prends tout ce qui ne rentre pas dans l'Audi," dit-elle, me rendant confuse. Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais je savais qu'ils avaient tous compris.

"Esme prend l'Audi et je prends la Mercedes, et elles sont toutes les deux pleines aussi," dit Carlisle.

"Et Bella?" demanda Jasper en montrant un siège auto posé derrière lui. Il me sourit gentiment et Carlisle soupira.

"Je la prendrais bien dans la Jeep, mais c'est la Jeep," dit Emmett d'une voix un peu triste. Carlisle me regarda attentivement en me souriant gentiment.

"Elle peut monter dans la Volvo avec Edward," dit-il finalement en souriant au garçon aux cheveux comme un penny. Je le regardai et il hocha la tête en souriant. Je me sentais timide et nerveuse, vu que je lui avais à peine parlé depuis qu'il était revenu, et la première fois, j'avais pleuré devant lui. Rosalie me sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que ça te va?" me demanda-t-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je hochai un tout petit peu la tête et la serrai de toutes mes forces dans mes bras en me demandant quand je la reverrais après être partie avec Edward. Toute la famille me sourit et Emmett attrapa le siège auto avant de sortir pour l'installer pour moi.

"On ne sera pas loin, juste dans des voitures différentes," me dit-elle et je hochai la tête. Elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me tendre à l'homme aux cheveux comme un penny qui me faisait tellement peur avant. Il me prit prudemment dans ses bras et me porta comme Rosalie l'avait fait, mais en me regardant très attentivement, sans même cligner des yeux.

"Et voilà," dit Rosalie en traversant la pièce pour aller chercher une boîte. Elle la porta dehors en me souriant et je la vis la mettre dans le coffre de sa jolie voiture rouge qui n'a pas de toit. Je la regardait monter dans la voiture et mettre des lunettes de soleil avant de démarrer et de faire demi-tour en nous regardant. Elle me fit un signe de la main et je lui souris depuis les bras d'Edward, tout en le regardant curieusement alors qu'il me portait prudemment. Il prit mon sac aussi et sortit, avec moi dans ses bras. Je vis Esme fermer la porte de la maison et la regarder une dernière fois avant de se tourner et de s'approcher d'une petite voiture bleue au lieu de celle argentée vers laquelle Edward m'emmenait. Je vis Emmett sortir de l'arrière de la voiture, où il avait installé mon siège.

"Et voilà," dit-il en claquant des mains tout en me regardant. Mon siège était derrière celui d'Edward, et je vis que je pourrais le voir. Emmett me prit de ses bras pour m'attacher. Il s'assura que la ceinture était bien serrée avant de me sourire et de m'embrasser sur la joue, me faisant rougir.

"On te reverra bientôt, gamine," me dit-il en fermant la portière. Je lui fis un signe de main et Edward monta dans la voiture en rigolant. Il la démarra et sortit de l'allée, suivant toutes les autres voitures qui formaient une ligne.

"Maintenant, on part en Alaska," me dit-il en se tournant vers moi. Je lui souris et hochai la tête, le faisant sourire. Il se retourna et regarda la route jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte de la ville et arrive à une plus grande route.

"Alors..."dit-il, d'une voix nerveuse. Je gloussai et le regardai attentivement, le faisant sourire aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?" me demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours sur la route. Je lui souris tout en réfléchissant.

"J'aime les livres," lui dis-je doucement, et il sourit à nouveau.

"Moi aussi," me dit-il gentiment.

"Lesquels?" lui demandai-je et son sourire s'élargit.

"Pas les classiques," me répondit-il. C'est quoi un classique?

"Est-ce que tu aimes le Dr. Seuss?" lui demandai-je en pensant au Chat Chapeauté.

"Oui," me dit-il en rigolant un peu. Je souris lorsqu'il me parla de son livre préféré du Dr. Seuss - Un Poisson Deux Poissons, Poisson Rouge Poisson Bleu.

"Je l'ai lu celui-là!" criai-je. "Avec Jasper!" lui dis-je, heureuse qu'il l'aimait aussi. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi effrayant que je l'avais cru.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-il en souriant encore une fois. Je hochai la tête et il soupira en hochant aussi la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre?" me demanda-t-il, me faisant réfléchir.

"Dora et Bob l'Eponge," lui dis-je, et il rigola.

"Uh huh," dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Dora sait parler anglais," lui dis-je, fière qu'elle sache autant de choses.

"Moi aussi," me dit-il joyeusement, me faisant le regarder attentivement.

"Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Dora?" lui demandai-je. S'il pouvait parler anglais aussi, ne devrait-il pas être l'ami de Dora, comme Babouche? Je pensais que si, et je pensais qu'il serait un bon ami pour elle parce qu'il pourrait la conduire où elle devait aller au lieu de la faire marcher tout le temps, et risquer de croiser Chipeur.

"Dora ne me connaît pas," me dit-il en riant.

"Peut-être que tu devrais conduire jusque chez elle pour devenir son ami alors," lui dis-je, parce que je voulais vraiment aller avec lui.

"Je devrais?" me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je hochai la tête et il sourit à nouveau.

"Peut-être plus tard," suggéra-t-il, me faisant soupirer. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être l'ami de Dora...

"Est-ce que tu aimes la musique?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix excitée.

"Ouais," lui dis-je et il sourit. Il souleva le repose-bras de sa voiture et attrapa son iPod à lui, qui était argenté comme sa voiture, et il le colla contre la radio avant d'appuyer sur des boutons. Je le regardai faire et rapidement, de la musique résonna dans la voiture.

"Wow," dis-je en regardant son iPod. "C'est quoi la chanson?" lui demandai-je en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Arabesque," me dit-il doucement, et mes sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

"C'est un grand mot," dis-je en écoutant la jolie musique.

"C'est de la musique classique," me dit-il et je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas les classiques?" dis-je en repensant à sourit.

"J'aime la musique classique, mais pas les livres classiques," me dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et hochai la tête, même si je pensais que les deux devraient être ensemble, comme Emmett et sa Wii.

"Okay," dis-je en écoutant la musique.

"Qui a fait cette chanson?" lui demandai-je en réalisant que personne ne chantait.

"Claude Debussy," me dit-il joyeusement, et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu?" lui demandai-je. Il sourit.

"Non," admit-il. "Mais j'aurais aimé le rencontrer."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas alors?" lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Edward rigola.

"Ça fait très très longtemps qu'il est mort," me dit-il. "Depuis bien avant ta naissance."

"Comme ma maman?" lui demandai-je, parce j'avais reconnu le mot. Edward fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur la route.

"Ouais," dit-il doucement, et je hochai la tête en écoutant une nouvelle chanson commencer.

"Et celle-là?" lui demandai-je. Il sourit à nouveau.

"Celle-là s'appelle Sonate au Clair de Lune, de Beethoven," me dit-il et je gloussai.

"Beethoven est un chiot à la télé," lui dis-je, le faisant sourire.

"C'était un autre Beethoven," me dit-il doucement.

"Oh," dis-je. "Les chiots ne font pas de musique," lui dis-je.

"Non, en effet," dit-il. Lorsque la chanson changea à nouveau, je découvris que j'adorais la nouvelle. Je l'écoutai pendant quelques minutes avant de lui demander qui avait fait cette chanson et comment elle s'appelait. Je l'aimais beaucoup et c'était ma préférée.

"Clair de Lune, par Debussy - l'homme qui a écrit Arabesque," me dit-il et je souris.

"Je l'aime beaucoup," décidai-je en me penchant en avant pour mieux entendre. Edward me sourit tout en continuant à rouler très vite derrière la voiture d'Alice. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, je fronçai les sourcils.

"Est-ce que tu peux la remettre?" lui demandai-je. Je rougis lorsqu'il fit ce que je lui demandais et qu'il appuyait sur un bouton de son iPod pour remettre la chanson.

"Tu peux dormir si tu veux," me dit Edward avec un sourire.

"J'aime cette chanson," lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Il me sourit.

"Je la ferais tourner en boucle alors," me dit-il en appuyant sur un autre bouton sur son iPod.

"Merci," dis-je d'une voix fatiguée. Rosalie m'avait réveillé très tôt pour m'habiller et me préparer au départ, et je n'avais pas été prête à me réveiller parce que je m'étais couché très tard après avoir joué à Candyland avec Carlisle. Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis l'oreiller que Rosalie m'avait donné pour garder ma tête droite dans la voiture, et une couverture bleue assortie ainsi qu'un masque pour les yeux. Je n'avais jamais mis de masque sur mes yeux pour dormir avant, et je souris lorsque je le mis et que je ne vis plus rien. Je me mis à l'aise dans mon siège auto et laissai la chanson sur l'iPod d'Edward jouer encore et encore alors que je me rendormais, ma nouvelle chanson préférée dans les oreilles.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Les poupées_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	28. Les poupées

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 27: Les poupées -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque je me réveillai dans la voiture d'Edward, je fus très confuse lorsque j'ouvris les yeux parce que je ne pouvais rien voir. Il faisait complètement noir, et la voiture remuait dans tous les sens, on était pas sur la même route lisse qu'avant. Il me fallut une bonne minute pour me rappeler que j'avais toujours le masque sur mes yeux, et je l'enlevai pour regarder autour de moi, me demandant où on était maintenant.

Il y avait de la neige sur le sol, là où on était, et il n'y avait pas de jolies routes avec des lignes jaunes dessus. Cette route se cachait entre les arbres, et il y avait du sable et des pierres sous nous, nous faisant remuer dans tous les sens. Le soleil se couchait maintenant aussi, et il y avait des nuages, comme à Forks avant. Edward faisait rouler sa voiture derrière celle de Rosalie, et elle remuait dans tous les sens aussi, me faisant glousser. Edward se tourna vers moi lorsqu'il m'entendit, et je lui souris en me frottant les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder.

"Salut," me dit-il en me souriant légèrement. Je lui souris aussi et il rigola avant de se retourner vers la route.

"Où sommes-nous maintenant?" lui demandai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

"En Alaska," me dit-il avec un autre sourire. Il avait de jolis sourires, décidai-je. "On arrive à la maison, dès qu'on sera au bout de cette route," me dit-il.

"Wow," dis-je. "On a beaucoup roulé," remarquai-je.

"Ouais. Mais nous sommes très rapides et nous connaissons des raccourcis," me dit-il. Je gloussai et il me sourit encore une fois avant de se retourner vers la route.

"Alice et Jasper sont déjà là," me dit-il. "Et Carlisle et Esme seront bientôt là."

"Oh," dis-je. "Comment Alice est-elle arrivée si vite?" lui demandai-je en pensant à sa voiture jaune.

"La voiture d'Alice est plus rapide que celle-çi," me dit-il tristement, et je fronçai les sourcils.

"J'aime cette voiture," décidai-je. "Ça ressemble à des vieux sous, et celle d'Alice ressemble à un citron," lui dis-je. Il rigola et hocha la tête.

"En effet," approuva-t-il en accélérant lorsque Rosalie en fit autant.

"Et celle de Rosalie ressemble à une pomme, ou au rouge à lèvres de quelqu'un," dis-je en regardant sa voiture rouge.

"Celle d'Emmett?" me demanda-t-il en me rappelant la voiture géante.

"Euh...Un ours!" criai-je en me rappelant qu'elle était très grande et très brune à cause de la boue. Edward rigola cette fois et moi aussi.

"Et celle de Carlisle?" me demanda-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et y réfléchis une minute.

"La sienne est une olive. Une olive noire," décidai-je.

"Et celle d'Esme?" me demanda-t-il.

"Ta chemise!" criai-je en regardant sa chemise bleue. Il rigola à nouveau.

"Très bien," dit-il en hochant la tête. Je gloussai à nouveau et regardai Rosalie devant nous, alors qu'elle tournait en me faisant un signe de la main. Je répondis à son signe et lui souris lorsqu'on arriva devant une grande maison au bout de la route.

La maison était très grande, avec des briques grises et blanches. Elle était très belle et très haute, avec plein de fenêtre et même une fenêtre ronde tout en haut, et certaines dépassaient un peu. Les portes étaient toutes blanches et très belles, avec des poignées argentées comme la voiture d'Edward. Je vis que la voiture noire de Carlisle, la bleue d'Esme, et la jaune d'Alice étaient déjà là. Je me demandai où était Emmett et sa voiture-ours, mais j'eus ma réponse lorsque sa voiture s'arrêta juste derrière la nôtre. Il en sortit en souriant. Sa voiture était très grosse, et je décidai que je l'aimais beaucoup, même si elle ressemblait à un ours.

"Allez," dit Edward en sortant de la voiture. Il vint m'ouvrir ma portière et m'aida à détacher ma ceinture. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tout le monde était en train de sortir ses affaires pour les porter très vite dans la maison, et Edward les regarda faire aussi. Il me sortit de mon siège et m'assit sur un de ses bras avant d'attraper nos sacs dans l'autre main. Il prit mon masque et mon oreiller aussi, me laissant tenir la couverture que Rosalie m'avait donné.

"Et on y va," dit Edward, en nous faisant passer devant Emmett et ses cinq sacs. Il devait être très fort pour porter tellement de choses sur un seul bras, mais je savais qu'Emmett avait beaucoup de muscles qui le rendaient encore plus fort qu'Edward ou Rosalie. Pour moi, Emmett était plus fort que tous les autres.

"Il fait froid dehors, alors tu restes là, d'accord?" me demanda Edward en regardant Alice s'approcher de moi. Je hochai la tête et il sourit, se précipitant dehors plus vite que jamais.

"Salut, Bella," me dit Alice, me faisant sourire. Elle m'attrapa par la main et m'entraîna dans la maison pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

"Edward est rapide," lui dis-je en me rappelant comme il avait couru. Alice gloussa.

"Ouaip," dit-elle en me souriant. Je regardai la plus petite des femmes de la maison très attentivement, et elle me sourit.

"Est-ce que tu te rappelles du dessin qu'on a fait?" me demanda-t-elle et je hochai joyeusement la tête. Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Bien," dit-elle en m'attrapant à nouveau par la main. Elle m'entraîna vers des escaliers avant de me prendre dans ses bras pour courir jusqu'à l'étage.

"Jasper et moi sommes venus en avance, et voilà!" cria-t-elle en ouvrant une porte. Ma mâchoire tomba lorsque je vis ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, et je fus soudainement très heureuse et excitée.

La chambre était exactement comme celle que nous avions dessiné avant, avec des murs bleus et plein de jolies choses. Alice avait mis des animaux en peluche, des poupées, des jouets, un lit, des photos, un bureau et des livres partout, et je ne savais pas quoi penser, donc j'applaudis et sautillai sur place, faisant sourire Alice.

"Merci, Alice!" criai-je en serrant mes bras autour de ses jambes. Elle rigola joyeusement et me reprit dans ses bras pour entrer dans la pièce.

"Des livres," me dit-elle en me montrant la bibliothèque. Je criai joyeusement en voyant tous les livres alignés, la faisant rire à nouveau.

"Le Chat Chapeauté!" criai-je, et elle gloussa.

"C'est de la part de Jasper," me dit-elle. Je souris et regardai par-dessus son épaule pour pouvoir lui dire merci, mais il n'était pas là.

"Où est-il?" lui demandai-je. Elle rigola et redescendit les escaliers, et je vis que tout le monde était à l'intérieur maintenant, avec pleins de choses dans le salon. Jasper était là aussi, et il nous regardait avec un grand sourire. Alice me posa par-terre et je courus jusqu'à lui, trébuchant une fois avant de foncer droit dans ses genoux, que je serrai de toutes mes forces.

"Merci Jasper!" criai-je, plus heureuse que jamais. Il me sourit et me tapota gentiment le dos.

"De rien, chérie," me dit-il gentiment, et je lui souris, très excitée par ma nouvelle chambre. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de choses rien qu'à moi auparavant, et j'avais vraiment envie d'aller y jouer.

"Merci tout le monde!" criai-je, parce que je ne savais pas qui d'autre avait aidé avec la chambre mais j'étais très contente. Ils rigolèrent tous et me dirent 'de rien', me rendant encore plus heureuse. Je regardai Alice, qui me regarda prudemment avant de me sourire et de s'approcher de moi.

"Viens ici," me dit-elle en me reprenant dans ses bras. Je gloussai et criai lorsqu'elle courut dans les escaliers plus vite que la première fois, pour me ramener à nouveau dans la chambre, où elle me posa sur le lit violet. Je la regardai s'approcher d'une porte à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit pour me montrer tous les vêtements qu'elle m'avait acheté. Je savais que c'était un placard, et je n'aimais pas ça, mais il n'était pas aussi effrayant que le placard de papa, donc ça allait pour le moment. Alice attrapa quelque chose d'un ceintre et s'approcha de moi, rayonnante de joie. Elle ferma rapidement la porte avant de me sourire et de s'agenouiller devant moi.

"Il faut que tu te changes," me dit-elle, et je baissai les yeux vers mes vêtements en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pourquoi?" lui demandai-je avec curiosité.

"Parce que," me dit-elle joyeusement en m'aidant à enlever mes vêtements. Elle mit mes vêtements sales dans un panier et me sourit en m'enfilant quelque chose d'autre - une robe bleue. Je souris et la laissai m'habiller, même si je n'aimais pas vraiment être tout le temps changée. Elle détacha mes cheveux et prit une brosse de princesse bleue pour les brosser avant de me mettre un serre-tête assorti en souriant.

"Aw," dit-elle, me faisant rougir.

"Viens," me dit-elle en me tendant la main. Je souris et l'attrapai pour retourner avec elle en bas, où tout le monde courait partout en rangeant les choses. La pile dans le salon était très petite maintenant, et presque tout avait disparu, à l'exception de quelques valises que Jasper et Alice montèrent à l'étage en courant. Je vis que Rosalie me regardait, et je lui souris joyeusement. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'agenouilla devant moi.

"Tu es jolie," me dit-elle, me faisant rougir encore plus.

"Merci," dis-je en la regardant timidement. Elle rigola et me prit dans ses bras pour me regarder de plus près. Elle était très douce et prudente avec moi et mon plâtre blanc, s'assurant de ne pas me serrer trop fort. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et elle sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Est-ce que tu as faim?" me demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête vu que je n'avais pas mangé dans la voiture parce que je dormais avec la musique d'Edward. Rosalie me porta jusque dans la cuisine, où Esme et Edward étaient en train de ranger des assiettes. Rosalie m'installa sur un tabouret et alla regarder dans le frigo d'où elle sortit un yaourt qu'elle me tendit avec des gâteaux. Je mangeai avec plaisir alors qu'elle regardait attentivement ma nourriture.

"Est-ce que tu aimes le yaourt?" lui demandai-je, et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Pas vraiment," me dit-elle en me souriant. Je gloussai en me rappelant qu'elle mangeait des animaux, pas du yaourt et des gâteaux.

"Oh," dis-je, en continuant à manger mon yaourt. Moi j'aimais ça, même si personne d'autre n'en voulait.

"Merci," dis-je lorsqu'elle m'enleva mon assiette et ma cuillère, jetant mon pot de yaourt vide aussi. Elle me sourit aussi alors qu'Emmett entrait dans la cuisine en faisant beaucoup de bruit.

"Hey, gamine," me dit-il en s'approchant. "Tu veux me montrer ta nouvelle chambre?" me demanda-t-il, me faisant sourire.

"Okay," dis-je, et je criai de plaisir lorsqu'il me plaça à nouveau sur ses épaules. Il était encore une fois un avion, et bien trop tôt, il me jeta sur mon lit dans ma chambre, me faisant rire joyeusement alors qu'il fermait la porte.

"Tada!" criai-je, le faisant éclater de rire.

"J'aime cette chambre," lui dis-je. Il sourit.

"Alors...C'est quoi ça?" me demanda-t-il, en s'approchant du coffre à jouets.

"Des jouets!" criai-je en courant et en me laissant tomber à genoux juste devant. Je l'ouvris et vis plein de jouets, comme des barbies, des objets de dînette, des crayons, des poupées, des nounours, et tout un tas d'autres choses que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. J'attrapai une poupée et regardai Emmett qui regardait mes jouets aussi.

"Tu veux jouer?" lui demandai-je en le regardant avec espoir. Il me sourit et attrapa une poupée rose.

"Sûr!" me dit-il et j'applaudis.

"Okay!" criai-je en en trouvant une pour moi, une poupée avec une robe bleue. J'aimais le bleu.

"Comment s'appelle ta poupée?" lui demandai-je en réfléchissant à un nom pour la mienne.

"Euh...comment s'appelle ta poupée?" me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Princesse Papillon," lui dis-je très sérieusement. "Elle vit dans son propre pays ici!" criai-je en mettant Princesse Papillon debout. Emmett sourit.

"Euh...voici le Capitaine Jack Sparrow," me dit-il et je fronçai les sourcils.

"Emmett, c'est une fille. Les filles sont des princesses, et pas des capitaines, et les filles ne s'appellent pas Jack. Et pourquoi pas...Princesse Bouton d'or!" criai-je, et il fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Alors d'accord. Euh, va pour Princesse Bouton d'or," me dit-il en hochant la tête. Je fouillai dans le coffre à jouet et en sortit un sac de vêtements pour poupée qu'Alice avait acheté, et j'y trouvai deux couronnes.

"Tiens!" criai-je en lui lançant la couronne argentée. Je mis la couronne dorée sur la tête de Princesse Papillon et Emmett mis la sienne sur Princesse Bouton d'or.

"Et une baguette," dis-je en trouvant des baguettes de fées pour nous deux.

"Et je veux cette robe!" m'exclamai-je en attrapant une robe pourpre. "Laquelle tu veux?" lui demandai-je en regardant dans le sac. Il trouva un jean pour poupée et l'attrapa.

"Mais les princesses portent des robes," lui dis-je en lui tendant une robe rose qui était assortie à celle de Princesse Papillon.

"Parfait!" criai-je en le regardant habiller sa poupée.

"Et maintenant, Princesse Papillon est la princesse de tous les papillons partout et elle est si gentille et elle aime jouer avec eux," dis-je en attrapant un papillon en peluche dans le coffre à jouets.

"Princesse Bouton d'or est la princesse de tous les boutons et elle a aussi un ami!" lui dis-je en lui jetant une fleur jaune. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

"Bonjour Princesse Bouton d'or. Voici mon amie, Polly. Est-ce que tu as une amie aussi?" lui demandai-je en faisant semblant d'être Princesse Papillon. Emmett s'éclairçit la gorge et parla comme une fille pour qu'on dise vraiment que c'était Princesse Bouton d'or.

"Et bien, oui, bien sûr," dit-il d'une drôle de voix en faisant bouger sa poupée.

"Voici Veronica," dit-il en montrant sa fleur en plastique à ma poupée.

"Wow!" criai-je. "Tu veux échanger nos amis?" lui demandai-je, et sa poupée glissa.

"Sûr!" criai-t-il et on fit l'échange. Il avait Polly et j'avais Veronica maintenant, donc nous étions tous les deux contents d'avoir de nouveaux amis.

"On devrait être meilleures amies pour toujours, Princesse Bouton d'or," lui dis-je, et elle hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr, Princesse Papillon," me dit la voix de fille d'Emmett alors que sa poupée dansait.

"Allons au château, peut-être qu'il y aura un dragon là-bas," lui dis-je en courant vers le bureau. Emmett me suivit et je mis ma poupée sur le bureau pour la faire marcher.

"Wow! Regarde toutes les belles fleurs!" criai-je en faisant semblant d'en voir tout un champ. Emmett rigola avant de me répondre de sa voix de fille.

"Et toutes les autres princesses!" cria-t-il en faisant applaudir Princesse Bouton d'or.

"Tiens. Tu manques à Veronica!" lui dis-je en lui rendant sa fleur.

"Et tu manques à Polly," me dit-il en me rendant mon papillon. Je gloussai et le prit.

"Où devrions-nous aller maintenant?" lui demandai-je. Il y réfléchit avant d'haleter.

"Allons par là-bas!" me dit-il en me montrant la porte du doigt. Je souris et m'y rendis, voyant que Jasper était là, en train de nous regarder.

"Oh non!" cria Emmett en voyant Jasper. "C'est un horrible dragon!" s'exclama-t-il. Je gloussai en voyant la confusion sur le visage de Jasper.

"Cours!" criai-je, en faisant courir Princesse Papillon jusqu'au château. Jasper me sourit avant de s'éloigner et je souris aussi.

"On l'a échappé belle," dis-je.

"Ouais," répondit Emmett en riant.

Après le départ du dragon, Emmett et moi, on marcha jusqu'à l'océan, puis aux champs, puis au château, avant d'aller prendre le thé chez Princesse bouton d'or. Après ça, j'en eus assez de jouer avec mes poupées, et Emmett aussi, mais on s'était bien amusé, surtout quand Jasper revint nous voir et qu'Emmett l'appela un monstre de la mer au lieu d'un dragon. Emmett m'aida ensuite à ranger tous les jouets qu'on avait sorti, mais je décidai de laisser Princesse Papillon et Princesse Bouton d'or assises sur le couvercle de mon coffre à jouets parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elles se sentent seules et écrasées comme les autres poupées.

"Merci Emmett," dis-je en lui souriant. Il rigola et me dit bonne nuit lorsque Rosalie vint me mettre au lit dans ma nouvelle chambre, me laissant rêver de mes poupées et de mes jouets.

* * *

_-PoV Emmett-_

Rosalie arriva dès qu'on eut fini de ranger les jouets pour mettre Bella au lit, la laissant dormir seule pour la première fois. J'étais un peu embarrassé par le jeu auquel nous avions joué, surtout parce qu'elle avait donné une robe rose, un scêptre et une couronne à ma poupée, mais je savais que ça l'avait rendu heureuse de jouer avec ses nouvelles affaires, donc ça valait le coup, malgré les moqueries que je devrais subir en bas. Lorsque j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussé, je vis Jasper et Edward ricaner.

"Alors, Princesse Bouton d'or, comment va Veronica?" me demanda Jasper avec un sourire moqueur. Je fronçai les sourcils et l'ignorai pour aller m'asseoir sur le bord du fauteuil.

"Ouais, j'ai entendu dire que Veronica s'était fait une nouvelle amie, Princesse Papillon. Est-ce qu'Emmy est jaloux?" me provoqua Edward, me faisant froncer les sourcis.

"Hey," leur dis-je. "Au moins j'ai joué avec elle, et peut-être même que je me suis amusé en jouant aux poupées. Vous devriez essayer un de ces quatres."

"Ouais," me dit Jasper, avec un sourire moqueur.

"Je m'assurerais de dire à Bella que Jazzy et Eddie veulent jouer à la poupée avec elle demain, et on verra ce que vous en pensez," leur dis-je, en essayant de dissimuler mon embarras. Ils se turent tous les deux et je souris, en essayant d'oublier le sale coup que ma virilité avait pris ce soir. J'avais pensé que Capitaine Jack Sparrow était un excellent nom pour sa poupée, mais Bella en avait décidé autrement, et sa ténacité de petite fille ne pouvait pas accepter un tel nom pour sa princesse. Ma virilité en avait grandement souffert, mais je savais que ça en valait la peine en voyant à quel point elle avait été heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer aux poupées.

Mes frères étaient encore en train de ricaner lorsque Rosalie descendit après que Bella se soit endormie, mais ils la fermèrent rapidement en voyant la réaction de Rosalie à ma perte de virilité. Elle vint directement jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa passionément, choquant Jasper qui était bien conscient qu'Alice était en train de s'occuper de sa garde-robe pour le moment. Edward nous ignora alors qu'elle m'embrassait à nouveau.

"Merci," me dit-elle, d'une voix vibrante de plaisir. Je souris.

"De rien," lui dis-je, et elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

"Tu l'as rendu si heureuse," me félicita Rose en me souriant fièrement.

"Je sais," lui dis-je avec un sourire idiot. Jasper me regardai avidement, avec intérêt et confusion alors que Rosalie s'approchait de moi, se pressant contre moi.

"Mais?" me demanda-t-elle, sachant que je voulais ajouter quelque chose.

"Mais je pense que ma virilité en a pris un coup," admis-je nonchalament. Elle gloussa et hocha la tête.

"Alors allons consoler cette virilité blessée," me dit-elle sur un ton séducteur. Je souris et pris ma femme dans mes bras pour la porter à l'étage, souriant fièrement aux expressions choquées sur le visage de mes frères. Oh ouais. Au bout du compte, les poupées en valaient le coup, et je rejouerais définitivement avec.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Jordan_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	29. Jordan

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 29: Jordan -**

_-PoV Bella-_

J'aimais beaucoup l'Alaska, et bientôt, ça fit déjà quatre dodos qu'on était là et je n'avais même pas peur du placard dans ma chambre parce qu'Alice m'y avait emmené avec elle et j'avais découvert qu'il y avait de la lumière, et qu'il était plein de vêtements colorés rien que pour moi. J'aimais beaucoup ma chambre, et j'aimais ma famille aussi, parce qu'ils étaient plus gentils avec moi que mon papa l'était. J'avais encore peur parfois, surtout quand ils bougeaient très très vite et que je ne pouvais pas voir où ils allaient, mais je n'avais pas aussi peur d'eux que j'avais peur de papa, et ça me faisait me sentir mieux.

Aujourd'hui, Carlisle était au travail, mais il allait bientôt rentrer, et les autres étaient partis chasser, nous laissant toutes seules, Esme et moi, dans la grande maison dans laquelle on vivait. Esme était en train de lire un autre magazine cette fois, et elle me laissait lire avec elle et elle m'apprenait des mots, comme Jasper le faisait parfois.

Jasper et moi avions encore lu hier, et j'adorais les livres. Il avait des gros livres qui parlaient de la guerre aussi, et il m'en avait même lu un quand je lui avais demandé, mais j'avais juste regardé les photos parce que je ne comprenais pas les grands mots difficiles qu'il disait parfois. Une fois, il avait dit 'artillerie' et j'avais été si confuse que j'avais dû lui demander ce que ça voulait dire. Il m'avait dit que c'était des pistolets et tout, mais je lui dis que c'était méchant de tirer sur des gens, même s'ils faisaient la guerre. C'était horrible et méchant, et après ce mot, on avait posé le livre et relut les Oeufs Vert au Jambon à la place. Il n'y avait pas le mot 'artillerie' dans ce livre-là.

Maintenant, Esme était en train de lire son magazine, et j'étais contente d'y revoir Britney Spears - la seule personne que je reconnus dans le magazine. Esme ne semblait pas être dérangée par ma présence, donc je restai là et lui posai plein de questions sur plein de choses.

"Esme, est-ce que je vais devoir retourner à l'école?" lui demandai-je en pensant à Mme Flay et aux méchants enfants.

"Je pense que nous allons te faire classe ici, une fois que nous serons installés," me dit-elle et je souris.

"Tu vas me faire classe ici? Est-ce que tu es une enseignante?" lui demandai-je avec émerveillement. Esme connaissait beaucoup de choses et je pensais qu'elle serait une excellente maîtresse.

"Non, ma chérie," me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. "Jasper sera ton professeur," me dit-elle. Je souris à l'idée de lire avec Jasper pour l'école au lieu de pour s'amuser. Je serais une bonne lectrice, décidai-je.

"Est-ce qu'on a une salle de classe?" lui demandai-je.

"Tu travailleras soit dans le bureau de Jasper, soit dans celui de Carlisle, ma chérie," me dit-elle en posant son magazine maintenant qu'elle avait lu la dernière page.

"Oh," dis-je. "Est-ce qu'on va faire des maths et de la lecture?" lui demandai-je en y réfléchissant.

"Je pense que oui," me dit-elle en me souriant. Je souris et me rapprochai d'elle. Elle sourit aussi. Je m'assis sur ses genoux et elle joua avec mes cheveux, me chatouillant la tête.

"Et du sport?" lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils. "Je n'aime pas le sport," lui dis-je tristement.

"On verra. Je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. Emmett jouera avec toi dehors à la place," me dit-elle, me faisant glousser. J'adorais jouer dehors avec Emmett, même si Rosalie avait dit à Emmett que je n'avais pas le droit de jouer au rugby avec lui, peu importe à quel point il boudait et lui demandait. Rosalie disait qu'il était dangereux avec un ballon de rugby et qu'il me ferait mal, mais il disait que non. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant très très longtemps à ce sujet, et Rosalie avait gagné lorsqu'elle lui avait rappelé de la fois où il avait cassé le piano d'Edward avec un ballon de rugby, et à quel point Edward avait été en colère. Quand Emmett et moi jouions dehors, il jouait au loup, à cache-cache et même au foot une fois. On avait joué dehors et Alice avait été très très en colère quand j'étais rentré pleine de boue. Emmett était un bon joueur de foot et il n'était jamais tombé, mais moi si, plein de fois, et j'étais presque aussi sale que sa Jeep lorsqu'on était rentrés. J'avais eu besoin d'un très long bain après ça, et ça avait été très dur d'enlever toute la boue de mes cheveux, même si Alice les avait lavés plein de fois.

"Okay," dis-je à Esme, et elle sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'autre à l'école d'ici?" lui demandai-je. J'aimais beaucoup cette idée. Elle me sourit.

"Eh bien, il y aura de la lecture, des maths, de l'écriture, des sciences, de l'histoire, des arts plastiques et plein de petites autres choses," me dit-elle. "Tu seras très intelligente lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi."

Je souris joyeusement.

"Je veux être intelligente," lui dis-je en secret, la faisant sourire.

"Et je pense qu'Edward va t'apprendre à jouer du piano aussi," me dit-elle, me faisant haleter. Edward allait me laisser jouer sur son piano et il m'apprendrait à le faire bien? Je voyais Edward dans la maison parfois, et il n'aimait pas que les gens touchent son piano, même s'il m'avait laissé m'asseoir avec lui pendant qu'il jouait une chanson compliquée avant de jouer la chanson que j'avais aimé dans la voiture - Clair de Lune.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je, et elle sourit.

"Oui, ma chérie," me dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau sur la joue. Je l'embrassai sur la joue aussi et gloussai après ça, tout en la regardant attentivement.

"Esme?" appelai-je, en me demandant quelque chose d'autre. Elle me sourit.

"Oui, ma chérie?" me demanda-t-elle. Je souris et soupirai, songeuse.

"Est-ce que Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jasper et Alice sont tes enfants?" lui demandai-je en la regardant prudemment.

"D'une certaine façon," me dit-elle. "Mais toi aussi," ajouta-t-elle joyeusement. Je rougis et la regardai d'encore plus près.

"Vraiment?" lui demandai-je en pensant que j'étais la fille de papa, vu que c'était ce qu'il m'avait toujours dit.

"Oui," me dit-elle. "Nous t'aimons tous," ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

"Je vous aime tous aussi," lui dis-je en rougissant à nouveau. Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Carlisle entra et alla accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau.

"Bonjour," dit-il en nous souriant à toutes les deux. Je lui souris timidement lorsqu'il approcha. Il s'assit à côté de nous et me regarda pendant un moment avant de tendre une feuille à Esme. Elle la lut très vite et hocha la tête en me regardant attentivement. J'étais un peu timide avec Carlisle parfois parce qu'il était si gentil et doux, mais que c'était lui le chef. Il disait toujours aux garçons de ne pas se disputer à l'intérieur parce qu'Emmett cassait des choses parfois quand il courait trop vite. J'avais peur quand il faisait ça, donc Emmett devait être en colère dehors, et Jasper aussi. Edward avait le droit d'être en colère dans la maison tant qu'il ne cassait pas les choses qui n'étaient pas à lui, comme Emmett et Jasper le faisaient parfois par accident.

"Bella," m'appela Carlisle en me souriant. Je le regardai prudemment alors qu'il s'approchait d'Esme et moi, en souriant toujours.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire," me dit-il. Je l'écoutai attentivement.

"Demain matin, tu as un rendez-vous pour aller rendre visite à une amie à moi, le Dr. Jordan, à l'hôpital," me dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils. L'hôpital? Est-ce que j'étais malade?

"Elle veut te parler et faire en sorte que tu n'ais plus peur parfois," me dit-il, d'une voix triste. Rien que hier, Emmett avait crié et cassé quelque chose, et ça m'avait fait pleurer pendant très longtemps parce que ça m'avait rappelé que papa aussi jetait des chaises et criait.

"Oh," dis-je, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Elle te posera des questions et tu pourras parler de plein de choses avec elle," me dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi triste.

"Comme ton père," ajouta-t-il ensuite, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Papa?" lui demandai-je tristement. "Est-ce qu'il sera là?" continuai-je, soudainement effrayée.

"Non, ma chérie," me dit-il rapidement, et je me sentis tout de suite mieux. Je hochai la tête et il me sourit avant de regarder Esme.

"Tu n'auras qu'à parler avec elle, et elle peut t'aider," me dit-il gentiment. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" lui demandai-je et il sourit.

"C'est une psychiatre pour enfants," me dit-il d'une voix douce, me rendant complètement confuse.

"Elle fait ce qu'on appelle une thérapie. Son travail est de parler à des enfants pour les aider lorsqu'ils ont peur ou qu'ils sont tristes ou autre chose. Elle sera ton amie," me dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de hocher la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire là-bas?" lui demandai-je.

"Elle va te poser des questions et tu peux parler avec elle pour ne plus avoir peur," me dit-il. Je hochai la tête et il me sourit gentiment.

"Demain, à 10h," me dit-il et je hochai la tête. Emmett avait passé une partie de notre temps dehors à me laisser regarder sa montre. Je savais un peu lire l'heure maintenant, et je savais que la petite aiguille devait être sur le dix et la grande sur le douze pour qu'il soit dix heures.

"Okay," dis-je avant de le regarder se diriger vers son bureau pour ranger ses livres. Carlisle avait beaucoup de livres de docteurs et de gens malades et ils n'étaient pas encore tous rangés parce qu'il travaillait toute la journée.

"Est-ce que le Dr. Jordan est gentil?" demandai-je à Esme, et elle me sourit.

"Je pense," me dit-elle. Je hochai la tête et Esme mit Dora à la télé pour que je regarde jusqu'à qu'il soit l'heure d'aller au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle vint me réveiller avant de laisser Esme m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous avec le Dr. Jordan - une dame qui me ferait plus avoir peur quand Emmett casse des choses ou qu'il parlait fort. C'était ce qu'elle allait faire, mais j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de la voir parce que je ne savais pas si elle serait gentille comme Esme et Carlisle l'étaient, et elle était peut-être méchante comme papa l'était. Carlisle m'avait dit pleins de fois qu'elle était une dame gentille et pas une méchante, mais je pensais que peut-être elle serait méchante avec moi et pas avec Carlisle vu qu'il était si gentil et grand. Peut-être qu'elle était méchante avec les petits enfants qui avaient peur d'Emmett quand. Je ne savais, mais on arriva rapidement à l'hôpital où le Dr. Jordan m'attendait.

"Nous y voilà," dit Carlisle en garant sa voiture devant un signe. Il me sourit et sortit pour s'approcher de ma portière. Il détacha ma ceinture et m'aida à descendre en me prenant par la main. Je portai un jean et une chemise rose, et il portait la même chose, mais avec une chemise noire au lieu de rose parce qu'il était un garçon. Il entra avec moi et on trouva un bureau, avec une dame en rose comme à l'autre hôpital qui sourit avant de regarder Carlisle.

"Bonjour Dr. Cullen," dit-elle avant de me sourire à moi aussi. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Dr. Jordan," lui dit-il, et la dame tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Je regardai autour de moi et ne lâchai pas la main de Carlisle alors que la dame nous disait d'entrer, tout en continuant à nous regarder après qu'on se soit éloigné de son bureau.

"Par là," me dit-il en m'entraînant dans une autre pièce. Il y avait des chaises, et il passa devant elles pour m'amener jusqu'à une autre dame qui nous attendait. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres, et elle me regardait très attentivement, sans sourire. Ça me faisait peur, mais Carlisle lui sourit.

"Bella, voici le Dr. Jordan," me dit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai sa main un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait pas l'air très gentille et je ne voulais pas parler avec elle.

"Bonjour Bella," me dit le Dr. Jordan, et j'eus encore plus peur. Elle me sourit et me tendit la main pour que j'aille avec elle, mais je fronçai les sourcils et attrapai la main de Carlisle avec les deux miennes en le regardant. Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant moi avec un sourire.

"Dr. Jordan est très gentille et elle veut parler avec toi," me dit-il prudemment. Je fronçai les sourcils et secouai la tête.

"Je ne veux pas," lui dis-je en cachant mon visage contre sa jambe. Il soupira et me regarda attentivement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Elle est très gentille," m'assura-t-il. "Tu vois cette chaise?" me demanda-t-il ensuite en me montrant une chaise bleue. Je hochai la tête.

"Je vais m'asseoir là et quand vous aurez fini, elle te ramènera ici et on rentrera à la maison," me dit-il. "Mais il faut que tu ailles parler avec elle." Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant la dame sourire et m'attraper la main, forçant ma main cassée à lâcher celle de Carlisle. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant s'asseoir et me faire signe alors que cette étrange dame m'entraînait doucement, me faisant à nouveau peur. Elle me fit traverser deux couloirs pour entrer dans une pièce où il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils et me mit assise sur le canapé. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils et me sourit en attrapant un crayon et une planchette comme celle que Mme Flay utilisait quand elle faisait l'appel à ma vieille école.

"Bonjour Bella," me dit-elle gentiment, mais je fronçai les sourcils. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'elle me vit faire, et ça me fit encore plus peur. Était-elle heureuse que je fronce les sourcils? Je n'aimais pas du tout cette idée.

"Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" me demanda-t-elle. Je haussai les épaules et baissai les yeux parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'étais sensée lui dire.

"Je m'appelle Carrie Jordan," me dit-elle. "Tu peux m'appeler Carrie ou Dr. Jordan si tu veux," continua-t-elle. Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. Par quel nom aimait-elle être appelée? Papa avait deux noms aussi, Charlie et papa, et il n'aimait aucun des deux. Ça me donnait encore plus peur de cette dame, Carrie ou Dr. Jordan, et elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras?" me demanda-t-elle en semblant triste. Je fronçai les sourcils, me rappelant du placard de papa et elle me regarda attentivement.

"La porte du placard," chuchotai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils et se levant, me faisant presque pleurer. Elle vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé pour me regarder d'encore plus près.

"La porte du placard?" répéta-t-elle en écrivant sur sa tablette. Je hochai la tête et elle soupira.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" me demanda-t-elle tristement. Je la regardai et sentis mon menton trembler mais je refusai de pleurer au cas où ça la mettrait en colère.

"Papa," dis-je doucement, la faisant écrire quelque chose d'autre. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle écrive ce que je lui disais sur sa planchette, vu que papa risquait de voir ses notes et se mettre en colère.

"Okay," me dit-elle. "Est-ce que tu veux en parler?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. Je secouai la tête parce que je ne voulais pas me rappeler du placard. Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

"Quel est ton jeu préféré?" me demanda-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils, très nerveuse parce que je n'avais joué qu'à un seul jeu dans toute ma vie, Candyland, et je ne savais pas si c'était mon jeu préféré...Je sentis mon menton recommencer à trembler et elle fronça les sourcils en tendant la main vers moi. J'éloignai rapidement mon bras au cas où elle voulait me taper, mais elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête avant d'écrire quelque chose d'autre sur sa planchette.

"Et Carlisle? Est-ce que tu l'aimes bien?" me demanda-t-elle. Je hochai rapidement la tête et elle sourit.

"Moi aussi," me dit-elle. "Il est gentil," ajouta-t-elle ensuite. Je hochai la tête et elle soupira avant d'écrire encore quelque chose d'autre.

"Alors, à quoi tu joues à la maison?" me demanda-t-elle. De quelle maison parlait-elle? La maison de papa, ou cette maison? Je fronçai les sourcils et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes larmes commencèrent rapidement à couler, l'inquiétant.

"Bella?" appela-t-elle en me tendant un mouchoir. Je pleurai et m'éloignai d'elle, me levant au lieu de rester assise. Je ne voulais pas arrêter de pleurer, et je voulais rentrer à la maison et ne plus jamais revenir voir cette dame qui posait trop de questions.

"Tiens ma puce," me dit-elle en me tendant le mouchoir. Je l'attrapai et le tins mais ne l'utilisai pas parce qu'elle me regardait. Elle soupira et hocha la tête avant de poser sa planchette.

"Allons voir Carlisle," me dit-elle et je hochai la tête. Elle essaya de prendre ma main mais je ne voulus pas et décidai de marcher derrière elle, en continuant à pleurer alors qu'on traversait les deux couloirs pour retourner à la pièce où Carlisle était assis sur la chaise qu'il m'avait montré avant. Il se leva et Dr Jordan essaya de reprendre ma main, mais je sautai loin d'elle, la faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Même heure vendredi?" demanda-t-elle et Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Nous réessayerons ce jour-là," dit-elle gentiment, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je secouai la tête et attrapai la jambe de Carlisle, sans jamais vouloir la relâcher. Plus jamais.

"On se voit vendredi, ma puce," me dit-elle gentiment, me faisant pleurer encore plus fort.

"Au revoir," m'étranglai-je, au cas où Carlisle me dirait que j'étais malpolie de ne pas lui parler comme papa me l'avait dit une fois quand une dame m'avait parlé au magasin.

"Merci Carrie," dit gentiment Carlisle en s'éloignant. Je ne relâchai pas sa jambe donc il se pencha pour me prendre dans ses bras, ignorant les dames en rose qui le regardèrent me porter jusqu'à la voiture.

"Chut," me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. "Tout va bien," me dit-il. Je continuai à pleurer tristement et il soupira, me laissant pleurer alors qu'il conduisait sa voiture jusqu'à la jolie maison entre les arbres.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Souvenirs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	30. Souvenirs

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 30: Souvenirs -**

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Bella et Carlisle étaient partis au premier entretien de Bella avec une certaine Dr. Jordan, une psychiatre pour enfants renommée, qui se spécialisait dans les maltraitances et les traumatismes. Personnellement, je ne voulais pas envoyer Bella raconter tous ses secrets à une inconnue, mais je savais que sa peur irrationnelle des bruits forts et de certaines autres choses devait être abolie, donc j'avais permis qu'elle soit emmenée pour quelques sessions pour voir si des progrès pouvaient être espérés. Maintenant, Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de jouer à un jeu d'extra-terrestre sur la Wii, Esme était en train de lire un magazine qu'elle avait acheté récemment dans l'espoir d'avoir des idées de rénovation, et Alice et Edward étaient en train de jouer aux échecs ensemble, sans jamais gagner. C'était au tour d'Alice, mais Edward voyait chaque déplacement qu'elle voulait faire et planifiait ses mouvements en conséquence, ce qui altérait les visions d'Alice, ce qui la forçait à réfléchir à un autre déplacement. C'était amusant à regarder parce que personne ne gagnerait jamais la partie, mais ils ne jouaient que pour permettre à Alice de donner un peu d'intimité à Bella pendant sa session. Elle détournait ses visions en se concentrant sur quelque chose d'autre pendant que Bella était chez le docteur - quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu essayer de faire depuis quelques temps déjà. Bella lui permettait de mieux contrôler ses visions parce qu'elle avait une bonne raison de ne pas mettre le nez dans les affaires de Bella. Alice voulait que Bella est la vie la plus normale possible, et l'espionner avec des visions était tout sauf normal.

J'étais assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder les deux parties se jouer sans aucun intérêt. Mon esprit, cependant, était ailleurs, avec Bella pendant sa séance de psychanalyse. J'espérai pour ce docteur que ses questions seraient douces et courtoises, sinon il faudrait que j'intervienne. Si ce docteur était méchante avec Bella, elle ne traiterait plus aucun enfant, ça c'était sûr. Si je découvrais que ce Dr. Jordan l'avait mal traitée, elle pourrait dire adieu à sa licence de médecine et faire ses valises très rapidement. J'attendais et cherchais la voiture de Carlisle des yeux, même si je savais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas avant au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Il n'était que dix heures et quart, et il y avait toujours le risque que les rendez-vous soient un peu décalés.

"Rose chérie, je suis sûre qu'elle va bien," me dit gentiment Esme en me tapotant le bras. Je tournai la tête et m'aperçu qu'elle m'avait observé en train de regarder par la fenêtre toutes les deux secondes.

"Je sais," dis-je, les yeux toujours rivés dehors. Esme n'ajouta rien et me laissa continuer à regarder dehors.

Alice bougea enfin sa première pièce, et Edward en fit autant avant même qu'elle ne le voit. Elle en fut irritée et bougea sa deuxième pièce en bloquant ses pensées, ce qui énerva Edward, qui resta indécis jusqu'à la dernière seconde - quelque chose qui poussait toujours Alice à bout. Maintenant, ils se livraient une partie enragée d'échecs, et bientôt, Alice reposa sa pièce si fort qu'elle la réduisit en poussière, s'attirant un regard noir d'Esme.

"Désolée," dit-elle en rassemblant la poussière pour aller la jeter. Puis elle alla dans le placard à jeux et y attrapa un autre pion blanc qu'elle posa doucement cette fois. C'était vraiment grave qu'on doive avoir des boîtes entières de pièces d'échec juste pour les parties d'Alice et Edward, qui ne duraient jamais longtemps d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux des tricheurs à mon avis, et je préférais jouer avec Jasper les rares fois où je jouais. Emmett était bien trop impatient pour une bonne partie d'échecs, et Carlisle était obscènement fort après des centaines d'années d'entraînement.

"Hey, Rose, tu veux-" commença Emmett en me tendant sa manette puisqu'il avait perdu contre Jasper. J'étais sur le point de refuser lorsque je vis la Mercedes noire de Carlisle apparaître, et entendis des pleurs d'une voix bien trop aigue pour être celle de Carlisle.

"Oh non," dit Esme, qui s'était levée pour regarder. Je regardais la scène aussi et vis Carlisle sortir une Bella en larmes de la voiture, son visage enfoui dans sa chemise alors que son petit corps tremblait de sanglots. Un grognement naquit dans ma gorge et Esme me lança un regard nerveux alors que la porte s'ouvrait et que les sanglots devenaient bien plus audibles. Jasper envoya une vague de calme, mais je sentis son hésitation, parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle quantité de pouvoir son petit corps fragile pouvait supporter. Il ne voulait pas la détendre au point de la faire sombrer dans le coma - risquant même de la tuer. Carlisle entra, une expression triste et grave sur le visage, et j'y vis même une pointe de culpabilité. Carlisle - l'épitômé de la gentillesse - se sentait coupable d'avoir rendu Bella triste.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demandai-je aussi calmement que possible. Il soupira et regarda la petite fille hystérique qui s'agrippait à son cou avec son bon bras, son plâtre reposant sur son épaule.

"Je ne sais pas," dit-il tristement en approchant. "Je vais l'emmener dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se change," dit-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers à toute vitesse - sans même effrayer Bella qui était bien trop bouleversée pour s'en apercevoir. Alice et Edward froncèrent les sourcils, leurs yeux suivant chacun de leurs mouvements.

"Je ne peux toujours pas la lire," dit Edward d'une voix vibrante de frustration et de tristesse. Je hochai la tête et il soupira avant de se lever. Il devait avoir noué des liens avec elle sur le trajet jusqu'ici pour s'inquiéter autant pour elle. Edward mettait plus de temps que nous pour s'attacher aux gens, mais une fois fait, les liens qui l'unissaient à eux étaient souvent très forts.

J'entendis Carlisle déposer Bella dans sa chambre et refermer la porte après lui avoir donné un pyjama. J'entendis un bruit sourd résonner alors qu'elle trébuchait et tombait sur quelque chose, me faisant paniquer lorsque ses larmes continuèrent à couler mais qu'elle ne se releva pas.

"Bella?" appela doucement Carlisle. Je l'entendis se relever rapidement et s'habiller, enfilant difficilement les vêtements avant que Carlisle rouvre la porte pour la reprendre dans ses bras. Bien qu'Esme était triste pour Bella, elle semblait aussi fière que Carlisle ait formé un tel lien avec elle.

"Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment, la faisant pleurer encore plus fort.

"Elle pose des questions," dit tristement Bella, me faisant soupirer.

"C'est son travail, ma chérie," lui dit-il doucement.

"Je ne connais pas les bonnes réponses!" cria-t-elle, paniquée. Carlisle resta silencieux un instant avant de continuer avec hésitation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé?" continua-t-il doucement. Bella hoqueta et renifla un moment avant de répondre.

"Quel jeu je préférais," dit-elle tristement, une pointe de panique dans la voix. "Mais je n'ai joué qu'à un seul jeu et je ne sais pas si c'est mon préféré!" cria-t-elle avant de fondre à nouveau en larmes. J'étais triste de l'entendre pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule, mais je savais qu'elle redoutait que le docteur la frappe si elle répondait mal. Son bâtard de père l'avait traumatisé plus que je ne l'avais cru.

"Tu as le droit de ne pas savoir," lui dit Carlisle. "La prochaine, tu pourras lui dire et elle sera très gentille si tu ne connais pas la réponse," l'apaisa-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas y retourner!" cria-t-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Carlisle soupira.

"Elle t'aidera," insista-t-il, convaincu que ça lui ferait du bien de parler. Je soupirai et l'écoutai pleurer encore et encore avec tristesse, tout en résistant au besoin impérieux de monter lui dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais à retourner voir cette femme, quoi que Carlisle en dise.

"Non!" cria Bella, étrangement défiante et ferme. Elle semblait absolument terrifiée et désolée, me faisant ressentir la même chose. Jasper envoya une autre petite vague de calme et de relaxation, incertain de l'effet que ça aurait sur ses sentiments.

"Elle a peur, Carlisle," dit-il en se levant. Carlisle soupira.

"Compris," dit-il à voix basse - trop basse pour que Bella l'entende.

"Viens là," dit-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je ne veux pas y retourner," dit-elle en continuant à pleurer.

"Il le faut," lui dit-il gentiment. Je l'entendis le repousser et retomber au sol et Carlisle soupira et quitta la pièce, la laissant pleurer pour le moment. Elle parlerait une fois qu'elle se serait un peu calmée. Lorsqu'il commença à descendre les escaliers, j'entendis un bruit étrange. Bella se releva et claqua fermement sa porte avant de mettre un coup de clé, enfermant tout le monde dehors. Je jurai mentalement, bien consciente que la porte ne pouvait pas être ouverte de l'extérieur. Nous avions eu un petit problème la dernière fois où nous avions vécu ici, parce qu'Emmett n'arrêtait pas de faire irruption dans les pièces sur un défi de Jasper. La chambre de Bella avait été le bureau d'Esme à l'époque et elle y avait installé une serrure qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur pour empêcher Emmett de venir l'embêter pendant qu'elle peignait. Carlisle l'entendit aussi et il soupira. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser s'enfermer sans supervision à l'âge de six ans, surtout lorsqu'elle était aussi bouleversée à cause de cette histoire de docteur.

"Esme," dit Carlisle en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers. "Comment ouvrons-nous ça?" lui demanda-t-il doucement, bien conscient de connaître déjà la réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"On ne peut pas," dit-elle tristement en levant les yeux vers le premier étage. "Elle doit le faire elle-même," continua-t-elle.

"Bordel," dit Carlisle, me choquant. Il ne jurait presque jamais - quelque chose qui remontait à sa vie humaine de fils d'un pasteur du dix-septième siècle. Il soupira et me regarda, me faisant froncer les sourcils et me lever pour aller l'aider.

"Allons-y," dis-je, concentrée sur ma tâche. Carlisle vint avec moi et j'allais jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Bella avec tristesse de l'autre côté de laquelle, je pouvais entendre ses pleurs de détresse. Je toquai doucement et ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Bella chérie," dis-je doucement, plus fort que ses reniflements tristes. "Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît," dis-je. Elle resta immobile et continua à pleurer tristement, me faisant me sentir complètement inutile.

"S'il te plaît?" suppliai-je, en espérant qu'elle me laisserait entrer.

"Non!" l'entendis-je crier à travers ses larmes, sur le même ton sec qu'elle avait utilisé avec Carlisle. Je savais que les enfants piquaient des crises parfois, mais ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas - ça n'arrivait que lorsqu'elle était effrayée ou bouleversée - et elle était clairement les deux maintenant.

"Si, s'il te plaît," dis-je d'une voix plus ferme. Peut-être que si elle pensait que j'étais en colère, elle ouvrirait. Elle éprouvait toujours un besoin désespéré de garder tout le monde heureux.

"Non..." dit-elle, d'une minuscule voix triste et pleine de larmes. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à Carlisle. Je remarquai qu'Edward et tous les autres étaient dans les escaliers et qu'Edward approchait.

"Bella, ouvre," dit-il fermement, ni énervé ni enchanté. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer et de continuer à pleurer, le frustrant. Je le repoussai doucement parce qu'elle se méfiait encore un peu de lui parfois.

"Bella, mon cœur, s'il te plaît," dis-je tristement, la faisant pleurer encore plus.

"Non..." dit-elle. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil aux autres par-dessus mon épaule. Si elle refusait d'ouvrir la porte pour moi, alors elle ne l'ouvrirait pour personne d'autre.

"On casse la porte," suggérai-je et Carlisle hocha la tête. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la porte, la jaugeant du regard. J'essayai de baisser la clenche, sans succès, bien consciente que la briser n'ouvrirait pas la porte, peu importe à quel point j'essayai. Emmett vint me prêter main forte alors que je frappai légèrement la porte, la brisant. Je m'attendais à ce que Bella soit en colère avec moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas au cri à glacer les sangs qu'elle poussa lorsque la porte fut forcée, me révélant son petit corps agité de tremblements.

"NON!" hurla-t-elle en me regardant avec terreur.

"Bella," dis-je doucement en avançant. Elle commença à paniquer et j'entendis son corps s'emballer à cause de quelque chose. Elle cria et pleura lorsque Carlisle approcha, réussissant à se jeter contre le mur avant de se rouler en boule, essayant de se faire aussi petite que possible. Les autres étaient tous choqués et alarmés de l'entendre hurler et pleurer comme si quelqu'un l'avait brûlé, mais je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas - quelque chose d'horrible. Ce n'était plus à cause de ce docteur maintenant - c'était à cause de la porte.

"Chérie," dis-je, inquiète et choquée. Elle pleura et pleura, sans même me regarder, les yeux collés sur la porte brisée. Je la regardai aussi et vis Jasper entrer et s'approcher d'elle pour lui envoyer des vagues de calme. Elle refusait ce calme et sa présence près d'elle, et elle hurla à nouveau, se jetant vers moi lorsqu'il approcha d'elle. Ses mains se plaquèrent sur ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui parla et je vis la douleur dans les yeux de Jasper; elle lui faisait tellement confiance avant.

"Bella," dis-je en m'approchant. J'ignorai ses pleurs et ses petits cris et m'agenouillai devant elle, attrapant son petit visage brûlant et couvert de larmes entre mes mains froides. Elle me regarda et cria avant de me reconnaître et de se jeter soudainement dans mes bras avec désespoir. Je lui caressai les cheveux doucement et la laissai me serrer dans ses bras, soulagée de me sentir à nouveau nécessaire.

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je, convaincue que quelque chose d'autre que le docteur la terrifiait. Carlisle s'approcha aussi mais elle ne le vit pas parce qu'elle était hystérique.

"Ne le laisse pas faire!" hurla-t-elle gardant son visage caché. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ne laisse pas faire qui? Je pensais immédiatement à Jasper, et il sembla penser la même chose parce qu'il sembla soudainement très triste.

"Qui, ma puce?" lui demandai-je doucement, en soulevant son petit corps pour qu'elle soit assise sur moi au lieu d'être couchée en travers de moi. Mon question provoqua encore plus de larmes, me faisant plus peur que jamais. Elle continua à pleurer, trempant mon haut de larmes salées alors que je lui caressai les cheveux d'une manière apaisante, bien consciente que ma famille écoutait chacun de ses mots.

"Lui!" cria-t-elle en relevant des yeux tristes et terrifiés vers moi. J'étais folle d'inquiétude et attrapai son menton pour la relâcher aussitôt lorsqu'elle cria de détresse.

"C'est qui, lui?" demandai-je, en voyant l'expression coupable de Jasper de là où j'étais. Elle geignit et cracha difficilement un mot qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas réussi à entendre.

"Papa," dit-elle doucement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Je la serrai contre moi, bien consciente que son étreinte aurait fait mal à une personne normale.

"Je ne le laisserais pas faire," l'apaisai-je, certaine que ce qu'elle redoutait, quoi que ce soit, n'arriverait plus jamais.

"Il a cassé ma porte aussi..." dit-elle, me donnant l'impression d'être une garce sans cœur qui prenait plaisir à la traumatiser. Je me sentis triste et coupable à la fois, juste avant qu'Edward halète et grogne.

"Je l'ai lu," dit-il. "Juste un flash," ajouta-t-il ensuite, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Bella sanglotait contre moi et Edward l'observa avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

"Quoi?" demandai-je, une vague de terreur montant en moi. Il grogna à nouveau et fit un pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter instantanément.

"Edward," dit fermement Carlisle, conscient qu'il lui faisait peur. Il fronça les sourcils et soupira, colère et dégoût brillant clairement dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

"De quoi avais-tu peur lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital?" cracha-t-il. Je me figeai et le fixai, priant Dieu de l'avoir mal entendu. Pas moyen que quelqu'un lui ait fait ça...Non. J'avais envie de vomir à cette simple idée, mais pas avant d'avoir trouvé et massacré le fils de pute qui lui avait fait ça. Emmett poussa aussi un grognement enragé en nous regardant avec tristesse. Carlisle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Edward, lui posant une question silencieuse.

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire," cracha-t-il. Carlisle me lança un coup d'œil inquiet avant de s'approcher pour prendre doucement Bella dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule à lui à la place. Il quitta la pièce avec elle, bien conscient que ma réaction ne serait pas jolie à voir. Alice, Jasper et Esme suivirent Carlisle, me laissant seule avec Emmett et Edward.

"Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?" demandai-je, bien consciente que mes yeux étaient noirs et enragés. Emmett regardait Edward aussi, parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Edward souffla et me regarda sans me répondre.

"Réponds-moi, bordel," crachai-je en m'approchant de lui. Je le tabasserais pour avoir une réponse s'il le fallait, et il pouvait le sentir - ou il m'avait entendu peut-être.

"Exactement ce que tu ne voulais pas," me dit-il. "C'est un pédophile," cracha-t-il avec colère. Ça me fit grogner de rage alors que je me redressai de toute ma hauteur, me préparant à partir en chasse.

"Rosalie, non," me dit Edward, les yeux désapprobateurs. Emmett m'attrapa et me serra contre lui, m'embrassant sur les cheveux lorsque je restai tendue et enragée. Il me regarda avec inquiétude et tristesse, se rappelant clairement de ce que j'avais fait aux hommes qui m'avait agressé dans les années 30. Charles Swan avait blessé son enfant plus que quiconque d'autre aurait jamais pu le faire, et le savoir me donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un et pleurer à la fois. Je serrai Emmett dans mes bras, probablement au point de lui faire mal, bien qu'il ne dit jamais rien, alors que j'essayai de contrôler ma colère, sachant pertinemment que Bella était en bas et qu'elle avait besoin de soutien et d'aide, et je pouvais lui donner ça. Il fallait que je garde mes distances pendant quelques heures cependant, jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment calme pour m'assurer de ne pas lui faire accidentellement mal.

"Il payera," m'assura Em, en pensant clairement à la cellule dégoûtante dans laquelle il pourrirait pour le reste de sa vie. Quant à moi, je pensais à la vie que nous donnerions à sa fille maintenant qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'intervenir.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Parents_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	31. Parents

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 31: Parents -**

_-PoV Carlisle-_

"De quoi avais-tu peur lorsqu'elle était à l'hôpital?" cracha Edward. Je me figeai et soupirai, observant la fillette terrorisée qui s'accrochait à Rosalie comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était complètement dégoûtant, sans parler d'immoral, et juste mal à tellement de niveaux.

_'Tu veux dire qu'il...l'a touché?'_ demandai-je mentalement à Edward, attirant brièvement son attention sur moi.

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire," cracha-t-il avec colère, choisissant de me répondre à voix haute. Bella continuait de pleurer et je regardai Rosalie avec tristesse avant de m'approcher pour prendre délicatement Bella, parce que je savais que ce ne serait pas joli si je connaissais ma fille aussi bien que je pensais la connaître. Ensemble, Edward et elle allaient piquer une crise, et Bella n'avait pas besoin de voir ça. Je fus choqué que Bella ne proteste pas lorsque je la pris dans mes bras; elle ne protesta pas, elle continua juste à pleurer en essayant de se faire aussi petite que possible. Emmett s'approcha de sa femme alors que je quittai lentement la pièce avec Bella, Esme, Alice et Jasper sur mes talons.

"Chut, mon cœur," dis-je doucement, bien qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de pleurer comme elle le faisait. Elle continua à pleurer alors que je descendais les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon où je m'assis sur le canapé, la gardant tout contre moi. Jasper, Alice et Esme descendirent aussi, ma deuxième fille semblant inhabituellement dangereuse, contrairement à Jasper et Esme qui étaient juste tristes. Alice s'assit à côté de nous, alors que Bella continuait de pleurer, se moquant des personnes présentes tant que quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras. Elle renfilait bruyamment contre ma chemise, et je me sentais horrible de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle alors qu'elle craquait comme ça.

"Chérie...", dis-je tristement, la faisant pleurer encore plus fort. Je tapotai doucement son petit dos chaud et elle se détendit très légèrmeent, presque rassurée par mon calme. Je savais qu'elle s'attendait à être punie pour ses larmes, et que cette situation était très différente que ce dont elle avait l'habitude, parce que Charlie l'aurait frappé. Esme vint s'agenouiller à côté de moi pour placer sa main sur le dos de Bella avec hésitation. Je lui fis un sourire triste lorsque Bella ne réagit même pas, continuant de pleurer, alors même que Jasper lui envoyait des petites vagues de calme et de sérénité inutiles. Je soupirai et la serrai dans mes bras aussi fort que je l'osai, lui tapotant la tête et le dos pour essayer de la calmer, regardant ses larmes tomber sur ma chemise, me donnant envie de pleurer moi-aussi. Personne ne parla alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, pas prête de se calmer. Je fronçai les sourcils parce que je savais que ce n'était pas bon pour elle, avec toute la peur et stress qu'elle avait subi. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Jasper et il fronça les sourcils avant d'approcher. Soit Bella ne la remarqua même pas, soit elle se moqua de la main de Jasper posée sur son dos, dans une tentative de la calmer. Elle continua sa crise de nerf et je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de la tendre prudemment à Jasper, qui fronça les sourcils. On n'aurait jamais dit qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucune expérience avec les enfants lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et commença à se promener lentement dans la pièce, la laissant cacher son petit visage dans son épaule à lui. Il augmenta ses pouvoirs graduellement et bientôt, le petit corps de Bella commença à se détendre et elle arrêta de pleurer bien que des larmes continuaient à rouler sur ses joues et qu'elle tremblait. Il continua à la calmer prudemment jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne soient plus que des petits renflements et hoquets au lieu de la crise d'il y a quelques minutes. Jasper ralentit et me la tendit, et à mon plus grand choc, elle revint volontairement, me tendant les bras. Je l'attrapai instantanément et la serrai à nouveau contre moi, laissant sa petite tête reposer là où elle avait été avant, reniflant et prenant de grandes inspirations tremblotantes de temps en temps.

"Là," la consolai-je doucement en la regardant. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et des larmes lui montèrent à nouveaux aux yeux, mais Jasper les sécha avec son pouvoir avant qu'elles ne puissent couler à nouveau. Esme et Alice regardèrent Bella se détendre contre moi, son petit corps vidé et épuisé par les évènements de la journée. Je notai vaguement que c'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de la garder calme et en sécurité pour le moment. La nourriture n'était pas ma priorité pour elle pour le moment, et nous la nourririons une fois qu'elle serait calme et détendue. Je notai que ses petits poings étaient serrés sur ma chemise, la froissant d'une façon qui aurait mis Alice en colère dans n'importe quelle autre situation.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant," roucoulai-je doucement, la faisant frissonner légèrement. Je la serrai doucement lorsqu'elle trembla à nouveau, embrassai sa petite joue humide, et me reculai sur le sofa avec Bella toujours sur moi. Elle ne dit rien mais ses grands yeux chocolat parlèrent pour elle, tristes et brillants de larmes, me suppliant presque de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je la regardai, impuissant, sans la moindre idée de ce que je pouvais bien faire pour l'aider à par la réconforter, la rassurer et la consoler. Personne ne pourrait rien faire pour effacer ce qui lui avait été fait, et je me sentis horrible lorsque deux autres grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, que j'essuyais doucement. Esme me tendit un mouchoir et je tapotai ses joues jusqu'à ce que Jasper les calme à nouveau.

"Là," dis-je doucement, en essayant d'être rassurant. J'étais un docteur, mais je n'avais jamais fait face à quelqu'un d'aussi fatigué et terrifié puisque les parents étaient là pour ça. Elle renifla et prit une grande inspiration tremblotante avant de se détendre complètement, me laissant la serrer un peu plus fort pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle souleva ses petits bras fins et les enroula autour de mon cou avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans mon épaule pour se calmer avec l'aide de Jasper. Elle était vraiment mature pour son âge, et je pouvais le voir maintenant qu'elle essayait de se contrôler. Ce serait plus facile comme ça. Lorsqu'elle alla mieux, elle releva la tête et me regarda silencieusement de ses grands yeux chocolat. Elle hocha la tête et reposa doucement sa tête sur moi, ne regardant que moi et rien d'autre. Je la regardai aussi, incapable de m'empêcher d'effleurer sa joue doucement - dans l'espoir de la calmer. Ça marcha et elle approcha un peu sa tête de la mienne. Esme sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur les cheveux alors qu'Alice se redressait un peu.

"Pourquoi il a fait ça?" me demanda une petite voix brisée. Je soupirai tristement et baissai le regard vers les grands yeux innocents que seul un enfant pouvait avoir.

"Je ne sais pas, chérie," admis-je doucement, lui faisant froncer à nouveau les sourcils et monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle soupira et me regarda avec méfiance.

"Pourquoi il était si en colère avec moi? " me demanda-t-elle, clairement perdue et triste. Je soupirai et la regardai calmement.

"Je ne sais pas," admis-je, ne lui disant rien d'autre que la vérité. Elle semblait vouloir que quelqu'un lui dise pourquoi son père avait été autant en colère, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de réponse à ça. Pour moi, c'était inconcevable qu'un enfant - une petite fille innocente - puisse enrager quelqu'un comme ça. Elle était un bébé, et les bébés devaient apprendre et grandir - pas être punis pour un oui ou pour un non. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, elle n'avait même pas fait quoi que ce soit justifiant une punition. Elle avait renversé un verre de lait, mangé du pain et n'avait pas rangé le salon comme il le voulait - un bordel qu'il avait probablement fait lui-même en premier lieu. Aucun enfant ne méritait ça, et surtout pas elle.

"Est-ce que j'étais méchante?" me demanda-t-elle tristement en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. Elle semblait si perdue et blessée, et c'était triste parce qu'elle était complètement sérieuse.

"Non," dis-je fermement, même si elle aurait pu l'_être. _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était, et c'était tout ce qui comptait maintenant.

"Mais c'est ce qu'il a dit," répliqua-t-elle, plus confuse que jamais. Je remarquai que Jasper, Alice et Esme nous regardaient, graves et silencieux, me laissant répondre à ses questions.

"Il avait tort," dis-je simplement. "Les papas ne devraient pas faire ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit, et c'était mal ce qu'il t'a fait. Frapper et faire mal, c'est pas bien du tout, et c'est lui qui était méchant, pas toi," lui dis-je, en essayant de lui dire gentiment que son père était un bâtard qui méritait de pourrir en prison.

"Mais j_'étais _méchante," me dit-elle tristement, d'une voix clairement appréhensive et effrayée. Je soupirai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" lui demandai-je, entrant dans son jeu. Elle pâlit de terreur et me regarda avant de presser son visage contre mon épaule.

"Papa dit que j'ai tué maman," me dit-elle, me choquant au plus profond de mon être. De nouvelles larmes de terreur tombèrent; elle redoutait clairement que je la rejette. Je la regardai.

"Tu n'as rien fait de tel," lui dis-je gentiment, en caressant ses cheveux, emmêlés. Elle secoua la tête.

"Il a dit qu'elle était morte parce qu'elle m'avait eu et que c'était tout ma faute," dit-elle, plus triste que jamais.

"J'ai pas fait exprès," ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton. "Je ne savais pas que je lui ferais mal en venant." Je fronçai les sourcils en cherchant des mots adaptés aux enfants pour remplacer toutes les insultes que je voulais hurler.

"Il avait tort," dis-je, en priant en vain pour qu'elle me croie.

"Parfois, les gens meurent parce que c'est censé arriver," lui dis-je, prêchant les bases de ce que j'avais appris en tant que docteur et en fils de pasteur.

"Parfois, quand les gens meurent, on ne peut rien y faire. Ce n'est la faute de personne mais on ne peut rien faire pour arrêter ça. C'était une de ces fois," lui dis-je doucement, en la regardant analyser ce que je venais de lui dire. Je pouvais presque voir les petits rouages tourner alors qu'elle comprenait ce que je lui disais.

"Il a dit que si je n'avais pas été là, alors elle serait toujours là," me dit-elle tristement, répétant ce que son père avait utilisé contre elle. Utiliser sa propre naissance contre elle - une fillette de six ans - était vraiment un coup bas.

"Ça ne compte pas," lui dis-je sincèrement. "Tout ce qu'il a dit et tout ce qu'il a fait était mal et personne ne te dira et ne te fera plus jamais ça," lui dis-je. Elle renifla et hocha légèrement la tête en me regardant. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle finisse de formuler ses nouvelles questions. Je lui répondrai avec plaisir puisqu'elle me parlait si ouvertement, quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

"Pourquoi papa ne ressemblait pas aux papas que Mme. Flay nous disait?" me demanda-t-elle, sincèrement curieuse.

"Comment Mme Flay décrivait les papas?" lui demandai-je, la faisant soupirer.

"Elle dit que les papas sont censés être des gens gentils qui aiment les bébés qu'ils ont, mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'aimait beaucoup," dit-elle tristement. Ces mots désespérés tirèrent un sanglot étranglé à Esme, me faisant tourner la tête. Si elle avait pu pleurer, un lac se serait formé autour d'elle.

"Je ne sais pas," lui dis-je encore une fois. "D'autres personnes t'aiment maintenant. Nous t'aimons tous," lui assurai-je, parce que je savais que l'amour serait essentiel à son rétablissement. Elle me regarda pendant un moment, et une étrange lueur s'alluma ensuite dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle m'étudiait attentivement, une expression soudainement admirative sur le visage.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" lui demandai-je. Si elle avait quelque chose à ajouter, je voulais qu'elle le dise - pour relâcher le stress qu'elle éprouvait clairement. À mon plus grand choc, elle rougit délicatement et baissa les yeux un instant avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon cou, ses joues se réchauffant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Elle était embarrassée par quelque chose.

"Tu peux tout me dire," lui chuchotai-je en me demandant ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

"Je pense que tu me protèges de mon autre papa," me dit-elle gravement, me faisant sourire.

"Bien sûr, chérie," lui dis-je gentiment, sentant toujours sa peau brûler contre la mienne.

"Est-ce que tu es aussi mon papa?" me demanda-t-elle doucement, me faisant baisser les yeux vers elle. Esme rayonna à cette réussite soudainement - un vrai pas de géant. Je lui souris, même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir, et tout le monde sourit gentiment à son innocente question enfantine.

"Si tu veux que je le sois," lui dis-je gentiment. Elle ne releva pas la tête, mais hocha la tête contre mon cou et mon cœur enfla de joie à son choix, bien conscient que j'avais remplacé ce malade qu'elle appelait papa.

"Okay," dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi, son visage complètement rouge. Elle regarda ensuite Esme, et je pus presque sentir l'amour de ma femme dans son regard lorsqu'elle sourit tendrement à Bella, la faisant rougir encore plus. Elle ne dit rien, mais je savais que 'maman' lui tournait dans la tête maintenant. Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que les papas et mamans étaient généralement mariés ou ensemble, et Esme était ma femme.

"Et Esme?" me demanda-t-elle, à nouveau embarrassée.

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'être embarrassée," lui dis-je gentiment en regardant le rouge de ses joues diminuer légèrement à mes mots. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Esme, soudainement timide, et l'étudia attentivement. Pour la première fois de la journée, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau, plus rouge que jamais alors qu'elle hésitait.

"Est-ce qu'elle va mourir?" me demanda-t-elle, soudainement grave et nerveuse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Non, ma chérie," lui assurai-je. À ces mots, elle sourit à nouveau et me serra prudemment dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que les papas se marient avec les mamans?" me demanda-t-elle, et je souris.

"La plupart du temps," lui dis-je. Elle me regarda, un petit froncement de sourcils curieux sur le visage.

"Est-ce que tu t'es marié avec ma maman?" me demanda-t-elle, me faisant sourire.

"Je suis marié avec Esme," lui dis-je et elle sourit. "Et si tu penses qu'elle est ta maman, alors oui," lui dis-je. Elle hocha la tête et Esme rayonna puis, incapable de s'en empêcher, elle se précipita vers nous et embrassa tendrement la joue couverte de larmes de Bella. Elle rougit au geste affectueux, mais en fit autant - une action à laquelle Alice l'avait déjà initiée. Alice était connue pour embrasser les gens sur la joue, et Bella en avait déjà pris la manie. Malgré la légère clarification, Bella semblait toujours un peu confuse.

"Et Rosalie?" demanda-t-elle. "Elle est aussi comme les mamans que Mme. Flay nous décrivait," me dit-elle sincèrement curieuse. Je savais que Rosalie serait plus extatique que jamais à la pensée que Bella la considérait elle-aussi comme sa mère.

"Eh bien, à toi de me le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu penses?" lui demandai-je, la faisant rougir à nouveau. Elle était clairement embarrassée d'être sous les projecteurs comme ça.

"Je pense que oui," me dit-elle en me regardant pour une confirmation. Je souris et hochai la tête.

"Alors elle est ta maman," dis-je simplement, la faisant sourire.

"Deux mamans?" me demanda-t-elle, confuse. Je hochai la tête.

"Si tu en veux deux," lui dis-je. Elle me regardait, clairement confuse d'avoir le choix - encore un autre signe des abus qu'elle avait subi dans le passé. Elle était peut-être intelligente et mature, mais elle était sévèrement ignorante en matière de confiance en soi, et de sens commun. Elle était vraiment intuitive cependant, et ça aidait. Je la regardai attentivement, et la pauvre enfant semblait confuse lorsqu'elle releva la tête, hésitant à nouveau à me demander quelque chose.

"Comment tu t'appelles maintenant?" me demanda-t-elle innocemment, me faisant sourire.

"Je t'aimerais toujours autant, quel que soit le nom par lequel tu m'appelles," lui assurai-je. Ce n'était clairement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait parce qu'elle fronça les sourcils et soupira en réfléchissant. Jasper sourit et régla le problème pour elle après avoir senti sa gêne et sa confusion.

"Appelles-les maman et papa si tu veux," lui dit-il, la faisant sourire. Elle n'avait pas su si on approuverait. Mais elle ignorait à quel point nous voulions qu'un enfant nous aime et nous appelle maman et papa.

"Okay," accepta-t-elle, heureuse que Jasper ait réglé le problème pour elle. Je lui souris.

"Est-ce que Rosalie sera triste?" demanda-t-elle, en parlant de nos nouveaux titres. À ça, Rosalie se précipita dans la pièce en souriant légèrement, bien que ses yeux étaient toujours noirs comme le charbon. Elle s'agenouilla devant Bella et attrapa son visage à deux mains.

"Je me moque complètement du nom que tu me donnes," assura-t-elle à Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue. "On les appelles tous maman et papa, et je serais toujours Rosalie," lui dit-elle, faisant sourire Bella parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait blessé personne.

"Je t'aime, Rosalie," dit-elle en se dégageant de mes bras pour ceux de Rosalie, rendant ma fille aînée plus heureuse que jamais.

"Je t'aime aussi, chérie," lui répondit-elle gentiment, faisant sourire Bella et la serrer plus fort dans ses bras, rendant mon aînée et ma benjamine plus heureuse que jamais.

* * *

_-PoV Rosalie-_

Dans ma rage, j'écoutai Bella demander à Carlisle s'il était son nouveau père puisqu'il agissait comme ceux que l'enseignante lui avait décrit avant de quitter Forks. J'écoutai, enragée par les révélations qu'elle avait fait en faisant les cent pas pour essayer de me calmer et m'assurer que je ne lui ferais pas de mal ou peur dans ma rage. Je préférais laisser Carlisle sécher ses larmes pour le moment, au lieu de descendre en faire couler encore plus. Je l'écoutai appelé Esme 'maman' avec hésitation, comme nous l'avions tous instinctivement fait. Je me moquai de ce que j'étais tant que j'étais quelque chose - ce qui était le cas.

"Et Rosalie?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, me choquant. Emmett regarda vers les escaliers aussi, en souriant tendrement. Mon cœur gonfla de fierté à ma nouvelle position de co-maman avec Esme, et je l'écoutai ensuite demander à Carlisle comme il s'appelait maintenant, jusqu'à ce que Jasper clarifie les choses pour elle.

"Est-ce que Rosalie sera triste?" demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Triste? Cette petite fille venait d'admettre qu'elle me voyait comme une mère. La dernière chose que j'étais c'était triste... Je poussai Edward hors de mon chemin et me précipitai en bas, trouvant Bella assise sur Carlisle. J'allais m'agenouiller devant son petit visage plein de larmes et l'attrapai entre mes mains parce que je voulais bien me faire comprendre.

"Je me moque complètement du nom que tu me donnes. On les appelles tous maman et papa, et je serais toujours Rosalie," lui dis-je, la faisant sourire. Je fus abasourdie et enchantée lorsqu'elle quitta les bras de Carlisle pour les miens, me faisant sourire.

"Je t'aime, Rosalie, me dit-elle d'une voix soulagée. Je lui souris, le cœur sur le point d'éclater de bonheur et lui répondit.

"Je t'aime aussi, chérie," lui dis-je plus sincère que je ne l'avais jamais été. Elle me sourit et me demanda silencieusement de la porter, ce que je fis prudemment en savourant mon nouveau titre.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Le bain_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	32. Le bain

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 32: Le bain-**

_-PoV Alice-_

Je regardai silencieusement Rosalie prendre Bella dans ses bras et la réconforter plus que Carlisle et même Jasper aurait jamais pu. Même si Bella n'avait pas considéré Rosalie comme sa mère, Rose aurait été tout de même heureuse du lien qu'elles avaient, sachant que Bella l'aimait si profondément et inconditionnellement. D'une étrange façon, Bella était le rêve de Rosalie devenu réalité. Je savais que Rose aurait aimé que Bella n'ait pas traversé tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais à cause de ça, Bella nous appartenait maintenant - l'enfant qui nous avait tous manqué. Elle était l'humanité qui avait manqué dans nos étranges vies surnaturelles. Elle donnait à Carlisle, Esme et Rosalie une fille, à Edward une amie et un puzzle, à Emmett une petite sœur a protéger, aimer et corrompre et à Jasper un excellent défi et une raison de garder le contrôle. Pour moi, pour le moment, elle était une adorable petite sœur à habiller et avec qui jouer aux poupées, même si elle avait demandé à Emmett de jouer avec elle en premier. Lorsqu'elle grandirait, nous pourrions devenir bonnes amies et sœurs. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime, et je savais que je devais établir un lien avec cette petite fille timide maintenant avant qu'elle ne me préfère déjà tous les autres - bien que je savais qu'elle m'aimait déjà maintenant. Je regardai ses paupière devenir lourdes, m'indiquant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de dormir.

"Est-ce que je vais devoir retourner chez le Dr. Jordan?" demanda tristement Bella, en regardant Carlisle, où devrais-je dire, papa. Il sourit gentiment et soupira, clairement déchiré.

"Si tu ne veux pas, il faudra que tu parles à quelqu'un d'autre," lui dit doucement Carlisle. "Quelqu'un de la famille." Elle sourit et hocha la tête, clairement prête à ça. J'étais sur le point de me porter volontaire lorsque, à mon plus grand choc, Edward me prit de vitesse.

"Je le ferais," dit-il en la regardant. Elle sourit et rougit, toujours dans les bras de Rosalie qui se baladait autour de la pièce avec elle, semblant plus maternelle et plus douce que jamais.

"Tu en es sûr, Edward?" demanda calmement Carlisle, en développant dans sa tête. Edward hocha la tête, sans jamais quitter Bella des yeux. Il avait deux diplômes de médecine, donc il serait approprié...

"Très bien," dit Carlisle. Il lança un regard tendre à Bella.

"Est-ce que ça t'ira?" lui demanda-t-il. Je souris tristement en voyant la petite fille devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate avant de hocher la tête en souriant timidement à Edward. Edward lui fit son sourire en coin habituel, la rassurant. Je regardai toujours Bella lorsque j'eus une vision.

_J'emmène Bella à l'étage, où nous allons dans ma chambre pour que je la mette au lit, propre et changée. Elle me demande une histoire et je souris avant de m'asseoir, un livre dans les mains..._

C'était une minuscule vision, mais une que j'avais eu besoin de voir. Rosalie me regarda avec curiosité lorsque je me levai en souriant.

"Je pense que je devrais la mettre au lit," dis-je, faisant sourire Rosalie. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hésite possessivement, mais se faire appeler maman lui avait assuré que Bella l'aimerait toujours autant la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Rosalie, donc je pus emmener Bella à l'étage sans que personne ne dise quoi que ce soit. Bella était dans mes bras, les yeux rivés sur moi alors qu'elle reposait sur ma hanche en baillant.

"Bain, snack et au dodo," lui dis-je en la regardant sourire et se frotter les yeux.

"Okay, Alice," me dit-elle en plaçant sa tête sur mon épaule cette fois. Je m'aperçus que Jasper me regardait avec fierté lorsque je montais à l'étage.

"Je m'occupe du snack," dit Rosalie, d'une voix douce alors que j'avançais lentement afin de ne pas trop secouer Bella.

"Okay," dis-je en regardant Rose disparaître dans la cuisine. Bella était déjà en train de s'endormir sur mon épaule, donc je la secouai doucement pour la réveiller et l'emmenai dans ma chambre, convaincue qu'il valait mieux éviter la porte brisée pour le moment. Je l'installai délicatement sur mon lit.

"Je reviens tout de suite, mon cœur," lui dis-je et elle hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle me regarda, fascinée alors que je traversai sa chambre pour aller dans sa salle de bain pour attraper son shampoing, son gel douche, son après-shampoing, son canard en plastique, sa brosse à cheveux et des élastiques et aussi sa propre éponge de bain. Je trouvai aussi son pyjama et ses chaussons, donc je les pris en plus de sa couverture, son oreiller, et le papillon en peluche qui s'appelait Polly avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Elle camperait là jusqu'à ce que sa porte soit réparée. Je la trouvai en train de somnoler sur mon lit, et je me sentis horrible de devoir la réveiller à nouveau, mais elle ne protesta pas. Je lui souris gentiment et l'emmenai dans notre salle de bain, à Jasper et moi, avant de commencer à remplir la grande baignoire que nous avions d'eau chaude. Elle n'était pas très sale, mais après avoir pleuré comme ça, un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je fermai la porte avant de l'installer dans la baignoire, souriant lorsque je recouvris ses cheveux de shampoing à la fraise, encore plus doucement que pour mes propres cheveux. Ses cheveux étaient si délicats et doux qu'ils devaient être lavé doucement. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire mais en me souriant occasionnellement.

"Fini," dis-je lorsque j'eus rincé les dernières traces d'après-shampoing de ses cheveux. Elle me sourit et me laissa vider la baignoire avant de la prendre dans mes bras, complètement trempée et épuisée. Je lui souris gentiment et enroulait une grande serviette autour d'elle. Je lui tapotai les cheveux avec une autre serviette et les démêlai doucement avec sa brosse avant de les laisser sécher naturellement.

"Merci, Alice," me dit sa petite voix. Je m'agenouillai et l'embrassai sur la joue.

"De rien," lui dis-je gentiment en regardant ses petits bras se tendre sous la serviette. Je souris et la soulevai, la plaçant sur le meuble pour pouvoir l'habiller. J'avais pris une chemise de nuit blanche, que je trouvais adorable sur elle, même si elle ne faisait que dormir dedans. Elle l'aimait aussi, et sourit lorsque je lui l'enfilai. Sa culotte suivit et je souris en la voyant la mettre toute seule, me souriant ensuite lorsque je la soulevai à nouveau pour la ramener dans la chambre où Rosalie l'attendait avec un yaourt.

"Tiens, chérie," lui dit-elle lorsque je déposai Bella sur mon sofa pour manger, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avant de remercier Rosalie d'une voix fatiguée.

"Dors bien avec Alice," répondit Rosalie en la serrant dans ses bras avant sa sieste. Bella hocha la tête et me regarda joyeusement avant de m'attraper la main. Rosalie sourit et partit, contournant Jasper qui attendait pour entrer. Lorsque Bella le vit, un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et je sentis la fierté de Jasper émaner littéralement de lui, me faisant glousser. Je savais à quel point ça comptait pour Jasper d'avoir quelqu'un qui avait entièrement confiance en lui, quelqu'un d'autre que moi - sa femme. C'était mon travail de lui faire confiance, et il ne m'aurait pas épousé si je n'avais pas eu complètement confiance en lui.

"Dodo?" devina Jasper, et Bella hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux. Je la portai jusqu'à mon lit et la déposai dessus. Elle me regarda installer son oreiller et la couverture qu'elle aimait tellement. Elle était dans une sorte de nid au beau milieu du lit maintenant, et c'était trop mignon de voir son petit corps au milieu de tous les coussins sur le lit. Jasper entra complètement dans la chambre, nous regardant alors que je m'installai à côté d'elle sur le lit, la laissant se coller tout contre moi parce que ça la rassurait. Avant même qu'elle ait fini de bouger, elle s'était endormie, respirant lentement à côté de moi, complètement immobile. Jasper nous sourit et s'approcha du lit, s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'elle alors que je caressai ses cheveux humides.

"Adorable," dit Jasper en lui souriant. Il lui caressa les cheveux aussi avant de sourire en me regardant.

"Elle t'aime beaucoup," m'assura Jasper, me rendant encore plus heureuse.

"Je suis contente," chuchota-je. Je souris à Jasper et on écouta tous les deux un débat éclater en bas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Emmett.

"Rosalie?" demanda Carlisle, me faisant écouter attentivement. J'avais déjà vu le résultat de la conversation mais je voulais écouter quand même.

"On le tue," dit Rosalie, d'une voix pleine de rage maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de prétendre devant Bella.

"Rosalie," la disputa Esme d'une voix triste. Rose renifla avant de soupirer.

"On tue ce malade et on le regarde agoniser," suggéra-t-elle, des images se formant dans mes pensées. Jasper fronça les sourcils et soupira en me regardant. J'étais d'accord avec Rosalie, mais c'était son père - son père biologique. Elle ne nous associerait qu'à la violence si on le tuait, et c'était quelque chose dont elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin.

"Je suis d'accord avec Alice," dit Edward, me faisant sourire.

"Alice?" demanda Carlisle. Edward répéta mon avis, et je souris.

"Jasper aussi," dit-il. Je souris à mon mari et il me tapota la main doucement en regardant Bella.

"Je suis d'accord," ajouta Esme, faisant soupirer Rosalie. Les deux autres, Emmett y compris, approuvèrent aussi. Em marchait sur des œufs avec Bella pour le moment, parce qu'elle l'acceptait mais qu'elle avait peur de lui en même temps, et il ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit menace leur relation.

"Très bien," concéda Rosalie à contrecœur. "Mais je ne réponds de rien si je le vois," grogna-t-elle. Personne ne s'opposa à ça et elle fut momentanément apaisée par la connaissance que personne ne l'arrêterait si elle le croisait quelque part.

"Très bien," dit Carlisle. "Edward, il faut que tu choisisse un jour pour l'emmener quelque part pour lui parler."

"Ouais," dit Edward en décidant d'attendre que tout ça se tasse un peu et qu'il ait l'opportunité de lui parler normalement d'abord, pour gagner sa confiance.

"Rapidement," dit tristement Carlisle. "Et parle-lui surtout de la porte," ajouta-t-il.

"Okay," dit Edward en se préparant à sa tâche à venir.

"Est-ce qu'elle dort, Alice?" demanda doucement Carlisle.

"Ouais," dis-je en regardant à nouveau le petit corps immobile au milieu de mon lit. J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et instantanément, Edward apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il toqua et je lui dis mentalement d'entrer, le regardant approcher doucement en me souriant. Je me levai délicatement, regardant Bella agripper un coussin à ma place.

"Elle est intéressante," admit doucement Edward, en s'agenouillant pour la regarder dormir. Je souris et hochai la tête, le regardant admirer le petit visage endormi.

"Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ici?" me demanda-t-il, me faisant sourire.

"Non," dis-je bien consciente qu'il était digne de confiance. Emmett aurait peut-être eu besoin d'un chaperon pour être dans ma chambre, mais je faisais confiance à Edward. Il était suffisamment mature.

"Merci, Alice. Jasper," dit-il, recevant un hochement de tête de la part de mon mari avant qu'il ne me suive, laissant Edward à ses observations alors que nous descendions rejoindre le reste de la famille.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : La révélation_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	33. Les révélations

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**On a dépassé la barre des 1000 reviews! Première de mes trads à les atteindre! Merci beaucoup! On fait encore monter la barre, vous voulez bien? Enjoy! Et ensuite Review! :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 33: La révélation -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Aujourd'hui marquait le deuxième jour depuis les révélations concernant la porte brisée de la chambre de Bella. Aujourd'hui, c'était aussi le jour où j'avais prévu de l'emmener faire un tour en Volvo pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé pour lui faire avoir autant peur de son père. J'avais un peu discuté avec elle hier, et j'avais découvert que j'aimais bien parler et apprendre à connaître cette petite fille, même si elle n'avait que six ans. Elle me fascinait incroyablement - bien plus que tout ce que j'avais connu d'autre. Être incapable de la lire me donnait l'opportunité de parler normalement avec quelqu'un pour une fois, et je me moquai complètement que ce quelqu'un soit une petite fille de six. Je regardai Alice et Rosalie m'amener Bella, reposée, habillée, nourrie et désaltérée pour notre virée d'aujourd'hui.

"Sois sage pour Edward," dit Rosalie et Bella sourit et hocha la tête. Emmett lui avait dit toutes sortes de choses qui me rendaient dingue, l'une d'entre elle étant de m'appeler 'Eddie'. Heureusement, Bella était une petite fille intelligente qui savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire de farces, mais elle était aussi très facilement influençable, comme tout les enfants, donc je craignais qu'il n'arrive à la corrompre avant même ses sept ans.

"Okay," dit Rosalie. "Et ne fais pas ce qu'Emmett t'a dit. Il est bête," dit Rosalie d'une voix pleine de colère. Ses pensées maudissaient Emmett d'avoir dit à Bella que Rosalie voulait que sa voiture soit repeinte pour son anniversaire, que nous ne fêtions pas, et Bella avait promis de la repeindre. Rosalie, incapable de l'offenser ou de l'embarrasser, avait concentré sa colère sur Emmett, s'assurant qu'elle ne trouveraient pas de traces de peinture en forme de petits doigts sur la carrosserie de sa précieuse décapotable. Je blâmais moi aussi Emmett, puisque Bella n'était qu'une enfant - une fillette qui aimait et qui faisait confiance à Emmett.

"Viens," dis-je à Bella en lui tendant la main. Elle me sourit et attrapa ma main, me laissant l'entraîner jusqu'à la Volvo. Je l'assis à l'avant à côté de moi cette fois-ci, puisqu'Alice m'avait assuré que personne ne nous arrêterait. Je n'aurais jamais d'accident, donc sa place était sans importance. Elle gloussa de plaisir de pouvoir s'asseoir devant et je souris aussi en démarrant la voiture.

"Où allons-nous?" me demanda Bella avec curiosité en regardant par sa fenêtre. Je souris.

"Nous promener," lui dis-je. "Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui?" lui demandai-je en espérant une réponse positive. Elle soupira tristement.

"On raconte des secrets," admit-elle tristement. Je souris et hochai la tête, la faisant glousser.

"Okay, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée?" me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Bleu foncé," répondis-je au jeu que nous avions inventé. Elle pouvait me demander tout ce qu'elle voulait et je lui répondrais, et ensuite ce serait mon tour.

"Okay..." dis-je faisant semblant de réfléchir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ton ancienne maison?" lui demandai-je. Elle soupira et me regarda tristement.

"Rien," me dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux. Je fronçai les sourcils.

"Rien du tout?" lui demandai-je en me demandant ce qu'elle faisait quand elle s'ennuyait. Elle renifla.

"Parfois, il me faisait faire le ménage, ou parfois, quand il dormait, je pouvais regarder les dessins animés," admit-elle. Je hochai la tête. Depuis que Carlisle était devenu 'papa', Charles Swan était devenu 'il'. Si elle parlait de 'lui', nous savions immédiatement de qui elle parlait.

"Okay," dis-je en la regardant. Elle sourit à nouveau.

"Quel âge tu as?" me demanda-t-elle en souriant. C'était la seule chose que j'avais évité de lui dire jusque là parce que ça l'aurait rendu confuse, mais une promesse était une promesse.

"Quatre-vingt quatorze ans," lui dis-je et elle fronça les sourcils.

"Aussi vieux que ça?" me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'engageai sur une nouvelle voie.

"Ouaip," dis-je nonchalamment, ne souhaitant pas me concentrer sur mon âge. Elle sourit et regarda droit devant elle, admirant les arbres enneigés.

"Okay," dis-je en la regardant au lieu de regarder la route.

"Est-ce que c'était toujours lui qui te surveillait, même quand tu étais petite?" lui demandai-je parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas comment Charlie Swan avait bien pu garder un bébé en vie. Bella me regarda et secoua la tête.

"Lorsque j'étais toute petite, j'avais des baby-sitters. Mais il était toujours méchant avec elles donc elles sont toutes parties. Et puis, quand j'étais plus grande, il me surveillait tout seul et il était méchant," me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était logique qu'il emploie des baby-sitters, surtout pour lui.

"Okay," dis-je. Elle me demanda qui était ma sœur préférée et sans réfléchir, je lui dis que c'était Alice puisqu'elle était toujours joyeuse. Je n'en aimais pas moins Rosalie, mais elle avait voulu une réponse.

"Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il faisait quand il disait que tu étais méchante?" lui demandai-je, me rappelant des choses que Carlisle voulait qu'elle affronte. Elle resta brièvement silencieuse avant de se tourner vers moi, le visage grave.

"Il tapait," me dit-elle simplement, ce qui me mit en colère.

"Quand?" demandai-je.

"Quand il buvait de la bière et fumait les cigarettes qui puaient qu'un autre monsieur lui donnait, et il tombait toujours par terre et était plus méchant qu'avant de fumer les cigarettes et boire la bière. Une fois, j'ai pris sa cigarette et j'ai marché dessus quand il s'est endormi avec," me dit-elle. Je souris.

"Quand tu étais méchante," dis-je pour la ramener sur le sujet. Elle soupira et me regarda.

"Il disait que j'étais méchante et me tapait et criait. Il m'a crié la chanson de Barney une fois quand je lui avait dit qu'il fallait être gentil et pas taper," me dit-elle tristement. "Mais il a dit que ça marchait pas comme ça." Elle semblait confuse et je ne pouvais la blâmer.

"Hm," dis-je en hochant la tête. Elle me regarda attentivement alors que je prenais une petite route pour m'arrêter à côté d'un bâtiment désaffecté. Je lui défis sa ceinture et la laissait se tourner pour me faire face. Et lorsqu'elle me demanda ce qu'Emmett avait fait pour mettre Rosalie en colère, je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne pense pas que Rosalie veuille que sa voiture soit repeinte," lui dis-je secrètement. Rosalie m'en devrait une après ça. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Oh," dit-elle. "D'accord. Je ne sais pas peindre joli comme Esme," me dit-elle tristement parce qu'elle avait vu Esme peindre la veille. Ça avait été la première fois où Bella avait appelé Esme 'maman' directement, et je n'avais jamais vu Esme plus heureuse que ça.

"Dis-moi quelque chose d'autre sur lui," lui dis-je en espérant que c'était un 'secret' acceptable. Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire.

"Il jetait des chaises parfois," me dit-elle, me faisant froncer les sourcils. "Et une fois, il m'as mis dans le placard tout le weekend sans me laisser sortir. Et puis, la dernière fois, il m'a mis dans le placard et j'ai tapé la porte encore et encore et mes mains ont saigné. Et puis je suis sortie, et il m'a remit dedans mais il a fermé la porte sur mon bras et ça l'a cassé," dit-elle en regardant son plâtre. Je hochai la tête et elle continua.

"Et ensuite, il a crié et il m'a dit que le croque-mitaine viendrait me manger comme il le faisait pour toutes les méchantes petites filles dans les placards. Il ne me donnait pas à manger quand il pensait que j'étais méchante, donc je devais lui voler de la nourriture quand il dormait, mais parfois il me voyait et il criait encore plus. Et puis il m'enfermait dans ma chambre et ne me laisser même pas prendre de lait, du pain ou une pomme avec moi," dit-elle, d'une voix indignée et triste. Je fronçai les sourcils et hochai la tête, la laissant me poser une question à son tour.

"Edward?" m'appela-t-elle d'une voix nerveuse. Je lui souris gentiment, même si j'étais enragé après Charles Swan.

"Ouais?" demandai-je.

"Est-ce que le croque-mitaine existe?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix minuscule, me faisant froncer les sourcils.

"Non," dis-je simplement. "Il n'est pas réel," lui dis-je. À moins que ce soit nous - mais ça, je ne le dis pas.

"Okay," dit-elle, soulagée. Je souris et réfléchis à une autre question. Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait pas en parler, mais je tentais quand même le coup.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec la porte cassée?" lui demandai-je et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle me regarda avec tristesse avant de soupirer sans dire un mot. J'attendis et lorsqu'elle vit que je ne changeai pas de question, elle me répondit.

"Ça m'a rappelé quand il a cassé l'autre porte," me dit-elle. "Il avait une cigarette qui pue et il est venu dans ma chambre pour me faire mal," me dit-elle, repensant probablement aux actes sexuels qu'il lui avait fait. Je voyais bien qu'elle était confuse et effrayée par ce qui c'était passé, mais ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Je lui ai dit non plein de fois, mais il disait toujours oui et il l'a refait. Quand je pleurais, il se mettait en colère et me tapait aussi," ajouta-t-elle.

"Et puis il a essayé de le faire encore une fois le jour d'après, mais j'avais fermé ma porte donc il pouvait pas entrer, alors il l'a cassé et a été encore plus méchant et il a jamais réparé la porte qu'il a cassé," me dit-elle, fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la peur et de la confusion. J'étais triste pour elle, bien conscient de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle soupira et me regarda, les yeux brillant de larmes. Je me sentais horriblement coupable et décidais que j'en avais assez appris pour aujourd'hui. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je la pris dans mes bras et elle sourit et répondit à mon étreinte avec une expression curieuse sur le visage.

"Edward?" appela-t-elle, les yeux désormais secs. Je lui souris et attendis qu'elle parle.

"Est-ce que tu peux me remettre ma chanson?" me demanda-t-elle, en parlant de Clair de Lune. Je pris mentalement note de la mettre sur son iPod à notre retour à la maison pour qu'elle puisse l'écouter quand elle voulait.

"Bien sûr," dis-je en branchant mon iPod sur ma radio. Clair de Lune résonna dans la voiture, et Bella rayonna, toute larme maintenant oubliée.

"Merci," me dit-elle. Je souris et on écouta la musique une minute avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

"Edward?" appela-t-elle, me faisant me tourner vers elle.

"Oui?" dis-je, la faisant rougir.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami, maintenant," décida-t-elle, avec un large sourire à cette idée. Je savais que les enfants avaient tous les jours de nouveaux 'meilleurs amis', mais j'étais étrangement fier d'être considéré comme tel par Bella. Meilleur ami voulait dire approbation et amour, donc j'avais gagné des points avec elle aujourd'hui.

"Merci," lui dis-je, la faisant sourire.

"Est-ce que je suis ta meilleure amie?" me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

"Bien sûr," dis-je d'une voix apaisante. Elle gloussa et me serra à nouveau dans ses bras avant de froncer les sourcils lorsque Clair de Lune toucha à sa fin. Elle savait comment la remettre et appuya joyeusement sur la touche, gloussant de plaisir lorsque la musique recommença.

"Voilà," dit-elle, heureuse. Je souris et elle me sourit en réponse, semblant plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

"Tu veux rentrer?" lui demandai-je et elle sourit et hocha la tête avant de rattacher sa ceinture. Je souris et pris la route pour retourner à la maison dans les bois, là où sa nouvelle famille nous attendait.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Heureuse_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	34. Heureuse

**Auteur : **Moonchild707

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Moonchild707. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 34: Heureuse -**

_-PoV Bella-_

_Six semaines plus tard..._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où j'allais enlever le plâtre de mon bras, et papa m'avait promis qu'il me donnerait une glace si j'étais sage et que je ne pleurais pas beaucoup à cause de la scie qu'il allait utiliser. Je l'avais vu et elle me faisait peur avec son bout coupant et le bruit qu'elle faisait mais je voulais vraiment une glace alors je ne pleurerais pas.

"Okay," dit mon nouveau papa en s'approchant de moi. Je l'aimais tellement plus que mon autre papa - mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vraiment été mon papa maintenant que j'avais celui là. L'autre était beaucoup trop méchant et violent pour être un papa, et Rosalie pensait pareil.

"Maintenant, n'oublie pas, ça ne te fera pas mal," me dit-il en attrapant la scie. Je tournai la tête et vit Edward me sourire aussi; il me tenait l'autre main. Il était mon meilleur ami pour toujours, surtout depuis que je parlais avec lui dans sa voiture argentée - sa Volvo qu'il disait. J'aimais cette Volvo et lui aussi, donc on allait souvent se promener en voiture et il me laissait m'asseoir devant avec lui parce qu'être spécial et différent comme lui, ça voulait dire qu'il n'aurait jamais d'accident de voiture.

"Okay," dis-je en fermant les yeux lorsque la scie commença à faire vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Je l'entendis et je la sentis couper le plâtre blanc qu'Alice avait décoré pour moi la semaine dernière après la classe avec Jasper. Papa coupa autour des jolis dessins d'Alice de Princesse Papillon et Princesse Bouton d'Or, et Polly et Veronica pour que je puisse garder les dessins dans ma chambre pour toujours. J'avais envie de pleurer parce que la scie faisait beaucoup de bruit, mais une glace c'était meilleur que pleurer et ce fut très vite fini.

"Et voilà," dit papa en m'enlevant le plâtre. Je souris joyeusement parce que j'avais mon bras maintenant - plus cassé et tout dur. Je soulevai mon nouveau bras et applaudis joyeusement, mais il était tout raide.

"Youpi!" criai-je en regardant Edward. Edward me sourit et hocha la tête, l'air content. Edward m'apprenait à jouer de son piano maintenant, et j'aimais beaucoup apprendre ça avec lui.

"Maintenant tu pourras jouer avec cette main aussi," me dit-il. Je hochai joyeusement la tête et il me sourit gentiment en me tendant la main. Je l'attrapai avec ma bonne main et souris à papa.

"Merci," lui dis-je, le faisant sourire. Il me promit de poser mon plâtre sur le bureau de ma chambre pendant qu'Edward m'emmenait en bas pour la glace qu'ils m'avaient promis.

Lorsqu'on arriva en bas, je vis que tout le monde me regardait en souriant, même si Emmy était encore en train de jouer à son jeu d'extra-terrestre sur sa Wii avec Jasper.

"Rosalie!" criai-je en lâchant la main d'Edward. Rosalie me sourit et je lui montrai mon bras, l'agitant devant elle.

"Regarde!" criai-je en la regardant me sourire. J'étais fière que mon bras aille mieux maintenant, et elle aussi puisqu'elle souriait.

"Génial, bébé," dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Je souris en les regardant, elle, maman et Alice.

"Et je n'ai pas pleuré, et papa m'avait dit que j'aurais droit à une glace si je pleurais pas," leur dis-je, ravie. Alice gloussa et hocha la tête en me tendant la main.

"Effectivement," me dit-elle. "Viens. Quelle couleur?" me demanda-t-elle en attrapant ma main. Alice était ma meilleure amie aussi, elle était ma meilleure amie fille et Edward mon meilleur ami garçon.

"Rouge!" criai-je en regardant Alice ouvrir le congélateur pour glisser la main dans une boîte où elle attrapa une glace toute rouge pour moi. J'applaudis en sautillant comme elle le faisait quand elle était contente, et elle m'installa sur un tabouret avant de me donner la glace avec une serviette.

"Merci, Alice," lui dis-je en léchant ma glace avec plaisir. Elle me sourit et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté du mien, alors que maman et Rosalie entraient dans la cuisine.

"Salut," me dit joyeusement Rosalie, me faisant sourire autour de ma glace.

"Salut," dis-je. Maman vint m'embrasser la joue, ce qui me fit rougir.

"Tu vois? Ça n'a pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête et elle me sourit joyeusement.

"Bien," dit-elle en me regardant finir ma glace avant de jeter le bâton pour moi. Puis maman me souleva pour que je puisse me laver les mains.

"Merci," lui dis-je en m'essuyant les mains. Maman me sourit et on retourna toutes dans le salon, où Emmy et Jasper étaient encore en train de jouer à leur jeu, mais Edward était à son piano maintenant, donc je lâchai la main de maman pour courir jusque là en lui souriant. Il me laissa m'asseoir à côté de lui et me demanda si je voulais jouer, mais je voulais l'écouter aujourd'hui, et il joua une jolie chanson pour moi. J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson et lui aussi. Elle avait été faite pour Esme, et elle aimait beaucoup qu'il la joue pour elle.

"Jolie," dis-je, le faisant sourire. Edward m'avait montré comment lire les partitions, mais j'étais pas très douée. Edward les lisait tellement vite et il jouait tellement bien que je savais que je ne serais jamais aussi bonne que lui, peu importe à quel point j'essayais. Il était très vieux aussi, donc il s'était beaucoup plus entraîné que moi.

"Est-ce que la glace était bonne?" me demanda-t-il et je souris.

"Mmm," dis-je en le regardant hocher la tête avant de commencer à jouer Clair de Lune pour moi. Je l'écoutai jouer et posai ma tête sur son épaule pour mieux entendre.

"J'aime celle-là," lui dis-je et il sourit.

"Moi aussi," me dit-il et je gloussai. Tout le monde nous regardait maintenant, et ça me fit rougir.

"Adorable," dit joyeusement maman, faisant sourire Edward avant qu'il recommence à jouer encore une fois sa préférée.

"Jolie," dis-je encore une fois, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Elle é_tait _jolie.

"Merci," me dit Edward en souriant. Je soupirai et il arrêta de jouer et se releva. J'appuyai sur le 'Mi', et il sourit.

"C'était laquelle celle-là?" me demanda-t-il, me faisant sourire.

"Le 'Mi'," lui dis-je avant d'appuyer sur le 'Fa' 'Sol' et 'La'. Je jouai la mélodie qu'il m'avait appris: 'Mi', 'Fa, 'Sol', 'La', 'Si', 'Do', Ré', et encore une fois 'Mi' et il sourit.

"Bien," me dit-il, me faisant sourire.

"C'est la mélodie," lui dis-je.

"La mélodie en Mi majeur," me dit-il en hochant la tête. Je soupirai et sautai en bas du banc, laissant Edward refermer son piano et m'emmener près du canapé. Jasper installait la Wii maintenant, et je souris parce que je savais qu'ils allaient jouer à MarioKart maintenant.

"C'est parti," dit Emmett en faisant son sourire diabolique au pauvre Jasper. Jasper lui sourit et hocha la tête avant d'attraper son volant.

"Emmy!" criai-je en le regardant se préparer. Il sourit au surnom et se tourna vers moi.

"Ouais?" me demanda-t-il. Je rayonnai et sautai au bas du canapé pour aller le voir.

"Est-ce que tu peux être Princesse Peach?" lui demandai-je parce que je voulais regarder la voiture rose. Il sourit et hocha la tête donc je me tournai vers Jasper.

"Jasper?" appelai-je, le faisant sourire aussi.

"Ouais, chérie?" dit-il doucement.

"Est-ce que tu peux être Princesse Daisy?" lui demandai-je. Il rigola doucement et hocha la tête, me rendant encore plus heureuse. Je m'assis entre eux deux - quelque chose que Rosalie m'avait dit de faire pour éviter qu'Emmett ne se mette trop en colère si Jasper gagnait et qu'il casse encore une fois quelque chose à maman.

"Youpi!" criai-je en applaudissant lorsque Jasper choisit la princesse jaune et Emmett choisit la princesse rose au lieu des garçons rouge et vert qu'ils choisissaient toujours.

"Go!" criai-je lorsque le mot brilla sur la télé. Ils roulaient tous les deux vite et bien, et ensuite, Emmett était deuxième donc Jasper lui lança une pieuvre et Emmett perdit, laissant Jasper gagner. Emmett se tourna vers Jasper avec colère et joua encore et encore, mais Jasper gagna à chaque fois.

"Comment tu fais pour gagner contre lui?" demandai-je à Jasper, le faisant rire.

"L'entraînement," me dit-il gentiment. Je ne gagnais _jamais_ contre Emmett, mais Jasper si, puisqu'il gagnait à chaque fois.

"Ouah," dis-je en regardant Jasper battre Emmett encore une fois.

"Jasper gagne!" criai-je, faisant froncer les sourcils à Emmett.

"Encore," dit-il, mais Jasper secoua la tête. Il me tendit le volant à la place et je souris en l'attrapant avec plaisir. Emmett sourit et lança la course difficile suivante et je perdis.

"Emmy gagne," dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Emmett sourit et choisit une course facile, mais je perdis quand même. J'avais su que je perdrais, surtout contre Emmy. J'avais gagné une fois avec maman, mais ça avait été juste une fois et elle avait été gentille avec moi.

"Encore?" me demanda Emmett et je hochai la tête.

"Ouais," dis-je en me préparant.

Et ce fut ce jour-là que je sus qu'un jour, je _battrai_ Emmett à MarioKart.

**FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

* * *

**Et voilà, mesdemoiselles (et messieurs, même si je doute qu'il y en ait), la première partie de Diamant Brut est finie. Ça aura été long et je vous aurais fait attendre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? :p**

**Dans quelques semaines, je commencerais à poster les Outtakes racontant la vie de Bella entre les parties 1 et 2 (6 au total), sous un nouveau titre 'Diamant Brut: Outtakes', donc gardez un œil sur mon profil. Je mettrais une note dans cette histoire donc vous en faîtes pas.**

**Une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de cette histoire en général?**

**À la prochaine sur une autre de mes trads!**


End file.
